


The Outliers - A Guild Wars Love Story

by Mevelar



Series: The Outliers [1]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fanfic, Humor, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 34
Words: 89,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mevelar/pseuds/Mevelar
Summary: Kaleb Grimwald was a young man who faced an uncertain future.  As the eldest son of a wagon maker, his father expected him to eventually take over the family business.  But deep down, Kaleb knew that his destiny lay elsewhere.Exiled from her warband, Almalthia elected to live with her father who was both a decorated veteran and owner of a thriving butcher shop.  Hoping to one day rejoin the legions and be accepted into new warband, Almalthia worked tirelessly on perfecting her skills as a weapons engineer and marksman.   However, what she could not have predicted was how her life would change forever once a certain young human stepped through the door.Fate would bring two souls from two races, who have had centuries of bloody conflict with each other, together in a way that neither could possibly imagine.  The only question was: could love actually conquer all?
Relationships: charr - Relationship, human - Relationship, inter-species - Relationship
Series: The Outliers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086311
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

_This story is dedicated to my RL wife, love and outlier - Amanda (a.ka. Chenneoue)._

The crackling roar of thunder bellowed through Kaleb’s room as its echo shook the air around him. Yet, even the roar of natures’ chaos failed to rouse this young man from the throes of his deep slumber.

His body had given in after a long days’ work of assembling wagons for his father. As a young man at twenty-two years of age, Kaleb Grimwald was scheduled to report to his Seraph recruiting officer within the next three days. Joining the army would be good for him, his father often told him. Doing so would give direction in his life and perhaps even provide him the necessary tools to survive in the unforgiving world around them. 

Tyria was a harsh but beautiful world that was slow to forgive the transgressions of fools and weaklings; all of the beings that dwelt upon her surface understood this fact. As the eldest child and only son of the Grimwald homestead, the burden of taking over the family business would soon fall upon Kaleb’s shoulders. However, it was a burden he did not wish to carry, for his heart and mind were simply not interested in following in his father’s footsteps. 

“Kaleb!” Came his father’s voice followed by a series of rapid knocks on the door. 

He awoke. The thunder must have eclipsed the sound of his father’s incessant knock. He pondered as he struggled to get out of bed. 

“Damnit! Are you up yet?”

With a noticeable degree of grogginess, Kaleb tried to re-ignite the oil lamp on his bedside table. He had just fallen into a deep sleep when his father woke him. 

“I am now. Did the rain drown out all of the roosters? because it’s not even sun up yet.”

“Don’t give me lip, son. The wind blew down some fencing on the east side of the corral. Just get dressed quick so we can patch it up.”

Kaleb opened the door to greet his father. "I’ll be down in a jiffy.“

He jumped into his work breeches, slid on a pair of his shoddiest work boots then quickly wrapped himself in an oiled leather parka. In a matter of moments he was out the door and into the field. Shielding his eyes from the thick blanket of raindrops that were pounding his forehead, Kaleb could just barely spot the faint yellow flickers of his father’s lantern off in the distance. The elder Grimwald waved the lantern in the hopes his son would be able to locate him. 

As a man nearing his retirement years, Daniel Lane Grimwald had a lifetime of hardships behind him. Much to his discomfort, the sound of thunder brought back horrific wartime flashbacks. The crackling sound reminded him of the mortar rounds unleashed by charr legionnaires during the campaign at the Fields of Ruin. _So many of my comrades had perished at the paws of those savage beasts!_ He had mused to himself. 

"Father, I’m here. Are you okay?”

The old man looked at his son with a somewhat surprised look then handed him the lantern. 

“I’m fine. It’s nothin’. Just help me get these fence posts back in their notches so we can tie ‘em off.” 

Kaleb swung the lantern around searching for one of the fallen fence railings. Once he had located the post both he and his father worked in unison to get them reset.

“Have you checked to see if Gerty decided to make a bolt for it?” Kaleb asked. 

His father laughed. “That ole’ girl wouldn’t move if she were being attacked by an army of ettins. She’s right where she’s always been… face firmly planted in the feeding trough.”

In spite of the misery of the cold rain, both father and son managed to mend the damaged fence well before sunrise. After their task had been completed, they promptly headed towards the back kitchen door.

“Not one step further you two.”

Shirley Grimwald, or “Mamma” Shirley as her husband liked to call her, raised her hand in a gesture for both men to stop. She pointed towards the floor as a signal to remind them to take off their wet boots and parkas before entering the house. 

“Yes ma'am. I guess the rain chased me in and I lost my head for a bit,” the elder Grimwald chuckled. 

“It’s okay, dear. The next time, I’ll chase you out sans overcoat and muddy boots.” She smiled in return. “Once the two of you are dried - I left some fresh towels at the edge of the table right next to the door - you can have some hot coffee and cakes.”

Mamma Grimwald was slight in build but strong in her faith. As a devoted follower of the Six, she piously offered prayers whenever a situation demanded them. With the serving of food came the traditional supplication to their god, Dwayna, for blessings upon their family. 

Kaleb tried his best to dry out the locks of his dark shoulder-length hair. But even with his judicious efforts, his head still looked like a frazzled soppy wet mess. The chair he sat on felt small and rickety under the weight of his broad, six-foot, four-inch frame. Being mindful of the damp towel, he discreetly folded it into a compact square then placed it upon his lap. “Thank you, boys, for fixing that fence. It seems every time there’s a puff of wind, that thing keeps getting blown down,” Shirley said as she poured both men some coffee. 

“Are the girls still asleep? That thunder makes enough racket to wake the dead.”

Kaleb looked at his father and said with a laugh. "C'mon, father. Katie can sleep through a volcano eruption. And Rachel is probably hiding under the pillow crying like a newborn with her butt stuck in the air.“

"Liar!” Came a shout from the other side of the door adjoining the kitchen and hallway. Rachel leaned out from the door frame just enough so her green eyes and auburn hair was visible.“And miss snoop gets foiled again. Yer way too predictable, sis. Now go to bed!”

“Why should I? I can’t even sleep and Katie snores like a cave troll.”

“If the big bad thunderstorm is too much for you, then you can always sleep in _my_ closet.”

“Oh, just shut up Kal! I hope you catch pneumonia and die so then I can have the best room in the house.”

“Rachel Grimwald! I will hear no further talk like that from you young lady. Since you can’t seem to sleep during foul weather or be nice to anyone… I guess you’ll just have to sleep in our room… _on the floor_!”

Rachel said nothing as Kaleb gave her a wide-eared grin.

“Fine! I’m going back to bed… in _my_ room!” Rachel said as she stomped off making every attempt to make her footsteps as loud as possible.

Kaleb then turned to his parents and commented. "Yanno. I would sure feel sorry for the unlucky soul who has the dubious honor of wanting to marry her. "She’s just going through that phase, son. Girls eventually get over it and blossom into beautiful women,” Daniel said while taking an extra sip of his coffee.

“Speaking of marriage. How are things going between you and Trish? You haven’t talked about her much for a while.” Mrs. Grimwald asked her son. 

Kaleb averted his gaze for a moment before responding. "She’s been really busy trying to earn some brownie points with the nobles and such. We really don’t get to see each other that much anymore.“

"She would make a fine wife for you, son. I know her family is well connected. Shoot, if you ever had to serve on a battlefront, I’m sure her folks would find a way of having you stationed in a place that far from any fighting,” his mother said with a smile.

“Shirley. That’s not how the Seraph operates. Only the spoiled rich brats get to serve far from the front lines. Us common folks, on the other hand, aren’t as lucky.” 

The elder Grimwald then looked at his son and asked, “speaking of the Seraph, when are you supposed to report for duty?”

“I’m to report within three days. According to my commanding officer, I am to be stationed not too far from Claypool.”

Father Grimwald poured himself another cup of coffee then began arranging the pieces of silverware in a triangle pattern. “So, after your stint in the army, what are your plans then?”

Kaleb knew where the conversation was going. "Honestly, I’m not really sure. Maybe I’ll go to Divinity’s Reach and join the carnival. I heard they are always having openings. I think part of that comes from the fact that some of the performers wind up getting eaten by the ferocious animals they train.“

"You’re like the pot that keeps callin’ the kettle black, son. You are much worse than your sister as far as that smart mouth of yers goes and if I were a woman I would have smacked ya upside the head, silly,” Daniel said tersely. 

“Then I guess I’m lucky in that there’s no woman who’s got a witty mouth quite like mine. Not that I’m thinking too highly of myself or anything, mind you… just stating the obvious, that’s all.” His father stood up from the kitchen table then spoke to Kaleb in a passive-aggressive tone. "Well, sooner or later you will have to face the facts. As the elder son of this family, the burden will fall to you when the time comes to take over the business. If I had my way, I would rather you remain here than be sent off to fight in some godsforsaken far off piece of Tyria.“

"Hey. I’m not keen on dying either, father. But since the treaty, Kryta is no longer under threat and even your outfit, the Ebonguard, has had to pull back from charr-held lands. And who knows? If I’m lucky, I may even get into the hobby of mounting centaur heads in my trophy room,” Kaleb said with a half-smile.

His mother also rose up from the table to give her son a hug. "Well, I for one am proud that you are serving in the queen’s army. Your father had a distinguished career as a soldier and I have no doubt that you will as well. Of course I’ll be worried sick about you, but at least you are making yourself part of a noble cause.“

"Ha! Mamma, there’s one skill you’ve taught me that I can utilize while being a soldier - and that is being an excellent cook. After all, an army moves on its stomach and whenever I’m around I’ll make sure my comrades enjoy feasts that are worthy of norn legends.”

Daniel shook his head. "War is nothing to get excited over. Anyway, do you honestly believe this treaty will even hold? The ink is not even dry yet and our people are already fighting alongside those brutes.“ 

"It doesn’t matter. Besides, the chances of me encountering a charr are about as likely as someone being killed by a ghost,” Kaleb quipped as he helped his parents clean off the table. "Speaking of non-human peoples… I still gotta say my farewells to Ulfgar. That old norn would never let me hear the end of it if I just up and left without saying goodbye.“

"Dodging the question again, son? No matter. Sooner or later you will have to come to a decision on whether or not you want to take over the family business. I’m getting too old to be lifting things I shouldn’t be lifting and managing things I should no longer be managing; at some point that responsibility will have to fall upon someone else. Namely, my son.” His father angled his reply just as he started heading towards the hallway. “Love ya, father. Try not to let the coffee keep you and ma up too long.” Shirley gave her son another hug before heading out of the kitchen and to her bedroom. As she passed her husband, his father turned back towards Kaleb and commented. "No worries, son. Coffee is more like a sedative to me anymore.“ "Oh. And one other thing…”

Kaleb looked up waiting for his father to finish his response.

“I _have_ seen people killed by ghosts back when I fought in Ascalon.”


	2. Chapter 2

_ Cruel, green eyes gazed deeply into Amalthia’s amber-gold orbs as she struggled to break free of her leader’s grasp. The heavy breathing emanating from his nostrils rose and fell as his body shook with a rhythmic guttural, purring sound.  _

_ “Go ahead and scream little kitten. Nobody will hear you. In fact, nobody will even care.” _

_ Rodin Talonrend and Amalthia Rendfoe were the last surviving members of the Rend warband. During a routine patrol on the Plains of Ashford, Flame Legion snipers ambushed their warband. Out of the six members, only three made it out alive. One of the survivors was also severely injured. Since Rodin elected to scout on ahead, Amalthia was given the task of tending to her wounded bandmate. Their brief respite was shattered when a squad of Flame Legion soldiers spotted them. Amalthia struggled to convey her injured comrade to safety. But due to her somewhat diminutive size - at least by charr standards - she found the task more of a struggle than she had imagined. Rodin returned only to see his remaining bandmate about to be shredded by the enemy. _

_ With his last gasp of breath, Dorvak Rendfear told Amalthia to leave him and to save herself. Try as she might, she was unable to heave his heavy body upon her back. She simply lacked the physical strength to do so. Although Rodin managed to lay down some covering fire to help Amalthia escape, he never forgave her for her physical weakness and took every opportunity to remind her of that fact. “Damn you! One of these days when you forget to tie me up properly, I will exploit that chance then I’ll slice off your vitals with my fungal-infected claws!” _

***

Amalthia awoke, her body shaking from the aftereffects of the nightmare. She breathed heavily in an attempt to evaporate the sweat that was pouring off her tongue. 

_ Next time, I will go easy on the mead before downing a whole side of steak _ , she thought to herself. “Amalthia!” Came the deep bellowing voice of her sire, Ludrick Crushblow, from downstairs. "Is everything alright?“

"Everything’s peachy keen, sire. Just having a rape fantasy, that’s all,” she said in a deadpan tone as she loped on all fours onto the floor then began a series of stretches. “What did you just say?” She could hear his voice echo through her upstairs room.

“The loud boom booms from the wars you fought in must have dampened all four of your ears. I said that I had a fungal-infected dream, that’s all.”

Ludrick facepalmed knowing full well what she had initially said. "If everything is good then get down here. I need some help carrying those beef sides to the chopping block.“

"I’ll be down there in a frizzen flash.”

Amaltia’s father was confined to walking on a cane thanks, in no small part, to an Ebonblade soldier’s hammer sundering his right foot some twenty-five years ago. The wound never fully healed but he managed to do his best to remain independent. At least that was until Amalthia wound up knocking on the door of his flourishing butcher shop when she told him that she was exiled from her warband. Since she was his only surviving cub, he simply did not have the heart to turn her away. 

Over the course of the next three years, she became his valuable assistant in running the day-to-day operations of his marketplace. She helped him expand his shop to include a section that was filled with all sorts of exotic herbs and spices from all over Tyria. The only things she asked in return was a workbench so she could hone her engineering skills (as she was part of Iron Legion) and a firing range in the backyard. 

She helped her father unhook the massive sides of beef as they both laid them out in staggered rows across the thick oak chopping table. Once the pieces had been arranged, Amalthia lit the boiler then opened the pressure relief valves. As the pressure began to build, a shrill grinding sound began emanating between the deep grooves in the table. 

With the pull of a lever, a massive saw blade rose between the oaken blocks. Ludrick nodded to his daughter as they began to slide the first slab over the spinning teeth. 

“That’s twenty sides in five days. Not a bad haul if I do say so myself,” her father said with glee. 

“Since the treaty, business has been booming. Who would have thought we would be supplying both charr  _ and  _ human? Oh the irony of peace,” Amalthia chuckled as she helped her father pull along the next side into the blade. 

“Peace? It’s just damn good business, that’s all. Even before the treaty, everyone could see that things were winding down. That’s why I set up shop in Triskell Quay. People here are a little more tolerant of our kind, plus we still have the ports to ship our products to all regions of Kryta and Ascelon.”

“I still keep wondering if any of the humans around here have caught onto our little not-so-tightly-kept secret. I mean this place ships five-times as much meat products in one-third the time. And how did we lose Ascelon, again?” Amalthia quipped.

“Um, Foefire.” Ludrick laughed. 

His daughter chuckled as she began quartering a flank into smaller portions using the saw. “Magic and religion are crutches for idiots. Acetylene and alloy brings home the gold any day of the week.”

Both father and daughter then hurled the severed chunks into various sized bins each according to cut and quality. Amalthia swapped out the large-toothed saw blade for a fine-toothed one then proceeded to make the various bone-in cuts of meat. 

“Heh! Your dam would probably get a kick out of you saying that. Hell, she might even crack a smile for once.”

“Her face would shatter into a thousand tiny bits if it did. I don’t think that bitch has a happy bone in her body.”

“Amalthia! You should not speak about your mother, I mean  _ dam _ , like that!” Ludrick chided.

“Human vernacular has started to rub off on you, hasn’t it  _ father _ . Ha! Couldn’t resist that one!” Amalthia said with a smile that ended in an upraised curl to her lips that prominently displayed her large upper canines. Ludrick’s ears lowered. "When you have mice bringing in their squealing piglets all the time asking ‘mommy can I have this’ and 'daddy can I have that’ it kind of rubs off on ya. Anyway, calling someone a 'bitch’ is just wrong.“

Amalthia pursed her lips then raised a clawed finger to her mouth. "Ah. I see. So calling my dam a bitch, even though she  _ is  _ a bitch, is just plain wrong. Yup. No more calling that bitch, a bitch. Got it!” 

“Now you’re just being obnoxious. Have you been drinking again?” Her father chuffed.

“Well, perhaps just a little swig or two. Oh. I can be a bitch if you want. Even  _ your  _ bitch.”

Her father planted his leather-padded hand over his face. "Ugh! Do you even have any idea just how wrong that sounds? I think you need to study up more on human colloquialisms. That mouth of yours is going to doom us both.“

"Funny thing. My primus said almost exactly the same thing. He said that I was the only cub in the fahrar who had a chronic case of north-end diarrhea because I was always running off at the mouth. Hence my nickname, A _ mouth _ ia.”

“Shut up and cut the damn meat, cub!”

Amalthia began to slowly and silently spell out the word that had become a bone of contention in their conversation. 

Her father let out a deep growl. "I’m not playing this game anymore. You’re just a bored cub with no direction in your future. I’m done for today! Sort the product and clean up this mess when you’re done. Dammit! I’m getting a drink.“

Ludrick plunged his knife into a strip steak he was cutting then stomped off without saying anything further. 

For her part, Amalthia simply stood in the corner and sighed.  _ I hate myself for being in love with myself sometimes _ , she thought as she began to make short work of the remaining cuts of meat.

_ Gah! People take things way too seriously. I wish they would understand that it is just my own way of communicating with them… my own way of dealing with… _

Amalthia removed her butcher’s smock, threw it to the far end of the cutting room then sank down onto the floor as rivulets of tears began to well up in her amber eyes. She knew that the sun would be setting soon and there would be an extra liter of mead stored in the cooler waiting just for her. 


	3. Chapter 3

Echos of laughter and revelry were thick in the smoke-filled tavern known as the  _ Jotun’s Corpse _ . Ulfgar Svaldmere had opened the establishment just outside of Claypool some thirty years ago. He gave up his life as a hunter and trapper after his beloved wife, Glorina, had succumbed to an unknown illness. 

Behind his massive eight-foot plus tall frame, were eyes that had witnessed many triumphs and tragedies. He had encountered so many people of different races in his lifetime that he sometimes got their names and faces mixed up. However, he did know the names and faces of practically every patron who frequented his establishment. And because of that fact, his regular customers treated him with a great deal of respect. Some of them trusted him even more than they did their own kin. 

Kaleb and his lifelong friend, Brad Pendragon, muscled their way through the drunken crowds until they found a couple of empty bar-stools near where Ulfgar was serving drinks. “It’s about time you two laggards showed up. Whaddlit be? I just got some Elonian bourbon in last week if any of yous are interested,” the massive norn said with a smile. “The stronger the better. This cupcake’s training starts tomorrow,” Brad said as he jokingly punched Kaleb’s shoulder. 

“Ow! Was that a hit or was that a hit!” Kaleb said as he returned the favor to Brad’s left shoulder. 

“You wince like a sissy. I’m hedging my bet that you won’t even last a week in basic,” Brad sniped with a grin. 

Kaleb held up his hand making a v-sign with his fingers. "Two lagers for two losers, Ulfgar.“ 

The norn nodded as he leaned over to fill their steins. 

"Who are you calling a loser?  _ Loser.  _ Aren’t you still living with your mamma and daddy?”

“Hey. It takes one to know one right? After all - yer the one who’s been dumb enough to be hanging out with me all these years,” Kaleb replied with a laugh.Suddenly, both men nearly jumped from their seats when they heard a feminine voice coming from behind. 

“So who here is the loser and who’s the sissy?”

Brad immediately slid off his stool nearly falling over as he made a very rapid attempt at performing a military salute. "Two losers reporting in, sir!“

Cynthia Waterstone returned the salute as she promptly commandeered Brad’s now-empty stool. "At ease, soldier. Just a half pint of ale for me, Ulfgar.”

“Commin’ up.” The norn snatched a smaller stein from the bottom of the bar as he began to pass out the already-filled drinks to the two men.

“Come tomorrow, I’m going to be expecting you to do the same thing Kaleb,” Cynthia said as she pulled back a stray lock of auburn hair that had dangled over her face. 

“Tomorrow is the operative word. Tonight, I’m still  _ citizen  _ Kaleb - royal subject of the Queen,” he said as he scarfed down a swig of the deep amber liquid.

Brad chimed in and raised his glass. "And basement rat to your parents abode.“

"Get your facts straight, skritt-face. My dwelling place is in the attic." 

The lively banter between the two young men went on for the next fifteen minutes as Cynthia offered Brad his seat. After each of them had a couple of lagers in their bellies, Kaleb turned to his best friend and began a new conversation on a much more serious note. 

"I’m supposed to be reporting at a garrison base somewhere in Kessex Hills. I didn’t catch the name, but I do know it’s near a battlefront. I guess they want to throw us to the wolves as soon as possible.”

“Don’t stress over it too much, Kal. Both you fellas will be under my command and I’ll do everything to ensure you get the best training possible,” Cynthia said with a smile. 

“So what’s it like in the Seraph? I heard you guys have been slugging it out with the centaurs for the past two years.”

“Their attacks have gotten bolder in recent months. I’m not going to lie to either of you - it’s a messy business out there and taking prisoners is rarely the standard protocol for either side.”Brad let out a sigh. "At least I’ll have the benefit of being past basic. Once you are through with that, I’ll have your back one hundred percent, bro.“

"I’d expect no less. In fact, I need to get out there on the battlefield as soon as possible because I doubt anyone else would be willing to save your sorry ass,” Kaleb replied with a grin. 

“Yeah. Speaking of asses… when was the last time you seen Trish?”

“Not since last week.” Kaleb gestured for another round. 

Cynthia butted in. "So, did you get any…  _ ass _ ?“

Kaleb looked down into his drink. "Well. She and I haven’t… you know, for quite some time.”

“For what it’s worth, I’m single and if you need any, you know, I am available,” Cynthia winked. 

“That would feel like incest. We’ve known each other since we were pups. That would just feel weird.” 

She then gave a wide-eyed smile and replied. "What made you assume that I was talking to you?“

"Woah now! Isn’t fraternization with a commanding officer a floggin’ offense?” Brad said with trepidation. 

“Oh. Lighten up you two. I was just trying to get in a few jabs before the serious stuff begins,” Cynthia replied as she took a few sips from her stein of ale.

“Speaking of… what’s the deal, Kal? You’re normally the life of the party. What’s gotten you all down?” Brad queried. 

Kaleb turned to his best friend and replied. "Yanno. The pappa thing. Father’s been pestering me about taking over the family business. He’s afraid that I’m going to get wounded or killed fighting in some far off godsforsaken land. The thing is, I really have no desire to be a fifth generation wagon maker.“

"Have you given marriage a thought? I know you and Trish don’t see each other that much, but the two of you make a really cute couple. Besides, rumor has it that her family’s loaded. Hitch up with her and you won’t have to worry about lifting so much as a shovel,” Cynthia asked curiously. 

“I dunno. She’s a fine looking girl, but our personalities are so far apart. It’s hard for her and I to relate to each other sometimes.”

Brad thrust his fingers into Kaleb’s rib cage as he pointed towards a slender blond-haired blue-eyed girl. “Speak of the devil! Your lady-in-waiting is here.”

“Great. She’ll be really pissed if I don’t get to say goodbye to her directly,” Kaleb said with a heavy sigh. "I suppose I’ll give her a farewell hug.“

Standing just inside the main entryway, Patricia Fairweather gazed around hoping to catch a glimpse of her boyfriend, Kaleb. At just under five feet, the petite blonde had trouble seeing over some of the taller patrons in the tavern. 

Kaleb whistled as he beckoned to Patricia. "Hey, Trish. Over here.”

She stomped over in his direction then chided him in a harsh tone. "Next time, please don’t whistle at me like I’m some damn dog. I have a name in case you had forgotten.“

"My, my. So touchy tonight, aren’t you? Were you slurping down some of your mamma’s cough syrup before getting here? Your breath smells like overpriced whiskey.”

Patricia glared at him angrily. “Ugh! Do you not know when to shut it? I came all the way down here in the middle of the night just to see you. You ought to be grateful.”

Kaleb began to stagger around as he smiled at her with a glassy-eyed stare. "Oh, but I am… grateful that is. I’m also four sheets into the wind so try not to be too offended if I should say something that may come across as being crass.“

"Oh gods. You are even more shit-faced than me,” she said while pulling out a small flask that she had kept discreetly tucked away under her garter. She uncapped the bottle then proceeded to take a long swig. 

“Yeah. I’m feelin’ those lagers now. Ya wanna dance?” He asked her.“No babe, I wanna screw! You and I haven’t done it in so long and I’m really feeling lonely right now,” Patricia replied as she clamored all over Kaleb.

“You are also feeling really drunk right now as well. What is that crap you’ve been hiding up your skirt anyway?”

“Mmm. Let’s go to someplace private and find out,” Patricia smiled as she planted her beet-red face into his broad muscular chest.    
  
Like blind folk attempting to lead each other around an open pit, the inebriated pair navigated their way towards Ulfgar’s bar.    


“Hey Ulf. Where are Brad and Cynth?’   


The old norn looked at him and replied with a grin. "They are currently committing a floggin’ offense together.”

“Sluts, both of them!” Kaleb commented.“Hey! Weren’t you going to ask him if we could get a room?” Kaleb’s girlfriend chided mockingly. 

“Sorry, lass. Rooms are full at the moment.” Ulfgar said with an apologetic tone.

“That’s okay. I’m really not in the mood anyway. Ulf - can I get another round?”   


By this time, Patricia’s anger had boiled over. "If you have no interest in screwing me, fine! But don’t think I’ll feel bad if anything happens to you on the battlefield. I’m outta here!“

With that comment, Kaleb’s girlfriend spun a one-eighty on her left heel then promptly staggered towards the egress. The inebriated young man stared briefly at the door before turning his gaze towards the old norn. 

"Yup. She’s pissed. I really went and done it, haven’t I Ulf?”

“She just wants a shiny piece of metal on her finger, boy. Are you sure that’s something you’re even cut out for?”

“Marriage? Oh gods no. I mean sure, yeah… maybe… sometime in the far future. But right now, I’m not even sure what I want in  _ my  _ life let alone anyone else’s.” Kaleb could feel a massive headache coming on as he tried to fight the force of gravity that was pulling on his unsteady body.    
  
“Listen pup. Yer way too strung out to be going home to your folks. If yer pappy saw you in your current intoxicated condition, he would tan my hide. Tell ya what - I’ll let ya stay the night in that extra spare room upstairs,” Ulfgar said as he let out a call for last rounds.    
  
“Thanks, Ulf. You’ve been a good friend to me and my family.”   
  
“Yer pappy and I go way back. It would be ashamed for his only son to come home on the day he’s to join the army still plaster-faced from the night before. Don’t worry, I’ve got an old norn recipe that will have you fit as a fiddle by morning,” Ulfgar said with a wink.


	4. Chapter 4

Amalthia adjusted the acetylene/oxygen regulator of her welding torch as she attempted to fuse the final piece of her rifle scope together. All of the components fit together perfectly except for the rear sighting post that stubbornly refused to seat properly. 

"Just about...  _ there! _ " 

With the final spool of flux, she managed to solder together the last piece of her custom made handiwork. But just as she was about to shut down her workstation, she heard some rustling downstairs followed by a couple of guttural voices. 

"Amalthia. Come down here now!" Her father called from downstairs.

Once she had shut down her welding station, her nostrils immediately picked up the strong stench of rotting flesh. 

_ Crap! I forgot to take out the refuse barrels last night. They're probably all maggoty by now. _

She opened the window to her upstairs room hoping the fresh air would dissipate the scent. The room was already hot and stuffy due to her metallurgical hobby. 

_ If only this place had an actual work shed _ , she pondered as she slipped on a pair of grungy open-toed boots that somewhat accommodated her clawed digitigrade feet.

"Did you forget to take out the rubbish barrels,  _ again _ ? The entire cutting room smells like a mortuary." Her father's voice carried to her upstairs room in his characteristic bellowing tone. 

Padding down the spiral staircase, she looked across the living den and noticed the presence of another individual who happened to be a charr like her. 

"Silly me. When I looked down I honestly thought the smell was coming from that woman other there. Oh. Hi mother. I thought I recognized your odor," Amalthia said while glaring at the female charr that was standing near the service counter. 

Siri Blastfuse turned towards her smart-mouthed daughter giving only a slightly raised eyebrow as her slitted green eyes narrowed with contempt. "So the little cub deigns to disrespectfully greet her generous mother in spite of having a serious hangover. I am delighted that you had enough initiative within you to even make it out of bed, runt."

Amalthia rolled her eyes, pursed her lips then nodded with a half-cocked smile. "Well, I just had to verify where such a foul odor was coming from. At first I thought it was from the overripe meat in the cutting room, but then I saw your face and now I'm not so sure."

Ludrick growled with anger. "That's enough out of you both. Amalthia - your dam came here to let you know that she's been actively searching for warbands who may be willing to take you under their wing. Siri - give her the details...  _ not  _ the snark."

"Amalthia. My only surviving lush and shriveled-runt-of-a-lame-sire - I have some news that I thought might bring a ray of sunshine into your otherwise shameful existence," Siri said mockingly. 

"I heard the legions have set up an all-volunteer regiment of suicide bombers. Were you the first to raise your paw when the call of duty was issued?" Her daughter replied with a smirk. 

"That would make you too happy, now wouldn't it? No runt. I'm offering you a chance to make something of yourself. I've taken valuable time out of my busy schedule to search out a warband who might be interested in taking your sorry, alcohol-laden carcass into their ranks."

"You are so sweet, mother. You would almost have me believe that actual blood pumps through that heart of yours, instead of ice. Tell me there's not a catch behind all of this." Amalthia looked at her mother skeptically. 

Her mother cocked her head slightly. "No catch. I'm just sick of hearing it through the rumor mill as to what a pathetic loser you turned out to be. Your current miserable state is bad for your sire's reputation as well as my own."

"Do you mean to tell me that you actually care for someone else other than just yourself? Father - she just may have a spark of light in that otherwise inky black heart of hers," came Amalthia's sarcastic retort.

"If the two of you cannot speak to each other like civil adult charr then perhaps one of you should just leave. Either way, Siri came to say what she needed and that's all fine by me." Ludrick hobbled on his cane towards the dining room chair in the hopes that sitting for a bit would help take the pressure off his already throbbing foot. 

"Fine. I will haul those maggoty barrels to the back. Just so long as I can put as much distance between me and that  _ woman... _ " Amalthia huffed.

"This place reeks of piss, rotten carcasses and cow shit. Come to think of it, I actually kind of regret pawning her off on you, Ludrick. Had I known she would have turned out to be this sarcastic, drunk and lazy, I would have..."

"ENOUGH!" The old charr's raged climaxed. He then fixed his gaze upon his daughter then pointed towards the staircase leading to the basement butchery.

Amalthia gave her parting snark before disappearing down the staircase. "Very well, then. I will have this place smelling like a basket of freshly cut roses in no time flat. In the meantime, would you like me to scoop out a mound of fresh wiggly maggots for your take-out lunch, mother? Word has it they really aid in digestion." 

Siri looked at her former mate, crossed her beige clouded leopard spotted arms then shook her head. "Where does that scrawny little sack of fur and bones get that mouth of hers from? If it were up to me, I would have ripped the cub's tongue from her throat a long time ago. Why you allow her to get away with so much is beyond my comprehension."

Ludrick pointed directly into her face. "Look into any mirror and you'll find your answer, Siri. She's the only lineage I have left. All of the other cubs I fathered are dead."

"Oh yes. How could I forget? You sired," Siri said as she began to count on her long, clawed hand, "just two litters? Why didn't you continue to knock up more kittens after our relationship? Were your loins just not up to the task or did something vital get lopped off?"

"Reasons, Siri.  _ Reasons _ ..." Ludrick lowered his head choosing to ignore her personal insults.

Siri looked him squarely into his eyes. "Look. I honestly don't care if that runt lives or dies, so long as her actions do not in any way sully  _ my  _ reputation."

"There was a time when you  _ did  _ care for our cubs; including Amalthia and her twin sister even though she died shortly after birth."

"My capacity for caring died along with our other three. You are too softhearted, Ludrick. And that softness is going to eventually be the doom of our people. You do know that, right?"

Ludrick looked at her then shook his head. "No Siri. Compassion is not weakness; it's a strength."

"What in the hell have you been sipping on, you old fool? You've obviously been hanging around humans too long. Now you're sounding sappy as well as sentimental."

"Open that poisoned tongue of yours once more and I'll show you just how much of a charr I still am. Now get out of my house,  _ now _ ! Otherwise I just might crack that skull of yours wide open with this cane!" Ludrick roared as he held his wooden crutch aloft.

"Ohh. Now that's the big, old hairy beast I used to know and adore. Keep talkin' like that and you and I may end up getting frisky and pop out a new litter together... just for old times sake of course, " Siri said with a devious grin as she slowly strode towards the front door. 

"Out. NOW!" Ludrick's voice thundered with rage.

Within the span of fifteen minutes, Amalthia emerged from downstairs. 

"I assume that evil woman has left the building. The air already smells less foul," she said while glancing around the dining area.

"She's gone... at least for the time being. Amalthia - I wish things were... oh, never mind."

"Oh my. The effects of inebriation are beginning to wear off. Talking like a teary-eyed human is a sure sign of this condition," Amalthia quipped. 

"Bah! Please tell me you didn't finish that last liter of mead when you went downstairs."

"I would never be that cruel to you, sire. There's just enough for each of us to have one pint. I kept it in reserve for situations just such as this."

Amalthia helped her father down the flight of stairs as he hobbled trying to avoid putting undue pressure on his right foot. Once they were in the cutting room, father and daughter split the remaining contents of the liter between them.

"Yanno. I don't think there's a charr on the surface of Tyria who can match wits with my Amalthia," Ludrick said as he offered a toast. 

"To a life of loose lips and brooding loneliness."

In spite of her inebriated state, Amalthia raised her stein then clashed it against his partially empty mug. 

"I'll certainly drink to the first part,  _ father _ ."


	5. Chapter 5

Four months had passed since Kaleb's introduction into the Seraph guard. During that time, both he and his best friend Brad had distinguished themselves as fine, albeit troublesome, soldiers. Cynthia Waterstone who had been their mutual friend, commanding sergeant and (occasionally) Brad's lover, had helped the two young men excel in many facets of their military life. 

Training as a warrior, Kaleb had become renown for his use of the broadsword as well as the use of short-range pistols. Brad, meanwhile, excelled at using the longbow, and as a ranger, he could also do petty well with axes. 

The trio was stationed at a Lionguard base known as Kessex Haven that was located in the Kessex Hills region. Throughout their brief duration at the base, they had all seen plenty of combat; especially against the centaurs. 

Kaleb was busy affixing a piece of armor to his damaged pauldron when Sergeant Waterstone stepped in front of him. 

"Ten hut!"

"Ma’am! I mean,  _ sir _ !" Kaleb stood up as he saluted his commanding officer. 

"At ease, private. How goes the repairs?"

"Armor cracked after receiving a blow from a centaur’s javelin. It’s all better now," Kaleb said as he showed her the now-repaired piece. 

"Not a bad piece of work there, private. Even if I do say so myself." Cynthia saluted him then turned away.

"Thank you, sir. But I have a question..."

"Go ahead and ask."

"Rumor has been floating that Seraph are prepping for a major assault on Earthworks Bluff. Is there any truth to this?" Kaleb asked as he refastened the repaired pauldron onto his armor.

"Officially, you are on a need-to-know basis. And right now, officially, you don’t need to know," Sergeant Waterstone replied. 

"Then what about the antithesis of official?"

"Unofficially? We may be setting up for a major assault upon the centaur main base. The reason being, our supply lines keep getting disrupted and all roads leading into our fort have become too hazardous for many merchants to travel," Cynthia said with a hint of resignation in her voice. 

"So what you're saying is we are being strangulated."

"Yup, that's what's happening. Unless we find a way of neutralizing their main base of operations, our supply lines will continue to be disrupted to the point merchants will be too afraid to replenish our stores. The Lionguard are stretched thin as it is and they can only do so much to protect the roads. The rest is up to us, unfortunately."

Brad located his friends among the throng of gray armor-clad soldiers. As their gazes met, he slung his sturdy long bow over his left shoulder and began to give them a hearty wave. 

"Come join the party, corporal. Three's company is good company as my father used to say," Cynthia shouted as she beckoned for him to come over.

"Any luck scoring a few hits on some apples?" Kaleb asked as he shook the hand of his lifelong friend.

"One taur got it through the eye socket. Arrow didn't pierce that thick skull of his, but that beast did run off in full gallop bleating like a castrated bull," Brad said with a laugh.

"Ouch. That must bite for them being unable to wipe their own bottoms. I mean, what would happen if one of them got shot in the ass and no one was there to pull the arrow out?" Kaleb mused as he made a mock gesture of firing a bow. 

"Only you would think of something like that, Kal." Cynthia quipped.

"Just considering sound military strategy, ma'am... I mean,  _ sir _ ."

Shortly thereafter, the platoon captain arrived and announced the official plan in preparing for the assault. He mentioned that food stores were in dire shortage and that the only feasible supply route was via a nearby lake port town called Triskell Quay. 

Captain Errol Conrad stood in front of his troops to address them. 

"Each of you may have heard rumors regarding the assault upon the Earthworks Bluff. I am here to confirm that those rumors are, in fact, true. Before the next sunrise tomorrow, our forces will be marshaled at the foothills of the centaur base."

The captain gazed across the rows of armor-clad troops as he continued his speech. "It is also true that our food stores are running dangerously low. We are in desperate need of grain and protein staples. About twenty miles from our base, lies at the lakeport town of Triskell Quay. Information from the locals indicates that there are a couple of meat supply stores located somewhere within the town."

"Currently, our garrison has only one serviceable supply carriage. All of the others have either been damaged or destroyed. Henceforth, what I am calling upon is for at least one qualified volunteer to commandeer said carriage, ride into town and requisition the necessary supplies."

Without hesitation, Kaleb shouted. "Then I'm your man, sir."

"Say your name, private."

"Private Kaleb Grimwald, first infantry, sir. I'm a wagon maker by trade and can probably lift and carry more stuff in a shorter amount of time than just about any man, or woman, here."

"I can vouch for him, sir," Sergeant Cynthia Waterstone shouted as she saluted the captain. 

"Me too," chimed Brad. 

Shortly thereafter, several other soldiers vouched for Kaleb's abilities as well. 

"Congratulations, private. It looks like you've been volunteered."

"Thank you, captain. All I need is a sturdy dolyak and a trusted comrade to tag along."

Brad whistled. "That's me! Sir!"

Several of the Seraph soldiers helped Kaleb hitch the dolyak onto the transport wagon. His friend, Brad, made sure everything was secured properly before climbing onto the riding bench. 

Kaleb made some last minute checks to see if the wagon's structural integrity was secure. Captain Connor approached then beckoned for the two men to come. 

"A brief word, private, corporeal. I didn't want to announce this to the rest of the troops, but there's something else you and your comrade should know."

"What would that be, sir?" Brad asked curiously.

"Just so the two of you are aware - the only meat suppliers in town who have the capability of providing enough stock for our troops are, shall we say,  _ not _ human."

"Well, if they are norns then loading up a ton of meat will be a breeze," Kaleb said with a smile.

"That makes two problems, private. First - the owner is disabled. Second - both he and his offspring are charrs." 

The news hit Kaleb and Brad like a load of bricks. 

"Charr?! Why would their kind be living in a mostly human settlement?" Brad said in a disgusted tone. 

"Dunno. Perhaps they are taking advantage of the peace treaty to expand their business. Either way, I don't want this information to become common knowledge. Is that clear?"

Both men said to their captain in unison. "Yessir!"

The captain gave a quick salute. "Good luck you two." 

Kaleb then turned to Captain Connor and asked. "Sir? You mentioned about one of them being disabled. What about the other one? Are they able to do anything?"

"The other one is about your size - small by charr standards. And rumor has it that it - can't tell if it's a male or female as they all look alike to me - mostly sits up in their room doing whatever it is that charr do. In other words, I wouldn't hold your breath on expecting any help from either of them. The both of you are on your own. Now, dismissed!”

With a final salute, the two lifelong friends headed out from the base as they began their journey towards the small fishing village. 

***

The air that permeated Triskell Quay was rife with the odor of dead fish that emanated from the boat docks. Kaleb's nostrils had not yet acclimated to the pungent scent that was typical of all waterside communities. As the two men entered the outskirts of town, they noticed a couple of pedestrians walking by. Not being of shy disposition, Kaleb immediately took it upon himself to ask for directions. 

"Excuse me. But where can I find a meat market that's run by a couple of charr?"

"I dunno why fellas like you would be lookin' fer um, but they's place is just up the road a couple of miles due west. Look for the sign that says  _ Blazeridge Butcher Shop & Marketplace _ . And if ye can't find it, just follow yer nose till ya gets a whiff of something that smells like a cross between dead cows and a smeltin' factory."

Kaleb and Brad thanked the gentleman for providing the directions then proceeded to follow the instructions they were given. When they rounded the west corner, Kaleb could detect the unmistakable smell of burning coal along with the faint stench of ripe meat.

"Holy Balthazar! Are charr really this nasty? The cistern in my uncle’s backyard smells better than this place!" Brad commented as he winced up his nose at the pungent aroma. 

"You are naive, bro. All slaughterhouses have about the same foul aroma. As a matter of fact, this one smells rather pleasant compared to some of the places I've been to," Kaleb replied as he slowed the cart to a complete stop just before exiting from the right side of the seat.

"Are you comin in too?"

"Nah. I'll wait outside here and guard the cart. Besides, you’re better at the PR thing than me," Brad said with a wave.

"You just don't like charr, that's all."

Brad laughed. "Nah. I think every human should have a right to skin one."

Kaleb looked up and saw the sign that read -  _ Blazeridge Butcher Shop & Marketplace _ . When he walked in, much to his surprise, his nose was greeted with a symphony of exotic herbs and spices. Once the door closed behind him, a high-pitched whistle sounded for a split second. 

_ It must be a charr version of a doorbell _ , he thought as he walked towards the butcher counter. 

Within moments, a massive feline-looking creature greeted him. It had horns jutting out from either side of its head just above its eyes and its face was caged with rows of menacing dagger-like teeth. The large paw-like hands sported massive claws and its fur was a tiger stripe pattern of umber and dark orange patterns.

"Something I can help you with?" Came the creature's deep and almost thundering voice. 

Kaleb promptly saluted him then pulled out a series of documents from under his breastplate. "Private Grimwald of the Thirty-First Seraph Platoon, sir. I am here on behalf of the Queen's army to requisition a supply of protein products from your establishment, sir."

Ludrick grumbled for a moment then promptly snatched the paperwork from the jaded human's hand. He quickly looked over the documents while muttering a string of incoherent words to himself. 

"Everything seems in order. But what makes the Queen assume that we even have enough product to supply an army of your size? Look around you, human. I sell to the locals. My supply chain doesn't accommodate masses of marching mice," the charr grumbled as he handed back the paperwork. 

"Well. I'll remember to say that the next time I'm enjoying a few brews with my friends. Just repeat after me - masses of marching mice. Masses of marching mice. Masses of marching..."

"Gah! It's got to be something in the air around this village. It seems to make everyone around here behave like obnoxious morons."

Kaleb bit his tongue. "Oh. Sorry Mr. Charr,  _ sir _ . The heat has made me a bit loopy. Plus I've never met one of your kind before. I just tend to say stupid things when I'm nervous."

"The best thing you can say to me right now,  _ human _ , is 'what can I buy' or 'I'll take x amount of product y'. If those aren't the two phrases coming out of your mouth then I suggest you get out of my shop."

"Hey. I'm just here on the Queen's orders. No need to bite the head off the messenger, kind sir. But I had heard things through the asura gate that yours is the best meat supply market around. My soldiers are in need of food badly and what better way of fostering a sense of good will between our people than to make a noble contribution to mutual cooperation," Kaleb said with a smile. 

"You're damn right. Mine  _ is _ the best market around! Now, are you going to reciprocate that 'good will' and buy something from me today? Look around you, it will take days for me to carve up enough cattle to supply your damn army." Ludrick looked away for a moment before glancing back at the rather bulky-looking human. 

"Well, if you must insist. I would very much be interested in those briskets over there. But first - I would very much like to inquire about those oh-so savory spices I've been smelling since I walked through the door."

"Not my expertise. But hold on..."

"Amalthia! Customer interested in the spices."

Kaleb stepped back for a moment trying to locate the origin of the fragrant aromas. As he walked towards the nook of spices on display, he heard an echo of footsteps coming down the spiral staircase. He turned his head to see a slender charr not much bigger than him, padding gracefully down the bare metal steps.

Her pelt had an orange yellow hue and her markings were of a tiger-striped pattern as well. Four horns framed her amber-eyed face. The two bigger horns extended from the mid-ridge of her skull and tapered off into elegant points while and two smaller ones jutted back along the length of her cheekbones. 

The young man deduced right away that this charr was, in fact, a female. He had done enough history lessons to easily recognize the distinction between the two sexes. 

"How may I help you?" She asked in a slightly deep, but otherwise noticeably feminine voice. 

"Those spices other there caught my eye the moment I smelt them," Kaleb said in a strangely sheepish tone. 

"Hmm. That's something the legions never told us about when we were at war with your people."

"What's that? If I may be so bold as to ask."

"Bold you are, then. For your people seem to become unhinged and stutter about like adolescent cubs whenever you meet one of us for the first time," Amalthia commented as she walked over towards the spice nook and pulled out a tray of some dried herbs. 

"Well, I told your dad...."

" _ Sire. _ " She corrected him.

"Excuse me. Ahem... 'sire', that it was my first time meeting your kind..."

"A fact that I already stated to you. Did you even listen to what I said just thirty seconds ago?"

"And do you, have a habit of always interrupting your customers before they had a chance to finish their sentences?" Kaleb quipped.

"You just did and I did not. At least that time," Amalthia retorted.

"What did I not do to you the thing you said I was supposed to have done? You lost me there."

"I think you are only confusing yourself further. What kind of spice would you be interested in?" Amalthia grumbled.

"No. You are the one who is trying to confuse  _ me _ . I'll take the Siverpeak bay leaves and the Ascelon sagebrush stalks."

Amalthia plucked the chosen spices from their respective boxes then proceeded to individually wrap them with some tissue paper. As she moved, Kaleb couldn't help but study her form. He had never seen a charr up close let alone a female one.

She immediately glanced in his direction. "Is there something else you want? You can't seem to take your eyes off me."

By now, Kaleb was visibly blushing. He rarely felt embarrassed about anything, but yet there was something about this charr that he was drawn to, something he couldn't quite explain.

"You have twice as many ears as I do, yet you only seem to possess half the cognition. Didn't we make it clear earlier that when I get nervous I tend to say and do crazy, stupid things?"

"I think you must have been talking to the wrong charr. Or is it because you think that all of our kind seem to look alike... hmm?" Amalthia chided as she carried the packaged contents to the register. 

Moments later, Brad popped his head through the door. "Hey, bro. What the hell is taking ya so long? Don't you realize we have a mission to complete?"

"Hold your dolyaks, Brad. I'm in the process of delicate inter-species negotiations. I'll be there once I iron out a few things."

Ludrick looked at Amalthia then Kaleb. "Still going to purchase that brisket?"

"How will I be able to get it to my base before it turns rancid?"

Amalthia reached over one of the counters then pulled out a small jar of rubbing salt. "By using this. Don't worry, it won't leave an aftertaste like so many other salts do."

After the meat was treated and wrapped, Amalthia handed him the salted brisket as she rang up the final sale. 

"Thirty silver even."

"Thanks for the stuff. And thank you, Amalthia, for being such an interesting... person. See ya later," Kaleb smiled as he turned to head out.

"Two rules to follow the next time you come here. First - we are not on a first-name basis. Second - I'm not a person... like you. Got it?" Amalthia said as she gave the impetuous human a clawed thumbs up.

Kaleb gave a wink and a thumbs up in response. "Forever and always."

Brad looked over as Kaleb stepped out from the shop door. "Here ye, here ye - to all citizens of Kryta. Today the esteemed Kaleb Grimwald has single-handedly started an entire new round of negotiations with the charr. From now on humans and charr shall rub salts together and sate each others' hungers with copious amounts of meat."

"Hey. Don't knock it bud! It was a classified operation. Somebody somewhere's gotta take the first step toward world peace. Am I right?"

"If you say so, bro. If you say so..."


	6. Chapter 6

Two months had passed since the siege against the centaurs had begun in Kressex Hills. During those tenuous months, Kaleb, Brad and Cynthia would alternate duties between fighting on the front line and running much-needed supplies from the lake-port town. 

Kaleb's reputation as a fine cook also began to take hold. Some of his recipes became so popular that troops from other garrisons would stop by just to sample some of his cuisine. It was also during this time that he made it a point of volunteering for supply running duty to Triskell whenever the opportunity presented itself. 

He enjoyed the unusual rapport he had developed with the market owner's daughter. Even though she was a charr and viewed by many of his people as the mortal enemy, he somehow found their respective differences to be intrinsically fascinating. 

Today he was scheduled to pick up a fresh supply of imported cheeses from the marketplace. Along with the meats, soldiers discriminating tastes demanded an increasing array of finer foods. He was well aware that all of this was his own fault. But he simply couldn't help it - he liked to ensure that everyone enjoyed the little things in life for one never knew when all of it would suddenly end. 

The morning was overcast and the plume of smoke rising from the upstairs chimney of the meat market indicated one thing. Amalthia was there, working away at whatever it was her kind liked to do. But even during subsequent visits, Kaleb could somehow never work up the nerve to ask her what she was working on. 

He entered the shop and his nostrils were immediately greeted with the familiar array of scents from the spices and herbs. As always, Ludrick the big tabby patterned charr was there to greet him the moment he walked in. 

"Two-thousand pounds of freshly-slaughtered bovine are ready for pickup. I hope you got some sturdy paws carrying this stuff. My ankle has been giving me fits and I'm not gonna be much use to anyone today," Ludrick grumbled as he shifted his center of gravity on his crutches.

_ Two months of coming to these felines' shop and I still don't know either of them on a personal level.  _ Kaleb mused as he handed Ludrick the work order. 

"Amalthia. Get down here and help this customer. He's got a meat wagon that needs to be loaded up," the old charr bellowed out towards the upstairs.

"Just a minute. One last spot and I'll be finished." 

Kaleb heard Amalthia's voice from upstairs. 

Summoning his courage, Kaleb stood in front of the big charr and quickly asked in a rushed voice. "So what has your daughter been working on?"

Ludrick just shook his head and grumbled. "Ask her."

He then pointed towards the staircase to where Amalthia had already been present. "Ask me what?"

Kaleb swallowed as he was at a loss for words for the moment. "I was..."

"It's okay, just remember your fahrar training when learning to speak. Or is it the Asuran School of Synergetics? Either way, you seem to have a hard time completing sentences whenever you are around me."

Kaleb looked at Ludrick then commented. "Is your cub like this to all her customers?"

"Only to the ones who act like fools. Which, I might add, seems to include everyone." 

"Whathaveyoubeenworkingonupstairs? There! I asked it!"

"Is that some sort of lost Orrian gibberish? Ohh... now I get it. I think you were trying to ask me a personal question. Something along the lines of what I do with my time while I'm upstairs. Am I right?" Amalthia conjugated her thoughts aloud. 

"Well, the acrid smell of burning coal does pique my curiosity. I can't help but to be curious."

Amalthia gazed in his general direction with her amber eyes then replied. "I am not in the business of forming personal relationships with customers. If there is something business-related you or your people want to discuss with my sire, or me then by all means, do so. Otherwise don't pester me with personal questions."

Human or not, Kaleb could tell that she had her defenses on high alert. Like the Seraph army he served under, he wanted to strategically break them down. 

"Business question."

"Okay. Shoot."

"How does your shop produce such a large volume of market cuts in such a short amount of time? And please don't tell me it's a trade secret, cause I know you people have commonplace technologies that our people don't even possess."

Amalthia looked at her father who gave his silent nod of approval. 

"Did you bring anyone with you this time?"

"No. Just me."

"Good. Now take off those filthy shoes  _ and  _ socks," Amalthia said as she pointed her clawed finger towards Kaleb's boots.

She led him down the stairs and into the basement cutting room. For the moment, the room was pitch black. But with the flick of her hand, a series of gaslight propane lights came to life. 

"Tada! Welcome to the cutting room. Or as I like to call it, the slaughter shack."

The plucky charr beckoned him to tread carefully across the freshly mopped stone floor. She reached up and pulled back a chain-mail curtain revealing a row of cattle quarters dangling on a series of hooks. 

"The cattle are gutted just beyond that doorway over there. Once they have been dressed, sire and I bring the carcasses here to be cleaned up and ready for quartering."

"What do you use to quarter them with... a tree saw?" Kaleb asked.

Amalthia walked him over to a giant fearsome-looking machine that sported a giant saw blade. As he got closer, Kaleb could hear the high-pressure rushing sound of water that was coursing through the complex array of pipes. 

"Steam-powered quartering saw. Charr trade secret. You are to keep this mum under severe pain of a horribly gruesome death," she said dryly. 

"How charming. I suppose some of the meat I saw may have very well been the remains of customers who foolishly betrayed your secrets?"

"Well, those and the ones who ask too many stupid personal questions. But other than that, you needn't worry. The chances of you inadvertently eating your dead uncle are practically nil," Amalthia quipped as she began adjusting the controls of the saw blade. 

"Amalthia! Customer with two little ones."

"Great. Well that's it for now. I gotta put on the charming routine and help those pesky humans."

As Kaleb and Amalthia emerged from the downstairs cutting room, a young mother and her squealing kids greeted them. 

"Mommy. Another charr!"

The mother had a brief look of terror on her face as Amalthia kneeled down to make eye contact with the youngster. Without any sense of fear or trepidation, the little girl started to run her fingers across Amalthia's large horns. Within moments, the child was playing with her whiskers and ears, apparently being delighted by their twitching movement. 

"What's your name, little one? Mine is Amalthia. Can you say that?"

The little girl tried to mimic Amalthia's feline muzzle phonemes as she attempted to sound out her name. 

"Ah.."

"..mall.."

"...thia!"

Kaleb was utterly stunned. He was amazed at how patient she was with the human child. 

"You are really good with kids. I didn't expect that from someone like you," he said off-the-cuff.

"What is that supposed to mean? 'Someone like me'?"

"What I meant to say was, I didn't take you for the type to be so good around kids. I thought they would push your buttons and drive you crazy," Kaleb replied humbly.

"There is a lot about me you don't know or want to know about. And for your sake as well as mine, it's for the better."

Kaleb noticed the other child, a boy, clamoring over one of the displays. 

"Be right back."

He gently picked up the arrant boy then promptly returned him to his mother. "There ya go fella. Just keep off of high places, yea hear? Otherwise you might fall and break something."

Without Kaleb noticing, Amalthia witnessed the interaction as a wide grin came over her face that caused her ears to flatten with a sensation of happiness. 

Kaleb walked back over sans the child. "I disagree. With your last statement, that is. Because I  _ would  _ like to get to know you better."

"Do you have cubs?"

Once again, Kaleb was caught off guard. But he learned to recover from the initial shock of her bold questions. 

"None at present. You?"

"Nada."

"Havarti is my favorite cheese. Okay, that one was pure randomness," Kaleb said in a relaxed tone. 

"Goat cheese for me. The harder ones clog me up something fierce. Randomness back at you," she chided. 

"More fiber will fix that issue. You've been served," Kaleb said gleefully.

"Rebound - charrs don't consume fiber. Two and zero, with Amalthia in the lead."

"You moved the goalpost. That's cheating!" 

"Accusing an Iron Legionnaire of cheating is an insult worthy of a duel... to the  _ death _ !" Amalthia gnashed her teeth at Kaleb. 

"Match accepted. But first - may I treat you to some refreshments? You know, the kind outside this slaughterhouse?" Kaleb said with a wink. 

The little boy tugged on the hem of his mother's dress and pointed. "Mommy, that man and that charr are really talking weird to each other."

The mother looked apprehensively at the odd bantering between the two then quickly decided it was best to pull up her spawn and leave. 

Ludrick planted the palm of his hand over his face as he shook his head. "You cubs are giving me a splitting headache. Would the both of you be so courteous as to take your jabber-jawing somewhere else? Preferably somewhere far out of my earshot?"

"Oh crap! Where has the time gone? It looks like the dessert thing will have to wait another time. I was only supposed to be here for no more than an hour and now look at the time. I'm going to be in deep dolyak doo with my sarge if she finds out I've been goofing around," Kaleb said with a sigh of disappointment. 

Amalthia flicked her ears as she looked over the young soldier. "Then I wouldn't want to be the one to keep you from your appointed rounds. Meet me by the bay door and I'll help you load up your supplies."

As they were working together in stocking up his cart, Amalthia couldn't help but notice Kaleb's bulging biceps as he helped her heft the large hunks of rations. But she immediately averted her gaze the moment he turned his head towards her. Once the necessary cargo had been loaded aboard the wagon, Amalthia proceeded to close and latch the receiving bay door. 

"That's the last of it," she said with a raised clawed thumb. 

"Thanks for everything. I couldn't have done this without your help. And next time, I promise there will be desserts," Kaleb replied with a smile. 

"Then I'll hold you to your word,  _ Kaleb _ ."

Her ears twitched upon saying his name. And for his part, he couldn't have felt happier when she said it too.


	7. Chapter 7

The following week, Kaleb was assigned the task of managing the supply line. As he was busy offloading some crates, Brad and Cynthia were off the distance observing his actions from afar. Both were currently taking a short break from the grueling task of maintaining the fortifications.

"That boy seems to go non-stop. How does it do it in this heat?" Cynthia asked as she unwrapped a sandwich then split it between her and Brad.

Snatching the piece from her hand, Brad quickly wolfed down his share. "You got me. Something seems to keep him going. But whatever it is, I'm not complaining."

"He's so eager to take assignments whenever they involve going into town for supplies. Each time he comes back, he's always coming up with some new recipe for the cooks," Cynthia noted.

"Like I said. I'm not complaining. But it does seem a little odd that he enjoys going to that butcher shop so much."

"I second you on the odd part. Somehow I just can't imagine a guy like him being interested in frequenting an establishment run by a couple of charrs."

Brad flung his hands up in the air and grinned. "He's his own fellow. Even though we've known each other since we were knee-high to grasshoppers, that boy sometimes acts like he's a thousand miles away from everyone."

Hours later, after the work had been completed, Kaleb joined up with his two closest comrades in the mess hall. Shuffling between the tightly packed masses of sweaty troops, he managed to find an open bench slot just opposite of Brad and Cynthia.

"What's up?" Kaleb scooted towards the edge of his bench nearly pushing a much smaller soldier off his seat.

"Sorry about that."

The solder only grumbled then proceeded to eat, pretending that the incident never happened.

"Glad you could join us on this fine occasion," Cynthia commented.

"Occasion? Do tell!"

Brad chimed in. "Haven't you heard? Centaurs are pulling back. Supply lines from other routes are now open. That means we won't be needing to make trips into town all the time."

Kaleb looked up rather stunned. "Nobody ever told me about this. When did this happen?"

"Captain announced it yesterday. Starting next week, our supplies will be coming via the east road directly from Divinity's Reach," Cynthia stated.

"So I'm guessing that means we won't be needing that meat market for our supplies anymore," Kaleb said in a downtrodden voice.

"The market was used due to a wartime emergency. Now that emergency has been lifted and the Queen’s gold can be spent financing our own people. Don't try to burst with too much excitement," she quipped.

Brad looked at his friend. "You oughta be happy, bro. All this shuttling back and forth plus putting your time in on the front lines is going to catch up to you sooner or later."

"Don't worry. I'm fine. Besides, that means there is still one more supply run left for me to make before the changes take effect."

"I'll come with if you would like," Brad offered.

Kaleb shook his head. "Thanks for the offer, but no. I can do this run myself. You just see that Cyn is taken care of."

"Um, excuse me?? I'm a big girl yanno. If anyone needs taking care of it's you two losers. Oh. And congrats on making corporal, Kal... you deserved it!" Sergeant Waterstone smiled as she gave him a salute.

The newly minted corporal returned the gesture then quickly chowed down on his rations. Realizing just how bad army food tasted whenever anyone else did the cooking, Kaleb would make it a point to put in some extra KP time whenever possible. Since he no longer had to make the forty mile round trip to Triskell, he would now have more time to put towards satisfying the stomachs of his unit.

As the trio was in the process of departing from the mess hall table, one of the field operatives approached the sergeant then handed her a folded envelope. "Ma'am. Scouting reports indicate that centaur activity has increased along the roads during the past two days. Advise extra caution for all convoys that travel the south roads."

"Thanks corporal. I will relay those orders. Dismissed."

Cynthia then grabbed Kaleb by the arm then looked him in the eyes. "Hold up. I know you are scheduled for a supply run today. But due to the centaurs, I would feel better if you had an escort."

"Sarge. Having someone else would put an extra person at risk. I'll bring some extra pistols along just in case things get hairy. Don't worry. I'll be fine."

Sergeant Waterstone let out a heavy sigh. "As much as I am tempted to order you an escort, your logic does make sense. Our troops are stretched thin and having one extra person would really not make much of a difference anyway. Okay. Fine, then. Move out, but be sure to carry some extra shots and powder for good measure."

"Will do, sarge."

As Kaleb left to prepare his supply wagon for another run, Brad approached Cynthia with a questioning look on his face. "So are you just going to let him go out there by himself? There are bands of centaurs roaming those hills. If Kal happens to run into one, he's done for."

"Don't worry, corporal. He's not going to be alone."

"What do you mean?"

"Get your quiver ready and make sure your axes are sharpened for battle. You and I are going on a little reconnaissance mission."

"Spying on a friend is more like it," Brad chided.

"Not exactly. We are just going to hang back near the edge of town just to make sure he doesn't run into any unpleasant surprises. Trust me. Whatever business he has with the shop owner is his own. I just want to make sure he's safe, but I also don't want to have him watched over like a mother hen either."

The corporal nodded in agreement then gave Waterstone a swift salute before leaving.

Kaleb had loaded up the supply wagon with an extra box of powder and shot. Tucked under his jerkin were four pairs of nine-inch muzzle-loading flintlocks. He was hoping the trip would go off without a hitch, but wanted the extra firepower just in case.

***

By the time he arrived in town, the midday sun had begun to shine intensely overhead. The moisture from the lake-effect air helped him cool off a bit, but it also made him sweat even more.

When he arrived at the meat market, he reached around the back of the supply wagon and lifted up a large, ten-gallon tin container. Milk supplies were beginning to run low and having a few buffer rations was never a bad thing.

When he opened the door, the familiar steam whistle went off letting the owner know that a patron had entered. As usual, Ludrick was standing behind the meat counter busily setting out various fresh cuts of meat.

"Hi, Kaleb. What's it gonna be today?" He asked in a seemingly cheerful tone.

"Good news and bad news, sir. Good news - it's a light order. I only need some fresh milk. Bad news - supply routes are now open and the army has decided to take their supply line business elsewhere," Kaleb said with a frown as he set the empty tin container on the floor.

"Bah. That doesn't surprise me. Sooner or later the crown was going to favor a supplier that was governed by your people," Ludrick said as he finished up with the last of the meats in the display counter.

"I do hope the Queen has paid you handsomely for all the goods you supplied our troops. Even though I'm not an accountant, I still have receipts from every transaction that was made on the armys' behalf," Kaleb said as he pulled out several copied bills of sale.

"Queen Jenna was true to her word. We have been paid in full up to last week's shipment, but I expect that one will clear also within a matter of days. For what it's worth, thank you for giving us your business," the old charr veteran said with a respectful bow of his head.

"Glad to do business," Kaleb returned the bow, "anyway, where's Amalthia?"

"Funny thing you should ask... she's out back milking the cows."

"Mind if I go say hi?"

"Suit yourself. Just watch where you step. If you track anything in, you get to clean it up."

Kaleb nodded then proceeded to work his way through the hallway adjoining the door that led out to the back of the lot. When he opened the door, he noticed a large cow pen and a row of stalls just off to the side. Further out lay a field lined with a row of straw-thatched dummies. He deduced that it must be a target range of some sort.

_ Only charrs would have gunnery ranges in their own backyards _ , he thought musingly.

"Kaleb! Over here."

He heard Amalthia's pristine voice coming from just behind the furthest stall. When he saw her poke her head out from the wooden barricade, he immediately rushed forward. She was sitting on a milking stool, her hands clasped on the bovine's udders moving them in an alternating fashion. As she was performing the procedure, streams of the pearly white substance spurted down into a large metal tub that rested between her feet.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you. I just needed to pick up an extra order of ten gallons of milk."

Amalthia stood up then wiped off the excess milk from her silken fur hands. "You have a knack for being at the right place at the right time. Because, I was just in the process of gathering a batch for purifying."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Kaleb asked.

"Have you milked a cow before?"

"Never."

"Well, there's always a first time. Go ahead, give it a shot." She got up then gestured for him to have a turn at the udders.

With trepidation, Kaleb carefully grabbed hold of the elongated appendages and tried a series of gentle squeezing motions. To his dismay, nothing came out. Undeterred, he hunched over then pointed one of the udders towards his face hoping to see if any milk would be forthcoming. But as he was massaging the teat, a long stream of pearly white liquid spat directly into his face.

Upon seeing the event, Amalthia let out a long laugh. Kaleb then turned to her as streams of raw milk ran down his face then onto his collar.

"You pathetic little mouse, that's not how you do it. Oh my. That look is just... priceless!"

When he saw Amalthia laugh, something hit him inside like a hammer. He couldn't quite explain it but the pitch of her voice and the nature of her fanged smile just made his heart skip several beats.

She grabbed one of the sanitary towels that she had brought out during the milking session then walked over to Kaleb and began to dab it across his face. With fluid strokes of her hand she wiped the offending milk off of his face.

"I gather you are too civilized for farm life," she said as she tossed him the now dirty towel.

"Uh. Like I said, I've never done this before." Kaleb used the towel to wipe up some of the residue that managed to work its way into his dark brown hair.

"That's obvious. Come sit down and I'll show you how it's done."

Amalthia gestured for him to sit on the stool and to use his feet to stabilize the milking pan. She walked to the other side of the cow then knelt down as she opened her large clawed hands.

"Grab hold of the two longest udders. Now, follow my motions."

She gently clasped hold of his hands, and then began a slow rhythmic massaging motion. The leathery pads on the palms of her furred hands felt pleasantly warm when they met the backs of Kaleb's own hands. Her warmth felt soothing, comforting even.

Within moments, jets of the pearly white liquid began spurting out. Along with the cyclic motion of the udders, he could feel Amalthia's warmth coursing through his hands. The undulating motion caused his body to tingle with pleasure. And to his chagrin, he could feel a pleasurable sensation in another part of his anatomy as well.

_ Oh gods. What's happening? What am I thinking? _

"Kaleb. Are you alright? Or is feeling cow tits giving you the willies?"

He choked on the question for a moment.

"No. I'm fine. I think."

"Your face is red, I know. What causes that anyway? And what's that smell coming off of you?"

Kaleb immediately pulled his hands away then quickly wiped them with the towel. He took a few deep breaths then ducked his head down trying to get the blood rushing back into his brain.

"I'm done with this for now. I just... I just wanted to get some milk and be on my way that's all."

"It will take at least an hour to purify. So, in the meantime, what will you be doing then?" She asked as she stepped around to see him.

Kaleb quickly rose up from the stool while turning away from her. He didn't want to embarrass either of them by revealing what was going on inside his pants.

"Sorry. I just felt light-headed that's all. Hey! I still remember my promise. Did you want to...?"

"You have my permission..." She interjected.

"Permission? Whadda mean?"

She gave him a fangy smile while he was still turned away hoping his raging manhood would subside.

"You may call me Amalthia."

Upon hearing the news, the rage in his southern region came back with a vengeance once more.

"There you go emitting that funny odor again."

After they had gathered all the pails of un-sanitized milk and placed them in the purifying vat, Amalthia beckoned for Kaleb to come around the side entrance. Leading up to a door on the second story, was a flight of stairs.

"Would you like to come up?" She asked.

"Is that your place? Where you live?"

"No. It's a dungeon. Just remind me to kick you down the stairs once you reach the top for asking such a stupid question!" She said in her typical deadpan fashion.

"I thought you didn't want me to go up there. You know - personal stuff, not business-related."

"We have over an hour to kill before the milk's even ready. In the meantime, what are we going to be doing? Trading insults and driving my sire to our last keg of mead?"

When she opened the door to her room, Kaleb was immediately blown away at all of the military equipment that was lying about. He could see suits of armor, mortar tubes and various types of weaponry that adorned nearly every square inch of space. Next to her bed was a heavy wood table with a variety of welding torches as well as other soldering tools strewn about on its surface.

"Wow. This stuff is amazing!"

He walked over and saw an emblem of a gear cog on a large spiked shield. From its design, he immediately knew what it represented.

"So you were Iron legion, right?"

"Still am and proud of it too!" Amalthia said beamingly.

"So where's your warband?"

"I no longer have one. I'm currently a gladium."

Kaleb was taught enough charr history to know what that meant. "Sorry to hear that."

"I'm not. Like I said, there are some things about me you would not want to know. Now what was it about that dessert you had promised?"

"You don't mind going out? I mean... to get a bite to eat, that is."

"Of course not! The fresh air does me good every once in awhile. Just give me a few to clean up and we'll be on our way," Amalthia said as she began removing some of her outer garments.

Kaleb saw what she was doing and started to blush profusely. When he watched her removing all of her clothing, the lump in his throat made it very hard for him to breath normally.

Amalthia removed the last pieces of her clothing then crouched on her bed covered only in her luxurious pelt. Like an overgrown feline, she began to groom herself, contorting her body in ways no ordinary human could possibly manage. 

When he saw her graceful feline form managing itself, his heart pounded hard against his ribcage as the base of his jaw began to ache from the muscle tension. He could not take his eyes off her.

"Was there something you wanted? You've been staring at me since I started taking a quick bath."

"So sorry... it's just I'm not used to anyone...uhh." Kaleb immediately turned around hoping he didn't embarrass her too badly.

"Let me finish it for you - taking their clothes off? What is it with you humans and clothing anyway? It's like stripping is an invitation to screwing. For your sake, I hope that's not the impression you're getting." Amalthia said as she gracefully bounded from the bed then reached into her dresser for a fresh set of clothes. 

"I'm sorry, Amalthia. I didn't want you to get that impression. It's just being around one of your kind is a new experience for me. There is so much about your people and culture that I don't understand. But I would like to know... I would like to know you more," Kaleb said with a heavy exhale.

"As I would like to know more about you and your people. Granted, it's been historically at the point of a blade, but there are things both of us could learn from each other. I know a good pastry shop and cafe located just down the road. We can go there if you like," Amalthia said as she put on a mauve crop top and thigh-hugging miniskirt. 

The pastry shop lay just a couple of miles from their location. Amalthia and Kaleb walked together side-by-side as they both took in the sights and sounds of the local atmosphere. Along the way, they received the occasional odd stare from people walking by. The prospect of seeing a human and charr tagging along together was a very unusual sight indeed.

Kaleb and Amalthia sat across from each other over a wrought iron table. Soon afterward, a waitress walked over then handed each of them a menu of the daily specials.

"Hoelbrak Hohos? Brazen butter battered bunt cake smothered in legendary lava chocolate. So where's the cream filling?" Kaleb questioned as he looked over the menu.

"Are all humans as picky as you? Isn't it true that your women go into murderous rages if they don't eat sufficient amounts of chocolate?" Amalthia said while perusing through her own menu items.

"No hun. We kill if our men don't give us any during special occasions," the waitress commented.

"And here I thought your mere presence would scare off all the customers. She even called you 'hun'. See, there still is hope between our peoples," Kaleb jested.

The waitress looked at him with a dumbfounded. "Listen sweetie. This is a port town. We get all kinds. Besides, she's a regular here. So if you know what's good for ya, you had better treat her with respect."

Amalthia stuck her tongue out at Kaleb then closed her eyes in a fangy grin.

"Fine. I'll take the Durmond Priory Dumplings. Easy on the cinnamon, it gives me acid something terrible."

Kaleb folded the menu then handed it to the smarter-than-he-expected waitress.

"And for you, darlin?"

"Azuran blintzes with Krytan puree and Maguuma nuts on the side; shells on, please."

"Drinks?"

"Latte, please," said Kaleb.

Amalthia handed the waitress her menu. "Ascelonian coffee - black."

The waitress wrote their orders down then promptly darted out.

"I heard Zhaitan used that stuff to make the risen. How do you drink it and still have any taste buds left?" Kaleb asked jokingly.

"When you do battle with a ninety-proof hangover, it's not the best option; it's the only option," Amalthia replied.

"I never took you for a drinker. The only ones I know who soak in suds are norns and very unhappy humans."

"I'm neither, so it doesn't count."

"So why do you drink?"

Amalthia let out a sigh. "Let's see - one of only two charr in this entire town; exiled from my warband and now a gladium; my mother; a sire who is chronically disabled and drinks too much; my mother; a talented engineer who is waiting for an Iron Legion warband to take her under their wing, but thus far, nada... oh... and did I forget to mention my  _ mother? _ "

Kaleb sighed too. "I'm so sorry, Amalthia. That's gotta be hard not having any of your people around. I guess I can understand why you stay holed up in your room so much. There aren't many people here you can relate to."

"Now you understand the reason why I need coffee to counteract the strong drink. Welcome to my life."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Sure. Grow horns and fur, act real mean so we can start our own warband and make litters of cubs in the process." Amalthia smirked.

"That stung, Amalthia. I didn't expect that to come out of your mouth."

"Well, it is what you've been thinking, right? Look, even though I don't know your peoples' courtship rituals, it didn't take much for me to figure out what was on your mind."

The waitress came back with their orders. Amalthia immediately dug into her meal while Kaleb just sat for a moment staring at his plate.

"Eat, you!"

"I'm not that hungry... now," he replied as he shoved his dish to the center of the table.

"Look. If it makes you feel better, I honestly do wish we were both the same kind. It would make life so much easier for both of us. But the fact of the matter is, we’re not. We can still be friends. And yes, I do consider you a friend as you have earned that from me. But this other thing you desire simply cannot happen."

"Cannot or  _ should  _ not? There is a huge difference between the two. Anyway, I suppose I'm getting ahead of myself. You are a really amazing person, for lack of a better word. I've never met anyone quite like you and I would never willingly do anything to jeopardize that."

Kaleb then extended his hand. "Friends?"

Amalthia reciprocated. "Friends!"

"Now eat your meal before you get a headache," she said with a smile.

While he was eating, Kaleb suddenly felt a sharp sting to his right forearm. As he looked over his arm, he saw a Maguuma nutshell zing across the table, landing straight into his lap. Less than a second later, another one flew by, only this time it smacked into his Adam's apple then rolled down his shirt.

"Why you fleabitten..." Kaleb said in a mockingly angry tone as he attempted to stoop over to recover some of the husks in order to return the favor.

Amalthia just laughed as she flicked more shells at him. Her aim was impeccable as each one pegged some sensitive part of his body.

"Dang, woman! You could put somebody's' eye out with those things. This means payback, you know!" Kaleb said as he attempted to return fire with the shells he had scavenged from under the table.

"Get it straight, mouse. I am charr! Cower before the ferocious fusillade of my mighty Magumma nut barrage!"

"Hey! What you're doing isn't helping. This is the kind of stuff that turns me on even more," Kaleb responded with uncontrollable laughter.

Upon those words, Amalthia immediately stopped. "Okay, okay. Treaty signed. Ceasefire in effect."

Kaleb looked at the angle of the shadows and realized that time, once again, had passed all too quickly.

"I think we had better get back. Judging by the length of the shadows, it's a little more than an hour."

"That's fine. I'll go on ahead and get your milk prepped. Don't try to kill yourself trying to match me at full gait. It'll never happen," Amalthia said just seconds before she dropped to all fours then bounded off towards the shop.

Kaleb saw her graceful gold and white form glide across the cobblestone pavement. He thought to himself how could such a savage creature be so beautiful at the same time. For the first time in his life, he knew exactly what he wanted... and more importantly  _ whom  _ he wanted.

Her father's shop was just around the corner as she bounded across the sidewalk. Her mind raced thoughts of the human she left standing at the cafe.

_ Be patient with me, Kaleb. There is so much I want to say to you. If the world cannot accept us for who and what we are then maybe we should just not accept the world with all its stupid rules. _

As Amalthia headed to her father's shop, she saw two humans in Seraph battle armor standing in front of the doorway. When she stood back up to greet them, one of them took off their helmet revealing the face of a female.

"I am Sergeant Waterstone of the Thirty-first Brigade. Do you know the whereabouts of a Private Kaleb Grimwald?"

"He will be here within a matter of minutes. I went on ahead to prep the supplies for him in advance," Amalthia responded.

"Centaurs have been raiding our caravans. We've been assigned to act as his escort," Cynthia stated as she placed her helmet back on.

"Those dingleberry fly farmers? Give me five and I'll have his supplies ready... plus a whole lot more!" With the speed of a cat, she dashed through the door.

Within less than five minutes, Kaleb was sprinting towards the two soldiers. As he approached, the taller one gave him a hearty wave.

"Do you ever stop running?"

"Brad! What are you and Cynth, I mean, Sergeant Waterstone doing here? You promised that neither of you were going to be mothering over me," Kaleb said gruffly.

"Change of plans - caravans are getting hit hard by centaur raiding parties. Roaming without an escort is  _ not  _ an option," Sergeant Waterstone said flatly.

The door to the shop suddenly opened followed by a loud clanging noise. As she stepped out, everyone noticed that Amalthia was clad from head to toe in charr battle armor. Slung diagonally across her back was the longest rifle Kaleb had ever seen. Affixed to the advanced weapon, looked what appeared to be a sniping scope.

"Would someone mind giving me a hand with this milk container?" She said as she tilted the container on its side then rolled it towards the cart.

With Kaleb's help the container was hoisted up. Soon afterward, Amalthia herself loped up into the back of the wagon.

"I'm sorry, miss whoever you are, but we aren't allowed to transport non-combatants," Cynthia said in an irritable tone.

"Um. Better brush up on those history books some more, human. Charr are combatants by default."

"She's got a point," said Brad as he fastened his sword around his waist.

Cynthia looked at Kaleb as she pointed to Amalthia. "Are all her people this snarky?"

"She is in a class by herself. Trust me on this one," Kaleb said with a laugh.

Moments later, the shop door opened and another much larger charr stepped out.

"Amalthia. What the hell are you doing?!" Ludrick roared as he tried to steady himself on his cane.

"Just getting some possible shot practice in, sire. I've been meaning to perform a live-fire exercise using this new scope anyway."

"Don't worry about a thing, sir. I'll make sure your baby girl gets home safe and sound," Kaleb said as he opened his overcoat revealing the several pairs of pistols that he had concealed.

"You had better!" Ludrick said as he rested his massive paws upon his sturdy wooden cane.

_ Be safe, cub. Please come home safely, my most precious treasure. _

With the tug of the reins they were off. The soldiers knew that if centaurs accosted their wagon, their only hope would be to fight their way out. Even at top speed, a pack dolyak could only manage fifteen MPH tops; centaurs, on the other hand, could manage twice that speed.

Within the span of an hour they were at the halfway juncture when they reached the crest of the road that led towards the base camp. But as the wagon lurched over the top, Kaleb noticed a large bonfire in the middle of the road.

As the dolyak got closer, the stench of burning flesh pierced their nostrils. To their horror, the bonfire was not a wood bonfire at all but a smoldering mound of corpses from a recently ambushed convoy.

Observing the gruesome scene, Cynthia told Kaleb to swing the cart around the burning mass and to not stop.

"Those poor souls," Kaleb commented as they slowly rode on by.

Within seconds, Amalthia's sensitive ears began to twitch.

"Something is coming this way. I can hear it coming from the ground."

"I can't hear a thing," said Brad who was in the process of stringing up his bow.

"Charr can hear low frequency sounds. We can't," Cynthia commented.

Kaleb looked to the side then noticed movement.

"Forget what she can hear. I see 'em over on the east ridge. Centaurs, incoming!"

Scores of the quad-footed beasts surged over the crest descending upon the hapless travelers like angry locusts. Their battle cries echoed across the plains as their hooves shook the very grown beneath them.

With lightning reflexes, Amalthia loaded then primed her sniper rifle for firing. When the first centaur came into her sights, she rested her longarm upon a bipod, held her breath then gently squeezed off a shot. Within a fraction of a second, the round found its mark then detonated inside the creature's skull causing it to explode like an over pressurized balloon.

"Nice shot!" Kaleb shouted.

"Don't thank me just yet..." Amalthia replied.

Two more high-velocity explosive rounds found their mark on the vanguard chargers. Like the one before them, their craniums also met grizzly, fragmented ends.

"Okay. Now you can thank me," the charr smirked.

The three human soldiers were amazed at the charr's impeccable marksmanship. But in spite of Amalthia downing an impressive number in such a short amount of time, there still remained at least a hundred more of the marauders to contend with.

Brad Pendragon knew his turn would be up next. As soon as the first wave came within range, he lofted several arrows into the air in rapid succession. Seconds later, three more centaurs crumpled over as their broken bodies rolled down the hill.

The gap closure was rapid. It would be only a matter of seconds before they were in range of their shortbows. Sergeant Waterstone told them to abandon the cart then ordered them to tip it over using it as a barricade.

Out of the group, the drum of milk was the first causality. Upon looking at the spilled contents, Kaleb commented. "I promise not to cry."

"Stay behind cover and try to lay down as much suppressing fire as possible. I have an idea," Cynthia said as she looked at the contents that were trickling from the narrow spout at the top of the container.

"Centaurs, fifteen meters. Kal, get ready!" Brad said as he nocced another arrow in his bow.

Kaleb unbuttoned his overcoat revealing six pairs of pistols he had tucked away.

"Spot me, bro. Cynth - get ready to catch load," Kaleb said as he cocked the hammers on all his pistols then pulled the ones from his uppermost pockets.

"Right flank, clear. Go!"

Like a crazed norn charging towards the last keg on a battlefield, Kaleb feinted to the left of the cart. Catching the closest centaur off guard, he fired point blank right between the creature's eyes. As soon as his pistol's only round had been spent he quickly tossed it to Sergeant Waterstone who promptly began repacking it with a new round of shot.

Kaleb fired off his second pistol, felling another of the six-limbed beasts. Each time he finished a shot he repeated the process with Cynthia. Like a deadly ballet dancer he whirled in amongst the clamoring herd dispatching them one by one with carefully choreographed shots to the craniums.

Amalthia was completely mesmerized by the level of agility displayed by the human. In spite of the incredibly inefficient weapons he had been given, he was able to turn them into a deadly work of art thanks, in no small part, to his teammates.

For the moment, the hoofed beasts had fallen back. Obviously in shock by the number of casualties they had incurred at the hands of such a small group.

As soon as a break in the battle occurred, Kaleb made a mad dash for the partially empty milk container.

"Kaleb! What the hell are you doing you witless human! The next round of milk will be for free. Just get back here!"

"No, Amalthia. I think I know what the sarge's plan is. It's all about the fire."

Cynthia then tossed him one of the burlap blankets that had been folded up in the overturned cart. Suddenly, she noticed the centaurs were regrouping for another assault.

Adrenalin was surging through Kaleb's muscles as he made a mad dash towards the blanket while still carrying the half empty container across his back. As soon as he grabbed the burlap item, he headed towards the smoldering wreckage then began pouring the rest of the contents onto the fire.

Almost immediately, the smoke became thick and black from the burning milk. Kaleb threw the blanket over the pyre then rapidly pulled it away using a series of choreographed movements.

"It's okay, miss charr. He's using the milk and blanket to create a smoke signal to alert our troops to our situation," Cynthia said as she saw the centaurs rapidly closing in once more.

Amalthia understood the situation as she unleashed another volley upon the advancing attackers. Brad fired off several more arrows as well.

"Swords everyone. Swords!" Cynthia shouted the command to draw melee weapons as she un-holstered her short sword.

Within moments the hoofed fiends were overrunning the group. One centaur bore down on Amalthia with a heavy hatchet but just as quickly, the beast realized its arms had been reduced to flailing bloody stumps courtesy of Kaleb's longsword.

"Amalthia. May I introduce you to my old friend, Bob. Bob - say hello to my new friend, Amalthia," Kaleb said as he waved his sword around.

"Of all the heroic, glorious names there are in Tyria and you had to call your weapon, Bob??"

"Well, everyone I know names their favorite weapon something. I heard even your people do the same. Me - I just figured I'd pick something out of thin air."

Several more centaurs fell to Kaleb's might (and Bob's sharp edge).

The melee attackers fell back, but the centaur archers advanced. Once they were within firing position, they unleashed volleys of arrows that nearly darkened the sky. Instinctively, Brad and Cynthia grabbed their shields then hunkered down to brace for the arrow storm.

As they were pinned behind the now-heavily arrowed cart, Kaleb noticed that Amalthia's lower back was not covered by any armor. The sky darkened once more and with no time to think things through, Kaleb acted on instinct and threw his body over her vulnerable region.

Just then, a flurry of warhorns sounded. As their noises trumpeted throughout the land, a crescendo of panic began to arise from the centaurs. Within a matter of seconds the remaining herd of marauders galloped in full retreat.

Brad was the first to emerge from the aftermath. He saw a land littered with broken and bloody corpses from all of the centaurs the four of them had slain. He then immediately checked to see the condition of his friends.

"Is... is everyone okay?"

Sergeant Cynthia Watersone coughed trying to clear the dust from her throat. "Fine here. How about the rest of you?"

"I'm alive. Wait..." came Amalthia's voice as she felt an eerie warm sensation running down the right side of her neck.

"Injured? Hold on... It's not me. Oh no... Kaleb??"

She craned her massive neck muscles to see Kaleb resting on her back as blood poured from his nose and mouth. With an agonizing wail of anguish, Amalthia immediately, but carefully pulled him off.

"Oh gods no.  _ Kaleb! _ " Cynthia said as she helped Amalthia lay him down.

Amalthia cried out as she pulled off part of her jerkin to wipe the blood from his face. When she reached around to put her hand on his back, she could feel the shafts of at least three arrows that had gone into him.

"Oh man. This is so not good, Cynth. We gotta get him to the infirmary now. Otherwise he'll bleed out," Brad said.

"Our boys are here! Brad, you and her try to stabilize him. Use the fire over there to cauterize those wounds. I'll try and find a medic. You hang in there, Kal. Y'hear?"

"He... he didn't have to throw away his life for mine," Amalthia said as she found that she could no longer hold back the tears.

The medics soon arrived as they bound Kaleb's wounds and made sure he lost no further blood. Off in the distance, Cynthia could hear some of the other soldiers in the unit commenting as they saw Amalthia weeping over Kaleb.

"Is that thing actually crying? I didn't know charrs had feelings, especially for humans."

Furious with rage, Sergeant Cynthia Waterstone confronted the two heckling soldiers. "That 'thing' has a name. Her name is Amalthia and she was responsible for saving our lives. Kaleb risked his own to save hers, as any good soldier would have done. Can the same be said for either of you??"

She was only greeted with silence.

"I didn't think so! Get back to your posts and be thankful I don't assign you two to cannon fodder duty."

Brad walked over to Cynthia to give her some more promising news. "The doc said the wounds aren't as bad as they appear. He's got a partially collapsed lung, hence the blood in the mouth and nose, but they said that's easily fixable thanks to some of the Asuran alchemy remedies."

"That is good news. Brad - I'll take Amalthia back into town. You may come with me if you'd like."

Her friend and lover nodded then smiled as he gave her a reassuring hug.

"I'd like that very much."

Amalthia spent her time grooming her body in an attempt to clean off as much of the blood as possible. Even though her fur was clean, for the most part, her gear still was a bloody mess. At this point, she was too tired to even care about what happened with it so long as she wasn't constantly reminded of the horrors that had just transpired.

"Are you ready to go back?" Cynthia approached as she placed a hand on the charr's left shoulder in a reassuring gesture.

"I am leaving my armor. Do with it as you wish. But otherwise I'm ready whenever you are."

As they headed back to town, only this time under the protection of a heavier escort, Cynthia turned to Amalthia and asked, "I hope your father will forgive us for what happened. Try not to blame yourself for what happened to Kaleb."

Amalthia drew in a deep breath then exhaled. "I am to blame, partly. But I also blame the inferior technology your people possess. I blame the centuries of senseless bloodshed our people had wrought upon each other over issues that could have been worked out through logic. But most of all I blame the one thing that I wish to say but cannot..."

Twilight was approaching by the time they arrived at Amalthia's home. Without further words they dropped her off then waited until she had made her way to her upstairs abode.

Brad looked over and commented. "What a world we live in to see the day when a human would be willing risk his life for a charr."

"Did you see the look on her face, Brad?"

"Of course I did. I've never seen one of them up close. Well, alive that is. I finally figured out what differentiates the males from the females. It's the size of their teeth. Y'ever notice that?"

"You men are as dense as ever!" She shook her head as she prodded the dolyak forward.

"Yeah. So what is it that I'm missing?"

Without saying a word, she turned to Brad and smiled.

_ She’s in love with him, you idiot! _


	8. Chapter 8

"Easy, son. We'll take this one step at a time. Just watch were yer walkin'," Daniel said to his son as they carried a wagon wheel over to the craftsman shed.

"I'm fine, father. It would take quite a lot for my wounds to spring any leaks."

"That's what they all say until it happens. Exercise is good for mendin' the body. But the way you abuse yours, those wounds might not ever heal properly."

Kaleb helped his father hoist the massive wheel onto the augur then placed a securing pin through the vertical spindle. He looked over the array of tools then picked up one of the rawhide mallets and began vigorously tapping some wooden pegs into place.

"I'm just trying to get back into the fight, that's all. Once this thing heals, I'll be good as new," he said while pointing his thumb towards his back.

His father just shook his head and scoffed. "No question where you get your tenacity from, that's for sure."

"Hey. Once I'm done here, I would very much like to head on over to see Ulfgar. I haven't seen that old norn since before my deployment."

"He'll be delighted to see ya of course. Go right on ahead, son. I'll take care of things from here."

The elder Grimwald waved for his son to leave just as the youngest member came rushing out from the back kitchen door.

"Kaaaleeeb!"

"Katie! Hi sweetheart." His youngest sister rushed up to him then gave him a big hug.

"My goodness. You have the strength of a bear. Did some norn kid slip some animal spirit ale in your drink?" Kaleb laughed as he spun his youngest sister around. Within seconds, he winced in pain forgetting that the war wound was still quite painful.

But in spite of his injuries, he made absolutely sure to hold onto Katie as he gently brought her down to the ground.

"Awww. Does it still hurt? You don't need to spin me around if it hurts you."

He knelt down to look her in the eyes. "You don't hurt me one bit. I'm just a big, dumb brother who sometimes forgets his own limits sometimes. Isn't that right dad?"

Daniel smiled and waved to his youngest daughter then beckoned for her to come to him.

"C'mon, darlin'. Wanna help me fix up a wagon?"

She nodded then ran off to greet her father. Kaleb headed back inside to get into some better attire.

Several things had changed in the Grimwald household since Kaleb was away. For one, their family was one of the first to have indoor plumbing with hot and cold running water. And secondly, Rachel was taking a serious interest in attending one of the Asuran colleges in Rata Sum.

The warm shower felt so relaxing against his skin. A days' worth of grit and grime all washed away in a matter of minutes plus he never had to leave the house.

Warmth. He missed that sensation when she held his hands those five months ago. Her smile, although not human, was enough to bring a glow to his heart. Those amber eyes... how he longed for a chance to stare into them more deeply.

Kaleb closed his eyes as the steaming water streamed down his face. He could see her feline form lying on the bed, grooming herself. His mind began to wander, imaging other possibilities.

_ How would it be possible? _ He pondered as he could feel his manliness rise to its fullest potential.

_ How would we be able to... _

"Kaaaleeb. How long are you going to be in the bathroom?"

"Ahhh! Wait! Hold on just a minute Katie. I've gotta get dressed."

_ Jeese! Can't a man be left alone for just five minutes to contemplate carnal thoughts? _

***

Kaleb headed to his familiar haunt, the  _ Jotun's Corpse _ . If there was anyone in town who had connections to getting in touch with Amalthia, it would be him.

As he walked through the doors and towards his favorite bar-stool, he was immediately greeted by the mountainous norn who gave him the biggest, but one of the gentlest, bear hugs he had ever experienced.

"Welcome back to the lodge, boy! If I didn't know better, I swear I was looking at another norn."

"It's good to see you too, Ulf. So what makes you say that?"

"My boy. Tales of your ferocious battle have reached all the way to this humble watering hole. Normally I reserve bragging rights for myself, but today is  _ your  _ day."

The old norn grabbed a large copper goblet and spoon then started rapping the base of the drinking vessel with all his might. Everyone immediately took notice as the thunderous echo of his voice resonated throughout the tavern.

"Here ye. Here ye! Good denizens of Claypool. A newly minted town legend has returned and is standing before you today in these very halls. Kaleb Grimwald, a boy whom I knew since he was a wolf pup, has returned from a great battle and I am here to tell everyone of his heroic deeds."

"For it was those many months ago that he, and four of his bravest comrades faced and army of thousands of ravenous centaurs who were bent upon their total destruction. Did they falter?" Ulfgar paused then inclined his ear to the audience.

_ "NOoo!" _ The patrons shouted in unison.

"Did they shirk their duties?"

_ "NOoo!" _

"Were they victorious?"

_ "YESss!" _

Kaleb stood there looking like a midget, compared to the norn, and just smiled. He knew that Ulfgar's days of adventure were long behind him and being able to tell a vicarious tale helped the old norn return to his glory days.

After the highly embellished account was finished and the merrymaking festivities had subsided, Kaleb sat down on his ever-familiar stool then soaked up as many lagers as his body could handle. He waited for a break in the revelry before asking the shaman about how to get in touch with a certain someone.

The old norn could sense that Kaleb had a question to ask so he went over and waved for the patrons nearby to leave. With the two of them sitting side-by-side Ulfgar folded his massive arms and smiled.

"What's on your mind, lad? You've got that I've-got-a-favor look on your face."

Kaleb knew that whenever Ulfgar referred to him as 'lad' it was on a much more serious and heartfelt note.

"First, I wanted to thank you for boasting about my heroic tale. And second, the numbers were just a wee bit inflated. It was hundreds of centaurs, not thousands."

"Bah. Just numbers. The people here know of your deeds and that is what they appreciate the most. Anyway, what was it that you really wanted to tell me?"

Kaleb traced the top of his stein with his left index finger before downing a draught. "Our suppliers were a couple of charr. The owner's daughter was the one who saved our lives. I just wanted to get in touch with her."

"Charrs, eh? Give me names, boy. That would be a good start."

"Let's see. The daughter's name is Amalthia. She has no last name since she's a gladium. And her father's name is Ludrick Crush _ somethingorother _ ."

"Crushblow! Centurion Ludrick Crushblow of the Fifty-First Blood Legion Brigade. Now that's a name I haven't heard mentioned by anyone in ages."

"So you know him?"

"Know him. Boy, he and I used to hang out all the time back during our great hunts. Every other week back when I lived just outside Hoelbrak, we could get together at the local pub and exchange some amazing tales. He's a good soul, lad. Don't let his fearsome appearance deceive you. He will stand by those who have honorable hearts," Ulfgar smiled as he took another drink.

"He always seemed like a grumpy old charr to me. But then, I never really got a chance to know him on a personal level like I did his daughter."

"Is that so? Well, what I can tell you is that there is more to him then you can possibly imagine. But in time, and if you are patient, you will learn these things."

"I hope to be that patient. By the way, what do you know about his daughter Amalthia?"

"Not much, I'm afraid. She was sent off to a fahrar before I really had a chance to know her. What I do know is that she was exiled from her warband for being unable to save one of her bandmates. It was supposedly due to her small physical size. Her warband leader blamed her for the death of their comrades and cast her out when she was nineteen. She's been living with her sire ever since."

"What about her mother? Amalthia mentioned her several times and in a none-too-good light I might add."

Kaleb downed the rest of his stein.

"Siri Blastfuse. Now that's a dam who has a heart as cold as Jormag itself. My advice - never cross her path."

"That bad, huh? I do know that Amalthia mentioned her mother more than once when listing off the negative things that went on in her life. She must have been a real bitch."

"Aaww. Now don't go insulting wolves that way, boy. My mother was Wolf Clan."

Kaleb looked at him sheepishly. "My apologies. I think the lager is taking effect. But I understand if you are unable to get in touch with her."

"No worries, lad. I'll find a way of keeping you and her in contact with each other."

"Good. If you can, I have a letter here that I've already written to her. If you can find a way, I would really appreciate it if you could forward it to her."

Kaleb handed the old norn a sealed envelope.

Tucking it into his shirt pocket, Ulfgar responded. "Consider it done, lad."

Feeling the effects of the alcohol, Kaleb tried to steady himself as he got up from his stool.

"Oh. One other thing... where is the nearest library?"

For the first time in their many years of knowing each other, Ulfgar was completely dumbstruck by the question. He scratched his beard for a moment with his fingers while pondering the question.

"Only one I know of is at the center of town. Why are you needin' a library for anyway?"

"Um. Learning new cooking recipes for when I get back into the army?"

"I think you've had too many lagers, boy. Go home to your folks and sleep it off. I promise it will all be better in the morning."


	9. Chapter 9

The following morning was cool and breezy. Kaleb slept off the effects of the alcohol and was - for the most part - sober. A couple of his buddies helped him get home without any issue and he managed to sneak back inside without his parents even being aware. He was also well aware that if his parents found out he had come home drunk, he would never have heard the end of it.

Kaleb made his way to downtown Claypool hoping to find the library. To his fortune he found that the building lay adjacent to the town college. He approached closer and could see throngs of students bustling in and out of the revolving doors, clumsily bumping into each other as they tried to squeeze into the all-too-narrow passageway.

On more than one occasion, his knees almost slammed into the faces of a couple of Asuran exchange students. As expected, they uttered a slew of perfunctory insults that were aimed at his large size.

_Just what the hell is a 'booka' anyway?_ He pondered as he made his way past the librarian and towards the cataloging directory.

His eyes carefully scanned the various topics. There were certain ones he was specifically looking for, but was a bit too embarrassed to ask.

Non-fiction section - aisles 10 through 20;

  * Reproduction - aisle 15.
  * Romance - aisle 17.



He discreetly made his way towards aisle fifteen hoping to find some information. Scanning the titles, looked to see if anything matched what he was looking for.

Human reproduction, The Human Reproductive Cycle, Stress on the Human Reproductive System.

_No, no, and nothing._ He thought as he perused more titles.

_Mating habits of Asuran_.

_Close but not quite. Let's see... cee, cee, cee. Ca, ce, ch. Change... Charge... Charr. That's it!_

_Charr: their Ecology, Physiology and Reproductive Cycle_.

_Mating Rituals of the Charr. Vol. XI_.

_Bingo!_

He began to quickly flip the pages until he saw the topic he had been looking for. Interleaved amongst the Krytan text were several poorly drawn illustrations of what appeared to be two oversized cats in a mating position. As he began to read some of the text, he suddenly heard being called by an all-too familiar voice.

"Kal! Just what are you doing in a library of all places?"

Quickly snapping the oversized book shut, Kaleb turned around to face the individual in question.

"Oh. Uh. Hi Rachel. Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"Hello, I'm between classes, _moron!_ What are _you_ doing here anyway? Mom sending you here to check on me?" His sister said sarcastically.

As he started to back away hoping she wouldn't see the incriminating book, he heard another sharp voice coming from below.

"Watch it! Clumsy bookah!"

The irate asuran darted right by him, its floppy ears brushing up against his hip.

"Sorry," he said as he tried to hide the book from yet another set of potentially prying eyes.

"Hey Glempt. Did ya find that book Ella was talking about?"

The small male elevated his oversized head then crossed his arms in a haughty gesture. "Hmph! I have come to the inescapable conclusion that dear miss Ella has been endeavoring every attempt to set me up for ruin. That girl will stop at nothing to be at the top of the class."

"Eh. No worries. You beat her out on the last exam. She can go suck on her pride."

"Okay. I gotta scat," Kaleb said as he made every effort to hide the book from his sister and the snooty Asuran. "Nice to meet you, Glempt."

"We never did..." the asuran replied arrogantly.

"Kal. What's the book in your hand anyway? Lemme see it!" She pleaded.

"It's nothing really. Just checking out a couple of books on culinary cuisines, that's all. Really boring stuff."

Kaleb knew his back was against a proverbial wall.

"Cuisines in the reproduction aisle? Um. You're just weird!"

Glempt turned around to look at the oversized human. " _Charr: their Ecology, Physiology and Reproductive Cycle. Volume Eight_ is decidedly missing from the repository. I happened to observe the gap between the other titles. And. Ohh. _The Mating Rituals of the Charr. Vol. XI_. appears to have absconded as well. Very interesting!"

_Nosey little big-eared twit!_ Kaleb thought to himself as he felt the walls closing in around him.

"Reproductive cycles of charr? Charr mating rituals? Ewww! That's just gross!"

"Shut your pie-hole, sis!" Kaleb snapped.

"Well. It is quite easy for me to deduce that your elder sibling is a bona fide pervert. I'm leaving!"

"Watch it bud! Otherwise I'll knock those shark teeth out of that fat head of yours!"

Moments later, the librarian came rushing over as she pointed her finger at the bickering trio.

"All of you... hush right this instant! Don't you people know where you are? I could practically hear you all the way down the hall. The next time any of you says anything above a whisper, I'm going to ask you to leave. Am I clear?"

Kaleb nodded. "Yes ma'am."

Rachel and the asuran nodded as well.

By the time the bickering was over, Kaleb had checked out some additional books, mostly on subjects involving cuisines and wagon making. He didn't want to give those who saw what he was checking out the wrong impression. As he got to the checkout desk, he noticed his sister standing behind him with her own set books. She made numerous ugly faces whenever he looked her way.

"Your card, sir." The librarian asked in a shrill, monotone voice.

Kaleb frisked his pockets then quickly realized that he didn't even _have_ a card.

"I can't seem to locate it. Anyway, I can register for one?"

"Didn’t you mean to say, _may I_ ? But yes… a card will take three days to process. Do you have a valid ID?" The librarian was quick to correct Kaleb’s grammatical _faux pas_.

"No." He huffed.

"I'm sorry, sir. Without a proper ID, you cannot check out any of these books."

"Oh. Come on, ma'am. Yer talking to a local war hero here! Practically everyone in town knows who I am. Surely you know who I am, right?"

"You are holding up the line, sir. I will say this once more: you will need..."

Kaleb abruptly finished her sentence for her. "I know, I know. ...a proper ID, yadda, yadda, yadda."

_"Rawarrr!"_ Rachel giggled while making a catcalling noise.

"Just stop it Rae!"

"Okay. Never mind, then. Sorry for wasting your time, ma'am."

As Kaleb was about to leave, his younger sister suddenly grabbed his stack of books then presented the librarian her ID card. She then looked up at him with a devilish grin.

"He's my brother. Here you go ma'am. I'll check them out _for_ him," she said as she set her own books on top of the ones he wanted to check out.

Her older brother looked at her skeptically wondering what kind of angle she was trying to play.

"You're being generous all of the sudden. What's your game, sis?"

She just smiled and grinned. "Nothing."

As the Grimwald siblings left the library, Rachel shoved the books he wanted to check out straight into his midsection. "Here! You can have these nasty books. Pervert!"

_"Rawarrrrrr! Rarrrwww!"_

"By the wrath of Balthazar, that's annoying! You weren't being generous back there, were you? What's your angle?"

Rachel walked coyly beside her big brother and grimaced. "You muck out the stalls and clean out the troughs from now on."

"Or what? Tell mom?"

"That you've been checking out kitty porn? _Try me!_ "

"You wouldn't dare."

_"Rawarrr!"_

"Maybe I should convince my new girlfriend to eat you. At least I won't have to put up with anymore of this nonsense," Kaleb said with a chuckle.

"So you admitted it. She _is_ your girlfriend!"

"Not in the way you are thinking, sis. Our relationship is purely platonic. Do you even know what that big word even means?"

"Duh! Of course I do. So why the dirty books?"

"They aren't dirty. They're _educational_."

"Sure they are. Uh, huh. Whatever you say, brother." His sister gave a snarky laugh.

Kaleb grabbed her by her shoulder then pulled her in for a hug. "Y'know... in spite of being a royal pain in the backside, I still love ya, sis. Don't you forget it."

Giving him a slight hug in return, Rachel pressed up against his chest as she pointed towards a refreshment shop down the road. "Have you tried their beverages? They are out of this world!"

"Come to think of it, I could go for a little snack myself."

When they arrived home, Kaleb opened the front door for his sister. As she walked in, he leaned close to her ear and said in a hushed tone. "You promise not to tell our folks about those books."

"Promise to do my chores, then."

"Deal."

"Okay. _Deal_."

Rachel turned to her brother as she picked some flax seeds out of her teeth. "Yanno. I kinda felt self-conscious about eating that salad that I had ordered from that sylvari clerk. It felt like I was eating her cousin."

Kaleb couldn't help but laugh at his sister's comment as he commented. "I will never look at a salad the same way again."


	10. Chapter 10

_ Dearest Amalthia, _

_ I'm sorry I haven't written you sooner. My injuries had me laid up pretty bad for the first three weeks. I'm okay now. Lungs are still quite sore and the muscles in my upper-back still have spasms occasionally. Otherwise, I'm healing up just fine. _

_ I just wanted to let you know that I miss you terribly and think of you all the time. Anyway, I hope to hear back from you soon! _

_ With all my Love, _

_   
_ _ Kaleb _

  
Amalthia's ears twitched as she began writing her correspondence letter to Kaleb. Her mind drifted back to his deep brown eyes and smooth hairless skin. To his warm touch and witty disposition. And to the resonating sound of his confident voice whenever he spoke.

Her body felt lonely. She yearned to be close to him. No clothing, no taboos and no...

_ What's that smell?  _ She pondered as her train of thought was suddenly interrupted by a strong burning odor.

"Crap!"

All of the sudden, a small fire erupted from her work bench as she desperately tried to put out the flames. Remembering her engineering training, she reached under her bed, pulled out a black cylinder that had a rubber hose attached on the end then squeezed the handle on the device.

Within seconds a massive white aerosol plume filled her small flat as clouds of smoke billowed from the open windows. Even though she found it difficult to breath, Amalthia finally managed to put out the small fire.

_ Gah! I must have forgotten to shut off the welding torch. Way to go, Amalthia. Just set your sire's only source of income on fire. Way to go me. _

"Is everything alright up there?" Came her father's bellowing voice.

"Fine, sire. Everything is just peachy keen!"

"What's that smell? Did you forget to extinguish your welding torch again?"

"Um. No. Dad... I mean,  _ sire _ . I didn't. Everything's under control."

_ Under control. Yes.  _ She tried to reassure herself.

"Thinking of that human again, aren't you?"

"What ever gave you  _ that  _ impression?"

"Once you're done trying to burn down our only living place, come down here so we don't have to yell at each other from halfway across the house. My lungs are already burning as it is," Ludrick grumbled between his deep-sounding coughs.

Once the nearly disastrous fire was extinguished, Amalthia made sure that there was no serious damage to anything of value. Thankfully, none of her letters to or from Kaleb were harmed.

Ludrick hobbled his way along the front of the store; unlatching every window he could reach in an attempt to ventilate the excess smoke from the building. His daughter padded down the stairs flailing her hands trying to dissipate the offending smoke as well.

"That's the second time this week you left that damn torch on. You need to be more careful next time!" Ludrick chuffed as he found the nearest chair to rest his already weary body.

"A work shed away from the building is really what I need. That table up there is just too small for my projects."

"What you  _ do  _ need is to pay attention. What you  _ don't  _ need are outside distractions."

Amalthia knew where this was headed. "In case you haven't figured it out yet, I can't just switch off my brain like a golem. That's just how things are. Deal with it!"

"Ever since that human kid stepped through those doors, things around here have been turned upside down. Thanks to this fire, we both just lost a weeks salary. All of that meat in the counter display is now tainted and has to be thrown out," Ludrick's ears laid flat as he shook his head.

"Sorry about the inventory. But you know his name, sire. It's  _ Kaleb _ . What's so hard about saying the name of the human who happened to save my life?"

"Because your ears twitch every time his name is mentioned."

"And that bothers you?  _ Why? _ "   
  
"I'm very grateful for what he did. Words will never express my appreciation. It's just... I've seen things, experienced things. And what it is the two of you are seeking can only lead to heartache. Trust me when I say that. I don't want to see you get hurt.  _ Either  _ of you." The old charr bowed his head.

"Then why should it be so hard for both of our cultures to express positive interactions towards each other. Interactions like friendship and  _ love _ ."

"The world we live in is not ready for that, especially the last part. And besides, he is really the only one close to your age whom you have had any interactions with."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Amalthia. When was the last time you interacted with your own people?"

She thought about it for a moment then sighed.

Her father pointed to her. "I thought so."

"So that's what this is about, isn't it? You are pushing me again into rejoining a warband."

"Not just me."

"I'll join one when I'm damn good and ready!" She crossed her arms and looked at him sternly.

Ludrick coughed then shook his head again. "And when will that be? Five years from now? Ten? Twenty? Cub - you aren't going to stay young forever and sooner or later you are going to wind up in a spot where you are not only old and crippled, but also completely useless to anyone."

"If that's the way it is then so be it,  _ father _ . I will join whichever warband you and the bitch decide is best for me. Like any charr, I will serve the legions till the blood is drained from my body. But know this - so long as I draw breath, I will defy every bigoted taboo that would set me against the one person, outside of you, that I care about the most. If this world cannot accept me for who I am, or who I care about, then I say - screw the world!" Amalthia roared with anger even though she privately conceded that her father made some good points.

Ludrick looked at her calmly then said in a low voice. "I never said you couldn't be friends with Kaleb. But keep this one lesson in mind, cub. There are certain racial lines that should  _ never  _ be crossed. I say this only because... I've seen the tragedy that occurs when they are."

"I do agree with you on one point, sire. If what I am feeling is genuine then I must see how I would respond when I'm around my own people." She let out a sigh as she began to close the windows once the last of the smoke had dissipated.

"Get some rest, sweet Amalthia. Tomorrow is another day."

The old charr limped off towards his room in the back of the hallway.


	11. Chapter 11

_Kaleb!_

_Glad to know you are doing well. I hope your injuries leave no lasting ill effects. After all, I would hate for you to not be able to dance the pistol ballet of death over the corpses of your foes._

_Anyway, things have been really boring around here since we last saw each other. My sire, err... "father" as your people like to say, was very grateful that you risked your life to save mine. I suppose I should appreciate that (his gratitude and all)._

_Too bad the waypoint has been down for the last few months. Otherwise we would have been able to see each other more often. Word in town has it that it should be fixed within a few days. When that does happen and whenever you decide to visit, you had better bring a healthy stash of Magumma nuts!_

_I do hope you get my letter soon. It's been months since I had a good laugh._

_Like a dagger to the chest, my heart bleeds for you!_

_Your "horny" friend, love and comrade in arms,_

_Amalthia (insert future warband last name here)_

_  
__P.S._

_I almost caught the building on fire after writing this letter because silly me forgot to turn off the welding torch. Oops! I guess I thought the smoke came from the burning of my own heart.  
  
_

Kaleb folded Amalthia's letter then placed it between the pages of the book he was reading about charr mating rituals. Looking at the poorly drawn illustrations then back at her letter allowed his mind to wander.

_Perhaps it could be possible. She and I are pretty much near the same height and... oh gods! I think I am going to need a cold shower right about now_ , he thought to himself as he suddenly began feeling dizzy.

After a long shower and a primal relief of inner tension, Kaleb got dressed then made his way downstairs before heading out to pay a visit to the local physician. His injuries were due for a checkup and if he were given a clean bill of health then he would be cleared to return to active duty.

Roughly an hour later the eldest Grimwald son was back home carrying several parchment scrolls in his hand. His father, who was sitting at the dining room table, got up and beckoned him over.

"How did it go, son? Injuries healing up okay?"

Kaleb handed him the paperwork. "Clean bill of health, father. Doc said that I am ready to return to the front lines."

His father sighed heavily. "Are you sure about that? You were incredibly lucky to survive. But I'm afraid if you go back there, your luck won't hold out like it did before."

"I know your concerns, father. But I'm Seraph. I've got a duty to perform."

The elder Grimwald patted his son on the shoulder then gently guided him towards the upstairs. "If that is your decision then who am I to stop you. However, since you are deciding to follow through, there is something I've been wanting to show you."

"What is it?" Kaleb asked.

Once upstairs, Daniel opened the doors to his and Shirley's room. As he led Kaleb through the door, the elder Grimwald reached under the bed then pulled out an ornate metal box. The box was about a foot wide, six inches deep and ten inches tall. Its casing was adorned with the frontal view of a feline emblem.

Daniel slid the two locking mechanisms located at the front of the box towards their respective outward positions. Within seconds, the lid sprang open revealing a type of handgun the likes of which Kaleb had never seen.

His father carefully lifted the weapon from its case then handed it to his son handle-first. Clasping the base of the wooden grip gently, Kaleb examined the pistol carefully as he began to rest his thumb upon the firing hammer.

"That is a Model 1310 .50 calibre eight-shot repeater. No guess as to who made it," his father said.

"Charr weapon. Wow. This thing's a beauty! Where'd you get this thing anyway?"

"I recovered it off a centurion's body during the war. Only fired the thing once. Really sweet. Accurate too."

Kaleb looked over the weapon hoping to find how the ammo was stored. "Where's the ramrod, powder and ballshot?"  
  
His father laughed. "It doesn't have, or need one. Son. This weapon is many years ahead of our own technology. What it uses are self-contained brass casings that load aerodynamic projectiles. Here, lemme show ya."

Taking the gun from Kaleb's hand, his father pulled the anchoring pin that held the revolver chamber in place then swung the eight-shot cylinder to the side. He pointed to the holes indicating where the individual cartridge rounds were to be placed.

"This is a breechloader? That's amazing! How does it fire? Just pull the trigger and BAM?"

Holding the weapon aloft, his father showcased the various levers and dials. "It's a triple-action repeater. That means I can pull the trigger which automatically cocks the hammer back until it released forward hitting the firing pin; I can also cock the hammer back then drop it by pulling the trigger or... with the flip of this dial I can set the recoil action of the weapon to cock the hammer back automatically."

"Ha! Only the charr would design a gun to fire in a thousand different ways."

His father returned the fearsome weapon to its metal box then closed the lid as the locking mechanisms clicked shut. He then handed Kaleb the box.

"Take it. It's yours now. Learn to use it well and wisely."

Kaleb gently took the box in his hands then looked at his father with a humble expression. "Father... I, I, don't know what to say. This really means a lot and it would be an honor for me to carry this into battle on your behalf."

"Nah. You needn't wield it for my sake. I just want you to have something that will help even the odds. With the treaty and all, ammo should be plentiful to come by... that is, if you happened to know the right people."

With a smile on his face, Kaleb nodded. "Believe me dad, I do!"

_Amalthia is going to spray her breeches when she sees this thing,_ Kaleb thought to himself.

"Father. If you and mother don't mind, I would like to head over to Triskell Quay to pay my respects to a friend whose life I saved. I should be gone for no more than a day at the most."

"Isn't the waypoint still down, son?"

"It's up. I have confirmation. Anyway, I'm gonna get ready soon. Tell mom and Katie I love them... even Rachel," Kaleb said as he darted to his room that was adjacent to his parents'.

Once the door was safely closed, Kaleb perused through the illustrations and information contained in _Mating Rituals of the Charr._ Even though he had already read the book from cover to cover, he decided to bookmark his favorite section using Amalthia's folded letter. After his fantasies had been sated, he slid the controversial piece of literature under his mattress before changing into a new set of clothes.

***

The trip to Triskell still took a couple of hours even with the operational waypoint gate. After about a half hour on foot, he could finally see the butcher shop just around the next street corner. He initially considered going to the side entrance upstairs, but he felt that would be rather rude by not saying hello to her father first.

As soon as he entered through the front doors, Kaleb could smell the residual odor that was left from the fire the previous night. He wrinkled his nose up at the odd mix of odors trying to discern what they were.

"Good to see you, cub. How's that war wound?" Ludrick said as he ambled past the swinging counter doors.

"Good to see you too, sir. It's healing up nicely. As a matter of fact, I'm scheduled to return to active duty within the next week. Is Amalthia around by chance?"

"Hey there stranger!" The golden furred charr said as she gracefully strode down the spiral staircase.

Kaleb's smile lit up upon seeing her lovely form. "Guess what?"

"You don't see me for over a month and the first words out of your mouth are 'guess what'? Hmph! Some friend you are," Amalthia said with an upturned muzzle that betrayed a subtle smile.

"Hey! Cut me some slack, will ya? I took three arrows to the back for saving that pretty hide of yours."

She then smiled widely as she opened her long arms to give him a hug. "And I dearly appreciate your noble gesture, good human. Now what was it I'm supposed to guess?"

Amalthia stuck her clawed index finger into her upper lip then rolled her eyes. "Give me a hint."

Kaleb pointed towards the stairway with his left thumb hoping for a little more privacy. He then lifted the metal box waving it in front of her face.

"Okay, now I'm dying to know. Come along... _hero_."

She waved him along and the pair disappeared to her upstairs loft. As soon as the door was closed, Kaleb set the metal box off to the side, stood in front of her then clasped his strong arms around her waist. He angled his head up slightly and looked deeply into her amber eyes as his lips moved ever closer to her muzzle.

She immediately placed her large pawed index finger on the tip of his nose then gently pushed him back.

"Easy there, tiger. I may not yet know that much about human mating signals, but it's obvious yours are on high alert."

Stunned by her rejection, Kaleb slid his hands away from her torso and looked down pouting. Amalthia then gently placed her pawed hand on the right side of his face and said with a smile. "Let's take this slowly, one step at a time. Now what was it you wanted to show me?"

Kaleb set the metal box on the edge of her round pelt-lined bed then unsnapped the latches. The lid was flipped open revealing the ornate design of the charr-made revolver.

"Kaleb! Where did you get this?" Amalthia asked as she picked up the bulky handgun then carefully began fiddling with the mechanisms with her large but graceful clawed fingers.

"It was a war trophy given to me by my father. He wanted me to have in his words, 'a superior piece of technology to help even the odds'. It doesn't have any ammo though."

"That's okay. I have several boxes of rounds. Want to take it for a test fire?" She asked as she climbed onto the bed and sat cross-legged while examining the weapon.

"Would I?? Heck yeah! Do you know how to operate it?"

"What kind of question is that, silly! I'm an engineer, of course I know how!" She chuckled as she gently put the shiny piece back into its container.

"Amalthia. I've been reading up on your peoples' mating habits. It says that females like to groom themselves when they show interest in a particular male. Had I known then I would have..."

"Kaleb! Please listen. I was as confused about my body's reaction as you were about yours. Yes, there is no doubt that we desire each other in that manner. But there are still things I need to sort out before we can even consider that a possibility. Be patient with me. That's all I ask."

"I'm sorry, Amalthia. I didn't mean to rush things. It's just that when I see something or someone I like I want to grab it by the reins and move forward."

Kaleb sighed heavily.

She clasped hold of his hands then looked him straight into his eyes. "There would be immense consequences for both of us as well as those we care about if we were to have such a relationship. I want it as badly as you do, but right now, that is just not yet an option for either of us."

The young man closed his eyes, took a deep breath then exhaled. He then swung her hands as he looked her in the eyes and smiled. "I'll try and keep myself in check then. For you, I'll gladly do such a thing."

"Good! Now let's get our minds out of our pants and start busting off some rounds!"

Amalthia loped out of bed then grabbed the long sniper rifle that was resting at the corner of her workbench. The pair went out back and set up several rows of targets at varying distances. Amalthia was the first up to fire off a few shots.

"Half inch grouping shot diameter at five-hundred yards. Try and best that, _human_!"

After firing off a few practice rounds in order get the feel of his new weapon, Kaleb located an empty tin can then tossed it into the air as he emptied the chamber on the target. The punctured remains fell with a thud as it rolled just several feet from where Amalthia was standing.

"Eight rounds in two seconds. All bullseyes. Try and beat _that_ , miss charr!"

"Okay, okay. Fair enough. Let's try something different, like multiple targets. Whoever clears their set first, wins!"

"Deal!" Kaleb said as he loaded eight new cartridges into the cylinder.

After they set up a new set of targets, and divided the number equally between them, the two stood back-to-back as they waited for Amalthia's call to start. After letting out a loud whistle, both human and charr began decimating their targets within a matter of seconds.

"Time! Ha! I beat you!" She exclaimed excitedly as she held her long rifle aloft performing a victory dance.

"Your gun only holds a maximum of seven rounds and there are eight targets. How is that possible?"

She set her rifle on one of the tables then smiled at him, "It was easy, you silly mouse. I line-of-sighted two targets at once thereby saving ammo and a time-wasting reload."

"You cheated is what you did." He stuck his tongue out at her.

"You dare call this honorable charr a cheater? Then face your doom human at the hands of... ah! For the first time, I can't think of what I can use for us to kill each other."

"Bob knows! In fact, Bob want's a duel with you. Sword-to-sword... you and me!" Kaleb grinned as he withdrew the long blade from his hilt.

"Are you sure about this? I'm as good with a blade as you are with your pistols," she grinned back.

"By your honor, m'lady. I await thee to pick up thy blade to vanquish me," Kaleb attempted to do his best impression of old Ascelonian speech.

"If your Ascelonian dialect is as awful the name of your sword is then I shouldn't have an issue."

Kaleb looked at his sword. "Pay no mind to that mouthy wench, Bob. Be on your guard, you four-eared furball, for Bob seeks an audience with your pelt."

"Right. I think you just lost it. Now, time to die!" Amalthia grabbed one of the swords that were standing up on the sword rack then charged towards Kaleb with the full weight of her body.

The two long blades collided as showers of sparks flew in every direction. Amalthia deftly blocked each thrust that was initiated. Likewise, all of her efforts were nullified by his elusive footwork.

Both combatants engaged in a deadly ballet of dodging and parrying each other's attacks. One swing nearly took Kaleb's head off. With a quick reverse somersault kick to her midsection, he managed to hurl Amalthia over him causing her to land flat on her back. But by the time he recovered from the maneuver, she was already on her feet poised for a retaliatory strike.

"Wow! You're good!"

"You're not too bad yourself... for a _human_ that is," Amalthia said with a wink as she flashed her white fangs between her heavy bouts of breathing.

"You charrs forget one thing - we humans can always grab you by the...," Kaleb rushed forward and immediately ducked as she instantly leaped upwards to avoid his attack. But as she did so, he saw what he was looking for and with a lighting quick hand, grabbed firmly onto her long tail.

With a forceful yank, he pulled hard causing her to yowl in pain.

"That's not fair!" She howled, as she was unable to balance herself.

"Nobody ever said life was fair, _furball_ ," Kaleb said as he lunged forward, knocking her flat on her back.

With his blade just inches from her throat, he said in an almost maniacal tone. "Tell me when."

Relying on the dewclaws that grew out of the back of her heels, she plunged the one from her right foot just inches below Kaleb's buttocks. When his pelvis jerked back from the pain, she quickly placed her hind feet directly under his midsection then with a mighty press, flipped him over on his back. She, then, flipped over on top of him with the edge of her blade resting directly upon his neck.

" _When_!"

Kaleb relinquished Bob as his eyes gazed deeply into Amalthia's amber orbs. Slowly, their mouths drew closer when suddenly came the bellowing sound of laughter.

Broken from their lovers' trance, Amalthia straddled atop Kaleb as she looked up to see her father standing by the doorway, bellowing out the loudest laugh she had ever heard him make.

"Sire!" She said as she immediately got off of Kaleb doing her best to look dignified in spite of the compromising position.

"By Burntfur's fire, that's a noise I haven't heard in ages!" Ludrick guffawed in his characteristic deep-sounding voice.

"Sir. It was nothing. She and I were just engaging in a little swordplay," Kaleb said with a cat-eating-the-canary sort of look on his face.

"Model 1312 .50 calibre eight-banger repeater. I know that sound anywhere!"

Realizing what he was referring to, Kaleb immediately pulled the gun from its holster then presented it to the old charr. "Model 1310 actually, sir."

Ludrick took the revolver in his massive pawed hand then slowly examined the weapon with his keen slitted catlike eyes. His nostrils flared when he absorbed the smell of the spent gunpowder, which in turn, caused his ears to flicker.

"Where'd you get this piece, cub?"

"It was a war trophy given to me by my father. I've never seen anything like it, sir. Or felt anything like it for that matter."

The enormous charr grumbled for a moment before handing the weapon back to Kaleb. "Come with me, both of you. There is something I want you to see."

Kaleb and Amalthia followed her father through the hall then stopped as Ludrick began to unlock the door to his room. Once they were inside, Kaleb could see scores of military regalia and other odds and ends that pointed back to the old veteran's glory days on the battlefield.

"I can't believe it. Your room is amazing. So much history so much..."

" _Mess_." Amalthia interjected. "Sire. Not to sound disrespectful, but your room is a disaster."

"Amalthia! Be nice to your old man. In my culture, it's the parents who tell their kids how messy their rooms look," Kaleb said with a chuckle.

"Bah! I'm so broken it's hard for me to squat down and take a crap sometimes. Worrying about aesthetics is the last thing on my priority list."

"Sorry about your daughter, sir. She just can't seem to control that mouth of hers."

"She never could. It's a trait she got from her mother. Anyway, give me a second. There's something I want you to see."

Ludrick rifled through several boxes then began opening a number of the mismatched wooden drawers that lined the side of his enormous round bed. Although Kaleb would never say it out of respect, the strong aroma of pungent urine permeated the suffocating room.

"It's okay, Kaleb. He's too sore to go outside and mark his territory so he has to do it here."

_Ugh. I really need to read that other book on charr culture,_ Kaleb thought to himself as he tried his best to be discreet.

"Ah. Here it is."

Ludrick pulled out a metal container that almost exactly resembled the one Kaleb had with him. When he opened the lid, there rested on a leather cushion, a similar revolver just like the one Kaleb owned.

He handed the young man the weapon and commented. "The 1312 model was markedly superior in that its barrel could fire the same caliber rounds much more accurately. The secret lay in the rifling design, which allowed the bullets to travel though with a more stable spin."

Kaleb held aloft the gun as he compared it to his own. Both weapons looked and felt very similar. The real only difference lay in how they fired.

"Sir. This is quite an honor. Sorry if I'm gushing, but I have done a little bit of historical research and your name came up several times. Don't worry; I don't hold it against you for fighting against my people. The world was a different place back then."

"Yeah. Yeah. History is always told by the victors _and_ the propagandists. Anyway, the weapon is yours."

"S- sir. I- I can't accept this as a gift. It's too important of a responsibility to take on." Kaleb was at a loss for words.

"Nonsense! That is merely a tool. It is the hand behind it that makes the difference. And you, cub, _are_ that difference. Thanks to you, the one thing I treasure the most is standing with us in this very room. There is nothing in my possession that can repay such a debt."

Ludrick bowed his head humbly.

"It's okay, Kaleb. This is my father's way of thanking you for all you've done. Don't think of this as a burden. Think of it as a... what's that human word your people use... oh! _Blessing_! Yes, that's it. Think of it as a blessing instead," Amalthia said as she helped her father repack some of the items he had sifted through.

"One other thing. Kaleb, leave those guns here and I'll modify them to fit your hands better. It will take me two days tops to get them completely adapted," Amalthia said as Kaleb handed her the two weapons.

The sun was beginning to set and Kaleb knew that he had to get back home soon in order to help his father with some cart assembly. As he was about to leave, he turned to Amalthia then gave her a hug as he slipped a letter in her hand.

"I wrote that shortly after I awoke from my injuries. Read it at your leisure whenever you like. I'll try to stop by sometime tomorrow morning if that's okay. The week is going by fast and after that who knows when we'll see each other," Kaleb said as he looked lovingly into her eyes.

"Tomorrow will be a good day then, Kaleb, because the carnival is coming to town. While I'm not for the silly rides, I do enjoy some of the food. Oh. And I'm sorry for sticking you in the butt with my heel spurs, but..."

"I had it coming, right? And sorry, but not sorry, for pulling your tail," Kaleb said with a mocking grin.

"You betcha! And I would expect nothing less from the likes of you. No go home and get some rest you randy little mouse!"

"I'll do that, you horny runt!"

Affectionately vicious glances were exchanged that evening as the two star-crossed lovers departed.


	12. Chapter 12

_ Amalthia My Love, _

_ I can't wait to see you again! As I'm writing this letter, I've been reading up on your peoples' mating habits and learned that grooming is a female's way of signaling she is available. Had I known you were available, I would have been ready and willing to perform my duties in a heartbeat. I did the measurements and we are pretty close to the same size so I don't think "that" will be much of an issue. _

_ Sorry if I come off as sounding lustful. It's just that I can't get that image of you out of my mind. Even my sisters are complaining that I'm spending too much time in the bathroom. _

_ Okay. Okay. I should probably close that "sinful" book for a while and take a cold shower. Anyway, you are always on my dirty mind... _

_ Your not-so furry "friend", _

_ Kaleb _

  
Amalthia rested her chin against the palm of her hand as she let out a wistful sigh.  _ You poor boy... one of these days something vital is going to explode if you keep thinking about things like that. _

The doorbell whistle sounded as she heard the shuffle of a very familiar set of footsteps.

_ Kaleb! _

She quickly threw on a light overcoat then slipped into her most comfortable pair of silken breeches and finally laced up her favorite pair of open-toed boots. Like any good engineer, she brought along a few gadgets as well including a micro spanner and butane torch.

_ One never knows when such things will come in handy. Especially when an event is run by a bunch of cheaters and riff raff. _

As she came down the stairs she saw Kaleb standing by the door holding a bouquet of freshly cut lilacs. He smiled at her then handed her the flowers along with another folded letter.

"This is just a 'thank you' gift for all that you've done for me," he smiled as he handed her the flowers.

She took the bouquet, looked over it for a moment seemingly puzzled then gave him a quick hug. "Dead flowers that will never grow and wilt within the next three days. How thoughtful of you!"

"Well, I had considered snagging some half-rotten fish that had washed up along the shoreline. But then I thought about it and said, 'nah... she would think me a cheapskate if I didn't spend an excessive amount for a bushel of dead, overpriced flowers," Kaleb chuckled.

"Seriously, they're lovely. Flowers are used as tokens of affection in our culture as well. They are pretty universal, I guess." Amalthia took the bundle, dunked them in a decorative metal cylinder then filled it up with water from the faucet behind the meat counter.

"Where's your father? He's always been by the counter to greet me whenever I come here." Kaleb looked around and neither saw nor heard any trace of him.

Amalthia waved for him to come up the stairs. "He's sleeping at the moment. I'll explain more once we have a little more privacy."

Kaleb pursed his lips and nodded as he followed her up. Once they were both in her room, she closed the door then walked over towards the workbench and handed him the two pistols she had modified.

"I cut the handles down considerably. The center of gravity shifted so I added some extra weights to compensate," she said as she watched Kaleb getting a feel for the newly modified weapons.

"Wow! The balance on these is to a tee. I can't wait to fire them. Hey! Are you still up for the carnival?"

"What a silly question. Just let me grab my coin bag and broadsword then we can both be on our way." She smiled as she strapped the heavy sword to her belt buckle.

"Don't worry about the coinage. That's on me. Father and I made quite a bit this past week from one of our clients, so we are all good in that department."

The two of them headed out from the upstairs loft exit then headed down towards the center of the town square. Amalthia's braided golden mane fluttered in the breeze, her brass ankle circlets jingling in rhythmic steps to the tempo of a minstrel band far off in the distance.

"So what's up with your father? It's odd not seeing him there to greet me when I come in," Kaleb said with concern.

Amalthia shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not really sure. Shortly after you left, he seemed really down about something. When I opened the cooler this morning, a whole cask of mead had been consumed. We just bought the thing the day before yesterday and it's already gone."

"Oh no. Maybe it was all the war memories that were dredged up following what happened yesterday."

"I don't believe it's that, quite honestly. There is something else afoot." Amalthia pondered.

"Yanno. I wish we could at least hold hands. I hate not being able to show any open displays of affection towards you."

She gave him a reassuring look. "Kaleb. Don't go there. Remember what we talked about. Let's enjoy the carnival, as  _ friends _ ."

_ Yeah. "Friends" _ , he thought as he turned away with a disappointed expression.

The carnival atmosphere was thick with a crescendo of noise and the aroma of cheap foods. As the pair perused the various entertainment booths, Kaleb happened to spot a shooting gallery nestled in between two eateries. He tugged her shirtsleeve then pointed towards the booth while giving a thumb's up gesture.

"Wanna try?"

"Kaleb. Those things are rigged!" She protested.

Pointing towards her pocket, he winked at her. "So rig it in our favor."

She placed her clawed index finger next to her upper lip as she thought about it for a moment. Upon seeing the array of prizes that were available, she suddenly had a flash of inspiration.

"Okay! I just give me a few," she loped briefly on all fours then stopped by the booth, stood up and scanned the targets that were arranged in the shooting gallery.

The carnival attendant stood half slouching looking as if he had smoked one too many bundles of prairie weed. Amalthia began counting her footsteps as she started walking from the back of the pavilion to the front.

"Ten and a half yards. Remember that number, mouse."

"Uhh. What?" The dreary-eyed kid said with a half-attentive look on his face.

"I wasn't talking to  _ you _ , mouse. Kaleb. You got that?"

"I do," he smiled, deducing what she had in mind.

"Pink quaggen plushie, please."

"Umm. You gotta hit the targets first uhhh... sir? Miss?"

"Don't worry... won't."

"Uhhh. What?"

" _ Miss _ ."

"Amalthia - shame on you for confusing this poor creature. Can't you see he is bereft of his intoxicant?" Kaleb said mockingly.

"Coin first, kitty cat. Then you can play," the irritated tenant grumbled.

"Gun, please. Thank you," Amalthia said as she tossed three pieces of silver into a bucket then snatched the popgun and percussion caps from off the table.

She loaded the first shot, aimed at the nearest target then fired. The shot missed.

"Point zero five degrees deviation at four point eight yards," Amalthia said as she laid the popgun back onto the table.

"Paper, please," she asked the tenant.

"Why do you need paper?"

"To wipe myself with, what else!"

Kaleb was barely able to contain his laughter.

"Are all charr this rude?" Grumbled the tenant as he filched out a scrap of parchment the tossed it to her.

"Do all humans swindle their customers this badly?" She said as she unrolled the crumpled mass then pulled out a stylus and began working out some calculations.

"Hey sir, missy... whatever you are. I'm an honest man. I've never cheated a customer in my..."

But before he could finish his words, Amalthia raised the popgun then fired an aim-corrected shot. The target fell back with a thud. Then in quick successive rounds, she felled five more targets.

"Quaggan plush, please. The pink one," she said with a wide smirk on her face.

Amalthia shoved the oversized plush toy into Kaleb's arms. "It matches your shirt quite well."

He just smiled trying to get a firm grasp while leaning over so he could see where he was walking. "I almost felt bad for that kid."

"I don't. He was trying to rip us off."

"Key word is 'almost'. Hey! Now there's something I might be good at," Kaleb said as he pointed towards a banner that read, Dolyak Shoeing Contest.

The master of ceremonies announced for men and women of all ages to compete against the so-called world's fastest farrier. Standing next to a blacksmithing smelter, stood a massive norn who looked to be at least eight feet tall. The MC boldly stated that there was no one on the face of Tyria who could shoe a dolyak faster than Halig the Great.

"He's almost as big as Ulfgar. But I bet with the right tools, I can beat 'em," Kaleb said as he pointed towards Amalthia's pocket.

"Your torch. It burns much hotter than that smelter and that will allow me to reshape the shoes much faster."

Smiling with glee upon Kaleb's clever inspiration, Amalthia handed him the torch. "I know you can beat him."

"Who amongst you has the courage, the will and the speed to challenge the mighty Halig?" The MC announced as he pointed at the audience.

Several brawny men, a char and two Asura, raised their hands. As they were ushered towards a large smelting pit, the enormous norn shook his head and laughed as his braided locks of hair flailed about.

At the last moment, Kaleb stepped through the crowd as he shoved his way towards the rest of the contestants. The top hatted MC looked at him for a moment before continuing his monologue.

"All of you grab your hammers and tongs and find the nearest available anvil that is located by each respective dolyak. At the count of five, the contest will commence. The first one to successfully forge four shoes from their respective strips of scrap iron, and can successfully place them upon the hooves of their respective beast shall be declared the winner."

"Are there any questions? If not then good luck ladies and gentlemen!" The master of ceremonies queried as he raised his hand to begin the count. Kaleb activated his torch.

When the countdown ended, every one of the contestants' hammers began pealing away as they frantically raced against each other to be the first to shoe their dolyak. For his part, Kaleb deftly began forging the strips into clean horseshoe-shaped forms as he took advantage of the blowtorch's higher output temperature.

Amalthia cheered wildly along with the rest of the crowd hoping that her man would win the contest. She saw how the sweat that covered his body helped to accentuate the definition of his rippling muscles. A lifetime of heavy lifting and athletic prowess had sculpted his body in ways that made her swoon with desire. She imagined resting her head against his firm chest and hearing the rhythmic beating of his strong heart. Her mind raced with fantasies of what it would be like to have him inside of her.

_ I want that more than you can imagine _ , she mused quietly as she gazed upon the human she loved.

By this time the norn had already placed three shoes on his dolyak. Kaleb was running a close second, but was still behind by one shoe. Thinking back to one of the techniques his father had taught him, he realized that it was possible to molten glue the shoe onto the dolyak instead. His dad mentioned that this was a common practice when nails were in short supply. The trick was softening the shoe up enough so the weight of the animal could cause the semi-soft metal to flay out. As it did, the ferrier had to work quickly to crimp the soft edges around the edge of the hooves.

This blowtorch is perfect, he thought as he began to soften the shoe with the orange flame. Remembering the dangers of looking directly into a blue flame, Kaleb pulled out a pair of welding goggles that Amalthia had given him. Once fitted, he switched over to the hotter blue flame as he proceeded to make the metal soft and pliable.

Halig was about to hammer in his final shoe. If Kaleb was to overtake the norn, he had to act fast. Grabbing the red-hot shoe with his tongs, Kaleb raced toward the dolyak, raised its foot using his free hand then quickly placed the molten item upon the base of the hoof. Using a combination of tongs and torch, he managed to crimp on the third shoe.

The massive norn was now only two nails away from finishing the contest. Undeterred and focused, Kaleb raced to heat up the last shoe to repeat the process once more.

Everything was down to the wire and Halig was about to drive the last nail home. But as he brought the hammer down for one final blow, the MC shouted to the top of his lungs.

"Time! We have a new winner."

The norn looked dumbfounded upon seeing the young human who had just beaten him.

"What is your name young man?"

"Grimwald, sir. Kaleb Grimwald."

"Well, ladies and gentlemen. It looks like this handsome young man has upended our current champion. The cash prize of fifty gold goes to the new winner."

"That is bullocks! He cheated! I could have easily won if that boy didn’t use that darn torch," Halig roared as he flung his hammer down in disappointment.

Kaleb spoke up. "Mighty Halig. I respect your sportsmanship in not taking a cheap shortcut in order to win the contest. Your technique was good, but mine was faster."

Several charr, except for Amalthia, bellowed in rage claiming the human had cheated as well. The humans disagreed and soon, a massive shouting match began to erupt amongst the crowd as tempers began to flare.

In an attempt to calm the raging carnival goers, Kaleb gave a very brief history lesson to everyone. "The kursikan molten fold technique has been used throughout Tyria since the Krytan civil war. Not many even use it any more, but my family has always passed it down from father to son. The Grimwalds, my family, are one of the few families in Kryta that still knows this ancient technique. Let's all just have a good time."

Within a short span, the anger began to subside. Many of the attendees who were familiar with the ancient technique came to realize that it was, in fact a bona fide farrier art.

Halig the Great conceded the title without further protest then went over to the young man who had beaten him and gave him a hearty handshake. Kaleb returned the favor by offering to buy his vanquished opponent a tall stein of mead. Never being one to turn down a strong drink, the norn gladly accepted the offer.

As their day at the carnival began to draw to a close, Kaleb and Amalthia had amassed a rather large cache of prizes. By the time they departed, Amalthia had garnered three giant stuffed quaggans and several various small stuffed animals. Kaleb, for his part, gained two quaggans plus the title of being the fastest dolyak farrier in Kryta.

"Blue, green and black - all mine!" Amalthia grinned as she stuck her tongue out at Kaleb.

"I'll trade ya the pink one for the black one." He said as he tried carrying the two monstrous plushies on either side of his hips.

"But the pink one compliments the color of your eyes and outfit so well," She said with a laugh.

"My skin tone begs to differ. Besides, I'll never hear the end of it from Rachel if she sees me bringing home a giant pink quaggan."

"Yer just bein' greedy!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Do you still have my torch?"

"I put it in your pocket,  _ remember _ ?"

Amalthia felt her pockets for a moment then confirmed that the device was still present.

"You forgot to close the valve. Didn't you? Now the butane is all gone."

"I thought it contained ahceedaa... how do you pronounce it again?"

"That's only used for my workstation torch, dummy! And it's pronounced  _ A-ce-tyl-ene. _ "

"Fine, fine. I don't care so long as it wins me titles and gold. You want the red quaggan?"

"No. They are evil." She pleasantly scolded him as they both laughed.

Dusk had approached as the pair arrived back at the butcher shop before sunset. Amalthia looked up at the stairs leading to her loft then decided that it would be better to simply go through the main door instead.    
  
"We'll definitely have to do this again. Are you sure you don't want to trade?" Kaleb asked as Amalthia led the way through the front door.

Turning quickly around, she said to Kaleb. "On second thought, I'll take the red one."

"But you said that's the evil one."

"I know," she said as she swung her head forward, "and, oh...  _ hi _ mother."

Kaleb froze in his tracks.

_ Mother? _

Standing in front of the counter with her arms folded, stood a charr with cold green eyes and a vicious looking upturned scowl the likes of which sent chills through the young man's veins.

"Oh... hi... ms.. Blastforge..." Kaleb said in an uncharacteristically nervous tone. "Nice to meet you, ma'am."

"Fuze - Blast... _ fuse _ ," came her deadpan reply as she gave the young man a cold, piercing stare.

"Kaleb. I think now might be a good time for you to leave."

He was about to say something in a barely audible whisper when Amalthia interrupted him.

"Have a good evening!" She said as she made a grimacing face hoping that Kaleb would understand that she would talk to him during a better and safer time. She handed him the green giant stuffed quaggan. He nodded in acknowledgment then gave her a reassuring wink before heading out.

Once the door was shut, Amalthia turned around and took in a very deep breath hoping it would calm her for what she was about to endure.

"So this is what the dear little runt does in her spare time... squandering her combat skills collecting cuddle toys and hanging with humans. Did you finally complete your little menagerie fluffy bunnies and koda bears?" Her mother said in her characteristic, derogatory manner.

"Oh yes mother. I saved the red one just for you. It has a face like a hylek. When I saw it, I just had to trade it out as its face reminded me so much of yours," Amalthia retorted with a mocking smile.

"Then give it here, child. I would certainly  _ love  _ to cuddle with it."

Her daughter flung the stuffed animal towards her mother with all her might. As soon as Siri caught the toy she promptly tore its head off then flung the pillowy remains across the floor.

"Well, perhaps an undead hylek will do that to  _ your  _ lovely face one day!" Amalthia snapped as she tried her best to contain her rage.

"I was merely expressing how I felt about you child. Try not to take it so personally. Anyway, if you are through with that forked tongue of yours I have some news you should be happy to hear."

Moments later, Ludrick ambled past the meat counter doors as he tried to steady his balance.

"Your mother does have something very important to say, Amalthia. Please listen," he said in a very somber tone.

"So you finally decided to get off your drunk, sorry tail and listen to the good news I bring forth? Good! Now maybe this little lush-of-a dingbat will take heed and try to amount to something for once," Siri spat in disgust as her pupils dilated.

"I would knock your teeth out right now, woman, if I were able. Just say your peace and get the hell out of my house!" Ludrick said in a hoarse voice while trying to hold his head up.

"Fine, fine. Both of you will think I am the best parent in the world when I say that I've finally found a warband that is willing to accept this loser-of-a-cub of mine as one of their own."

For the first time in a while, Amalthia was left speechless.

"Don't try so hard, cub, to contain your excitement. You have no idea the strings I had to pull in convincing one of the warbands into accepting your sorry tail into their ranks. With all that I've done, I would at least expect a big, wet slobbery kiss, dear cub."

"How about a hug instead?" Amalthia countered.

"Try it and I'll claw your damn eyes out."

"Oh good. Then at least I won't have to look at that hylek face of yours anymore."

"I'm sorry, Amalthia. But we think it's what's best for you," Ludrick stated glumly.

"So now you're on her side too, sire?"

"I'm sorry, cub. But there is an inescapable reality that you have been bereft of being with your own kind. As much as I appreciate all that your friend has done, I think you need to broaden your horizons. I can't give that to you if you stay here."

Amalthia looked at her father visibly hurt as she tried her best to maintain her composure. "So this is what it has been about the entire time? Kaleb. It bothers you that we are hanging out together."

"Stop it! Even the mere idea is making me nauseous. Mice are to be eaten and slaughtered, not fondled over and befriended. Cub, I'm offering you one last chance, from the bottom of my generous heart, for you to redeem yourself from your current pathetic existence. There are more important things in this world than going to carnivals, getting sloshed and cavorting with hairless rats."

"That 'rat' was responsible for saving my  _ life _ !"

"So the human saved you. That's what soldiers are supposed to do. Good little mouse... here's some cheese," Siri said dismissively.

The rage built inside Amalthia until she could contain it no more.

"I've had it with you, mother!" With those words she drew her shortsword then charged headlong towards her mother. As she swung her blade downward, an enormous sword parried her attack. Standing at the other end, stood her father. With the wave of his massive hand he calmly gestured for her to stand down then gently clasped hold of her weapon as she fell to the floor weeping.

Siri stood and laughed. "I honestly didn't think you could still swing one of those old man. Impressive! Hate me even more, cub, because that's what will eventually turn you into a good soldier."

"Stand down, Amalthia. She is just trying to mess with your head," Ludrick said as he withdrew his massive sword back into its scabbard.

"You have no clue ex mate-of-mine. The fun is only starting. Cub - three days from tomorrow, report to Iron Legion headquarters in the Black Citadel. Be there at zero eight hundred sharp or face a firing squad for desertion of duty. I don't care what happens to you so long as your actions do not reflect badly on the legions, or myself."

Ludrick tried his best to muster a bellowing tone. "You've poisoned this house with your tongue long enough. Just leave and never come back!"

Siri just shrugged her shoulders, walked toward the front door then turned around to hurl a few more barbs before leaving. "Suits me fine. This cub may be a sniveling pathetic wretch who is bawling on daddy's floor now, but given a few months of tough love with some real warriors, she will be more of a charr than you ever were. Until then, try not to let yourself suffocate in your own piss and vomit."

When her mother left, Amalthia just laid on the floor curled up in a ball as crystal drops flowed freely from her eyes. Her father sank down next to her, buried his head between his hands and unleashed a stream of salt water from his own eyes as well.


	13. Chapter 13

Thunder roared across the skies over Triskell Quay as raindrops began to fall over the lakeside village. Kaleb emerged from the waypoint near the traveler's district and realized he had forgotten to bring a raincoat.

When he arrived home late evening yesterday his father had handed him a letter from the Queen's Seraph Guard. The parchment stated that Corporal Kaleb Grimwald was to the Kessex Hills outpost by the end of the month. It also noted that upon his return, his unit would soon be transferred to an as-of-yet undisclosed location. With his return to active duty less than a week away, Kaleb wanted to inform Amalthia right away just in case he was unable to get in contact with her later on.

He managed to make it to the butcher shop just a few minutes before the rain started to pour down in sheets. But when he opened the door he immediately noticed that the steam whistle did not sound off once the door closed. Instead, the only sound he heard was the click of the latch.

"Is anyone here?" Kaleb said as he walked toward the meat counter.

"You don't need to shout so loud. My father is sleeping." Amalthia's voice came from her upstairs loft.

As she descended the spiral staircase, Kaleb noticed her footsteps were noticeably shaky and her gait off balance.

"Amalthia! It's so good to see you. And sorry about that, I'll be quieter from now on."

She did not look in his direction once she reached the base of the stairs. Instead, she headed over to the spice aisle and began organizing the various bundles of products.

"Things would be much quieter if you just left," she said in a somber, monotone voice.

Kaleb wasn't sure what to make of what she meant, so he remained in dumbfounded silence.

"Didn't you hear what I just said?  _ Leave! _ "

Stunned by the sudden change in her behavior, Kaleb walked over then put his hand on her shoulder hoping she would look him in the face. But as soon as he touched her, she spun around, grabbed his hand then violently pushed it away.

"You shouldn't be here!' She hissed and stared at him with a harsh glare the likes of which he had never seen before.

"Wha... what's wrong, Amalthia? Why are you acting like this??" The expression of hurt on his face was painfully obvious.

"Why? Are you really that dense? Look in the mirror then look at me... never mind...  _ don't  _ look at me cause it might give you the wrong impression," Amalthia snarled as she stomped towards the front door.

"What could I have possibly done to upset you like this? We had such a good time yesterday, I don't even get why you are suddenly acting this way," Kaleb said as tears began welling up in his eyes.

"Done? I'll tell you what you did, Kaleb. You walked through that door six months ago and entered more than just this building," Amalthia said as her eyes being tearing up as well, "you walked into my heart and never left!"

Hoping to comfort her, Kaleb rushed over, but as soon as he did, Amalthia pushed him back nearly knocking him to the floor. "Don't! Just,  _ don't _ . You need to just step back for a moment and take a good whiff of reality. You are human and I am charr. The world would never accept us as a romantically-involved couple."

Kaleb shook his head. "I don't believe that's you talking. You're mother got to you somehow, didn't she?"

"Leave her out of this, Kaleb. The less I have to think of her, the better my life will be. I will open this door and you will walk through it agreeing never to come back," she said as she stepped back then opened the door to the pouring rain.

"So you're just going to kick me out in the downpour, are you? If that's how you are going to treat me then you are more cowardly than most humans I know. I fell in love with you because of your honesty and strength of spirit. And I don't believe for one second that you genuinely want to roll over and cave in to the norms of society," he said as he slowly stepped towards the open door.

"And I don't want to hurt you anymore than I already have, Kaleb. But you are correct in one aspect. I am doing this because my...  _ mother _ ... found a warband that was willing to accept me into their ranks. Please understand that I have to know how I would respond when I'm around my own people. Until I am exposed to that, neither of us can ever really be sure if I'm bonding to you out of loneliness or genuine love," Amalthia looked into his eyes as she fought a losing battle with her tears.

"I think I understand it now. Amalthia - I am going to walk out this door into dreary soaking rain and I'm going to head on over to Ulfgar's place and knock back the strongest lager he serves. It's fitting, I suppose, that today should be so gloomy. Anyway, fare thee well, Amalthia. You will forever be in my heart."

With those words, Kaleb departed running as his form vanished into the stormy torrent.

Amalthia knelt down and remained there for nearly an hour as sheets of rain began to soak her fur. She closed her eyes and began recalling the memories of the times that she and Kaleb had spent together.

"I have some warm tea for you, cub. It's been a long day for both of us," Ludrick's gentle voice came from behind as he gently placed his massive paw over her right shoulder.

"He is right!" She said as she placed her pawed hands upon the wet concrete.

"Amalthia..."

"I  _ am  _ a coward."

Suddenly, something within her snapped. She remembered her oath of loyalty to her original warband and what it meant to stand by those she cared about.

_ No. I am  _ not  _ a coward! I am charr! I will fight to my last breath in defense of those I love. And not even the dragons themselves will keep me away from you, Kaleb. _

"I am  _ not _ a coward!" She muttered as she crouched on all fours while angling towards the outside.

Ludrick sensed what she was about to do but he was too late in stopping her.

With a lunging burst, Amalthia loped from the shop on all fours, running at top speed in the blinding gale.

"I am chaaarrrr!"

Her fur became completely soaked but she didn't care. She knew where she had to go and how to get there. The only question was - would she be too late?

***

Rainfall fell heavily upon the town of Claypool as well. Soaked to the skin, a distraught Kaleb eventually found his way to the one place where he could find some measure of solace in his misery. The gas-powered lights gave off a bright orange glow just inside the windows of the  _ Jotun's Corpse  _ tavern.

Ulfgar had just finished serving some regulars when he noticed Kaleb's completely soaked slumped form resting with his head over his folded arms. The wise old norn immediately knew something was wrong and decided to prepare a special lager just for the distraught young man.

"By the looks of things, I can see water is comin' from more places than just your clothes. What's eatin' ya, lad?" The norn said in a voice that could shake the room yet was a gentle as a summer wind.

"Thanks, Ulfgar. It's been one of those days, yanno?"

"Those days, or  _ those  _ days? I can see a tale of woe behind those eyes plain as day. If you wish to get something off yer chest then I'll be right here if you wish," Ulfgar grinned as he offered Kaleb several towels.

"Definitely one of  _ those  _ days, my friend. Sorry about the puddles on the floor. I forgot to dress in weather-appropriate gear," Kaleb said with a downtrodden tone.

"It's not the puddles on the floor that concerns me, lad. It's the ones streamin' down yer face."

"Is there someplace we can talk more  _ privately _ ?" Kaleb asked as he looked around the tavern noticing all of the patrons still present.

"Of course. That table over there is especially reserved for just such occasions. C'mon my boy. Tell old Ulf what's been draggin' your bottom lip to the ground."

Once the two of them drifted on over to the more secluded location, Kaleb took one last draught before preparing his mind for what he was about to tell."

"Amalthia blew up on me earlier today for no apparent reason and claimed that any possible relationship wouldn't work out because of our differences. She said that her mom found a warband that was willing to take her into their ranks. I think her parents had a lot to do with her sudden change in temperament, honestly."

Kaleb exhaled upon thinking of the ordeal then removed his outer jacket hoping that doing so would help speed up the warming process.

"Hmm. It sounds like she wanted to protect you from further heartbreak. She may have been afraid that  _ you  _ would be afraid of her leaving you to be with one of her own kind."

Kaleb looked up at his long time friend and spoke with a tone steeled in resolve. "The truth is Ulfgar, I not only love her for who she is but also  _ what  _ she is. I am well aware that the mere sight of an interspecies relationship, especially between a human and a charr, is going to be fraught with monumental struggles from bigoted mindsets. However, there is this part of me that feels that it's the world that needs to change, not us."

"Then perhaps your true legend may lay along an entirely different path, my boy. It reminds me very much of an old norn story my father used to tell." Ulgar looked up at the vaulted ceiling of the tavern as he rested his crooked fingers against his bearded chin.

"I've got the time. Let's hear it."

Ulfgar pulled over a small chair then sat down across from the eldest Grimwald son.

"This tale is known as the Bear and the Wolf," the old norn said while gulping down a tall stein of mead.

"Long ago in the far Shiverpeaks, there wandered a lone bear. Now Bear was lost and lonely. He had become separated from his hunting grounds seasons ago when the ice sheet that connected his land with his current location had melted away."

"But off in the distance, he suddenly heard a long and somber howl. Curious to know where the howl came from, Bear followed his ears and nose to find out. What he came upon was something he did not expect. For lying in on the ground and fur matted in dried blood from an as-of-yet unseen wound, lay a she-wolf."

"Wolf looked at Bear fearing he would attack and eat her. Bear just wanted to investigate and see what was the matter."

"He soon realized that the wolf was injured. To Wolf's surprise the bear did not attack. Instead, Bear walked over, sniffed the wolf and just sat there staring at her."

"Wolf looked into those dark brown eyes then felt the strangest sensation come over her. It was as though she had known the bear before, but as to how she could not fathom. "

"Upon gazing into Wolf's golden eyes, Bear noticed that she looked strikingly familiar. Even though he could not figure out the reason, he swore to himself that no harm would come to her."

"Eventually, Bear realized that the wolf would need food soon and so he went to the riverbank and caught a fresh salmon for her to eat. Once Wolf had regain her strength, she repaid the kind act by cleaning with her tongue an old injury he had received ages ago."

"Over time the two became inseparable. Wolf hunted for Bear when prey was too swift for him to catch and he did the same for her when prey was either too strong or lived in fast-moving rivers."

"Then late one winter, Wolf came into season. Bear wanted to show his affection, but doing so would have been against the laws of nature. Yet, she was so beautiful. Why should they be denied the pleasures of each others' being all because of some taboos that had been handed down from generation to generation?"

"Then on the night of the full moon, Wolf and Bear did the one thing that others in their respective tribes told them not to do... they made love."

"The next morning when he awoke, Bear raised what he thought was his front paw as he placed it upon the outstretched back of Wolf. But he noticed that instead of a paw, he had a furless, blunt fingered hand. What's more, instead of the silken fur of the she-wolf laying beside him, she had the most voluptuous body of a flaxen-haired norn that he had ever seen."

"When both lovers realized what happened, they discovered that they had at one time been mates who had taken different paths in discovering their spirit animals."

Once Ulfgar finished his tale, he looked into Kaleb's eyes and said. "Every so often there are those who are put on Tyria for the sole purpose of defying cultural norms. Such people are referred to as outliers."

Kaleb just looked at Ulfgar with a stunned look on his face. "Wow. That had to be the most unusual norn tale I've ever heard. Thanks to you, I'll never look at a wolf or a bear the same way again."

Ulfgar laughed.

"And yer never likely to ever hear one like it again either. At least that's what my pappa always used to say."

Then it suddenly dawned on Kaleb. "They were your parents?"

An even bigger laugh echoed through the tavern as the old norn just smiled and winked.

"In a matter of speakin'..."

Several hours had passed and by now all of the patrons had left with the exception of Kaleb. Although he had consumed only a few more lagers, he wasn't completely smashed.

"I had better get home. My folks are probably worried that I may have gotten eaten by a risen or something."

"It's still a pourin' out there. Mind if I accompany ya home?"

"Thanks Ulf, but I'm fine. I'm sure I can manage my way home by myself. But thank you anyways."

After thanking Ulfgar for allowing him to stay past hours, Kaleb began his lonely trek home from the tavern. Thick drops pelted his wet hair and soaked overcoat then suddenly began to cease. When he looked up he saw a large umbrella hanging over his head. To his amazement, Amalthia was standing there holding it aloft.

With sullen eyes and ears hung low, she said to him in a soft voice. "You are going to catch cold walking home like that, silly."

"A... Amalthia?"

She looked down, standing upright, nearly a charr head and a half taller and gazed deeply into his dark brown eyes.

"I figured I'd catch you at or near the bar. Come, I'll walk you home, if you don't mind my terrible company."

Looking deeply into her golden amber orbs, Kaleb said in a reassuring voice, "you are never terrible company... well, almost never. Earlier today being the slight exception, right?"

"I completely understand if you cannot forgive me for how I acted towards you earlier. But at the very least, I wanted to tell you the why. I owe you that much."

"I'm listening."

Amalthia explained. "I am joining a warband known as the Blades. Once I am in, I will receive a last name that somewhat reflects some of my talents and personality traits. I am telling you this because mating between warband members is commonplace."

She went on further. "I know that open relationships in your culture is extremely taboo. Not so in mine. I also know if you found out that I had a physical relationship then bore cubs with one of my people, you would be devastated. I acted the way I acted in order to avoid having you subjected to even more emotional hurt."

"My house is just around the corner. I really wish I could introduce you to my family, but I'm not sure some of my members would receive you," Kaleb stated as he pointed towards the farmhouse at the end of the road.

"Give me your thoughts, Kaleb. Please."

"I've always been willing to go the distance, Amalthia. But you are going to have to meet me halfway. And by the way - there is nothing to forgive. Nothing will change how I feel about you. But if you only wish us to remain friends then that's fine too, I suppose."

She looked into his eyes for a moment, closed the umbrella then raised her head into the air and smiled.

"I love the rain. The water relaxes me and sometimes makes me say things that I normally wouldn't say to anyone."

Amalthia raised her arms aloft taking in the invigorating sensation of the raindrops against her wet furred body.

"My former warband leader violated me repeatedly in an attempt to prove what a weakling I was. I showed him a thing or two by nearly ripping his balls off with my hind claws. The truth is, I would sooner die than allow another one of my kind inside of me. It's quick and painful. I also drink nearly a cask of mead a day. I am a soiled, drunken loser who is just trying to make her way in this thing called life. If you would have a scrawny bag of bones such as me to call your mate then you would have to be godsdamn crazy!"

"Then I  _ am  _ crazy! Crazy in love with  _ you _ !" Kaleb shouted with glee.

Amalthia looked down once more at him as she gently used her clawed index finger to brush back a lock of his hair that had washed over the left side of his face. "You silly mouse."

With a gentle caress, she slid her hand to the back of Kaleb's head then pulled him towards her muzzle. Her raspy tongue pushed past his lips as their mouths locked together in a synchronous embrace. When their mouths parted, Kaleb gently bit down on the side of her thick neck gnawing playfully until his nose rested just below her lower ear.

Savoring the sensation of her warm, wet fur Kaleb pointed towards the back of his home. "The barn has a spot where we could... you know, go all the way."

Amalthia laughed as she licked the top of his head then gently nibbled on his ear. "Kaleb. Remember what I said - one step at a time."

She then pulled back, looked him directly into his soaked face and said in a loving voice. "This was just my way of saying that I choose you over what society has chosen for me. I'm just playing the game for now… at least until we can find a way of being together in the long run."

"Then the barn can wait. It smells bad in there anyway." Kaleb smiled at her with understanding.

"Oh. I've smelled much worse. Trust me. Anyway, write me! I'll be sure to write back as much as I'm able. Once I'm in the Black Citadel we won't have to go through Ulfgar to keep in contact."

"You better believe that I'm gonna write you enough to fill an encyclopedia. By the way - I'm getting shipped back out to Kessex in the next week and from there, who knows? So it looks like we will both be doing the long-distance relationship thing for a while." Kaleb hugged her as they began to walk toward his house.

"Oh. One other thing I forgot to ask - how badly did I dag you in the butt?" She asked pointing to his posterior area.

"Not too bad. A little swollen, but otherwise fine. You have some moves on ya girl! Where'd you learn 'em?"

"Daddy taught me!" Amalthia smiled pointing towards the hilt of her sword.

"No wonder I got walloped."

"It also works great on rapist ex-warband mates as well," she chuckled.

With a final departing hug and light kiss on the lips the two lovers parted. Amalthia dashed off into the night running on all fours while Kaleb spent the next five minutes wringing out his wet garments. After cleaning up and getting into a fresh change of clothing, Kaleb fished around in his pocket for the wad of letters that Amalthia had written him previously. To his pleasant surprise, the letters were not soaked. He wanted to read them but was too tired to do so at the moment.

"Kaaalaab... there are some leftovers in the ice chest in case you want them," his mother called from downstairs.

"Thanks, mom. I'll be there in a few," he said as he grabbed some of the dry letters then lifted up the corner of his mattress to place his stash. But when he lifted it up, he found that the book on the mating habits of charr was missing.

_ Oh crap! Arg! Rachel! She must have been snooping in my room while I was gone. _

Moments later, he ran to the door that led to his younger room and began knocking.

"Rachel..."

"Rachel!"

Her condescending voice came back just a few seconds later. "Stop banging on the door so loudly. Whaddyou want anyway?"

Kaleb growled. "You know what I want. What did you do with that book you checked out for me? I know you snuck into my room when I wasn't around. Don't lie to me!"

He was greeted by a moment of silence before he heard her snarky reply through the door. "Then maybe you shouldn't have left it in such an obvious hiding spot."

"You have no right going into my room snooping around! You got that?"

"I can go into your room when it involves MY property. That book was due back at the library anyway so I dropped it off at the return box. Gods only knows what would have happened if that librarian had contacted our parents and they found out that I checked out such a filthy book."

"Was there anything else with the book like a note or something?" Kaleb asked with a hint of distress in his voice.

"Nope. Not a thing."

At the other end of the door, Rachel sat on the bed with the  _ Mating Rituals of the Charr. Vol. XI _ opened right in front of her. As she giggled and perused through the pages, she started fanning her face with the love letter that Kaleb had used for a bookmark.


	14. Chapter 14

_Dear Miss Mouthy,_

_Hard to believe that it's been over a month since we saw each other. It seems like only yesterday since I looked into those honey-colored eyes of yours. Since then, I've never been able to look at a bed of hay the same way again. And where'd you learn to kiss like that?? I didn't know charr kissed like humans._

_Anyway, the army has blessed me with cold showers so at least it helps maintain my sanity. And speaking of the army... our Seraph platoon has been transferred to Sparkfly Fen. I can't say much due to security reasons, but the foe we are now facing are, shall we say, not among the living._

_I've named my revolvers Sweetpea (my dad's) and Lulu. (your dad's). Truth is, I can slaughter an army with those things. Oh, and Bob has claimed his share of rotten heads as well... so no saying anything bad about Bob._

_Cynthia is in line for promotion to Second Lieutenant and Brad has just made sergeant. Both of them are fine soldiers and good friends_.

_So how are things going with you in kitty land?_

_Love,_

_Your barn fire-setting beau - Kaleb._

"Hey! Steelblade - get that mangy flea-bitten tail of yours over here, _now!_ "

Krenesh Howlingblade yelled as he and his other closest warband comrade, Navina Bladeflurry, were huddled on the barracks floors laughing while sharing some peculiar works of human literature.

Amalthia Steelblade, now a soldier, slid through the opening in the tent as she stood at attention.

"Reporting for duty, sir!"

"At ease, soldier. Come sit down."

"Yes sir."

Amalthia sat in a circle cross-legged along with her warband companions as their leader, Krenesh, handed her one of the peculiar human books. As she opened the pages, her eyes were greeted with an array of some of the most provocative illustrations she had ever seen.

"One of our scouts found those under the beds in some houses located in an abandoned human village in the Ruined front. And now our people have to work with these perverts? Disgusting!"

"You're telling me. I would get a mouth full of spurs if I did anything like that to you Kren," Navina Bladeflurry said with a laugh.

"And here I thought I was brought here for an intelligence briefing. So much for that, I suppose," Amalthia said sarcastically.

"Oh... but you were, squirt. If we are to be all nicey-nice with these sacks of meat then we gotta learn how they think. My impression of them thus far remains far from positive," Krenesh said as he tossed one of the obscene pieces of literature towards the edge of the bed.

Amalthia perused the objectionable material, studying the various mating positions that humans engaged in. Very carefully, she committed them to memory but always being careful not to let the rest of her warband catch onto this fact.

"I hope you don't mind, sir, if I do a little Ash Legion work on these oh-so disgusting pieces of filth."

"Oh by Burnfur's bottom... I didn't need to see that. Can I go somewhere and vomit now?" Navina said, as she held up an illustration of a female human receiving anal penetration from a norn-sized male.

"I swear, if you - or any other male for that matter - even thinks of doing something like that with me, I'll rip more than just the two round things located between your ears," Navina growled then flung the illustrated material to the ground.

"You know, when I was accepted into this warband, I thought I would be fighting amongst a group of charr who had wills of steel and stomachs of iron. Isn't it amazing how a few dirty pictures can turn my bandmates into squeamish sissies," Amalthia chuckled while gathering up the various pieces of cringe-worthy literature.

Moments later, Legionnaire Agnor Gristleback threw open the tent flap as the rush of displaced air caused loose leaves of the obscene material to go flying throughout the tent. The trio tried desperately to seize the fluttering pieces of paper before their commanding officer had a chance to see what a was actually transpiring.

"You three were supposed to check in at camp HQ five minutes ago. Get those shit-stained tails of yours moving now!"

Navina and Krenesh immediately stood up and gave their superior a full-standing salute. Amalthia, meanwhile, was preoccupied with attempting to retrieve the incriminating pieces as best she could. Agnor glared as she danced about apparently ignoring his presence. Her two bandmates made a desperate series of strange noises hoping to snap her out of her single-minded mission.

"Did you fail to notice the presence of a _superior_ officer, soldier? Or are you just trying to find a way of really pissing me off?"

"Neither, sir. Our warband was just doing a little cross-cultural research on our newfound human allies. I would not be a good soldier if we didn’t gain a proper understanding of how our human friends tick," Amalthia said as she began snatching up more pieces of the offensive literature that had fallen around Agnor's feet.

Suddenly, the stalwart Legionnaire let out a laugh that could be heard clear across the base camp.

"That had to be the most creative piece of bovine scatology that I've heard since commanding this outfit. You just made my day, soldier!"

The big charr gave a hearty salute as he backed away from the tent. Navina, Krenesh and Amalthia too returned his gesture.

"Now get your asses to the patrol station, pronto!" Agnor bellowed as he was leaving before seconds later turning back around then pointing under the bed. "You missed a piece over there, soldier. It's the one with the naked human kneeling behind a sheep."

***

The Blade warband marched westward from their camp at Deathblade's Watch. They were assigned to patrol the parameter of Foulbear Kraal keeping a sharp eye out for any signs of ogre activity. Leading the party, Krenesh took point while Amalthia and Navina covered the flanks. Mia Windreaver and Bogo Flutterblade were tasked with covering the rear.

High overhead, the midday sun scorched the landscape while gusty winds whipped up a flurry of dust devils. The powdery sand burned both eyes and lungs as the warband hunkered down to seek respite from the stifling heat.

"Someone toss me a canteen, I'm blowing enough snot out of my snout to build a sandcastle," shouted Navina who was hunched over trying expectorate the excess silt from her mouth.

Amalthia handed her bandmate an extra container of water along with a bandana. "This piece of cloth might save you from a not of unnecessary discomfort. Use one next time, silly."

Krenesh stopped for a moment then pointed towards a rocky impression located several yards in the distance. "That looks like a cave. We'll set up camp over there."

To their fortune, the Blades found a small nook that provided just enough of a buffer from the hostile elements. As they began to unfurl their supplies, the five bandmates built a campfire then huddled around sitting cross-legged in a semi-circular fashion.

"Yer lookin' mighty disappointed, squirt. Spit it out," Krenesh growled as he looked in Amalthia's general direction.

"I think Navina needs to do the spitting, sir."

"Little Miss Mouthy at it again, eh? I've heard all about that potent little puss of yours."

Amalthia looked at her warband leader then said dryly, "Just bored, that's all. I was honestly expecting more action."

"Oh. You'll see plenty of action, sweetie. Trust me on that one," Navina said between hacking coughs.

"Mouthy is right... one month and no action... this IS boring," Mia interjected while tracing some random circle in the dirt.

"Speaking of monthly action... I'm coming into season in the next few days. When that happens, you'll be getting plenty of action from me - isn't that right, Kren?" Navina smiled devilishly at her mate.

"Is that all you two ever talk about whenever we go on these missions?" Amalthia looked at her banmate 'sister' with a raised eyebrow.

"War is ten percent action followed by ninety percent sheer and utter boredom. What else is there to talk about other than sex?" Krenesh said with a hearty chuckle.

"Whenever you're done with him, Vina, he's mine next," Mia said with a smile and a wink.

Amalthia looked around feeling unexpectedly awkward around the conversation. "Does anyone know what happened to Bogo?"

"Hrmph! That weirdo never likes to sit amongst his mates whenever we have these conversations. He's never shown interest in any of you three gals. Why is that?" Krenesh chuffed as he threw some pebbles into the campfire.

"I'll go check on him." Amalthia stood up then walked over towards the edge of the nook. She saw Bogo’s lone form sitting down, looking towards the far horizon.

She approached from behind then sat down right beside him. "Hey big fella. Not wanting to be social, I take it."

He shook his head then looked at her with his pale blue eyes and said in a downtrodden tone. "There's nothing they are talking about that interests me."

Looking into those somber eyes, Amalthia suddenly realized something. She reached into her jerkin then pulled out a stack of the obscene pieces of literature she had collected earlier. After thumbing through several of the illustrations, she found one that depicted two naked men engaging acts of carnal pleasure with each other.

"Here. Take it," Amalthia said as she shoved the illustration into the palm of his clawed hand.

Bogo looked at the piece then suddenly his eyes began to light up. "Uhhh. Why are you showing me this? It's disgusting!"

Crossing her legs and giving him a wide-fanged smile, Amalthia chuckled. "Use your imagination! Picture two male charr instead."

"Wha!?" Bogo choked as his eyes went wide with surprise.

"It's okay, Bogo. I don't care. In fact, I think it's rather cute how you react whenever you see other males bathing in the river without their clothes on."

"Uhhh. I... ohh, is it that obvious?"

Amalthia laughed. "It's all over your face. Now who's the cute brute?"

He held his breath for a moment before exhaling the name.

"Tovu."

"Do you mean Tovu Whistlewind? Ha! I should have known!" Amalthia gave him an affectionate tap on the shoulder.

"Please don't tell Kren or anyone else. I'll have my teeth pulled and then I'll be placed in front of a firing squad if anyone ever found out," Bogo said nervously.

"Don't worry, Bogo. Your secret's safe with me. And trust me when I say that we all have our little secrets," Amalthia said with a wink as they sat together for the next half hour talking about various mundane things.

When she arrived back at the camp, Amalthia noticed that all of her bandmates had stripped themselves of their gear and were sleeping on the ground wearing only the pelts they had been born with. Krenesh and Mia were cuddled together while Navina lay off to the side purring in contentment.

As Amalthia approached, one of Navina's eyes sprang open and she quickly shot up to greet her diminutive bandmate.

"What a pity you missed all the action. Did you and Bogo have some fun too?" She asked with a sly wink.

Amalthia shook her head. "Our relationship isn't like that. But I'm happy that the three of you got your grooves on. By the way... I thought you were not in season?"

"Hey! That doesn't mean I have to wait. Anywhoo... I'm still feeling the urge. Wanna do some kit on kit?"

"Um. Hell no!" Amalthia bristled.

"Oh. So touchy! You're not one of those... lifers are you?"

"Lifer?"

"You know, the kind that refuses to share themselves with anyone other than that one 'special' partner."

"You make it sound like a bad thing."

"No. Not at all, sister. I think it's pretty neat that you have someone so special that you are willing to make such a sacrifice," Navina walked over as she affectionately stroked Amalthia's golden mane with her cinnamon-colored hand.

Amalthia looked up at her much larger bandmate and smiled.

Navina held Amalthia closer then asked. "Who is this special someone? I would very much like to know more about them."

Looking briefly into Navina's eyes, Amalthia reached behind her bandmate's head then pulled her in as their furry muzzles locked in a brief but passionate embrace of the tongues. Stunned by what had just happened, Navina backed away.

"Ugh! Isn't that something humans do with each other?"

Amalthia smiled at her. "Admit it, you liked it!"

Navina pursed her lips for a moment then nodded. "I kinda did, in fact. You are welcome to do it again to me anytime. Round two?"

"No. That was only a sampler. Now that I showed ya how to do it, you can do it to both Mia and Kren. This muzzle is reserved for only one," Amalthia smiled as her ears twitched in excitement.

"That must one lucky kitty ya have there. Is he as faithful toward you?"

"He has no reason to be otherwise."

"What's the name of his warband?"

Amalthia rolled her eyes, then placed her clawed finger to the bottom of her lip as she thought about it for a moment. " _Grim_. Yes, the Grim warband."

"What's his name?"

"Kaleb Grimwald." Amalthia replied.

" _Kaleb Grimwald_ , eh? That's a pretty weird name for a charr. No matter... what’s he look like?"

"He's tall for his type, broad and _very_ horny," came Amalthia's carefully worded but vague description.

"You really aren't giving me specifics. C'mon! Now really... tell me what he looks like!"

Amalthia looked at her non-clothed 'sister' and smiled. "You have an imagination, so _use_ it."

"Fine. Keep your closest warband sister in the dark. Just see if I..."

Bogo suddenly ran into the camp shouting at the top of his lungs. "Ogres approaching!"


	15. Chapter 15

_To my hairless, horny meatsack,_

_I'm happy to tell you that I experienced penetration for the first time, with an ogre no less! The beast moaned loudly when I drove my blade deep into his ribcage. Needless to say the whole affair was climactic to say the least._

_I miss you so much, Kaleb! As much as adore my bandmates, things aren't quite the same without you. Anyway, I am fine. Our detachment has routine skirmishes with the ogres nearby, but otherwise the only other thing we do is sit around campfires and talk about pleasures of the flesh. Do your people do the same thing?_

_Oh. In case you happened to be worried that I am somehow going to get my frisky on with another charr, don't be! I would rather save myself for you since it would make everything that much sweeter._

_Well, I hope everything is going fine in your neck of the woods. I imagine Sweetpea, Lulu and (oh yes, who could I forget him) "Bob" are getting their wares soiled with the coagulated entrails of the undead. Keep up the mass-killin!_

_*Faithfully yours,_

_That's_ _Misses Mouthy_ _to you, sir!_

_P.S._

_*I did kiss Navina in the same manner as I kissed you. I hope you aren't TOO jealous._

Kaleb folded Amalthia's latest love letter then put it into a billfold that he had kept hidden under the top lid of his footlocker. He made it a point to write at least one letter a week to her as well as to his own parents. Since his reassignment to the Sparkfly Fen region, the nature of his missions had changed drastically. No longer was he in charge of maintaining supplies. Instead his prowess at close-range combat had netted him the dangerous task of going out on search-and-destroy missions.

He had several cases of extra ammo for his two revolvers. During his deployment, he had become very proficient at using them to fell scores of the undead. He also got plenty of sword-swinging practice with "Bob" as well.

"Front and center, corporal," Captain Errol Conrad announced through the bivouac entryway.

Kaleb saluted the commanding officer. "Yessir."

"You are to report to Master Sergeant Waterstone and Staff Sergeant Pendragon in company barracks B. They will debrief you from there. Dismissed!" The captain gave him one final salute before leaving.

Kaleb went to the assigned location and was greeted by a norn, a sylvari, two charr and an asuran. All of them wore similar light blue garments that resembled something monks in a monastery might adorn themselves with. Cynthia stepped out from the barracks as she gave the five individuals a swift salute. She then turned to Kaleb who was already introducing himself to their new guests.

"Thank for coming, corporal. These five are from the Durmond Priory. They have been tasked with obtaining and studying Orrian relics for the purpose of countering the elder dragon's minions. It's a whole new ballgame out here, corporal. Instead of slings and arrows, we are going to be dealing with sorcery and spells."

"Do any of these people have combat experience - charr being the notable exception, of course," Kaleb queried.

"You assume a lot, pup. I've felled my fair share of jotun during my time," the norn said haughtily as she drew forth a long-handled axe from underneath her overcoat.

"No offense intended. I was just finding out who had the tools of taking care of themselves should trouble arise."

"They will be fine, bro," Brad said as he emerged from the bivouac. "Most of these people have seen combat. They'll know what to do... at least I hope so."

"Brad! Yes, corporal, most have been in combat situations before. The only one who hasn't is Mandrake here. He's only been out of the pod for, how long?" Cynthia asked as she turned to the sylvari.

"Six months, ma'am." The lanky sylvari spoke as the intertwined leaves that made up the crown of his head began to flutter in the breeze.

"Our job is going to be to protect these individuals from attack by undead as well as other hostile forces. Their knowledge will be crucial in fighting against Zhaitan's forces in the coming battle ahead. Kaleb, Brad - a word, please," Master Sergeant Waterstone said as the two men stepped forward.

Once the trio was in the bivouac, Cynthia turned to Kaleb and asked. "I know how you feel about babysitting missions, Kal. But this battle requires the cooperation of a variety of entities on all fronts. No one can do this alone."

Brad spoke up while shaking his head. "We get that part, Sarge. But the question is, how can we hope to offer any sort of protection when all of our forces are stretched so thin?"

"That's why Kaleb was brought in. With those bangers of his, we now have enough firepower of a platoon."

"Woah. No pressure for me to perform, right?" Kaleb said jokingly as he rested his elbows upon the handles of both his revolvers.

The sun arced across the sky as Seraph guards kept vigil over the Priory historians. Olga Stormbrand stood out the most as she was the leader of the bunch. Her braided blond hair and thickly muscled body suggested that she, like most norn, was an avid hunter. The only difference with her was she happened to have a brain. Conversely, the rest of the members kept to themselves for the most part. Even the asura seemed pleasant in that she didn't say much of anything.

Off in the wooded area several clicks behind came a loud snap followed by a deep bestial groan. Seconds later a slightly higher pitched yelp could be heard from the same location as well. Within seconds, the Seraph trio sprang into action attempting to ascertain what had happened.

When Kaleb, Brad and Cynthia climbed over one of the grassy outcrops, they could see scores of undead feasting upon the partially eaten bodies of the two charr that had been following behind them just moments ago.

"Undead. Run!"

Kaleb let off several rounds as the skulls of several risen exploded in a shower of putrid flesh and bone. Brad managed to line up and lance several heads in a row using his high-tension shortbow. Raising her shield, Cynthia charged into a group of them then used her blunt mace to shatter more heads.

"Risen are approaching from the woods, fast. Retreat to the plateau up ahead. We will try and cover your escape," Kaleb yelled at the surviving Durmond Priory members who were, by this time, running around in a sheer state of panic.

"They're cutting off our escape route," Brad shouted as he drew forth his shortsword.

Standing against each others' backs, the trio was now hacking away at the seemingly endless streams of undead that were closing in all around them. Suddenly, they noticed what appeared to be three asuran soldiers from the Vigil charging in. The black and gray armor-clad asurans rushed straight towards the swarms of undead as they began slashing away at them. Amazingly, the undead attacks seem to pass straight through the Vigil troops.

Cresting over the hill, the asuran who had been amongst the group was now holding a staff and a glowing sword. "Those illusions won't hold for long. I've set up a portal just above that ridge."

The trio of humans all said in synchronous voices. " _Mesmer!_ "

Within the span of ten seconds, everyone safely made it through the portal that the mesmer had created for them. Kaleb was the last to emerge just seconds before it collapsed.

"Whew! That was way too close. Thank you... ms?"

"Xera's my name. And it is with the Order of Whispers to whom I serve," the little female asuran said as she put away her glowing weapons.

"Order of Whispers? But I thought you were with the Durmond Priory?" Cynthia queried.

"Undercover agent, Miss Waterstone. That is how we operate."

"Wow. That's the first time I've ever experienced going through a magic portal," Kaleb said as he looked over the surviving Priory members.

"That's the first time you've experienced magic _anything_ ," Brad laughed.

Cynthia approached the survivors to offer her condolences to the two fallen members. The norn bowed her head in mourning.

"Britana Scrollmender and Yarro Cypherreader. Both good souls who will be sorely missed."

"I will make sure they will be accorded a proper burial that is in line with their peoples' customs," Mandrake said matter-of-factly.

"And I will drink a toast to their many great deeds," Olga replied in a tone of one-upmanship.

Once the undead had moved on and the corpses of the two charr were recovered, a funeral pyre was erected to bid their spirits a fond farewell as they made their final voyage into the Mists. Cynthia and Brad held each other close, reflecting upon the fragility of life and how it could have been any of them instead.

Memories of Amalthia's golden-furred face flashed across Kaleb's mind as he recalled the horribly mutilated bodies of the two fallen charr. They had families of their own and those whom they cared about as well.

"How ya doin' there, bud?" Sergeant Waterstone asked as she came up from behind Kaleb and sat down next to him.

"Seeing what happened to those two Durmond Priory members really got to me, Cynth. When I saw what the undead were doing to their bodies, I immediately thought of Amalthia. If anything were to happen to her..."

"Kal. You mustn't beat yourself up like that. We all signed onto this voluntarily. It's part of the job."

Kaleb looked at her as he exhaled slowly. "Don't you ever worry about what might happen to Brad or you? My question is: how do the two of you go into battle together knowing that at any given time either one of you may never come back."

"We cope by living each day as though it were our last. I cope knowing that I have a good friend like you who has my back whenever things get hairy. Plus, you and Brad are like brothers. He puts more faith in you than you realize," she said with a gentle hug.

She then looked him in the eyes and asked. "So the two of you still keep in touch often?"

"All the time. As a matter of fact, she mentioned about bagging a number of ogres that assaulted her warband," he said with a smile.

"How does she get along with her bandmates? Didn't she have quite a chequered past with her previous warband?"

"They seem to accept her as one of their own. She's become like a surrogate sister to this one charr named Navina. She's told me several stories of just how... _open_ she is as far as relationships go. What's more, she even suspects that one of her bandmates is, how shall we say, an aficionado of big teeth and fluffy-tipped tails," Kaleb said with a chuckle.

"You mean to tell me, he's gay? Oh my gods... a gay charr! Who would have thought?" Cynthia burst out laughing.

"I heard that," came a voice as Xera's form suddenly emerged out from nowhere.

"Snooping on a private conversation, are we?" The sergeant chided the asuran.

"Well, for your information, madam - that _is_ what they pay me to do in case you haven't figured that out," the mesmer said with an upturned head.

"So are there any openly gay asurans?" Kaleb asked pointedly.

Caught off guard, Xera struggled to find her words as her floppy ears began to turn a bright pink.

"That, sir, is highly confidential information. Also... do you humans always discuss topics that relate to matters involving procreation?"

"Well. To answer a question with a question - do your people use golems to wash the dishes, do the laundry and change dirty diapers?" Kaleb retorted with a smirk.

"Ugh! My ears are already burning as it is. I'm done here!" With those words the mesmer vanished into thin air.

"Well, _that_ got rid of her," Kaleb said with a chuckle. Sergeant Waterstone laughed as well.

"Keep your chin up, Kal. She'll be safe."

Cynthia stepped away leaving Kaleb to contemplate in his own thoughts.

 _Safe...,_ Kaleb thought as his love's face flashed through his mind.


	16. Chapter 16

_ "Look at what that little bitch did to me," Rodin Talonrend said as he lifted up his jerkin and unbuttoned his trousers revealing two sets of deep scratch marks that went from his lower abdomen to his upper thighs. _

_ Siri Blastfuse looked at her cub then at her cub's accuser and said in her characteristic deadpan voice, "you may go, Soldier Talonrend. I will deal with this cub myself." _

_ With a nod, the Rend warband leader walked past Amalthia as he gave her a cruel scowl before exiting the legionnaire's office. Amalthia closed her eyes trying her best to ignore his presence. _

_ Once mother and daughter were alone, Siri gazed into her cub's eyes - her own cold cat-like irises dilated in passive rage. "So, Ludrick's only spawn deigns to viciously assault her commanding warband mate. I would have thrown into the arena, but since you are too scrawny to even heft a heavy shield, I thought I would show a modicum of mercy on that wretched carcass of yours." _

_ Amalthia looked into her mother's cruel gaze and dryly replied, "Then just put me in front of a firing squad and be done with it, okay?" _

_ "I would if I could, but due to your special lineage, my paws are unfortunately, tied." _

_ "Permission to speak very freely, ma'am," her daughter asked as she fought to hold back the anguish. _

_ Siri waved at her daughter dismissively. "You do anyway. So why stop now? Shoot that little puss off of yours if it makes you feel happy." _

_ Amalthia began to break down in tears. "My warband leader violated me repeatedly. He said that it was punishment for my being unable to carry my bandmate to safety in time. I did the only thing any sensible girl would do, so I tried to rip his balls off." _

_ "You assaulted a commanding officer. A capital offense." Siri retorted. _

_ "He raped me!" _

_ "Stop your sniveling, you pathetic little crybaby. He was only trying to toughen up your uterus." _

_ Amalthia's tears turned to rage as her amber eyes now burned with a fierce hatred. "How can something like you even possibly be my dam. Did a Flame Legion shaman shove something into your vital region when you were young? From what I surmise, you must have enjoyed it immensely." _

_ Siri's expression turned even crueler as she pointed to herself with an evil grin. "You have taken insulting me to a whole new dimension. For that, I will amend your execution sentence by having your tongue ripped out by none other than your's truly." _

_ The door to the legionnaire's office opened and in walked Centurion Gravelstone who handed Siri a parchment scroll. "By order of Tribune Bhuer Goreblade himself, Soldier Amalthia Rendfoe's execution sentence is hereby commuted. She is to be released into the custody of her sire, Ludrick Crushblow, effective immediately." _

_ Everyone in the room could feel Legionnair Blastfuse's seething rage. Amalthia stood upright at full attention as she saluted the centurion. _

_ "Permission to leave, sir. I wish to express my sincere and heartfelt gratitude to this wonderful woman who went out of her way to see that I got what I justly deserved. I would also humbly ask that you let the Tribune know what a wonderful, compassionate and caring soul this..." _

_ "I think you've said enough, cub," Gravelstone said as he quickly ushered Amalthia out the door. _

_ As they walked down the metal corridors of the Imperator's Core, both Amalthia and the centurion could hear the sound of what could only be described as a banshee's shriek followed by several crashing noises coming from the legionnaire's office. _

Amalthia's expression grimaced when thinking back to that fateful day. She wondered just how badly she had pissed her mother off in spite of the trauma that she herself had endured.

"Navi. Here's a question," Amalthia looked over at her female bandmate with a wide-eyed expression.

"Shoot."

"Would you think me a sick individual if I told you that getting violated was an experience that I now look back on with a certain degree of amusement?"

Her sister-in-arms looked back at then chuffed. "If it came from anyone else, then yes. But I've grown accustomed to your weirdness. Hell, I wouldn't even be surprised if you told me that you were into screwing humans."

Amalthia coughed loudly.

Navina said nothing.

"Sorry. Hairball." Amalthia smiled sheepishly.

"Riiight..."

The big female charr promptly figured there were some topics that were best left alone.

Two weeks later, the Blade warband was out on patrol just north of their main base. Separatists and Renegades had been preying upon the caravans that shuttled between the various human and charr settlements. Reports indicated that Flame Legion was active in the area as well.

"I swear, I'm going to just slaughter and eat the next pack marmox I see," Navina Bladeflurry grumbled.

"Shut yer yap and keep those pretty little eyes of yours peeled. Seps have been hitting these vans hard," Krenesh turned his head around to respond.

"Would someone, again, tell me why are we risking our pelts for these mice?" Mia spat as she and Bogo covered the right flank.

One of the male humans spoke up. "Um, because of the treaty  _ your  _ leaders signed, perhaps?"

A woman who was walking next to him cupped his hand to his ear and whispered. "Be careful what you say, they might turn on us at any moment."

"That would really be bad PR if we did," Amalthia said to the humans as she snuck up on one of them by surprise.

Startled, the man choked on his words for a moment before regaining his composure. He looked to the woman then back at the noticeably smaller charr as he shrugged. "I don't want to debate politics, charr. We've got a quota to fill and Ebonhawke has been waiting on these supplies for the past three weeks."

The marmox suddenly reared up, bleating in apparent agony as the supply pack it was carrying was hurled aside. As the two humans tried frantically to calm the panicked beast, the woman noticed that her entire dress was covered in blood. The man screamed as he noticed her eyes started to roll to the back of her head just seconds before she collapsed.

"Martha!"

A loud cracking sound filled the air followed by another. Fragments of bone and flesh exited from the back of the man's rib cage as a huge circle of blood expanded from the center of his chest cavity.

"Sniper! Take cover!" Krenesh bellowed as the other members of his warband dove for cover behind the crumpled body of the marmox.

"On the ridge north, by northwest. Roughly six hundred yards," Navina pointed to a small outcropping of rocks.

"I see 'em. Returning fire," Amalthia rested the barrel of her long rifle between the concave portion of the downed beast's neck as she positioned her aim.

She fired.

Off in the distance a small human-sized body spun halfway around before falling off the edge of the cliff. She let loose two more rounds and the same number of bodies crumpled to the ground as well.

"Separatists approaching. Lots of them," Amalthia said as she could see scores of masked humans with her sniper scope pouring over the cliffs.

" _ Lots  _ isn't very specific, cub. Give me numbers - hard numbers," Krenesh shouted as both he and Navina readied their mortars.

Mia and Bogo positioned their rifles and began firing in the separatists' direction. Neither of them came close to hitting their targets.

"Shit! I hate this long-range stuff. Let 'em come closer then they'll be in  _ my  _ element," Mia said angrily trying to re-position for another shot.

"You're about to get your wish. Shields everyone - shields!!" Krenesh howled as he drew forth his serrated shield and short sword.

The six Blades waited for their leader's signal to charge. They held back until the human separatists had reached melee range. Once they did, Krenesh ordered the attack.

Within moments, their heavy shields and sharp weapons crashed against the smaller, frailer human attackers. Each member of the warband hacked and slashed their way through the mountain of pink-skinned adversaries. By the time the onslaught was finished, over twenty separatists lay either dead or dying with no casualties to their own.

Displaying an obvious degree of satisfaction for all the carnage they had wrought, Krenesh commented. "Today is turning out to be a very good day, indeed. Just look at all these rats... it's stuff like this that makes me yearn for the good old days."

"Apparently, there's still a separatist, or should I say, renegade, who is alive and well," Amalthia commented as she looked at Krenesh.

"Tell me my four ears didn't catch what you just said. Because if they did, I'll shove the pommel of this blade right down your stinkin' throat!" The warband leader growled as he gave her a hateful stare.

"Try it and you will lose. I promise," Amalthia said as she drew out her blade and began casually whirling it around.

"You dare challenge my authority?"

"I'm challenging your stupidity. The treaty has been in place for over a year and wishing for the 'good 'ole days' as you so aptly put it could very well be construed as treason."

Navina placed herself between the warring parties as she realized the seriousness of the situation.

"Chill it, both of you! I know it's been a rough day and we essentially failed our mission by not protecting these merchants. Kren - stand down, please!"

Her mate grumbled for a moment before sheathing his blade. "Your point is well-taken, Navi. Amalthia..."

"Not a word to her until you calm down. I will talk to her, alone. Amalthia - come." Her bandmate beckoned her over to a nearby tree.

Navina handed Amalthia a canteen and smiled. "Drink up, sis. It's the good stuff."

Amalthia swigged the whole thing down in one gulp, placed the cap back on then handed the empty container back to her bandmate.

"Shiverpeak mead. Drinking on the job is a flogging offense, y'know."

The big charr hooked the container to her waistband then stared Amalthia in the eyes as she gently clasped hold of her hands. "Look, sis. I love you like family. But for the sake of Fierceshot's arrow, you need to wire an interrupt mechanism between that brain and mouth of yours. One day it's going to get you hurt or worse."

"Look Navi. I have principles and will stand by them when I see something that is wrong. It is not in my nature to hold back, but to call it out. Krenesh needs to get over his hatred of humans. Our people need to move past that even though doing so may be hard."

"Why do you like them so much? Humans that is?"

"I have a different perspective because I lived amongst them for four years while helping my sire run his butcher shop. I'd imagine you would adopt a similar attitude if you worked around them. It's a social adaptation, really."

Amalthia looked down while playing with some leaves she had scooped up in her hand.

"Is there anything more? If there is, please tell me, Ama. You know you can always trust me to keep anything we say between us, right?" Navina said as she gently stroked Amalthia's shining golden mane.

Amalthia looked her warband sister in the eyes, smiling while holding her hands and saying in a soothing voice, "as I have told Kaleb, I'm telling you - trust me; have patience. You'll know when I feel the time is right."

Bogo stepped in and pointed towards the fallen pack animal. "Sorry if I'm interrupting anything, but me, Mia and Kren pulled the personal effects from the bodies. He said he wants to leave 'em for the buzzards, but he wanted both of you gals' input before doing anything."

"We need to leave them intact as much as possible. Allowing them to rot might be a sign that we disrespect their fallen. What say you, Ama?" Navina asked.

"You speak like someone twice your age. Perhaps it's best if we put them in burial shrouds. At least it will show we had accorded them proper respects," Amalthia added.

Although resistant at first, Krenesh eventually agreed to perform a proper burial for the two fallen humans. Once the funeral rites had been concluded, the caravan goods were stripped and each soldier carried a share of the haul.

As they traveled across the scorching roads, Mia noticed some movement off in the distance. Several silhouettes began to rise from the edge of the horizon. She noticed that they happened to be charr as well, judging by their hunched appearances and thrashing tails.

"Look! A friendly patrol up ahead. By the looks of their armor, they appear to be Blood Legion. I'm seeing ten so far," Mia said as she started to walk towards the charr troops up ahead.

"Mia, wait! As leader of this outfit, it's my duty to greet fellow warbands," Krenesh chided.

Amalthia felt strangely uneasy. Something about the way those troops moved gave her pause for concern.

"I'm getting confirmation," Amalthia said as she raised her longarm then peered through the sniper scope hoping to get a better sight picture.

Mia crouched on all fours then bounded towards the troops at full speed. As she did, Amalthia noticed that all of the troops sported the tails of male charr. At first she thought it odd for an entire patrol to consist of nothing but males, but then it dawned on her...

"Mia! Waaiit! Don't go any further! Those are Flame Legion disguised as friendlies," Amalthia shouted but her bandmate sister was too far away to hear her.

Several of the other troops started bounding towards her as well. But by the time she was in range, it was already too late. As she approached, one of the troops reared up, drew out his sword then brought its full-force down upon their bandmate's neck. The remaining Blade members could only watch helplessly as they witnessed their beloved sister being decapitated right before their very eyes.

Krenesh roared in rage upon seeing his mate being cloven in two. The surviving band members let out a rallying cry as they charged the Flame Legion tricksters head on. Amalthia eschewed her sniper rifle, preferring the broadsword instead. She crouched to the ground and bounded on all fours with all the speed she could muster.

"Kill them all! No mercy!" Came the Blade warband leader's order.

Once she arrived at the battle, Amalthia began to hack and slash away at the charr who beheaded her bandmate. But unlike the humans who were easily vanquished, these soldiers had the resolve of battle-hardened veterans. Nearly every move she made was countered by either a dodge or parry.

Even though they were outnumbered two-to-one, the four remaining members of the Blade band managed to keep their attackers in check. Observing a weak spot in their defenses, Navina swung her shield against a Flame Legion soldier's face causing several of his teeth to be knocked loose.

Krenesh took advantage of the dazed enemy's state and promptly ran his blade through the soldier's neck. For her part, Amalthia crouched low then dashed at an oblique angle towards one of the Flame Legion attackers as she grabbed his tail with her left hand.

The charr yowled in pain as she spun him around thereby causing him to lose his balance. When his face had plowed into the sand, she swiftly drove the point of her sword into the base of his skull. Bogo took Amalthia's queue and grabbed a preoccupied attacker's tail himself. Navina made short work of the adversary using a straight thrust to the base of the jaw.

After the bloody melee was over, ten Flame Legion soldiers lay on the dusty field either dead or dying. Amazingly, the remaining four of the Blades emerged with little more than a few scratches.

Bogo looked over one of the attackers and noticed that he was still breathing. "Hey boss, this one's still alive. Shall I gut 'em?"

Krenesh looked at the gravely wounded Flame Legion soldier's armor and realized that it was the same one who killed Mia. With a cruel rage in his eyes, the Blade leader began stripping the armor off the incapacitated charr until he was only left with his pelt.

"You killed my mate, you worthless piece of shit! Since you flameheads never send your women into battle, I will grant you the honor of becoming one," Krenesh said as he rolled the hapless charr over, drew out a dagger then placed it between the victim's furry legs.

"Kren. Don't do that, please. We are better than this," Amalthia pleaded as she tried to intervene.

Krenesh felt otherwise and with a quick slice of the short-blade, the Flame Legion soldier's manhood was no more. His blood-curdling bellow could be heard for miles around.

"Perhaps you are, Ama. But I'm not." He tossed the dagger down right next to the mutilated charr.

"There's my mercy. If he wants an end to his miserable existence, he'll have to do it himself."

Amalthia stepped in front of her warband leader. "Kren! We have to fight with honor. If you have to kill them, at least do them in swiftly."

The mortally wounded Flame Legion soldier began to speak as torrents of blood gushed from his mouth and nose. "H... how touching. The female cub believes in a code of honor. Well... here's how I feel about that!"

It was too late for any of them to respond. For within the span of a second, the dying Flame Legion charr grabbed the dagger then plunged it straight into the lower-right side of Amalthia's abdomen. Navina shrieked in anguish as she brought her sword down across the attacker's neck. Her sister-in-arms stood like a statue for a few seconds before her eyes rolled back as she fell to the ground atop her assailant.

Krenesh staggered back in shock then crumpled to the ground as he began to, for the first time in many years, cry like a newborn cub. Bogo hunkered down by his side to comfort him like a brother.


	17. Chapter 17

Shorewatch Post became alive with activity as troops helped off-load supplies from a recently docked sailing vessel. Several new members of the Durmond Priory were sent to fill the roles of those who had fallen.

Staff Sergeant Kaleb Grimwald was now in charge of directing the logistics for all Shorewatch supply details. As he observed the new Priory officials step from the gangplank and onto the beach, he couldn't help but notice the familiarity of one of its members.

"Hard to believe, huh?"

Kaleb nearly dropped the crate he was carrying when Brad snuck up behind him and slapped him hard on the back then pointed towards the people from the ship.

"Crap! You almost gave me a heart attack there, bro... now what is it I'm not supposed to believe?"

Brad quickly pulled his hand away forgetting his friend's wound probably still hurt. "Sorry 'bout that. But did you see her?"

"Who?"

Brad pointed towards the slender woman in the Priory outfit. "Her... she look familiar?"

Kaleb focused his eyes for a moment then suddenly they went wide when he saw whom it was.

"By Lyssa's name, it can't be?! Can it?"

Their actions had not gone unnoticed. When the woman saw the two men, she immediately ran towards them as locks of her long wavy hair fluttered in the wind.

"Kaleb??" She yelled as she drew ever closer.

"Trish? My gods... is that really you?" Kaleb said in disbelief.

His friend patted him much more gently on the shoulder this time around. "I was gonna tell you earlier when Cynth showed me the ship roster, but it appears that's not necessary anymore. I'll leave you two lovebirds alone."

Kaleb stood there stunned as his on-and-off girlfriend ran up to give him a hug.

"Of course it's me. Kal! I can't believe I'd find you here of all places."

"That makes two of us."

She smiled then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before beckoning for him to follow her. "They are setting my tent up now. I wouldn't mind the company... if you know what I mean."

Upon hearing those words, Kaleb's heart felt like it suddenly dropped. It didn't take an asuran scholar to figure out where this was going. Yet, he couldn't be rude and turn down her company. That is, so long as it didn't go too far.

By the time they arrived, Patricia's tent had already been set up. The yurt-like structure was adorned with various images of globes and survey compasses. Inside, were several footlockers full of Priory equipment and off to the side, was a swath of silken sheets and pillows.

Once Kaleb was invited inside, Patricia closed the flap behind them and began lighting several hanging oil lamps that were hung from the ceiling. As Kaleb looked around to take everything in, Trish removed her shoes then kicked them aside.

"So whadda think? Cozy?" She asked as she began to move sensually towards him.

Choking on his words, he replied as he began to back away. "Yes. It's lovely."

"Aren't you supposed to be moving in the _other_ direction?" Her breathing became more intense.

"You really waste no time, do ya? Anyway... how did you get hooked up with the Priory? I never took you as one who was into historical stuff."

Kaleb nearly tripped over one of the footlockers trying to avoid his amorous would-be lover.

"Daddy helped get me the job. He knew a man who knew a man and - you know the rest. So did you miss me?"

"I'm glad to see you, Trish. Really, I am. It's just that I've been really preoccupied as of late. I hope you understand." He knew it was lame excuse, but he had to give it a shot.

"You never bothered to contact me in all those months, why? Are you saying that you were just too busy for _me_??"

"Look Trish. A lot has happened. I've wanted to talk to you, but circumstances got in the way. I hope you understand."

Kaleb found that he was backed into a corner with no way out.

She looked at him with sultry eyes as she began sliding her fingers across his muscular chest. "Oh, I understand. I understand that you are now this big war hero in town who risked his life to save that of a charr. As far as what I think, I don't know if you were being brave or out of your cotton-pickin' mind."

"You have no idea, do you?"

"I have ideas," she said as she began to remove the silken sash from her robe. When the belt unfurled, she pulled apart her hem revealing her smooth, naked form. She splayed her stance as she pushed her pelvic region into his. Taking hold of his hands, she drew them towards her firm breasts.

"Trish..." Kaleb fought the temptation.

"You know what mine are. Let me help you with yours." She started to unbutton the front flap of his trousers.

"What do you want from me?" He breathed heavily while averting his gaze from her.

She began rubbing his region hoping that it would spring to life. "I want what any girl wants... a home, a husband, a _family_. What else do you think I want?"

Amalthia's image flashed into his mind. As he remembered her warm eyes and genuine affection, his mind suddenly became sharply focused. Realizing what was happening, he knew what he had to do.

He leaned over and whispered softly into Patricia's ear and said. "I know exactly what you want. You want us to marry so you can inherit the rights to my family's property. I figured your daddy put you up to his as he has been after my father's homestead for the past twenty years."

Patricia suddenly pulled away, closed her robes then hauled off and slapped Kaleb across the face. "How dare you say something like that to me!"

"Aww. So the truth hurts, doesn't it Trish? Your family's been coveting our family's property for ages and yours will do anything to get back their noble status... no matter who it hurts." Kaleb quickly re-buttoned his pants as Patricia threw a temper tantrum.

"You didn't even get a riser out of me, you are a big stupid, good for nothing... _homo_!"

Patricia Fairweather ran out of the tent crying then Kaleb emerged a few seconds later. When he did, he noticed that she darted past Brad who was coming to see what the commotion was all about.

"Woah, there. What just flew past me?" His friend asked bewildered.

Kaleb stepped from the tent then responded with a smirk. "Just a krait slithering out of its den."

"I take it that was more than just a lover's spat."

"No love there, bro. She wanted candy and threw a fit when she didn't get any."

Brad gave his friend a light thump on the shoulder clapped him on the back. "It's about chow time and Cynth wants to hang out with us. I slipped in a few of Ulf's 'specials' just for relaxation purposes only. Meetcha there!"

The "Claypool Trio", as the three of them came to be known, stood just outside the rows of benches that lined the mess hall. Cynthia looked around at all of the troops and noticed one in particular. Off in the distance, a wiry thin young man who looked to be no more than nineteen was doing his best to impress a much larger individual. In spite of his slight build and shaggy, unkempt appearance, his demeanor exuded a great deal of artificial overconfidence as he was attempting to interact with the much larger female norn, Olga Stormbrand.

"Hey guys. Check this out." Cynthia pointed towards the oddly matched duo.

Kaleb and Brad began to laugh the moment they recognized who it was. Brad raised his stein of questionable drink to give a salute to the adventurous young individual.

"Way to go, Flipper! Start off with the big gals first. Wager me, bro. I say drink to the face."

Kaleb pulled out a few pieces of coin from his pocket. "She's norn. My bet is she challenges him to a drinking contest. Whoever wins gets the goodies."

"That's no contest. He doesn't have enough mass on him to even fill my canteen, much less that of a hard-drinking norn," Cynthia chuckled. "Eh. I say she teases him to go all the way then points out that he just doesn't have what it takes... if ya boys know what I mean," she said with a wink.

"Yer a cruel, cruel woman, Cynth." Brad laughed. "But then, that's what I like about ya, I guess."

***

"May I be so kind as to get you a drink, madam," the scrawny kid known as "Flipper" asked the tall, blond norn.

She looked down upon his unkempt hair then said laconically as she gulped from her mug. "Already have one."

"Oh. Right. Well then, can I get you another?"

"I'm standing right beside the keg. I can pour one myself."

Frustrated over the lack of progress, Flipper tried another approach. He noticed that she was wearing little more than a bikini-style leather outfit with a tight-fitting bustier that helped to accentuate her already enormous cleavage.

"I've never seen a lovely lady as tall and - skillfully clad as you."

"This place is a swamp. So it's hot here and I'm a norn. Too much clothing is stifling. You have a problem with that?" She scolded in her deep and thunderous voice.

"Uh. N..no, ma'am. It was just wondering if..."

"... you were looking to score? With me?" She finished his sentence.

Flipper's face turned beet-red as he began to pant heavily. "Errr... I just... uhh."

Olga Stormbrand looked around and found an empty container. She handed it the quivering young human then smiled devilishly.

"Lemme make it easy for ya, little one. If you can hold yer ale by drinking this entire jug... I'll let ya hold some 'other' jugs... if ya get my meaning," Olga said as she began flexing her chest muscles, which caused her bosoms to bounce up and down.

Like a greedy skritt in a treasure room full of shinys, the zealous young man began ravenously gulping down the brew. But before he was even halfway, his vision became blurry and he soon wound up passed out on the ground.

Off in the distance she could hear the words "pay up!" being uttered by the tall dark-haired human who had saved the remainder of her Priory crew just a few weeks ago.

***

After the Trio had their fill of laughter and barely-palatable army food, the camp crier came around announcing mail call. As the last names of the various troops were being called out, Kaleb waited patiently for his name to be called. He hadn't heard from Amalthia in over three weeks and worried that something may be wrong.

"Grimms," shouted the crier as he waved a handful of letters around until they were claimed.

"Grimwald."

Upon hearing his last name, Kaleb immediately ran over to retrieve what he had hoped to be a large stack of backlogged correspondences from his love. But to his great dismay he only received one. However, his disappointment turned to uncertainty then worry when he saw from whom the letter was sent.  
  


From: Ludrick Crushblow

_  
Greetings Kaleb,  
  
_

_I've never written you before, but I am doing so now because there are some very important things I have to tell you. First of all, I wanted to apologize for what happened between you and my cub (daughter). I was partly to blame for that fiasco because I was concerned about the direction your relationship with her was going._

_Now for the second point - while I am deeply gracious that you put your life on the line to save her, there are certain lines that should never be crossed. You probably already know what I am referring to, so I won't say it here in this letter. I would prefer to discuss such matters with you in-person._

_Which finally brings me to the last and most important point, and one which is potentially the most heart-rending of all. Kaleb - news has reached me that Amalthia had been seriously wounded during a battle at the Fields of Ruin. She was ambushed by Flame Legion and suffered a stab wound to her lower abdominal region._

_Doctors are still unsure of how long it will take for her to fully recover; she appears to lapse in and out of consciousness. But what they did tell me is that whenever she was awake she would always call out your name._

_Understand this - she is the most important thing in my life. And if there is any type of medicine that would heal her wounds then I am willing to do whatever it takes to find it._

_Kaleb - I believe_ _you_ _are that medicine. If you can procure leave, please meet me at my place. You and I both have a long journey ahead of us.  
  
_

_Respectfully,_

_  
Ludrick  
  
_

  
Upon reading the letter, Kaleb's knees buckled as he tried to take in what he had just read.

_Amalthia... please be okay...._

With speed befitting a centaur, Kaleb raced to his commanding officer's station. Once inside, he saluted Master Sergeant Waterstone then showed her the letter.

"Kaleb. I'm soo sorry. I know how much she means to you; to _all_ of us. If there is anything we can do to help, please let us know," she said as she began signing special leave papers as fast as her hand could manage.

"Thank you Cynthia. Please let Brad know too. I will try to make this a brief leave, but given the situation, there are no guarantees," Kaleb said as he countersigned the documents.

Cynthia patted him on the shoulder then looked into his eyes and said, "take as much time as you need. Don't worry, I'll find a way of covering your back if anyone decides to question the length of your absence. Please give Amalthia my best wishes and hope that she makes a speedy recovery. The two of you deserve each other."

"Thank you."

Kaleb saluted then left the commander's station wondering if there was anything he could possibly do to help the one soul whom he loved more than life itself.


	18. Chapter 18

"Right this way, ma'am," said one of the charr medical attendants who opened the door to Amalthia's convalescent room.

Centurion Siri Blastfuse stepped through the metal-lined archway as she looked towards the female attendant and said in a low but stern voice. "No one is to disturb us. Is that clear?"

The charr saluted Siri then promptly left.

The mother strode over to the bed where her daughter lay. She pulled up a rough-hewn stool, sat down then started caressing her cub's muzzle with the long claw from her index finger. She then jabbed her claw into Amalthia's upper lip testing to see if her cub was still in an unconsciousness state.

_My mouthy little whelp. For the first time, you have nothing at all unpleasant to say to me. How ironic is that? If I wanted to, I could pry your jaws open and tear out that belligerent tongue of yours._

"No matter," her mother said into her daughter's upper ears in a gruff, but soft voice. "It's not like you can hear a damn thing I have to say, anyway. Which is fine by me."

She started to stroke her daughter's head gently. "You think I am a cruel charr dam for treating you the way I have been all these years. But the truth of the matter is, I _am_ cruel because I _have_ to be. Naive little cub, this world is an unforgiving and lonely place where anything you care about can be taken away in an instant. For my own survival, I learned to stop caring long ago. And it is unfortunate that you haven't yet learned such a lesson."

Amalthia's chest rose and fell at a steady breathing pace as her head rested upon a thick pillow, her visage calm and serene. Her mother slowly ran her long claw down the center of her daughter's mouth, along her neck then stopped at the middle of her chest.

"You may wonder if I hate you. Well, in one sense, I _do_ hate you. I hate you because, out of all my cubs, it is _you_ who reminds me of the dam I once was." Siri cocked her head as her seemingly cruel gaze softened for a moment.

"Before your siblings successively perished, I was like you in so many ways - carefree, hopeful for my future... even caring... if you can possibly believe that. But fate changed all that; _you_ changed all that for me. Of all my cubs, you - the weakest and most obnoxious - managed to survive."

"Though your body is frail, your heart has remained strong and positive. Now that, dear cub of mine, is why I both adore and resent you at the same time. Your spirit, for lack of a better word, has never yet wavered. So many times, I wanted to break it, to break _you_ until you became like me," Siri shook her head as she traced Amalthia's chest using her claw.

"Yet there is a part of me that doesn't want you to be broken. I suppose I do what I do to you for your own good. If you can endure me then you are strong enough to endure _anything_."

"No whelp. I will _never_ go soft on you. Not ever!"

"Bah! Why am I even murmuring to your unconsciousness carcass anyway? Better yet, why am I even talking aloud at all?"

Siri reached into her jerkin, pulled out a small burlap bag then set it down upon the dresser next to her daughter's bed. "These made me think of you during a time when the worst thing that came out of your mouth was vomit."

"Anyway... enjoy them, cub... for old times sake, of course."

Her mother stepped out the door without saying anything further. When she saw the assistant she beckoned her close then stated in a threatening tone. "See to it that she is provided adequately. I want updates of her progress."

"Yes, centurion."

"One last thing - under pain of death, you are to never reveal to her or anyone else that I was ever here. You got that?"

"Of course." Nervously, the attendant saluted Amalthia's mother, as she was about to depart.

Siri cast one last look over her shoulder and said with the slightest of grins. "Have a most pleasant rest of your day."

_There. I can be nice to others, sometimes._

  
***

Kaleb arrived at the _Blazeridge Butcher Shop_ the following early morning carrying a small bundled gift item. He knocked on the door hoping that he didn't arrive too early and wake Ludrick prematurely.

Within a few minutes, the door opened. The enormous charr stood in front of him wearing a bloody smock and carrying an enormous meat cleaver in his pawed right hand. His claws were still dripping with blood from an order he had just finished prepping.

"Good morning, sir." Kaleb saluted him with deference.

"And top of the morning to you, my furless friend. Sorry if I don't return the salute. I've had that trick played on me one too many times. People say I look scary enough as it is even without the blood on my attire."

Kaleb laughed as he stepped through the door being careful not to bump into Ludrick's cane or chronically injured foot.

"Judging by the blood, my guess is organ meat. Liver in particular," he observed.

"Close. Kidneys and tripe to be exact."

"Tripe. Jeese! I gag just smelling the stuff. Why people would even eat that is beyond me," Kaleb jested.

"You're supposed to be the fancy chef. Am I right?"

"Sure, but..."

"But nothing. Expand your palette, cub. Some of the best flavors come from some of the most unexpected ingredients. Bah! Getting me off track, aren't ya?" Lucrick laughed.

"It never hurts to lighten the mood, especially when the rest of the day will be anything but."

Ludrick washed his hands then removed his apron before doing some last minute tidying up. He put the customer's order into a freezer chest then began repacking the rest of the meat case.

"I gave Ralph keys to this place while we are gone. He's a good kid who is eager to learn the cutting trade and I trust him enough to tend to the shop while I'm away."

Kaleb helped him out where he could by tossing an extra layer of ice onto the tray of fresh shrimp and crawfish. As they were working to get the market counter prepped, he asked. "Any updates on Amalthia's condition?"

"None. That's why we need to go to the Black Citadel in-person."

"I can get the dolyak hitched up to the wagon in a jiffy once we are through here," Kaleb stated.

"I appreciate that very much."

Once all of the necessary opening preparations had been completed, Kaleb hitched up the wagon then helped Ludrick into the front seat. After climbing into his own seat next to the big charr, he whistled aloud for the sluggish dolyak to move. The beast faltered momentarily before finally taking a hint that moving was far better than hearing the incessant sound of a cracking whip.

"Waypoint's not too far away. I can pay someone to return the cart to the corral once we get there," Kaleb stated.

Ludrick pointed towards the horizon. "How about we bypass the waypoint entirely. If you don't mind, I would very much like to take the scenic route till we get to Lion's Arch. From there we can gate into the Citadel."

"Fine by me."

As the human and charr meandered along the winding roadway on the rickety cart, the odd pair was stared at by a number of passers by who seemed amazed that such a non-violent coexistence was even possible. Kaleb laughed to himself over the peoples' reactions while Ludrick just grumbled and shook his head.

The old char turned and looked at Kaleb and said, "I am glad you came. This means a lot to both me and Amalthia."

"And I'm glad to be here, sir. However, I get the feeling that you wanted to take the scenic route for more than just fresh air. Am I correct on that assumption?"

Ludrick smiled. "You are a keen observer, cub. There is something you and I need to discuss first before we arrive at our destination."

"It's about the nature of my relationship to Amalthia. I understand, sir. She and are close friends, and I care deeply for her... as a _friend_." Kaleb knew where this conversation was going.

"So long as you both understand that, then everything will be fine. Just remember one very important thing - there are some lines that should _never_ be crossed. Doing so only results in heartache and misery for everyone."

Ludrick bowed his head and closed his eyes as if reflecting on something.

"The one thing I understand, sir, is that the world is always in a state of change. She and I are responsible enough to know when to do the right thing. I will never willingly do anything to dishonor either you or her. She is too much of a good soul for that," Kaleb said as he held his head up high.

"Good. Then I trust that you will honor the boundaries and treat her like the good friend that she is."

Kaleb parsed his words carefully. "I will respect her judgment and follow my moral guidance."

Ludrick eyed him with what seemed like a slight degree of skepticism. But, his only response was soft chuff.

"One last thing."

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry for the argument that happened between you and Amalthia. I was partly responsible for creating the situation. You are a good man, Kaleb. And it was not my intent to cause undue friction between you and my daughter," Ludrick said apologetically.

"I guess friendships go through these relationship growing pains, sir. She and I are evolving past them and learning as we go along."

They had reached Lion's Arch by evening. The asura gates lay arranged in a semi-circular pattern as the one leading to the Black Citadel was flanked by two legionnaires who guarded the entryway.

"This is it, cub. If this is your first time in the Citadel, then it would behoove you to stick very close to me. Treaty or not, there are still many charr who don't look too kindly on humans being in their city. But if any of them gives you grief, they'll have to answer to _me_ ," Ludrick said as he slapped Kaleb on the back.

The force of the hit nearly knocked him off his feet and into the concrete. "Oh, sorry. Guess I don't know my own strength sometimes."

Kaleb just laughed. "I guess all those years of swinging meat will do that to ya, huh sir?"

"Damn right! Now let's get moving. Daylight isn't going to give us a free pass, yanno."

They passed through the waygate and emerged on the other side into the bustling metallic city that was known as the Black Citadel. The air was thick with the acrid stench of soot and smog. And mulling amongst the paved roads of iron, were scores of horned feline figures almost all clad in some type of battle armor.

"Ah. The smell of home - nothing quite like it. Come to think of it, I haven't seen this place in, gah! Decades..." The old charr let out a hearty laugh.

For the first time in his life, Kaleb found what it was like to have everyone staring at him. What's more, most of the stares looked none too friendly either. As the two of them began wandering closer to the crowds, Kaleb could hear the flurry of slurs and derogatory comments being hurled in his direction.

"Say it to my face, fleabag! If you have a problem with this human then you have a problem with _me!_ " Lucrick raged at a couple of Blood Legion soldiers who directed some epithets at Kaleb.

"Unless yer takin' that thing to the meathouse to be cooked, I suggest you get it out of our sight. Don't you know it's bad manners to allow your food to be wandering around?" Retorted one of the soldiers.

Within a split second, Kaleb pulled back his trench coat, drew forth his revolvers then promptly shoved the barrels down each of the charrs’ mouths.

"You whiskerfaces really talk big. But that's all ya do... _talk_ . Now, lemme introduce you to my two friends here, _Lulu_ and _Sweetpea_ . My friend here happens to be one of your peoples' most decorated war heros. His name is Ludrick Crushblow. Ever hear of him? Now, if you don't mind providing him with a much-needed apology, then I suggest the both of you do so, _quickly_." Kaleb shoved the barrels even further down their mouths.

The two soldiers nodded in submission. "C... Crushblow? The Ludrick Crushblow?"

"The one and only, _fleabag_! I'm still waiting on that apology." Ludrick stared down the one soldier.

"S... sorry, sir." The other one saluted. "W... we didn't know who you were, _sir_."

"Now you do... begone! Otherwise I just might ask this deranged mouse to knock holes through _both_ your skulls."

Kaleb withdrew his revolvers as the two soldiers beat feet away from him as fast as possible. He couldn't help but laugh at the situation.

"Welcome to the real Black Citadel, cub."

"Actually, I think I might like it here. At least the people are honest about what they think. Besides, if someone gets too out of line... I can always just up and kill 'em!" Kaleb gave a devilish grin.

"I like you, Kaleb. I can understand why Amalthia does too. Now let's stop providing cultural exchanges with the locals and find our girl," Ludrick said as he beckoned for Kaleb to follow.

"Sir. Shouldn't you find an ox cart to ferry you around? I mean it's got to be excruciating walking on just that cane all the time," Kaleb commented.

"Sitting on my duff can be construed as a sign of weakness, even for someone in my condition. No cub. I have to suck it up and move around on my own two feet."

Ludrick inquired with several of the locals as to the location of the infirmary. Once he was directed to the right place, both he and Kaleb soon found they way to their destination. To their surprise, they were greeted by an asuran nurse who directed them towards the room where Amalthia was staying.

A sylvari dressed in what appeared to be an ornate medical garb walked from the room as he was checking a billfold of some sort. He glanced up at the human and charr then said in an even-toned voice while checking his chart.

"Ah. Sire, Ludrick Crushblow, I presume?"

"Yes." The charr nodded.

The sylvari gave a slight bow interleaving his hands as a gesture of respect. "I am doctor Ellemeyre, and this is my assistant, nurse Ona. It is good you are here as there are a few matters I wish to go over with you."

"I'm Kaleb. And I'm here as well," the young man said, trying to get some acknowledgment from the doctor.

"Um. Yes. Anyway, Mister Crushblow. I wanted to inform you that your daughter's injuries, though serious, are healing up nicely. However, there is one problem."

Ludrick looked up at the doctor with a sense of dread. "Whatever it is, please tell me. And Kaleb - you have a right to know as well so don't feel you have to leave on my account."

Kaleb nodded quietly.

"Sir. Due to the length of your daughter's duration between the time of her wound and treatment, the level of infection that spread throughout her uterine area was quite extensive. Although we were able to remove the infection, the damage it had caused has resulted in our having no option but to remove one of her ovaries. The scarring has left her uterus in a fragile state. To put it plainly, she will no longer be able to bear cubs," the sylvari doctor said in a somewhat somber tone.

The news hit Ludrick like a ton of bricks. His only child would no longer be able to carry children of her own. He would never see his lineage continue. As the full weight of this information bore down, Ludrick sank to his knees and quietly wept.

"I'm sorry," was the only thing the doctor said before he departed.

The nurse stood next to the old charr and asked him if he wanted some type of refreshment. He shook his head and she departed as well.

Moments later, three more charr emerged from around the corner and headed towards Kaleb's direction.

"Hey! What's that mouse doing here?" Krenesh growled as he saw the young man.

"Maybe she ordered it as a take-out menu item," Navina commented as she brushed past him and turned around staring him down in the face.

Bogo just looked at Kaleb and said as he held up his pawed hand. "Uh. Hi."

"I like you. At least you are polite. But you other two might need a little lesson in courtesy," Kaleb said as he was about to unbutton his trench coat.

"Kaleb! No! Not here!" Ludrick growled as he stood up while resting his right arm on his cane.

Both Navina and Krenesh said in unison.

" _Kaleb_??"

"Uh. _Hiii!_ " Bogo said in a much more affable tone.

"Listen you knuckleheads, this boy has gone through hell in high water to see my cub. If either of you have problems with it then you can take it up with me." Ludrick snarled at the two charr.

"That's Amalthia's dad, by the way. You know, Centurion Ludrick Crushblow the one who fought off an entire platoon of Ebonguard and saved his warband?" Kaleb said with a smirk.

"Uh. So sorry, sir. I meant no disrespect," Navina said as she saluted the old centurion.

Krenesh begged for forgiveness as well. "Yes. My humblest apologies. I did not know."

"Hey guys. Kaleb's a human!" Bogo 'astutely' observed with a wide grin.

Navina held out her hand waving it to Krenesh. "Okay, pay up sucker. I was right all along!"

"Damn! I would never have thought..." Krenesh said dejectedly as he pulled out some coin and handed it to his mate.

"Just who the heck are you folks, anyway?" Kaleb asked.

Shaking his head in disbelief, Krenesh said nothing. Navina, on the other hand, was far more forthcoming.

"We are part of her warband, the Blades. So you are Ama's mate, right? I would never have..."

" _Friend_ ," Ludrick corrected her, "she and him are friends and nothing more."

"Whatever you say, sir." Navina saluted the old charr then turned her head and gave Kaleb a wink.

"It's nice to meet you guys in the flesh. Amalthia's told me all about you. Anyway, can we see her?"

Kaleb was anxious to see his love once again.

Her father had already peeked through the door. He stepped out then turned his head and pressed his clawed index fingers to his lips. "She's asleep. Come in, but be quiet about it."

Kaleb saw his love lying on her right side, serene as if nothing bad had ever befallen her. As he moved closer, he could see her chest slowly heaving in and out. Her nostrils flared to the rhythmic flow of her breathing while her arms lay cupped under her head. Almost instantly, Kaleb noticed a familiar odor. As he began sniffing around the room, he noticed the smell coming from the brown burlap bag that was on the table. He reached over, opened the bag and smiled as he saw what was inside.

"Cinnamon covered Maguuma nuts, shells on," he said softly as he took a few of them out and placed them next to her muzzle.

Kaleb turned to look at everyone while holding the bag out as an offering.

"Try these. They are to die for."

"You're gonna wake the dead talking as loud as you are," Krenesh said in a noticeably louder voice as he turned his snout up at the offering.

"I think she's playing dead. She hears us. Am I right?" Kaleb leaned over just inches away from her ears.

"See. They twitched when I said that. She's only faking it." He then walked away turning his back on her as he beckoned for the others to gather around him.

"The cubs' been through enough as it is. She needs rest. I'm going to go spray a wall, I've been holding it in for far too long and my bladder is about ready to burst," Ludrick said as he headed out from his daughter's room.

As Kaleb huddled with the three warband members, facing away from Amalthia, he suddenly felt something hit the back of his ear. He looked down and saw a husk from a Maguuma nut.

"Cower before the ferocious fusillade of her mighty Magumma nut barrage!" He said aloud.

"Kaleb! You'll wake her!" Navina chided.

He felt the back of his head being pelted by another husk.

"For she is charrr!!" Kaleb shouted as he turned towards her while the other three charr looked on in disbelief.

"Kaaaleeeeb!!"

Amalthia was awake.

Kaleb ran over to her and gave her what amounted to a bear hug. Flush with excitement, the two began nuzzling and gently kissing each other.

"Amalthia! I'm so happy to be staring into those lovely ambers of yours again. I figured the nuts would rouse you out of your slumber."

"Okay. I'm gonna step outside. This is all too much for me to take in at the moment. But anyway, it's good to see that you are awake, Amalthia," Krenesh said as he grabbed Navina by the arm and dragged her along with him.

"Good seeing ya back amongst the living, sister. Sorry, but gotta go. The mate's not yet ready for inter-species primetime yet," Navina said as she disappeared though the door.

"C'mon, Bogo. You too. Leave these two lovebirds alone."

With the three warband members, plus her father gone, the room was now left with only Kaleb and Amalthia.

"Your father had to take a leak. He should be back soon," Kaleb said as he stood over her with a wide smile on his face.

Noticing his predicament, Amalthia slid over and offered him part of her bed. "Come hop in, you silly mouse. There's room enough for two."

Kaleb's face turned bright pink as he removed his shoes, sat down then stretched out next to his love.

"You know something?"

"What's that?" She asked.

"This is the first time we have been in bed together." Kaleb said with an evil grin.

On the other side of the room, Krenesh shook his head.

"Burnfur help me. I can't believe what I'm hearing."

Navina patted him on the back. "There, there. It's okay. You'll earn that coin back in no time flat."

Krenesh looked at her shaking his head. "Ugh. It's not the coin I'm talking about. My ears are beginning to burn already... and my stomach too."

Bogo looked at his bandmates and said in a sheepish voice. "I think I'm going to go to the cafe and find some grub. You cats are welcomed to join me."

Krenesh and Navina shook their heads.

Back to Amalthia's side of the room.

"I think your daddy would disapprove. Anyway, how've you been feeling? And... I'm sorry about what happened to your... cub-making abilities...," Kaleb stammered to find the right words.

"It's okay. I'm doing fine other than being groggy sometimes. Also, it's not like I had plans to be an incubator anyway. In a way it kinda makes things easier in that I'm no longer under any pressure to bear offspring," she said with a smile.

Amalthia slid down and snuggled up to Kaleb's chest even though she was still almost a head and a half taller than him. She pressed her muzzle tightly against the crook of the right side of his neck as she began playfully teasing his abdomen with her long clawed fingers.

Kaleb gently clasped her hand then lightly kissed it as he looked deeply into her amber eyes. "If there is anything I can do for you, please let me know."

Amalthia smiled. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Your father was talking to me about certain boundaries that shouldn't be crossed. He's not going to...," they were both interrupted as Ludrick returned and noticed the two of them snuggling up to each other.

Upon seeing her father, Kaleb immediately shot up from the bed then slid off. He, then, turned around and began searching for any loose nut shells that were scattered on the bed sheets.

As always, Amalthia pined for a quick answer. "Hi sire! So good to see you. I had the chills so Kaleb offered me some body warmth. For medical purposes only.... sir."

Ludrick shook his head and grumbled. "If you say so, cub."

On the other side of the room, things were getting even more intense for the two warband members.

"I thought she was gonna go for a full body warmup and go all the way. What about you, Kren?" Navina cocked her head then winked her eye as she looked at Krenesh.

"This is all giving me a splitting headache. Why would any charr in their right mind go for a human? Disgusting!"

"Different strokes for different folks, I guess." Navina shrugged.

Once again inside the room, Amalthia was directing Kaleb to hunt down the errant nut shells. Her father, meanwhile, took in the spectacle with a slight degree of amusement.

"Did your dam ever teach you to clean up after yourself?" Amalthia playfully chided with a grin.

"Me?? I'm sure yours was the epitome, no offense to your choices on mates sir, of maternal ideals."

"Um. Hello... I was raised in a _fahrar_ since I was eight years old. My primus taught me quite well on proper table manners, thank you very much!"

"Bah! You two are arguing like a human... ohhh, nevermnind! I'll just leave you cubs alone... just no hanky panky!" Ludrick hobbled off as Kaleb wasn't quite sure if the old charr was upset or amused.

"Ohh. Kaleb? About that offer..."

"Hmm?" He cocked his left eyebrow curiously.

Amalthia lay under the covers smiling, then looked up at the bewildered human and said. "Well, you _did_ ask if there was anything you could do for me."

"Hey. Anything to share the load."

"Oooo. Ahhhh! I'm so glad you can share the 'load' because that's _exactly_ what I have coming..." She started to moan with the biggest smile on her face.

"Bedpan, please. Do it, _now!_ " She grinned.

Kaleb was completely at a loss for words. But like a faithful love, he toughened up and performed the task.

"Eww! Gad! That smells horrid!"

"Meds." She giggled some more.

As he walked somberly from the room carrying his "duty", he turned to look at the other two charr who were gazing at him dumbfounded. Holding up the silvery chalice, he gently pulled back the covering as the bandmates reeled in disgust.

"Wow. Your people let some whoppers. I didn't know she could drop one this big. Wanna see?" Kaleb held the offending pan aloft as the terrible aroma wafted through the hallway.

" _No!_ " Came their collective response.

At the other side of the room, Amalthia shouted with a silly grin on her face. "Behold! My medically-induced masterpiece! Now go throw that nasty stuff away, Kaleb."

With a sheepish grin on his face, Kaleb trotted off down the hall.

After disposing of the foul waste material, Kaleb returned within several minutes bringing with him some hygiene supplies. Upon entering the door, he saw Amalthia grooming the back of her left forearm.

"It took me a little while to find the rubbish bin, but I did snag you some extra wipes for you," he said as he kissed her on the lips.

"I won't be needing them," she replied.

Then as he gazed deeply into her amber eyes, he said. "Mmm! Your breath smells like crap."

"Like I said - I _won't_ be needing them."

Upon hearing those words, Kaleb gave her an even deeper kiss.

On the other side of the room, once more...

"Ahh! What kind of sick, twisted... ugh! Where's a safe place I can hurl? I'm leaving! Bogo - where are you, you pussy willowed fruitcake?!" Krenesh yelled as he bounded through the hospital corridors on all fours.

"Don't leave me you numbskull!!" Navina said as she too darted out quad-footed.

Amalthia and Kaleb just laughed together.

"Well, that got rid of 'em. Now where were we?" Kaleb said as he climbed back into her bed.

For the next three hours, the couple enjoyed each others' company in a platonic sense.

***

Down in the cafeteria, Bogo found Krenesh sitting at one of the tables alone. He walked up to his bandmate then sat down at a table across from him.

"Hey Kren. Where's Navi?"

"Trying to replenish her stomach, that's where."

"Didn't she just eat a couple of hours ago?"

"Yeah. But she lost it...we _both_ lost it... Gah! Forget it already!" Krenesh growled.

"No need to bite my head off. I was just curious," Bogo said with a dumbfounded look on his face.

Krenesh breathed in deeply. "Look, Bogo. Today has been one of those really, really weird... disgusting... Idunnowhat kinda days, ya got that?"

"You sound confused." Bogo looked at him strangely.

Krenesh shook his head. "Stating the obvious again, eh?"

Suddenly another charr, who had a very droopish appearance walked up and said in a tenor-pitched voice.

"Booogoo!"

The dopy charr turned around and smiled wide. "Toovuuu!"

"I’m about to take a steam bath. Would you like to come?" Tovu asked with a devilish look on his face.

"Oooo. I would like that! Being in this gear all day has made me all hot and sweaty," Bogo said with a grin.

"Then I would be happy to remove all of that wretched gear from your sticky, smelly body," Tovu replied.

"My undergarments are sticky and smelly too."

"I can help you out of those as well." Tovu gave his partner a soft pat on the shoulder.

Krenesh lost it completely as he leaped up from his chair then bounded off. "Gaah! I can't take it anymore! This world has gone to the freaks!"

Tovu looked at his partner. "What got into him? Oil?"

Bogo glanced into the big, droopy charr's eyes and said in a sultry male voice. "I have no idea. Must be a lack of kitten action, I suppose. Mineral spirits, please. Oil gums up my fur, something fierce."

"You got it, you big beastie, you! Let's get you outta that dreadful gear and into something more... _natural_."


	19. Chapter 19

A month had passed since Kaleb's last visit while Amalthia was still in the infirmary. She was now in the long process of finishing her recovery at her father's place. Kaleb had written to her often and she did so in return.

The elder Grimwald had suffered a back injury that effectively prevented him from maintaining the family business. Upon receiving this information, Kaleb elected not to re-enlist in the Seraph and chose, instead, to help out his father once his tour of duty was over. As for himself, Kaleb was quite happy with the arrangement as it allowed him to make plans to see Amalthia again.

"That's quite a lunch you're packing, young man. Why there's enough in that thing to feed five people," Kaleb's mother quipped as she noticed her son shoving several brazed wild foul shanks into the basket.

"That's because I'm a hungry boy, mom. Anyway, I'm sharing them with a friend."

Overhearing the conversation, Rachel stepped into the kitchen and provided her own opinion on the situation. "The reason he's taking so much meat is because he's going to share it with that charr girlfriend of his."

Bristling over the comment, Kaleb tried to respond in a measured tone. "She's just a friend. Anyway, I haven't seen her in over a month."

Shirley frowned for a moment then drew in her breath, trying to maintain tranquility in the household.

"There is no need to be sassy with your brother, Rachel. Now go to your room."

Grumbling but obedient, she complied and left without further incident. However, once she got up the stairs, she eavesdropped on the conversation from the edge of the landing.

Mother Grimwald turned to her son and said. "Try not to let her get to you, son. She's just at that age. Anyway, I hope you have fun with whomever you have plans with."

"Thanks, mom. I'm sure we'll have a great time." Kaleb finished his packing and was about to leave when his mom made one final comment.

"It would be so romantic if you and Trish did a picnic together. Speaking of whom... you haven't mentioned anything about her in awhile."

_ Oh, great. I see where this is headed,  _ Kaleb thought as he bolted from the kitchen.

Her mother started following him. "Why are you avoiding the question?"

"It wasn't a question, mom." Kaleb darted from the front door then closed it behind him.

Her prying ears never being far away, Rachel stepped down the stairs and commented once more. "It's because he's got a new girlfriend.  _ Rawarrrrr! _ "

_Gah. I would love to slap some sense into that kid.  
  
_ Shirley stepped from the front door a short time later and shouted to her son as he was walking from the property. "If you are seeing that charr friend of yours then remember the teachings of Dwayna. For the sake of your soul, I hope that's all it is."  
  
 _Quoting scripture. Now I'm pissed!  
  
_ ***  
  
Amalthia knew that Kaleb would be at the shop within the hour. She was in the process of trying to find the right outfit to wear, but thus far, nothing seemed to adequately fit the situation. It was at that time of the month when her heat cycle was in full bloom. Her body yearned for his closeness. More than anything, she wanted to physically bond with the one she loved.  
  
 _Ah. I think this one will do just fine.  
  
_ She examined the cotton outfit for a moment before putting it on. The sleeveless top revealed the ocher tiger stripes on her light yellow-orange fur. Covering the high-cut leather loincloth underneath, she wore a dark brown skirt that sported a slit up the right side. She decided to forego wearing shoes of any kind and, instead, chose to adorn her digitigrade arches with gold bangles.  
  
Once she had finished dressing she promptly headed down the spiral staircase towards the spice rack area. She sniffed the various aromas hoping to find a scent that would drive Kaleb wild.  
  
 _Jasmine oil with cinnamon powder._ She purred with erotic pleasure over thinking of her hansom human mate.  
  
"Amalthia." Her father's voice called out from the hallway beside the meat counter.  
  
"Sire?"  
  
Her odor wafted towards his direction and he became visibly agitated.  
  
"I'm guessing Kaleb will be over soon, am I right?"  
  
"Yes. Of course he will. That is, unless he is suddenly abducted by a flock of harpies."  
  
Her father shook his head. "I know you and him haven't seen each other in awhile. And what I am about to ask may come across as my being a meddlesome sire... but Amalthia - I ask that you break off going out with Kaleb. At least until next week."  
  
Amalthia quickly realized what her father was pining to say. "I will be fine, sire. Trust me."  
  
Ludrick let out a low grumble. "I don't think now is a good time for you to be seeing him."  
  
"We are both responsible adults. Neither of use would do anything to dishonor you, sire."  
  
"Then why the jasmine oil and cinnamon? That's a traditional charr…"  
  
Amalthia abruptly cut him off with a terse response. "Because I happen to like the smell, _that's_ why!"  
  
Her father relented then hung his head low. "Just remember your boundaries, cub. For your sake _and_ his."  
  
Thirty minutes later there was a knock on the door and Amalthia ran to answer it. When she opened it, she found Kaleb standing there holding a freshly cut bouquet of chrysanthemums.  
  
"Kaleb! Come on in!" She hugged him then took the flowers and placed them in one of the empty cookie tins.  
  
"Good to see you too, _Miss Mouthy_ ," he said with a devilish smile as he waved around the picnic basket he was carrying. "I made one of your favorites - braised guinea fowl with rosemary and peppercorn."  
  
Amalthia's ears twitched as she gave him a large, fangy smile. "I can smell it from here!"  
  
"Mmm. And I can smell _you_. What is that you are wearing?"  
  
She walked up, placed her muzzle against his left ear and whispered. "An ancient charr arousal perfume."  
  
Kaleb's mind was already awash in carnal thoughts as he gazed at her revealing outfit.  
  
"I'm ready when you are," she said as the pair departed from the shop.  
  
Upon locking the door, Amalthia turned to Kaleb then pointed in a westward direction. "Sire wanted the day off so I'm shutting things down. Anyway, there's a place I wanted to take you to. It's really beautiful."  
  
As the pair walked towards their destination, Kaleb looked over his love and commented. "It is _you_ who looks beautiful. I never knew your people wore outfits like that."  
  
"I got it at a boutique in Lion's Arch run by a human and sylvari couple of all things. The sylvari woman is really into designing things that reflect a blending of the races. The briarthorn gown really tempted me, but I think she took the design a bit too literally. I mean while thorns may look good fashion-wise, they don't really _feel_ good, especially when wearing them." Amalthia laughed as she gave Kaleb a playful squeeze on the wrist.  
  
"A sylvari and human? That's amazing! At least we aren't the only oddballs in Tyria," Kaleb said with a chuckle.  
  
"Jest... Jestin! That's the human's name. The sylvari's name is Ariyana. She's got a really interesting, quirky personality to say the least. Anyway, it took me forever to find an outfit that blended human and charr cultures together."  
  
"Hmm. It doesn't say much, does it?" Kaleb noted.  
  
"No. It doesn't. But somewhere, someone has to change it, somehow." She turned to him looking him in the eyes. "I was terrified that I would never see you again, Kaleb. That is why I'm not afraid anymore. If people can't accept us for being a couple then they can just shove it where the sun doesn't shine!"  
  
Kaleb smiled drawing closer to her muzzle. But just when he was about to kiss her, she playfully placed her clawed finger on the middle of his forehead and laughed.  
  
"Follow me... we're almost there."  
  
The two of them reached the edge of a lake that was shadowed by an enormous rocky outcropping with a massive waterfall cascading down the middle. When Kaleb looked up he could see the shimmering rainbow effect coming off the foaming mist.  
  
"Behold, Thunderfalls. At least that's what many of the locals around here call it anyway. Isn't it just amazing?"  
  
Once they had found a secluded spot, Kaleb nodded as he opened the picnic basket. Within moments the pair began sharing a hearty lunch together that consisted of brazed wild foul, roasted potatoes and peach cobbler.  
  
Amalthia lay on a satin blanket sprawled out with her back to the sun. She removed her top allowing the rays to more evenly warm her fur. As Kaleb saw her intricate pattern, he began tracing his fingers over the individual stripes starting just below the nape of her neck then eventually working down to her lower back.  
  
"Your fur is so beautiful. I just never realized that until now." He began tracing out the stripe contours around her upper thighs then around her lower calf muscles while her long fluffy tail twitched in delight.  
  
Amalthia purred in pleasure as she rolled over on her back exposing her white underbelly and the small patch of partially grown fur from the wound she had received two months prior. Kaleb gently worked his hands from her shoulders then down across her chest until he reached her abdomen where he felt some of the scar tissue that was left over.  
  
"I am so sorry this happened. I wish I was there to protect you," he said as he began stroking her left ears then ran his fingers along the contours of her muzzle.  
  
Amalthia rose up, rotated around then placed her large pawed hand on the side of his face, as she looked him in the eyes.  
  
"You already have."

Kaleb noticed the sunlight refracting off her amber eyes as he drew close to her. "Your eyes. The way the sun catches the hues of your irises, makes them stunning beyond imagining."  
  
But just as they were about to kiss, Amalthia placed her clawed finger on Kaleb's lips then laughed aloud once more.  
  
"Hold it there you silly mouse. There's something I have to show you. Follow me!" She immediately bounded off on all fours leaving him far behind.  
  
As Kaleb ran over the hill to catch up with Amalthia, he found that she had discarded her skirt and bangles. When he got closer to the water's edge, he found that her undergarments and crop top were lying on the ground as well, but with no sign of her to be seen anywhere.  
  
When he looked around to find her, he suddenly heard her voice coming from the lake.

"Over here! If you are a strong swimmer, head over towards the waterfall." She waved to him covered only in the pelt she had been born with.  
  
It was at that moment when Kaleb realized that the next phase of the courtship ritual would transpire. Upon knowing this, he promptly disrobed until; he too, was clad only in his skin. He could see Amalthia off in the distance as her feline form disappeared under the waterfall. It took him a good couple of minutes to swim there. However, once he reached his destination, he was greeted by a deep nook that lay just under the torrent of rushing water. Under the constant stream, rested a slab of smoothly hewn limestone that lay just a few feet below the surface of the falls.  
  
"Behind you, silly!"  
  
Kaleb turned around to see her wet furred form bobbing up and down to the undulating current smiling with joy. As he swam over to greet her she grabbed his arm then pulled him towards the rocky slab.  
  
The sun-heated gush of water poured over the pair as the two of them drew together. Amalthia laughed as she ran her clawed fingers though the soaked hair that covered half of Kaleb's face.  
  
"How can you see like that, silly little man?" She reached behind his head as he clasped hold of the smaller horns on either side of her face and the two became locked in a passionate kiss.  
  
"I think you will find, Miss Steelblade, that there is very little, that is _little_ about me."  
  
Kaleb's manhood was in full bloom when the tip of his spear found its sumptuously warm mark. Amalthia's legs parted to accommodate him, being very careful not to inadvertently jab him with her dewclaws. Once his angle was true, he thrust deeply inside of her.  
  
Amalthia's body quivered with unhinged ecstasy as she could feel him going deep inside. Her muscles tightened around his engorged member causing her to let out a caterwaul, the likes of which he had never heard. The two lovers began an elegant rhythmic motion, being buoyed by the water, as they moved with a synchronicity of one body and one mind.  
  
They switched positions as Amalthia clasped hold of the limestone rock that jutted out from the rocky slab. Kaleb positioned himself from behind and began thrusting into her causing her vaginal walls to contract on him even tighter. The sheer intensity of the moment caused him to gush his seed as she let out another primal and glorious moan.  
  
The two lovers - one human, the other charr - climaxed with each other several more times before their bodies had become completely spent from exhaustion. For today was one of the few days on Tyria where two souls from two vastly different worlds had intimately joined together as one.


	20. Chapter 20

One month had passed and Kaleb and Amalthia's passionate relationship continued unabated. Whenever either had the chance to steal away for a moment to see the other, they would do so. But on this night, the continuity in both of their lives would drastically change forever.

Under a moonlit pasture just outside of Claypool, Amalthia straddled atop her lover as the two began to work their bodies up to the moment of orgasmic ecstasy. Kaleb, meanwhile, held his essence for as long as he could until the moment was right.

"I can never get over just how not painful this is whenever we join as one," Amalthia said as she began riding him hard.

Kaleb breathed heavily while his member throbbed deeply inside his feline lover. "I just can't get over how warm and tight you are. In spite of our differences, our bodies match up so well. Proportionally, we are pretty close to being the same."

"True. I think this sort of thing would be a bit awkward if I were larger like most females of my kind. But even if we weren't, I would still be yours, Kaleb. You are my mate and my love," she said between intense yowls of ecstasy.

"The way you end your sentences in soft purring sounds just turns me on even more. I love you so much, Amalthia Steelblade!"

"And I love you too, Kaleb Grimwald. Ohh myyy..." Her body convulsed in sheer pleasure.

"Oh gods!!" Kaleb unloaded into her as the two of them groaned in orgasmic harmony.

After their intense lovemaking session was over, both got dressed then headed out to the waypoint that connected to Kessex Hills. Once there, Kaleb escorted Amalthia back to her loft above her father's butcher shop.

"When can I see you again?" Kaleb queried as he gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

Amalthia flicked her ears and replied; "tomorrow is going to be busy for me as my father wants me to cut up a large order for a business client. Perhaps the following day would be better since I'll pretty much have the whole day free."

"I would like that very much."

Once they arrived, she noticed that the downstairs lights were on. But she dismissed it as nothing unusual as her father would typically forget to turn them off.

As Amalthia walked up the staircase leading to her upstairs loft, Kaleb raised his hand to say goodbye. "See you in a couple of days and," saying in a much softer voice, "I love you!" before he began to turn around and depart.

She gave him a parting kiss in the wind before attempting to unlock the door. To her surprise, she found that the door would not open.

"Something's wrong with the damn lock. I can't get it to open," she growled as she shoved the key back into her coat pocket.

"Any possibility that your father's still up?" Kaleb asked just as he was about to leave.

"Doubtful. I've never seen him up this late at night. Anyway, this is starting to piss me off."

"Mind if I come in? I mean, none of the... you know... just figured I'd like to spend a little while longer with you, that is, if you don't mind."

"I would normally never say no, but we are going into the main house where my father resides. Remember, love, I haven't cleaned up yet and there is always a risk of our scents being picked up by him."

"But you said he's rarely up this late," Kaleb reminded her.

Amalthia relented. "Well, I suppose it will be okay. We just have to dash up to my room. No dilly dallying."

Kaleb nodded as she unlocked the main door to the butcher shop. Once they entered, she locked the door behind them as they started to head towards the spiral staircase. But as they did so, Amalthia caught wind of something that suddenly sent a chill to her very core.

"My. Oh my. What has my little cub and this mouse been doing together out so late?"

The lights from the butcher counter area flicked on revealing the form of Siri Blastfuse. Her snout immediately began to sniff the air as her face drew to a deep scowl.

"Mother?" Amalthia said in a shaky voice as their gazes met.

"What is that foul stench coming off you? It's also coming off of him as well. Nooo... this can't be?!"

Before she could react, her mother bounded towards her like a hungry cat about to pounce its prey. She briefly sniffed Kaleb's groin area as her murderous green eyes met his. Next, she shoved her snout into her daughter's crotch then withdrew and let out a horrific shriek.

"YOU FILTHY LITTLE SKRITT-FUCKING WHORE!!"

Siri brought her clawed right hand with full force against the left side of her daughter's upper neck causing four deep lacerations. She then turned her rage towards Kaleb who was too much in shock to react.

"You disgusting little squealer! I will rend parts off your body you don't even know you HAD!!"  
  
She lunged at him at full momentum, but was stopped short by Amalthia's quick reaction.

"Mother!! Don't you dare hurt him! I swear I'll kill you right here and now!" She bellowed as she reached for her sword.

Although much older and slower, Siri was still quick enough to blunt her daughter's attack. "Not if I kill you first, cub!"

Within moments, mother and daughter were in a deathwatch with claws and teeth flashing. Kaleb could only watch in horror as he saw the two charr tearing into each other like savage beasts.

Suddenly, and from out of nowhere, came a thunderous bellow that emanated from the hallway. When he heard it Kaleb snapped out of his state of shock.

"ENOUGH! NOT IN MY HOUSE!! Both of you - stand DOWN!" Ludrick roared as he lunged in on the melee using his good left foot.

Kaleb reached in to try and pull Amalthia off of her mother. But as he did, a massive clawed furred hand grabbed him by the throat then slammed him against the wall.

"You..."

For the first time in his life, Kaleb was terrified to his core as he looked to see the murderous eyes of none other than Ludrick himself. Gone, was the softhearted charr that he came to know and respect. What stood before him was the embodiment of hate itself.

"...aren't going _ANYWHERE_!"

Ludrick grasped hold of Siri's large cranial horn with his other paw then forced her onto the floor. "And you... I... am... not... through... with you... either, _bitch_!"

"SIRE! Please... don't hurt him!" Amalthia screamed as she tried to intervene.

Her father bellowed in rage. "Back off, cub! He has crossed the line. _Both_ of you have."

"Ohh. They've done more than crossed it... they've..." Siri's words were cut short by a sharp twist of Lucrick's powerful arm.

"If I hear so much as a fart out of you, I'm going to snap your neck. You hear me?!"

For the first time in her life, Amalthia had never seen her father this angry. It was also the first time in her life that she was afraid - afraid of _him_.

"Please, sire. _Father_ . I am the one who is to blame. Please, don't hurt Kaleb. He saved my life and... he is, _your friend_ ," she said as tears began streaming from her eyes.

Ludrick closed his eyes and bowed his head then eased his grip upon the young man. "Go to your room, Amalthia. Trust me for what I have to do."

Kaleb mustered enough nerve to speak. "I... it's okay, Ama. No matter what happens to me, just remember that nothing will ever change my feelings for you."

"Father. Promise me you won't kill him. If you do then you will lose a daughter as well. And I mean it too!" Amalthia snarled.

"Amalthia. Please trust me. Now go to your room. I will deal with this boy in the best way I see fit." He nodded to her with a much softer expression on his face.

"I love you, Kal. No matter what happens, you are my mate in body and heart," she said as she ran up the stairs crying.

Siri could no longer contain herself. "I might take you up on that offer of wanting to snap my neck in two, centurion. Otherwise I might just die from drowning in my own vomit."

Amalthia stepped down the stairs for a moment and commented; "make her wish come true, sire. You'll get no complaints from me."

"To your room and not another word, cub!" Her father bellowed as he turned toward Kaleb with a hateful glare.

"I trusted you. _She_ trusted you. We _both_ trusted you and this is how you repay us??? Did you think she was some exotic plaything that you could just manipulate for the purpose of satisfying your own lustful fantasies?"

Kaleb steeled his resolve then looked Ludrick in the eyes. "I would never have taken those arrows for a mere plaything, sir! I love your daughter more than life itself. A fact, I might add, that I've already demonstrated. So go ahead and kill me if you wish. But know this... Amalthia will never forgive you for being such a coward to face an obvious truth. And that truth is that love observes no boundaries regardless of kind."

Ludrick grimaced as he forced Kaleb towards the door while keeping him in a chokehold. "Do you delude yourself into believing that love alone will offer the happiness that either of you believes the other deserves? Listen to me, cub - no matter how much the two of you may love each other; the rest of the world will hate both of you because of that love. The oceans of blood spilt between our peoples for so many centuries can not so easily be forgotten."

"You fear change. Both you and Siri fear change. I honestly cannot believe that a relationship such as ours can be so unique. Surely, there has been a human and charr who have loved each other in such a manner, sometime in the past. Am I right?" Kaleb said as he suddenly felt noticeable quivering in Ludrick's hand.

The old charr flipped Siri on her backside by rapidly pulling her horn until she nearly fainted from the excruciating pain. He then pushed Kaleb out the door as he held him tightly by the throat.

"Such a thing cannot happen in our lifetime. Not without consequences. You have broken my trust by going back on your word. You crossed the line!"

"With all due respect, sir. You only imagine me agreeing to your terms. There was at no point that I ever agreed to 'not crossing the line' as you so aptly put it... sir."

In a fit of rage, Ludrick flung Kaleb hard against the ground nearly knocking the wind out of him. As the old charr stood over him, he stooped down and pointed his massive clawed finger just inches from his face and said in a gruff voice; "you are to never come near these premises again. If I so much as catch wind of your scent, I will tear your heart out myself. Now be gone and _never_ return!"

Reeling from the shock, Kaleb staggered away from the shop, both his body and heart in tatters. From the distance, he could hear a long mournful yowl coming from Amalthia's loft.

Ludrick turned back towards the door all the while suppressing the immense pain that was bearing down on his already bleeding right foot. He saw Siri's lanky silhouette emerge from the shadows then bounded towards her, preventing her from leaving.

"This, this is complete madness. My own cub... doing _that_? And you... why didn't you just shred that disgusting piece of meat when you had the chance? But if you won't do it then perhaps the task must fall to me since you no longer seem to have the stomach for such things." Siri raged as she attempted to leave the shop.

"No! You stay! You stay until I'm finished telling you something, something I should have told you a long time ago," Ludrick said as he bowed his head.

"I'm in no mood to hear anymore of your rehashed war stories, you impotent old bag of piss. If I could get away with it, I would kill all of you if nothing more than to remove the blight that has already tarnished my reputation," Siri said in disgust.

"No one but those present even knows of this. So there's no need to worry about your precious reputation being defiled. But that human was right about one thing..."

"Oh. Do tell."

"It has happened before - intimate relationships between human and charr. And it's closer than you can imagine."

"I can imagine quite a bit. Try me!"

"I know the power that falling in love can have on someone... even if they are different species."

"You know nothing!" Siri spat.

"I do know because it once happened a long time ago... to me." Ludrick closed his eyes and remembered the face of a human woman he had loved so long ago. He clasped hold of a chain necklace that he had worn for many years and pulled out what appeared to be a pendant that was broken in half.


	21. Chapter 21

I was laying on the ground, helpless, with multiple stab wounds, several broken ribs, herniated disks in my lower back and a crushed foot. How I survived for as long as I did, I do not know. But I do know that my life was saved that day thanks to a family of humans.

They were a family of simple farmers who moonlighted as pallbearers for those who had fallen in battle. It was a father and son who first saw me. When they got to my unconscious body, they had assumed I had joined the rest in the Mists as well.

"Hey, Marv. Take a look at this!"

I could just barely make out the voice when the father, Eric, began poking and prodding me.

"Holy moley, dad. That's a big charr. Damn beast must'a put up a fight."

To their misfortune, my breath was still hot. "Wait a minute, son. That thing is still drawin' breath."

The father and son took me into their barn and made a makeshift bed for me to lie in. At the time I was still too out of it to even know where I was. I regained consciousness within a few days. When I did, let's just say my first interactions with them were less than hospitable.

"Hey, dad. Yuh think we can be sure those bonds are tight enough? I mean that thing looks awfully big and strong."

"Son. Our farm is on the verge of being foreclosed on. The Ebonguard will pay us a pretty penny for handing it over to them alive, especially considering its a legion officer."

"How can ya be so sure, dad?"

"Lookit the armor. Only charr officers wear that type. His intact hide will be worth a fair amount of gold."

I was finally coming around.

"Wh... where am I?"

"Humans? Bah! What's happening? Garr! My arms! Unbind me now!"

Heh. I am certain my bestial groans were more than enough to wet both their pants.

"Y... you talk?"

"Come closer and I'll tell you what I really want to say,  _ human _ ."

"Don't get close to him, son. He'll likely bite your face off."

I actually planned on going for the boy's skinny throat, but decided against it. The pain of a severely damaged foot persuaded me otherwise.

"We are only trying to help you, charr. If you behave nicely, we will provide your basic needs." The boy's father tried to reassure me.

"Nice is something my people aren't very good at. But killing mice like you is an entirely different matter altogether. Gah!"

My wounds were more extensive than I realized. Thus, there was little I could do but rely on their mercy even if their intentions were far from altruistic.

It was on the following day that I first saw her. She was the father's only daughter who looked to be no more than nineteen years old. Yes. I've studied humans long enough to pretty accurately tell how old they are.

Her features were delicate for a farmer's daughter. Her long, auburn hair hung past her thin waistline and her eyes were the softest blue I've ever seen in a human. In spite of her youth, she did have a mate at one time - a 'husband' humans like to call them - who had apparently been killed in a recent battle.

For the first week, she did not speak to me. However, she was responsible for changing my bedding and leaving meals for me to eat. One particular morning, I was stubbornly refusing to consume much of anything.

She stepped over me trying to coax me into nibbling on some puréed meat.

"You've gotta eat something. It's been four days and you haven't touched anything we have given you." Her voiced sounded eerily soothing to me.

"Perhaps I am trying to starve myself to death. Get that crap away from me you little squeeker!"

"Look. Keeping you alive is in our family's best financial interest. If you wish to be a pill and not help pay off our mortgage then I'll just have to find another way of getting you fed."

That girl poked me in a region that made even a hardened veteran like myself cringe with embarrassment. She reminded me that what went out could also go in.

"You wouldn't dare, human. Would you?"

"The hoses from the milking machine can easily be repurposed. Get my drift,  _ furball? _ "

Against my pride, I acquiesced to her demands. Even though the food tasted like crap it did keep me nourished.

A month later, I was still laid up in the barn. Yet she was always there tending to my wounds and making sure my bedding was comfortable. It was during that time when she and I began conversing on more friendly terms. She told me of her husband's death as well as the pain of the loss she felt. I told her about our cubs and the two we had lost.

"So your people do not have marriages?"

"Not in the manner you humans do. Our people can commit to monogamous lifelong relationships, but such things are very uncommon."

"Do you love your mate?'

That was one question I could not honestly answer. Not that it would offend you at all, Siri.

"Briefly. But let's drop that subject, shall we?"

The girl knew she had hit a sore spot.

"I'm sorry to offend you, even if you are supposed to be nothing more than a vicious beast. At least that's what I've been taught to think of your people."

"There's more to my people than you can possibly understand, mouse. Bah! You're just a naive cub, anyway. Begone with you! I need some sleep."

In spite of my brusque demeanor, she seemed genuinely interested in getting to know me as a thinking, feeling creature.

"All this time, you never told me your name. Come to think of it, I never told you mine either. I'm Karla. Karla Longfield, what's yours?"

Reluctantly, I answered. "Crushblow... Centurion Ludrick Crushblow - Blood Legion. There now... satisfied?"

Every three days, she would replace my bindings with fresh gauze. The girl's patience with me was astounding considering how much of a hard time I had given her.

"Gah! That hurts! What are you trying to do to me, human? Torture me for information?"

"Well, if you held still while I debris those wounds, then maybe it wouldn't hurt so bad."

"You are just finding a legitimate excuse to torture an enemy combatant."

"Don't tempt me, charr. In fact, the next time I hear you complain, I'm going to shave the entire area around your wounds, bald! Got it?"

I growled and snarled at her and even tried to haphazardly lunge bite her, but she didn't seem to take me seriously. In fact, she gave me a hard yank on the tail. Strangely, that wound up hurting more than anything else.

The following week, some of my strength was beginning to return. However, my knee, my back and my right foot never completely healed properly, so I wound up relying on crutches to move around. Through it all, Karla was there helping me to build up the strength in my legs so I could eventually get around on my own without assistance.

Slowly, my condition started to improve. However, my progress was sidelined when I contracted a foul stomach ailment. For the next four days, just about everything I consumed exited though my other end roughly five hours after eating. When Karla found me the next morning, I was practically swimming in my own shit, but too weak to be able to cleanse myself.

"What in Lyssa's name?? My gods, that stench!"

"I'll bet you think this is funny. Just get me a bucket of some damn water, woman, so I can get myself clean."

"You can't do much of anything in your present condition."

She was right. The moment I tried to move, my guts felt like they were on fire. I was at her mercy whether I liked it or not.

Karla doused me with several buckets of cold water then began wiping down my fur with fresh linens. She paid special attention to my open sores making sure that any remaining fecal material had been cleaned out. Once she had cleaned and dried my fur, she began massaging my legs stating that it was to help with the circulation. Yet this time, there was something different in the way she massaged me, something even I felt but couldn't explain at the time.

"Karla. Why do you go out of your way to do all this for me? Tell me the  _ real  _ reason." That strange feeling inside of me began to grow.

"I... I don't know. It's for the money, okay? My family's farm needs the bounty from you in order for us to remain here. I've told you this before."

"I may not know human nuances or expressions that well, but even I know that you aren't telling me the whole truth. Please, tell me."

That was the first time that I can recall ever asking her 'please'.

"My father informed me a couple of days ago that he had contacted the Ebonguard. Instead of taking you prisoner outright, they decided to do a prisoner exchange with some legionnaires. Ten of our soldiers will be freed in exchange for you. This is scheduled to happen in the next three days. That is my other secret... satisfied now?"

I nodded but wasn't satisfied. She was still holding something back.

The following day was when it happened. She came into the barn with the intent of redressing my wounds and giving me my weekly cleansing. But when she entered, something about her scent smelled different. It smelt intoxicating and even erotic. I couldn't help but stare at her as the shafts of sunlight caused her long dress to turn translucent.

When I saw her small, curved form beneath those burlap garments, my body became aroused. As embarrassed I was to admit it at the time, I wanted to mate with that human.

"Okay, big fella. Time for a bath."

"No!" I shirked at the request fearing she would see my embarrassment.

"I don't take no for an answer you stubborn furball! Let me get you out of those rags so I can bathe that matted fur of yours."

"Karla... please."

She began peeling away my garments then worked her way towards removing my old dressings. The only thing I had left on me was a loincloth. I resisted her motion to have it removed. She, on the other hand, was undeterred.

"I need to clean you up everywhere. It's not like I haven't seen your sheathe before."

"Why are you looking at me that way?" Her gaze locked onto mine. She was - I could not believe the words that were coming to my head -  _ beautiful _ . I wanted her, greatly.

"Oh. Ludrick."

My embarrassment was out. When she saw it she, at first, began massaging my inner thighs before finally working up the courage to touch that part of me that was the cause of my shame and delight.

"I never knew..." She grabbed hold of me even though it must have been painful in doing so due to my spines.

"Karla! Don't! It's not natural for you and me to do this."

"You  _ and  _ me. Yes. You know it to be true. You want it as much as I do! I want you!"

She pulled off her dress revealing her naked form. I had no time to react before she was upon me. My engorged member slid deeply into her canal as she winced in a crescendo of emotions.

"Ohhh. Gods!"

She moaned in sensuous pleasure and pain all at once. I knew my spines were tearing into her but my will had already given in to the desires of the flesh.

"I don't want to hurt you, Karla. My shaft was not meant for one such as you." I wrestled with the guilt that my anatomy was hurting her. Yet, she seemed to ignore the pain and focus only on the desire.

"I love you, Ludrick! I want to love you, as a woman should. Gaaahh!"

I released my fluid then waited for my member to subside before withdrawing from her. Her region was bloody from either our coupling or her monthly cycle. Which one it was, I could not tell. Perhaps it was a combination of both.

However, I swore that night that I would never hurt her in that manner again. Thus, I filed down my spines so that she would only experience pleasure from me. That is why I could never bear cubs. Once my ability to stimulate female ovulation was blunted, I had effectively become sterile.

Karla and I mated several more times that night and the following day. The only difference was I no longer was burdened with the guilt of my anatomy causing her pain. But in spite of my efforts, the greatest pain of all still remained.

"They are here to take you back, Ludrick. The soldiers will be here in the next ten minutes. I wish you didn't have to..."

"Karla... I know how you feel. I truly wish we could share our moments together longer. But a relationship such as ours would only bring pain and death if anyone were to find out about what we had between us."

She gave me what humans call a kiss on my muzzle. She also tried coaxing me into sticking my tongue into her mouth. I refused to do it as doing so might have caused her more discomfort. But the truth of the matter is, I very much wanted to do such.

"There is something I want you to have, Karla." I took one of my war medals then broke it in two, handing her one half while I kept the other.

"Keep this close to your heart and remember me. I will always wear my half close to mine. I will never forget you, Karla."

The father and son entered then helped me up. As I was heading from the barn and towards my future captors, Karla ran up to me and whispered in a voice so soft that only a charr could possibly hear.

"I will always love you, Ludrick Crushblow."

Those were the last words and the last time I ever saw her.

***

You see, Siri, inter-species love  _ has  _ happened before. I am living proof of that fact.

His former mate looked at him with a stare that could only be described as cathartic.

"The only living proof I see is that I am truly surrounded by a bunch of perverted sickos. Like sire; like cub, I suppose. Why should that  _ not _ surprise me? And to think I was stupid enough allow you to screw me all those years," Siri said in her characteristic deadpan tone.

"You are the only soul I have ever revealed this to. Do what you will with the information, Siri. The winds of change are blowing and soon they will become a gale that even you must eventually come to terms with."

"The only things I'm coming to terms with is that if any of this gets out, I'm ruined."

"Go ahead and try to kill us, then. I promise you a fight the likes of which would make you wish you had never even been born." Ludrick quietly raged.

"I cannot kill that which is already dead. All of you are dead to me! This conversation never happened. In fact, this whole night never happened. I am done here!"

"Then you will not bring harm to the human, Kaleb?"

Siri scowled at him as she headed towards the door. "Didn't you comprehend me the first time? When I said  _ all _ , I meant  all ! That little runt is free to defile herself with that mouse all she wants. I'm done wasting my time with any of you. Goodbye!"

Within moments, Siri Blastfuze bounded out the door and into the night without ever turning to look back. Ludrick felt a sense of relief that he had not felt in twenty years. He knew that Siri would no longer pose a threat to his beloved daughter or Kaleb.

_ Amalthia. You and Kaleb deserve the chance that Karla and I were never given _ .


	22. Chapter 22

Amalthia lay on her circular bed, curled up on a ball crying as the sheets all around her were left in tatters. During her fit of anguish, she overturned the workbench, clawed up the mattress and threw several pieces of equipment through the windows. Her eyes couldn't stop the streaming as she buried her muzzle between two of the quaggan plush toys that she hugged tightly to her face.

"Amalthia?" Her father said, as he knocked on the door that led to the spiral staircase. "May I come in?"

She said nothing.

"Please. I want to talk. Your mother is gone. I made sure she would never come back to do that to you again."

"It's open. I swapped the locks on the door to the outside. That bitch fudged the lock on the door leading to the outside stairs. She set us up," Amalthia said while trying to keep her composure.

Her father stepped on through and noticed the anger that was inflicted upon the furniture. In the middle of the bed, his daughter slowly raised her head up and looked in his direction.

Ludrick hobbled over to her bed then sat down as he rested his paws on his walking cane. He reached out and began to gently stroke her golden mane.

"I am so sorry that all of this happened. It is my fault, mostly."

She looked up at him and placed her hand on his knee. "You mean your fault for allowing him to do business with us? Your fault for him and I being friends but nothing more?"

"Amalthia. Please. I never intended to see either of you hurt. I did what I had to do to protect you both."

"Protect him? How? By threatening to kill him? By telling him to never come back? How is that protecting anyone??" She hissed.

"Understand. My initial rage towards Kaleb was genuine. But I soon realized just how much danger he was in with Siri. If I did not give her a convincing appearance that I was as revolted as she, then there is no telling what she might have done to him when she left."

"I'm not sure I quite understand."

"Neither do I cub, neither do I. Anyway, I explained something to your dam that ensured she would never pose a threat to either you or the boy. As far as she is concerned, we are all dead to her. But my heart still feels heavy for how I treated Kaleb," Ludrick confessed somberly.

"What did you say to mother?" Amalthia asked curiously.

"What I said to her was for her ears only. Please trust me on this matter."

"Amalthia - you may or may not believe this, but I understand what you are going through more than you know."

She looked at her father puzzled. "Understand? All that I understand is that you frightened the poor boy to death even though he almost lost his life trying to protect me. And yet you have the nerve to treat him horribly after all he's done for us?"

"I told you that part of my behavior was an act to fool Siri. I did what I did to  _ save _ the boy. Amalthia... there is something else I must say..."

She sat up holding her plush quaggans close together while resting her head atop their two heads. "I'm all ears..."

"I grew up in a world where such interactions between humans and our peoples was unheard of. The world I lived in would never have accepted the kind of relationship that you and Kaleb have. But... deep down I've come to realize that sometimes it is the world that needs changing and not the people themselves."

"A wise old norn once told me that there are those among us who are outliers. Ones who simply do not fit the mold that society has poured for them. Thus, I have come to the undeniable conclusion that you and Kaleb are such people."

Amalthia looked up in silence, her ears perked up intently as she waited for her father to say more.

"What I'm trying to say, cub, is that since you and he cannot change to accommodate the world then perhaps it is the world that needs to change to accommodate the two of you."

He gave her a gentle pat on the head.

"Are you saying that you approve of our relationship?"

Ludrick just looked her in the eyes and smiled. "You do not need my approval. Both of your spirits are strong and no matter what was thrown at either of you, the two of you maintained your resolve for each other. Such a quality is rare, indeed. You love him. I know that. That is why you should follow your heart."

Amalthia's eyes suddenly began to fill up with tears of joy as she flung open her arms and hugged her father.

"Thank you! You don't know how much this means."

Returning the embrace, her father stroked her head then looked into her eyes with a reassuring stare.

"Go to him, Amalthia. Tell him that I hold no hard feelings towards him and if he would find it in his will to forgive me of my actions. For a lack of a better word, you have my blessing for him to be your mate."

Overjoyed, Amalthia began getting herself ready to go out and find him. She hugged her father one more time then helped him down the stairs before heading out. Instinctively, she knew that Kaleb would be either at his parents place or at Ulfgar's. She figured that due to the circumstances of the encounter, Kaleb would probably be hanging out at the tavern. However, if he wasn't she would wait for him there for as long as needed.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

  
Kaleb had made his way home sometime around eleven at night. As he walked through the door, he saw that the kitchen lights were still on. Within moments of shutting the front door, his sister Rachel greeted him with a smirky gaze.

"Out late again, huh?" She said in a sassy tone.

"Up late again, huh! Shouldn't you be in bed already?"

"Were you out with that charr girlfriend again? Getting some of that,  _ rawwrrrr? _ "

Kaleb lost it.

"SHUT UP RACHEL! I'm sick of your nonsense!"

She screamed back. "Well it's true! You  _ have _ been seeing her, haven't you?"

"It's none of your damned business  _ who  _ I see!"

The commotion woke up their youngest sibling, Katie. Within a few moments, she ambled down the stairs carrying her stuffed teddy bear as she looked at her big brother with a sleepy set of eyes.

"Why are you yelling?"

Kaleb ran to her and picked her up. "Sorry sweetie. Your big sister and I were just having a little discussion. Rachel - put her to bed, please."

"Why me? You were the one who woke her up by yelling at the top of your lungs," Rachel retorted.

"DO AS I SAY!" Kaleb erupted.

Forgetting that he was holding his little sister close to his mouth, the force of his shout hurt Katie's ears to the point she started bawling. The noise had finally drawn the attention of Mother Shirley who had come to investigate what all the hoopla was about.

"What in Dwayna's name is going on here??" Mother Grimwald said tersely as she strode over to comfort a wailing Katie.

"Sorry, mom. It's just Rachel being a little mouthy brat, that's all," Kaleb commented while trying to console his bawling little sister.

"At least I'm not getting pussy... _ cat _ late at night with a charr!" Rachel shot back.

Kaleb was now flushed with rage. "Don't you know when to cut it??"

Shirley looked her son in the eyes as the nature of her facial expression began to change. "Rachel - take Katie to her room right this instant! Son - that look on your face... I've seen it before."

"What are you talking about, mom?"

"He's in love with that charr. The two of them have been doing it with each other. I have proof," Rachel said as she carried Katie up to her room.

"What are Kal and the charr doing with each other?" Katie asked innocently.

"Nevermind sis. When you get older, you'll understand," her older sister said as she opened the door to her younger sister's room.

"Kaleb! Is it... is it, true? Have you actually been...?" His mother was at a loss for words.

"Mom. Rachel is trying to embarrass me, that's all."

His mother's look suddenly changed from shock to an expression of sadness mixed with rage. "No. Nooo. By Lyssa's mercy, it can't be!!"

Shirley began to bawl openly as she pointed towards her son. Within moments, the elder Grimwald, Daniel, stepped in from the back kitchen door while hobbling along using a crutch. As soon as she saw her husband, she walked over towards him, nestled her head into his chest crying then pointed towards Kaleb.

"Our son has been having relations with that female charr! I know that look on his face anywhere. It's the look of a forlorn lover, that's what it is!" His mother's bawling became even more intense.

"What's this all about? Shirley, what in the Sixs' name is going on?" Daniel said as he tried comforting his distraught wife.

"He is in love with that charr whose life he saved,  _ that's  _ what. Ever wonder why he packed so much meat during his picnics?"

Moments later, Rachel came down the stairs carrying a large book with a tan parchment piece of paper inserted between the pages.

"He has been screwing that charr too. Here - I have proof!"

His sister ran to the dining room table then laid out the book. She opened it to the pages displaying the explicit illustrations of charr engaged in mating positions. She also placed the letter on the table that Amalthia had written to Kaleb as well.

Both of Kaleb's parents saw the illustrations as Rachel stood back with a wide, sinister grin on her face.

"Son. Is this true?" The elder Grimwald asked with a voice of shock.

"What are you talking about?" Kaleb responded.

"Did you have carnal relations with a charr?" His mother asked pointedly. "Rachel - go to your room NOW young lady. I will discuss the nature of your possession of such a filthy book at a later time. For now, just go!"

The middle child ran back to her room but not before giving Kaleb a razzing before departing.

"Answer you mother's question, son. Did you have unholy relations?" His father asked in an even tone.

Kaleb stood his ground. "Father, there is nothing about our relationship that is unholy. She and I have been together for awhile."

"Answer the damn question, son... did you have this kind of relationship with her?" His father said as he pointed towards the graphic illustrations.

"What business is it of yours if I did?" His son spat.

His mother summoned the courage to read the love letter. When she did her expression turned to sheer horror. Father Grimwald read it as well. When he did, his face darkened with anger.

"So it's true... you  _ are _ in love with this charr."

Mother Grimwald became unhinged as she ran over, grabbed the objectionable book and began tearing the pages to shreds. As she shredded the material, she began reciting every scriptural verse she was able to recall.

"This evil is to never defile our blessed house again! Such immoral filth has corrupted your soul, son. May Grenth have mercy on your misguided deeds," she said as she frantically began gathering up the hewn remnants of the book.

"Well, Grenth can just stick it where the sun don't shine! Same goes for the other Five. And yes, I am in love with Amalthia. She has a name in case you didn't comprehend that. Oh, and hail Abaddon!" Kaleb snarked as he gave a mocking ceremonial bow to a god he did not believe in.

His father had reached his breaking point. "Son. You do not blaspheme the Six and you certainly do not praise the Fallen One. What's happened to you?"

"I fell in love, dad. With someone I truly care about and who truly cares about me. Is that so hard to understand?"

"Patricia cares about you, about us, about this family!" His father shot back.

"She only cares about this land, father. You more than anyone knows this to be true."

"Why, son. Whyyy??" Shirley started to bawl again.

"So you leave a perfectly beautiful girl with a prosperous loving family to be with, to be with  _ an animal _ ?"

Kaleb's rage had tipped the boiling point as well. "If you weren't my dad, I would deck you for calling Amalthia that. Grow a godsdamn backbone for a change,  _ father _ ! You only approve of Trish because Mom is so desperate for a Grimwald to pop out some grandkids. She doesn't have any clue how much Trish's father, Milton, has been coveting this land and for how long."

"That's it, son! You've talked back to me, insulted your mother, blasphemed the Six and committed unholy relations with a beast. You Kaleb Grimwald, are no longer welcome to stay under this abode!" His father shouted in a raging tone that Kaleb had never heard before.

"So you're kicking me out onto the streets? Who’s going to run your business?"

"My brother, Bill, and his son will offer a hand. Either way, I'll manage. I just want you out of this house within the hour. Otherwise I will call the authorities," Daniel said as he gave his son a harsh glare. Kaleb sunk to the floor as a torrent of tears fell from his dark brown eyes. Everything that he ever knew and loved was collapsing all around him at once.

It took a little over an hour for Kaleb to pack his belongings. When he was finished, he wandered with only a backpack over his shoulders and his trusty weapons by his side. As he was heading down, Katie opened the door from her room then ran down the stairs to hug him.

"You have a nappie pack on. Where are you going?"

Kaleb knelt down and hugged her. "It's okay, sweetheart. Big brother has to go away for a while. Remember, no matter what happens, your big brother will always love ya."

"How long will you be gone?" His little sister asked.

"I wish I knew, Katie," Kaleb said as he leaned past her and looked at his father's stern expression.

_ I wish I knew. _

He departed the one place he had called home his entire life. Once a promising son who was slated to take over the wagon making business, was now unemployed, destitute and - for the first time in his life - without a place to call home.

Kaleb knew the only place that was like a home away from home for him was the  _ Jotun's Corpse _ tavern. Perhaps Ulfgar would offer him a place to stay. He had the skills to become a freelance bounty hunter along with plenty of local connections, so finding a way of earning income wouldn't be a problem. At least he wanted to believe that, anyways.

When he arrived at the tavern, it was already past one in the morning. By this time, the establishment would normally be closed. However, on this night, he found that the gaslights were still illuminated. As he reached for the door handle, he noticed a hand-written note that was stuck to the front window.

_ Kaleb: _

_ A special someone has been waiting here for you for quite some time. Feel free to come in. _

_ ~Ulf _

  
  


The bar was empty save for the massive norn who was wiping down the mahogany top. Kaleb walked forward and Ulfgar waved for him to sit down.

"Took you long enough to get here. What's with the long face, boy?"

Kaleb looked down somberly. "Long story. I got your note on the door. Who's this 'special' someone?"

The old norn looked at him, smiled then waved his hand as if gesturing for an unseen someone to come on over. "Who could be, eh? A mighty fine lass, she is."

"Kaleb?" Came the voice from behind the young man.

He recognized it immediately.

"Amalthia??"

When he turned around to look, he saw her standing there, head bowed, her somber amber eyes looking straight at him. As she approached, her facial expression changed to a much more joyous one as she opened her arms wide.

"Kaleb! Get over here, you!" The two lovers embraced and Kaleb's heart was filled with a measure of happiness once more.

"I can't believe you waited all this time hoping that I'd be here. Not that I'm complaining, mind you," he said to her as they held hands.

Amalthia's ears twitched while squeezing his hand hard. "I would have slept in the pouring rain next to a mucking stall if it meant you would eventually be there. Kaleb, there's so much I have to tell you..."

"It's okay, Ama. I'm in the same boat too."

Ulfgar smiled at both of them then offered each a stein of mead. "Yer two outliers if I ever saw 'em. These are on the house. Now tell your good friend Ulf what happened, lad."

Amalthia looked at him and was curious as well. "At the risk of sounding like a drunken parrot, what  _ did  _ happen?"

Kaleb lowered his head as he stared into his mug. "My parents found out about our relationship - no thanks to my backstabbing little twit-of-a sister. Anyway, I got into a heated argument with my folks and wound up getting kicked outta the house."

"Oh no!" Amalthia said as she tried to console him.

"That's terrible news, lad." Ulfgar shook his head.

"So now, I have no place to go."

"Lad. You'll always have a place here when things get tough. So long as you can earn yer keep, there's a room upstairs waitin' for ya.  _ Both  _ of ya, in fact"

"Ulfgar, that is too kind of you. Thank you!" She said as she reached over to give the old norn a hug.

"It's never a problem helping friends. Your sire and I go way back and the least I could do is help his only cub. Besides, I would very much like to get to know you better as you won over one of the best humans I've ever had the honor of serving drinks to."

"Thank you, Ulf. It means a lot. Kaleb - I wanted to tell you that my sire, um...  _ father _ holds no ill feelings towards you. What he did was just an act to convince mother we were no good to her anymore. From now on, she should no longer pose a threat to you or anyone. For all intents and purposes, she's out of our lives for good," Amalthia explained.

"Thank you, Ulfgar." Kaleb, then, looked at Amalthia and said. "None taken. I probably would have done the same thing had I been in his paw pads. You are lucky to have a father who protects you the way he does."

Kaleb gazed into her amber eyes then kissed her on the forehead. Amalthia's ears twitched in gratitude.

"I'm assuming you are no longer working for your family anymore. If that's the case then how do you plan on making an income?" She asked.

A sudden flash of inspiration came into Kaleb's mind. "Amalthia. How about you and I go into the business of freelance bounty hunting together? We worked really well as a team before and with your skills and mine paired together, we could make a killing! Quite literally, I might add too."

She thought about it for a moment before smiling and nodding to him in agreement. "Funny thing. I was thinking along similar lines as well. But what shall we call our little enterprise?"

Ulfgar chimed in. "Um.  _ Outliers  _ sounds like a fitting name if ya ask me."

Both Kaleb and Amalthia looked at each other and smiled widely.

" _ Outliers! _ "

"You are an inspiration, old friend!" Kaleb said as he clapped the norn on the shoulder.

Amalthia had a flash of insight of her own as well. "We need a theme to go with our brand. Hey! I could talk to Ariyana. She does all kinds of custom outfits. I think I could talk her into designing us some."

"Good call. But we are going to need a catchy logo of some sort. Oie! My brain is exhausted from all of the excitement," Kaleb said as he tried to think of some interesting concepts.

"There's been plenty of excitement for both of us, Kal. Ulf - I'm still employed by my sire so I've got plenty of coin if you need a down payment for rent," Amalthia said as she pulled a leather coin purse from her pocket.

"Thank you, lass. But you and Kaleb have to get your house in order first. I'll quote you a very fair price once the two of you get things squared. Now get some rest, both you pups. Tomorrow is a brighter day."

Ulfgar showed Kaleb and Amalthia the upstairs room that was available. Once they were settled into their new surroundings, the pair mutually decided that donning garments of any kind was far too burdensome. Thus, they stripped down until both were lying on the large bed, completely bereft of clothing.

Amalthia nestled her head against Kaleb's chest as she purred in contentment. "My lower horns aren't hurting you, are they?"

"Nah. You're fine, honey," he said as he began stroking her long, golden mane.

"I'm just glad to be here with you." Her voice became a soft purr as she pushed her muzzle into the crook of his neck.

Resting his hand between her larger upper horns and stroking her lovely mane, something dawned on him.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"This will be our first night in bed together. I sure hope you have some birth control," Kaleb said in a tongue-in-cheek tone.

"Oh shut your hole, you! We  _ are  _ birth control together. Besides, it's not like my plumbing works down there anyway," Amalthia said as Kaleb rolled on top of her.

"Crap! I forgot about that. I'm so sorry."

She just smiled then slid her raspy tongue down his mouth for a moment before withdrawing. "I'm not. Now stop talking and make love to me, you big not-so-hairy beast!"

That night two souls from two different worlds shared their love together, for the first time, under the same roof.


	24. Chapter 24

_Six months passed since Kaleb and Amalthia had first moved in together. Since that time, she transferred some of her most important possessions from her father's place - including the ubiquitous workbench and welding components, which she set up in Ulfgar's back storage room. Kaleb, on the other hand, could not quite bring himself to return to his old homestead, especially considering the circumstances of his departure._

His tour of duty with the Seraph was over, so now he had far more free time available to establish his career options. During this time, both he and Amalthia began searching for hotspots throughout Tyria, hoping to cash in on their respective combat skills. Helping to clean towns of troublesome undead became a particular specialty of theirs.

***

Kaleb clamored up a small hill while waving a brightly colored banner that was attached at the end of a long pole. As he held the colorful object aloft, the mournful groans of the undead became ever louder.

"Hey! Over here you maggot shitters!"

In spite of their various states of decomposition, they moved with surprising bursts of speed. So much so that one of them nearly snagged Kaleb by the ankle just as he was trying to sprint away. When he reached the top of the precipice, he found that his only avenue of escape had been blocked. The undulating mass of festering corpses began surging directly towards him as he threw down the banner then pulled out his revolvers.

His weapons blazed as scores of the rotten creatures began to fall in droves. Seconds later, he saw a row of their heads explode followed by a thunderous crack.

"Keep up the good work, love. You're doing great," came Amalthia's voice from another precipice three hundred yards away. She waved to him while lying in the prone position with her high-powered long rifle tucked firmly against her shoulder. Several shots from her longarm destroyed half a dozen of the putrid creatures as they tried converging on Kaleb's position.

"A little more off the side, if you don't mind Miss Steelblade," Kaleb shouted as he felled several more of the creatures with his revolvers.

"Be more specific, Mr. Grimwald. Left or right?"

Twelve more zombies surged upon Kaleb's position. He quickly turned, reloaded then emptied all but two rounds in each gun as the corpses fell all around him.

"Whichever side is closest to killing me first would be great. Please and thank you."

Amalthia reloaded as well then lined up more heads for a multi-shot takedown. As the high-velocity rounds ripped through the row of skulls, showers of rotten brain matter splattered across Kaleb's face and clothing.

"Ugh! Well, that's one jerkin that's going to become a work shirt," he quipped as he tried his best to prevent the rest of his designer outfit from getting soiled from the remnants of the undead.

"Serves you right for wearing your church clothes to a risen slaughter," Amalthia shouted with laughter.

Kaleb chuckled at the comment and responded in kind. "Well, then I am appropriately dressed, cause this sort of thing is my kind of _preying_!"

" _Pray_ or _prey_? Homophones are a bitch, aren't they?"

"Oh. Now you're just being factious. Clear my back."

Amalthia unleashed two more rounds, as one of the risen's body started to convulse after it had been relieved of its head. Reloading, six more to your left."

"Got 'em!"

He fired the remaining four rounds then as he reached down to reload, he found that his ammo reserved had been completely exhausted.

"I'm out. Hit me up for some reloads," Kaleb shouted as he locked his eyes upon hers.

She grabbed four bundles of replacement speedload rounds then, then using an atl ltl-type throwing device, hurled them in Kaleb's direction. With reflexes rivaling that of a cat he caught the reloads then promptly attempted to chamber a full load of them into each revolver. However, the undead were almost upon him by the time he was trying to reload.

"Looks like Bob is gonna get a workout today." Kaleb drew his longsword and began hacking away at the risen masses.

"Did you hear that? Something's coming, love - something _big_!" Amalthia's lower ears began to twitch from picking up the low frequency sound.

"My hearing isn't a sensitive as yours. You have any clues as to what it might be?" Kaleb asked as he finally had a chance to reload his guns.

Amalthia replied. "Nada. Surely even you can hear it now, because it's really, _really_ close."

Kaleb readied for the next onslaught when, suddenly, a cluster of trees in front of him began to part. Rising up from the parted treetops, stood a massive humanoid figure that looked to be at least thirty feet tall.

"I may not have heard it, but I sure as hell see it. Giant... RUUNN!"

With a measure of speed even he had not dreamed was possible, Kaleb darted towards a mass of undead all the while firing wildly, hoping to avoid the giant that was rapidly coming his way. The creature's enormous stride quickly closed the gap as he tried desperately to avoid its grasp. It was too late.

The hideous decomposing monstrosity grasped hold of the young man, lifting him up towards its massive head. He fired several rounds into its skull but with no effect.

As the creature's lipless jaws yawned opened to devour its prey, drawing Kaleb ever closer towards its foul-smelling mouth, the abomination's entire body began to convulse. Suddenly, the creature began to buckle to the ground. Kaleb looked up at its face and saw standing atop its head; the backlit form of a slender horned feline. When the monstrosity finally crumpled to the ground, Amalthia was standing over the creature with her longsword planted deeply into the base of its skull.

"Base of the neck. It's the only way to kill those things, silly!" Amalthia said as she loped off the vanquished foe on all fours. She then ran over to Kaleb and gave him a brief but passionate kiss.

"Well, I knew that. I was just firing for effect."

"Yeah, right. Sure you were. You panicked. Admit it!" She playfully chided him.

"Did not!" He stuck his tongue out.

"Bullshit. Did too! Be a man and fess up!"

"Okay, okay. I'll admit, I was a little freaked when a thirty foot monster was going to turn me into two-hundred and ten pounds of poop," Kaleb retorted.

"Um. The undead don't poop."

"They do too. Or else how else would they be able to keep eating so much."

"Well, _I've_ never seen one poop," Amalthia shook her head while grinning in amusement over the nature of the conversation.

Upon gaining his composure, Kaleb pointed to the fallen giant. "Poop or no poop, that's quite a haul, there. Whaddya think? A hundred gold just for the big guy?"

Amalthia shook her head. "Nah. Fifty tops. You know how cheap town mayors are in these places."

"Y'know. If neither of us had a conscience, we could have let them snack on a few of the townsfolk _first_. I'm sure the mayor would have paid us double for each head we turned in," Kaleb stated as he began the grim work collecting the heads (or at least what he could salvage) from the fallen undead.

"Blah! It's going to take me over a week to get this stench out of my fur. Well, it looks like I trashed yet another set of flashy clothes as well," Amalthia grumbled as she began hacking off the heads from the fallen corpses.

Kaleb gathered up a sack full of heads as well then hurled them into the back of the dolyak cart. Any skulls that were fragmented or too badly shattered to be reconstructed were placed in a separate wooden box.

"I hope they don't chince us on our kill count. I know I must have blown up at least thirty heads."

Amalthia began her own meticulous count. "Perhaps you should use Bob a bit more, then. He does give a much cleaner cut, after all."

"That's all fine and dandy from your point of view. You're not the one standing just inches away from hordes of gouls wanting to have you for their next meal." Kaleb sounded miffed.

Her ears drooped. "I didn't mean it that way, Kal. I was just trying to be funny, that's all."

Kaleb came up to give her a reassuring hug. "I'm sorry, honey. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

She looked into his eyes then gently licked him on the face. "It's alright, sweetie. I think the both of us are just tired, stressed and exhausted. Tell you what - once we show the town mayor our bounty and collect our pay, we can go to Lion's Arch and shop for some totally new wardrobes."

"Um. Did you just lick me after cleaning the undead gunk off your fur?"

Amalthia planted her muzzle on his lips then ran her tongue down his mouth for a moment before pulling away. "Would you expect anything else?"

She smiled and laughed. Kaleb, on the other hand, hunkered over and spat on the ground several times.

"I think I'm gonna be sick..."

***

The couple headed on over to Lion's Arch the following day. Flocks of seagulls soared low over the fishing docks as Amalthia and Kaleb enjoyed the seaside atmosphere. They were strolling along the boardwalk, hoping to find some unusual decor for their new place.

Kaleb held up a giant bronze starfish sculpture. "Like it?"

Amalthia placed her clawed finger to her lips then shook her head. "Nah. The nautical theme is just not our style."

"Bummer. It would have looked great hanging over our bed."

"Um. That's asking for a death wish, you know. One good bump and that thing will go falling off and wind up gouging through someone's eye socket. I'll pass, thank you very much," Amalthia said as she turned away giving a dismissive wave.

"Do your people perceive everything as being deadly? I thought they loved sharp, pointy objects." Kaleb quipped.

"Weapons, yes. Poorly made, tacky sculptures? No so much."

The artist merchant gave her an angry glare. Kaleb carefully placed the tacky object back on the display wall.

"Hey. Didn't we come here to buy new outfits?" He said.

"By Buntfur's tail... you're right love! Let's head on over to Ariyana's place."

Kaleb and Amalthia headed towards the main shopping district. Each wanting to hold the others' hand, but knowing that open displays of romantic affection between their races would only invite unwanted trouble.

They finally arrived at the boutique named _Roses and Thorns Apparel_. The menagerie of custom-made outfits overwhelmed Kaleb - everything from norn wedding gowns to sylvari casual wear was on display. He especially liked the charr-themed human-sized apparel.

The owner happened to see them walking in. "Darlings! Why come on in!"

"Hi Ari. I'm back, as promised," Amalthia said as she waved to the chicly dressed sylvari woman.

Ariyana immediately recognized her client and strode over with a grace befitting a feline. Her large green eyes looked Kaleb over carefully as the patterns in her barklike skin glowed a shimmering pale blue.

"Oh my. Who is this specimen of a man?"

"Kaleb's the name." He reached out to shake her hand. With the regalness of a courtier, she clasped his hand with both of her delicate fingers as she greeted him with a wide smile.

"Kaleb. Your name is no stranger to my ears. Amalthia, darling - tis good to see you!" She reached out to give the charr a hug.

Amalthia returned the favor. "Good to see you again as well, Ari. How are things going here? Is Jestin around?"

"Fine, fine. My dear. As a matter of fact, things are going quite splendidly. One of the noble families from Divinity's Reach commissioned us to design their wedding apparel. They wanted a norn theme with a bit of sylvari flare thrown in. Oh. I almost forgot... my fiancé is downstairs putting the finishing touches on a business suit for a client."

"I'm glad that things are working out so well for your business. So you and Jestin getting... what's the word, love?" Amalthia struggled with the word as she looked in Kaleb's direction.

"Married?" Kaleb helped her out.

"Yes. _Married_."

Ariyana's face lit up when she heard Amalthia call Kaleb 'love'. "Goodness me. So are you and this lovely lad together as well?"

Kaleb held Amalthia's pawed hand. "Yes we are. We've been through a lot together and I'm very happy to call her my significant other."

"Just a moment, dearie." Ariyana ran towards the basement stairway and shouted. "Jestin my dear. You must come up now. You'll want to see this."

"Be there in a minute, dear."

Unable to contain her jubilation, Ariyana gave both Kaleb and Amalthia a big hug. Her fiancé came up the stairs a short time later. He was a slender human of long blond hair and soft porcelain skin complexion. He appeared to be somewhat shy and introverted, but when he joined his mate his demeanor changed dramatically.

"Jestin. You remember Amalthia, don't you?"

"Yes I do. Nice to meet you Amalthia." He shook her hand and only gave Kaleb a friendly stare.

"He doesn't bite darling. This is Kaleb, Amalthia's mate."

"Mate? Oh wow! Nice to meet you Kaleb!" Jestin eagerly grabbed him by the hand and shook it vigorously.

Kaleb clapped him on the shoulder and smiled as he returned the handshake. "Nice to meet you too, Jestin. Even nicer to see that there are more couples like us around."

"So true, indeed," Ariyana said as she remembered something else. "Oh how rude of me. Would you two like to go out somewhere to dine or have you already eaten?"

"His stomach is a bottomless pit and so is mine. We are game," Amalthia replied as she gave Kaleb a quick kiss on the cheek.

The two couples headed out of the shop then down along the main thoroughfare as they perused the various eating establishments. Ariyana noticed that her friends were not holding hands in public and decided to provide some encouragement.

"It's okay, darlings. People here don't think twice about cross-racial couples displaying affection with each other."

Kaleb seemed skeptical. "But a human and a charr? I have yet to see a couple like Amalthia and I."

"Well, someone has to start somewhere. Might as well be now, right?" Ariyana said as she clasped hold of each of their hands and joined them together.

"Thanks, Ari. I just don't want our open display of affection to be a source of trouble for you and Jestin," Amalthia said as she held Kaleb's hand tightly.

As the quartet rounded the corner to the next alleyway that led to another row of shops, Kaleb noticed a group of around twelve scruffy men approaching their direction. When they got closer, he could see that they had a number of weapons sticking out from under their jackets.

"Well take a look at this sight, boys. Two humans holding hands with a fleabag and a walking cabbage," said a large bearded man with a scarred face and rotten teeth.

A smaller man with a patch over his left eye reached into his overcoat for something sinister. "We don't like their kind. Disgusting!"

"Disgusting is right. Get 'em, boys!" The twelve men rushed the quartet only to be stopped in their tracks when Kaleb drew his revolvers.

"I've got enough here for each of you. Now let's just call this a cultural misunderstanding and we'll all be on our merry way."

The big man laughed. "Oh. I'm scared of your big, bad guns. Go ahead, boy, and shoot. If you do, it'll bring the full force of the Brotherhood and the Lion Guard on top of yas."

"He's right, Kaleb. Let's do this up close and personal. Ready Bob?" Amalthia said as she reached to draw her longsword.

Ariyana stopped her before she could unsheathe her weapon. "It's okay, darling. No need to draw that long, nasty object."

"Ariyana, please... don't!" Jestin shouted as he tried to stop her.

Ariyana calmly moved towards the men as she began to monologue.

"I have invited my friends to brunch. And those who know me also know that I hate breaking promises. Now you all be good lads and run along," she smiled with a strangely wicked gleam in her eye.

"Well. If they are going to lunch then they'll need to have some appetizers first, starting with a salad," the big man said as he drew out his shortsword and lunged towards the sylvari.

When his blade swung down, all it met was air. But before he had time to react, a slender feminine form emerged from behind followed by unimaginable searing pain. Ariyana's dagger thrust deeply into the man's side, causing his eyes to roll back just seconds before he fell on the ground dead.

The remaining eleven men had no time to react before the sylvari's fleeting shadowy form began slashing away at their vital areas. One of the last things the skinny man saw as a dagger going into his eye socket. When it was all over, twelve bigots lay on the ground either dead or dying.

Amalthia looked at Kaleb and confessed. "You now, if I were into doing women, I would ask her to be my mate right now."

Kaleb laughed in agreement. "I would too."

"Aren't I enough for you, Kaleb?" Amalthia teased.

"Well, you made the statement. So I just had to respond in kind." He laughed.

Jestin just sat on the ground quivering in shock. "I... I had hoped she wouldn't slip back into her old ways. Damn those narrow-minded bigots for doing that to her!"

Ariyana wiped off her twin daggers using the cloth from one of the fallen goons then deftly slid them away under her pantaloons. "Aww. I'm so sorry, dear. I had a momentary relapse. People like them cause me to do that sometimes. Please forgive me."

"I do," Jestin said as he stood up and held his mate close.

"Glad to know he forgives you. But I can't say much for the Lion Guard. Lookout!" Kaleb said as he pointed towards some approaching soldiers.

"If you will, dearie. Be so kind," Ariyana said to her mate who pulled out a small staff.

Within seconds, an invisibility bubble formed around them. Jestin then beckoned for everyone to head towards the alleyway at the far end of the street.

"Hurry! It will only hold for another ten seconds," he said while trying to maintain the illusion.

_Mesmers. Gotta love 'em,_ Kaleb mused to himself as they successfully evaded capture.

The illusion fell away once they were safely on the other end of the row. Amalthia looked at her sylvari friend and said. "That was some mighty fine dagger play. Where'd you learn to do that anyway?"

Ariyana casually smiled acting as if nothing unusual had transpired. "Well. I wasn't always a fashion designer, you know. Before my beloved found me and saved me from those dreadful Nightmare Courtiers, I used to be one of their best assassins, although I am ashamed to admit it now."

"You were part of the Nightmare Court?" Kaleb queried.

The sylvari bowed and shook her head in shame. "It was a dreadful time for me. To even think I was part of that vile entity. Anyway, my beloved saved me from myself."

"How'd he do that?" Amalthia asked.

Jestin held his mate close. "I will explain the rest. She still gets very upset whenever this subject comes up."

The young man began to tell his tale of how he and some elementalists from the Pact forces came across a Nightmare Court patrol in the Brisbane Wilds. During the engagement, Ariyana managed to kill nearly every Pact member except for him.

"There I was scared out of my wits. She held those daggers just below each ear threatening to thrust them into the base of my skull. My death was only moments away when reinforcements arrived. While she was distracted, I managed to conjure an illusion to slip away. By the time she realized what happened, she was already surrounded."

He continued his tale.

"The Pact commander wanted to execute her on the spot. I, however, wanted to see her live to see her answer for her crimes. It was during our trek through the wilderness that she began to break down and confess that she really didn't want to be a part of the Court. She was chosen because of her natural ability with the blade. So by the time we reached base camp, my perception of her began to change. I no longer thought that she was an inherently evil person, err sylvari I mean. Anyway, she was just caught up in a situation where she had to adapt in order to survive."

Ariyana interjected. "Out of all my captors, he was the one who took the time to understand me for who I was. I suppose it was then that I began to fall in love with that human."

"So what about you? Did you fall in love with her?" Amalthia asked.

"It certainly wasn't love at first sight. But after talking to her awhile, my feelings for her began to grow. It was then that I decided to vouch for her character. Several weeks later, she was put on trial for her alleged crimes. Through a miracle of good fortune, I managed to convince the judiciary that she was a victim of circumstance. In the end, the court ruled in her favor. We've been together ever since," Jestin said with a smile as he held Ariyana's hand.

The sylvari smiled and asked. "Fair is fair. Please, tell us your story."

"Oh my. Where to begin," Amalthia said as she and Kaleb took turns discussing the origin of their love affair. After exchanging stories, the two couples headed on over to one of the local eateries. They arrived at a local seafood cafe and each ordered their own local dishes.

"I wonder if they will launch an investigation into that incident back there," Kaleb wondered as he dove into his plate of shrimp pasta.

"Murders happen here all the time. If I confessed, they might actually award me a medal for cleaning up the city of its filth. Sorry if the comment may come across as cruel and insensitive," Ariyana said with a sheepish look on her face. She and Jestin shared a crab legs delight with several sides of cornbread.

Amalthia laughed as she poured her mead over a fourteen-ounce bloody rare dolyak steak. "It's okay. I understand. The old ways never truly die out. Learn to embrace them, my sire always says, because you never know when they might come in handy."

Kaleb raised his glass to offer a toast. "No truer words spoken, m'dear! To the old ways... and new."

" _Here, here_ ," came the chorus.

Once they were finished with their meals, the four of them headed back to Ariyana's place of business. Kaleb looked at his outfit then at Amalthia's and realized they had lost track of their main reason for going to Lion's Arch in the first place.

"Ari. Can you possibly hit us up for some new outfits? We need ones that are durable and can survive the rigors of our profession," Kaleb commented as Amalthia nodded with a big smile in agreement.

"Why of course, darling. Once we are in the shop, I'll break out the sketchpad and we'll work out a design that is suited to you both! Oh. I have a wonderful vision in mind already."

Amalthia's ears fluttered. "Ohh. I can't wait to see your idea! Bite-resistant body armor is a must, though."

"But of course! You will never know it was even there," the sylvari said with a smile.

Kaleb interjected another idea. "Oh yeah. Our outfits must be matching, if possible. It would be nice for people to see that she and I work as a team."

"Consider it done, dearie."

Kaleb and Amalthia spent the next few hours getting their measurements taken by Ariyana and Jestin. Once the measurements were finished, Amalthia began perusing the rest of her friend's shop hoping to find some additional inspiration. She looked at a long, white dress that appeared to be made for a petite human.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Kaleb said as he wrapped his arms around Amalthia holding her close.

Even though she was a head and a half taller at full standing height than Kaleb, she lowered her heels enough so his head could comfortably rest on her shoulder. He stroked her mane and kissed the side of her neck as she purred in satisfaction.

"Um. I suppose so. What exactly is it?"

Stunned, Kaleb gave her a brief explanation of human marriage rituals and mentioned some of the traditions and customs that went along with them. Upon hearing the information, Amalthia began to smile and gave her mate an affectionate lick on the face.

"So I guess that's what I'll expect if you have to kiss me," Kaleb said with a laugh.

Ariayana overheard the conversation and chimed in. "Ohhh. Wouldn't that be special? To have the two of you join under the banner of such a sacred tradition? You keep giving me ideas, my furry horned friend."

Amalthia turned to the sylvari. "It was actually Kaleb's idea to see me in one of those."

"My dear. You would look splendid!"

"I agree with Ari. That would look really good on you, with a few alterations of course," Kaleb said as he held Amalthia's pawed hands.

In the background, Jestin looked at his new friends and smiled as he walked over and stood next to his mate.

"It is truly the dawn of a new era in Tyria when a human and a charr consider getting married to each other."

  
Kaleb thought to himself as he held Amalthia close, _indeed it is my friend, indeed it is._


	25. Chapter 25

Down in Ulfgar's storage area where Amalthia had transformed into her makeshift workstation, came a loud thud that Kaleb could hear from the upstairs room. As he ran down in his underclothes to see what was transpiring, he heard his mate utter a string of curses followed by another thud.

"You alright down there?"

She shouted gruffly. "Fine. Except this flux isn't bonding the way it should."

"Mind if I come down?" Kaleb asked as he saw the flickering torch lights coming from the open doorway.

"Bring me a pint when you do."

"Lager or mead?"

"I don't care. Either will do," she said in a noticeably annoyed tone.

Kaleb knew that she was in the zone with her work, and any disturbances would only serve to piss her off even more. After leaving some coin for the tab, he helped himself to two tall steins of lager. When he took them to the new workstation, Amalthia was sitting on the bench, donning her welding goggles and completely absorbed in whatever it was she was working on.

"Over there by the soldering table," she said pointing towards the wooden table.

"Dammit!" She angrily threw down her welding torch, shut down the outflow valve then pulled off her goggles and tossed them to the edge of the bench.

Kaleb handed her a stein. He took a sip as well from his own.

"At the risk of getting my head bit off, whatcha working on?" He asked.

She walked over, took the stein from the table then gulped it down as if she were dying of thirst.

"I'm sorry, Kal. Didn't mean to sound crabby. It's just I'm getting walloped by something that I usually have no trouble figuring out. For some reason, this flux is just not bonding properly to the metal."

He walked over then began massaging her shoulders. "I hate seeing you stressed like this. Hey. I was going to give this to you yesterday, but I figured you were too busy to be bothered."

Kaleb handed her an envelope that was written in charr pictograms. Amalthia took the letter, opened it and a smile suddenly crept across her face.

"It's from my warband! They've been asking how I've been doing and whether or not I plan on rejoining them." She folded the letter then handed it to Kaleb as her smile faded just as quickly as it appeared.

He fumbled with the parchment then asked her. "So does that mean you plan on going back to them?"

Amalthia grabbed hold of Kaleb's hand and stroked it in reassurance. "No. Like you, I am now a free agent. My place from here on out will always be with you. So don't worry."

"But don't your people frown on that sort of thing? You know... turning your back on your comrades in arms?"

Amalthia shook her head. "It's not like that. They would respect my decision given the circumstances. In fact, I probably can keep my suffix name of Steelblade if I do go as a free agent. But no matter what happens, they will always be my brothers and sister in arms."

Her mate's face suddenly brightened. "Hey! How about we do a big meetup between your warband and my comrades. I'm sure Cynth and Brad would love to meet your crew."

"Um. We aren't ausarans. Only they have  _ krewes _ ," she said mockingly.

Kaleb playfully thumped her on one of her horns. "What's with you and the homophones?"

"It's my duty to make your life as entertaining as possible," she gently cuffed him on the face with her clawed hand.

The two lovers embraced in a kiss as their passion became more intense. Kaleb began to completely disrobe when Amalthia stopped him.

"Hold it, tiger. I'm still tired, sweaty and very cranky from this project. I'll be in the mood once I get cleaned up and dressed into something more appropriate." She smiled then gave him an affectionate lick on the side of his face.

"Anyway, I think having our 'crews' meeting up would be a wonderful idea. It might take a week or two to get things arranged, but I'm sure they would be thrilled to meet your people," she said as she tucked the letter into her pocket.

Since their stay at Ulfgar's, the couple had become practically celebrities amongst the people who patronized the tavern. Everyone clamored to talk to and be entertained by the human and charr who openly professed their affection for each other.

After the two had cleaned up and got dressed for a day on the town, they headed downstairs to the main bar. As always, Ulfgar was there to greet them.

"Top of the mornin' to ye, youngsters," the big norn said while holding up a tall mug of ale in a salutary fashion.

Both of them responded in unison. " _ Hey Ulf _ ."

Kaleb and Amalthia sat next to each other on the bar-stools and each ordered a half-pint of lager. Kaleb was the first to drink his down.

"I wonder when Ari will have those outfits done for us," he wondered while stroking his mate's long golden mane.

Amalthia turned to him and said in a soothing voice as she stroked his arm with her pawed hand. "They should be ready sometime tomorrow. Hey. While we are in Lion's Arch, I would like to do a bit of research."

"Oh? What kind of research?"

"Those life commitment rituals your people call marriages."

Ulfgar let out a hearty laugh.

"What's so funny?" Kaleb and Amalthia asked simultaneously.

The mighty norn leaned down and crossed his arms on the table as he looked at his two dearest friends.

"The one force nothing on the face of Tyria can stop. I meant no disrespect to either of ya. But seeing the evolution of this amazing occurrence brings warmth to this old norn's heart."

"I would love to hear about how your people perform their life commitment rituals," Amalthia stated.

Ulfgar held his arms aloft and grinned. "The traditions of our people are carried in spoken word and written form. As a matter of fact, a cousin of mine is having a handfasting with his beloved in the next month. I would be honored if the two of ye attended."

Kaleb stood up then bowed in respect. "It would be my honor, Ulfgar."

"This is an honor, sir. Thank you." Amalthia saluted then bowed as well.

"You are both most welcome. Oh. Kaleb - I almost forgot. There's a letter for ya," Ulfgar said as he reached under the counter and pulled out an envelope. "It arrived first thing this morning."

After Ulfgar handed him the envelope, Kaleb saw that his father addressed it.

_ I wonder what this is about,  _ he thought as he opened it.

Upon reading his father's letter, Kaleb looked up at Amalthia and Ulfgar and said in a slightly distressed voice. "My sister, Rachel, has been accepted into the Asuran College of Synergetics. They plan on throwing a going away bash tonight."

Amalthia's ears flattened. "So are you going?"

"Why should I? After what she did to me, I don't owe that kid a minute more of my time." Kaleb crumpled the letter in disgust then threw it on the table.

Ulfgar looked at the wadded piece of paper then back at his longtime friend. He sighed as he bowed his head.

"We norns tell of heroic deeds and epic struggles on the battlefield. But even our people face some of the fiercest, most heartbreaking battles of all - the ones that occur under the roofs of our own homes."

"You've had backstabbing siblings too?" Kaleb asked as Ulfgar handed him back the crumpled piece of paper.

"Lad. Some of the most grievous wounds inflicted upon the heart are the ones given by those closest to us. Hell, I remember a time when my own brother left me for dead after my great hunt. He was jealous over the fact that my deed had won over the heart of one of the most beautiful lass in all of the Shiverpeaks. It took him over three decades to forgive me of that transgression," the old norn said somberly.

"It's so hard to do, Ulf. I mean it was my sister who was responsible for me getting kicked out of the house," Kaleb said angrily.

"No, lad. She only revealed a truth that would have eventually come out in the end. As painful as it was for you, it was a necessary step in your relationship with Amalthia. Perhaps your sister is afraid of something or someone."

"Rachel's always been the perfect little angel, always going to church to look good in the eyes of her mother. I mean, she seems to get a free pass when she's all gaga over that asuran boyfriend of hers. Yet when I mention having a relationship with a charr, my whole family goes to pieces. It's really not fair, yanno?"

Amalthia held Kaleb's hand and smiled. "Kaleb. I think I may know why your sister may be such a brat."

"Oh? You never met her and how would your people know anything about how my people behave in situations like that?" Kaleb observed as he clasped his hands with hers.

"Listen. Hate is a universal principle. It sounds like your sister deeply resents your mother. Trust me, I know this. One day, I would like to talk to members of your family so they can get to know me better."

"My youngest sister would probably love you because she would think you are cute and cuddly. But Rachel... she's an entirely different story altogether. And my mom... I'm afraid she would lose it if she saw you. I'm sorry Amalthia, I just don't think my family is ready for you at this time," Kaleb said somberly.

She nuzzled him. "It's okay. I understand. Like I said before - one step at a time."

"One step at a time, then." Kaleb kissed her on the cheek.

Evening had arrived asKaleb was walking down the street that led to the place where he was born and raised. He asked Amalthia to remain at Ulf’s since this was a matter that he had to resolve with his own family. Once he neared his former homestead, he heard a faint commotion coming from the barn. Curious about the noise, he changed his course to investigate.

Moaning sounds were coming from one of the spare stalls just on the other side of where he was standing. When he took a lantern to check out what was going on, he looked down and noticed several sheets were sprawled out atop the haystack. In the center, two large lumps began wiggling as groans of pleasure emanated from them. Seconds later, the sheets were flung back revealing the faces of an older man and a much younger woman.

"Uncle Will? Trish?!"

Kaleb's ex-girlfriend saw his dark eyes and hair illuminated by the amber glow of the light. As soon as she saw him she jerked the sheets over her exposed breasts.

"Kaleb... just what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with that charr girlfriend of yours?"

"Trish, Trish. Why does seeing you naked in a hay barn with my uncle, no less, somehow  _ not  _ surprise me? How much lower could you stoop?" Kaleb shot back.

"Kaleb, I..."

"Don't say anything more, uncle. She's just making you feel twenty years younger so she can talk you into marrying her. Am I right?"

Moments later, a barn cat ambled by as it came up to Will Grimwald, begging for a scratch on the neck. But as he began stroking the cat's chin, Patricia abruptly grabbed the feline by the scruff of the neck.

"Screw you, you feline fornicator! Here. Is this what you like making love to? Cause here... have some more pussy!"

Patricia flung the hapless cat through the air as it careened into a hard wood panel of the stall. Unfortunately, Kaleb had no time to react fast enough to catch it. He saw the limp body of the innocent creature and his face suddenly filled with rage. With lightning-fast reflexes he drew his sword then lunged straight towards his ex.

"I would take your head off right where your slutty body lies. What say you now, whore!?" Kaleb was now a force of vengeance.

His uncle was quivering in fear, but managed enough courage to say something. "Kaleb, please. This was all a misunderstanding. I... I cannot believe you did that to the cat, Trish. You had no right to do that to Fredricka."

"What? You were about to propose to me and all you care about is a damn cat?"

Kaleb's rage boiled over. He grabbed the lantern then hovered it just in front of his face revealing his maniacal visage.

"I've offed worthless people like you before. The next time I see your sack-sucking face around here again, I swear I'll have your head mounted on my wall!" He pushed the edge of his sword unto her neck until it drew a slight trickle of blood. When his ex got up very quickly to leave, the man she had been sleeping with jerked back and commented on how the sheets got wet. Kaleb deduced that he must have quite literally scared the piss out of her.

Once the former girlfriend had departed, Kaleb helped his wayward uncle to his feet.

"I can only say that I'm a little disappointed in you, uncle. I just hope she doesn't come back a couple of months later saying that thing in her belly is yours."

Will looked up at his nephew with shame. "I'm so sorry Kal. She said she loved me and wanted me to marry her. I guess I was just a lonely, old man who was desperately seeking companionship."

Nearby, a slight mewing sound could be heard. Kaleb looked over to see that Fredricka was still alive.

"If you don't mind, uncle, I'm taking the cat. She will be much safer with Amalthia and I anyway."

"Take her, please. It was my fault that all of this happened in the first place."

Kaleb picked up the injured feline then gently tucked her into the crook of his arm.

"I've got to go. This night didn't turn out at all as I expected."

His uncle looked up and asked. "Are you still going to Rachel's college acceptance party?"

"Hardly. Given what just happened, I believe that I'll even be less welcome than I already am. Besides, I saw Trish heading towards the family house. No doubt she's spreading more lies about me... well except for the part where I threatened to kill her for doing this to the poor cat. Please enlighten my dad to that fact in case they believe the lie that I just randomly threaten people without good reason," Kaleb said as he departed from the barn while carrying Fredricka in his coat.

***

Over an hour later, Kaleb was back at the tavern showing off the newly rescued feline to everyone. When Amalthia examined the injured animal, she immediately began scrounging for some medical supplies.

"She appears to have a fractured tibia judging by the way she reacts. I'll make a splint. Just give me about five minutes and I'll have something that should help mend the bones properly," Amalthia said as she began salvaging some metal stirring sticks then took them to her workshop to fashion a makeshift splint.

Kaleb took the cat with him being careful to shield her eyes from the flickering blue welding flame. He, then, gently tucked their new charge into a set of sheets at the foot of their bed.

Once Amalthia was done with the splint, she fastened it onto Fredricka then began stroking the creature until it was fast asleep. Kaleb kissed his mate on the cheek then covered the lower half of the cat's body in a knitted shawl.

"I think she'll be fine. Thanks m'dear for crafting that for her."

Amalthia shook her head. "You never told me what happened to the poor thing."

"A vengeful ex happened. I caught her and my uncle in the act and she got pissed, grabbed the cat and threw it against the side of the barn wall." Kaleb's face grew red with anger over replaying the incident in his head.

"Did you lop her head off? I sure would have."

"I came damn close. But she pissed the sheets in fear. For me, that was satisfaction enough."

"I can do her real slow if you like. Go for the kneecaps then work my way up."

Kaleb shook his head disapprovingly. "No dear. A charr killing a human in that manner would only validate bigotry. That little tramp is not worth the powder or the lead in a single cartridge. One way or another, she'll get what's coming to her."

"I gather you didn't make it to your sister's whatever-it-was party."

"Nah. Given what had happened, I don't think I'm going to be exactly welcomed by my family at this time. I just hope my father and uncle see Trish for the person she really is." Kaleb bowed his head as he rubbed his temples, hoping to alleviate an oncoming headache.

"I wrote back to my warband and invited them over to our place this weekend. Didn't you say that Brad and Cynthia would be joining up as well?" Amalthia queried.

Kaleb nodded. "Yup. They'll all be here - pretty much everyone from my unit."

"I hope it'll take your mind off all that's happened." His mate licked him on the forehead then rested her head atop his.

"What will we do with this little girl? I would love to keep her but the two of us are usually gone so much of the time," Kaleb asked.

"Would Ulfgar take him? He seems to love animals."

"He told me that he's allergic to cats. Loves dogs, though."

"Waait... I know..." Amalthia was about to say when Kaleb interjected.

"Ludrick. Of course! I'm sure your old man... err, charr... would love this little gal as a companion."

Amalthia massaged the back of Kaleb's head using her long claws. "Well. We can make plans to see him tomorrow if you like. Don't worry; he's forgiven you for what happened. The only problem may be that he's not forgiven himself for what he did to you."

"It doesn't matter. I understand your father's reasons for doing what he did. Let's call this a peace offering."

"You think your ex will press charges?" Amalthia queried offhand.

Kaleb shook his head. "She has no proof anything happened. Plus, if she did then she would have to hear my testimony of how she not only abused an animal but also pissed on herself and my uncle. The humiliation alone would be enough to deter her from doing anything."

"I hope you're right, love." She kissed him and he returned the favor with a passionate kiss of his own.

"Hey. Our outfits are going to be ready by tomorrow, right?"

Amalthia nodded.

"Good! Then maybe we can both spend some time doing some research into the marriage thing. That is, after we drop our little friend off here at your father's."

The two lovers headed to bed then drifted off to a deep and peaceful sleep as their charge curled up between them and purred loudly in contentment. For the first time in her existence, Fredricka was in a place where she was both safe and loved.


	26. Chapter 26

Kaleb got up early the following morning to help Ulfgar unload some kegs from a delivery. As they were storing the last of the brew, the young man went up to the old norn to ask him a question that had been on his mind for quite some time.

"Hey, Ulf. Something I've been meaning to ask ya."

The old norn crossed his massive arms and smiled at his friend. "What's on yer mind, boy?"

"I've been thinking about asking Amalthia to marry me. I know that such rituals are alien to her culture, so I wanted to find a way of getting her enthused about the whole concept."

"Hehe. She's a fast learner. Just introduce her to the various bonding customs each race here on Tyria has and she'll come around to the idea."

Kaleb looked up to his friend. "Would you do me a big favor and find out what her ring size is? I'm sure there's a jeweler who is willing to make one that fits her type of hand."

"Ah. But a ring is just a ring without a proper gem..."

Ulfgar waved for Kaleb to follow him. "Come with me boy, I've something to show yas."

After the last of the supplies were stored, the old norn told Kaleb to wait downstairs while he went up to his room to retrieve something. When he came down, he carried with him a jewel-encrusted tiara that sparkled like a radiant star.

"This was what I gave to my beloved Gloriana when I made my promise vow to her." Ulfgar handed the item to Kaleb as he took it gently into his hands. He was astonished at the brilliance of the diamonds and marveled the centerpiece stone.

"This thing must be at least forty carats," Kaleb noted as he ran his finger over the brilliant cut gem.

"Forty two karats to be exact. Tell ya what... I'll get your mate's ring size and you just keep doing what yer doing. Leave the rest to old Ulf."

"I just need the size. Once I get that, I'll figure out where to go to get one made."

Ulfgar patted him on the back. "Don't worry about a thing, boy. Leave the rest to..."

The old norn let out a mighty sneeze. "Gah! Somethin's gotten my sinuses in a fit."

Kaleb realized what it must have been. "Sorry, it must be the cat. Amalthia and I plan on taking it to her father's."

"Good idea, lad. I would love the little critter, but my nose would heartily disagree."

Footsteps could be heard coming from the upstairs. Moments later, Amalthia padded down looking noticeably groggy.

"G'morning, dear," Kaleb said as he walked over to kiss her.

With heavy eyes, she gave him a quick lick on the mouth then headed out back. "Morning yourself. Sorry for the kiss-and-run. But I've gotta piss and shit really bad. Ulfgar - mind if I mark up your back wall?"

Kaleb busted out laughing.

"You say it all so casually, m'dear. Perhaps, you could just use the water closet like everyone else."

Amalthia stuck her tongue out. "Ha! And get my tail soaked in that swirling mass of filth? I think not!"

"I'll have you know that I stepped in one of your turds this morning when I was moving in some supplies. Needless to say, I need a new pair of shoes because of it," Kaleb retorted with a smile.

"Well, that's what you get for stepping into  _ my  _ sandbox," Amalthia said as she playfully poked him in the ribs.

"So is the whole backyard your sandbox?"

She smiled and laughed. "It would be if Ulfgar didn't mind."

Ulfgar shook his head and laughed. "Ye know true love is afoot when both can talk about each others' bodily functions and laugh."

"Hers mostly," Kaleb interjected. "At least I don't have to worry about getting yelled at for leaving the seat up."

***

Later in the day, Kaleb and Amalthia headed over to her father's butcher shop. As he entered, Kaleb carried Fredricka under his arm while petting her, hoping that doing so would sooth the little feline.

"Sire!" Amalthia yelled.

Moments later, the big charr emerged from the hallway as he stood on his cane behind the counter.

"Cub! And Kaleb! So good to see you both. And who's this?" He pointed to the small ball of fur that was nestled in Kaleb's arm.

"Hi Ludrick, sir. This is Fredricka. We rescued this little fluff ball from a bad situation."

Amalthia's father knelt down using his cane for support. He reached out one of his massive pawed hands and gently began petting the ball of fluff.

"Ha. I can feel it purring. Is it a he or a she?"

" _ She _ ," both Kaleb and Amalthia said in unison.

Ludrick stood up then hobbled over towards the meat counter and picked out a few scraps of leftover steak cuts. He walked back over then gently began feeding the content cat.

"I had a feline when I was just a cub in my fahrar. His name was Gutslasher. Friendliest little thing," Ludrick said as he reached out to take the cat from Kaleb's hands.

Kaleb reciprocated the gesture as he handed off Fredricka to the old charr. "She's yours if you want her. Ulfgar is allergic to cats and Amalthia and I are just too busy to responsibly take care of her."

"You know, this place has gotten quite lonely since my cub moved out. Thank you, Kaleb. And I wanted to say something else - I'm truly sorry for what I had to do to you. It was for your own safety and Amalthia's. I hope you can forgive me."

"Sir. You did what any caring father would have done. I guess that's why deep down, I've always admired your people. They may seem aggressive and even brutal at times, but at least they are always honest and upfront about how they feel. My people, on the other hand..."

"Kaleb! Don't beat yourself up like this," Amalthia interjected.

Ludrick looked at his human friend and asked. "If you don't mind me asking, what is wrong, Kaleb?"

The young man shook his head. "I was about to mend fences with my family but something happened and now matters are even worse. For once, I just want those closest to us to accept us for who we are and not to be so judgmental."

Amalthia's father looked at Kaleb straight into his eyes and said matter-of-factly. "You accepted that yoke of responsibility the moment you and my cub became mates. If your relationship is to survive then you must have the fortitude to endure the slings and arrows hurled against the both of you."

"He's just venting, sire. Humans like to whine and complain about things, but truthfully, it is just their peoples' way of trying to solve a problem. Giving up is not even in the equation," Amalthia reassured her father.

"No worries, cub. I know each of you are exceptionally strong individuals, both in body and in spirit. It does this old soldier's heart good to see the two of you prosperous and happy together."

"So you've heard about our little business venture, I gather," Kaleb asked.

Ludrick nodded. "Out _ something  _ is it?"

Kaleb replied with a satisfactory half smile. "Outliers, sir,  _ Outliers  _ \- freelance bounty hunters who specialized in ridding Tyria of undead and other monstrosities. Thus far, we've been bringing home the coin."

"We've also been thinking of expanding our operations to include treasure hunting excursions," Amalthia added with a closed-eyed nod.

"How does your warband feel about all this?"

"I've invited them over to meet with Kaleb's Seraph buddies. Hopefully, everything will go smoothly. But to answer your question - I gather they are okay with it. I haven't heard any protests from any of them, thus far," she said while giving a few chin scratches to Fredricka.

"Sir. There's something I would like to discuss with you, just the two of us. I hope you don't mind, dear," Kaleb said as he gave a reassuring massage to the back of Amalthia's head.

"That's fine. I'll go downstairs and get the place tidied up a bit." Amalthia kissed Kaleb on the cheek then headed downstairs.

Ludrick looked at the young man and asked. "What did you want to discuss with me, cub?"

"Well. It's obvious that I love your daughter very much and she loves me. I was just wondering how you would feel if I proposed to her. You know the whole hand in marriage thing?"

Ludrick laughed then, as gently as he could muster, slapped Kaleb between the shoulder blades. The force almost knocked him off his chair.

"Listen. The two of you have already gone way beyond anything that is deemed acceptable by both our peoples. So why stop now, right? Fur or no fur, I know of no other soul on Tyria who would be worthy of taking care of my cub the way you have."

"So I take it as a yes? Your blessing, that is?"

"Bah! Those human rituals mean nothing to me. But if they mean so much to you and my cub then, yes, you have my 'blessing'," Ludrick smiled as he petted Fredericka who, by now, was fast asleep in his arms.

"So would it be okay if I call you,  _ dad _ ?"

Ludrick let out a low but menacing growl.

"Don't push it,  _ cub _ !"

***

Later in the evening, Kaleb and Amalthia returned home. Their foray into Lion's Arch had been uneventful, save for the delightful interaction they had with their new friends; Ariyana and Jestin. Amalthia looked over their new outfits and marveled at just how well coordinated they were.

"Look at this, love. She even made some pockets specifically designed to hold extra magazines. There's even one for an extra sniper scope. That sylvari thought of everything."

Kaleb smiled as he looked over his outfit. "Indeed she did. But Jestin gets credit too for adding some of the norn flare to the leather straps. Yup. With these threads, we are both truly dressed to kill."

Amalthia nuzzled his face then wrapped her arms around his chest as she stood behind him purring. "That outfit looks so good on you that I can't decide if I like you better with or without clothes."

"I'm glad she designed your outfit to show more of your beautiful pelt in all the right places. I never got why so many designers garb your people in those stuffy trench coats. Less is so much more." Kaleb turned around and kissed her on the nose.

She then rested her head on his shoulder asked him in a soft voice. "Soo what were you talking to my sire about?"

"Nothing of any importance to you."

"Sure. I'll bet."

Kaleb quickly changed the subject, hoping it would provide some sort of distraction. "So what did you think of those books on human marriage and stuff?"

Amalthia pulled out several books from a burlap sack that she used for a shopping bag. As she laid them across the bed, she and Kaleb examined each one.

"The norn ones are particularly interesting. Asura are just a bit too techie for my taste, but to each their own," she shrugged.

"And the human ones?" Kaleb looked her in the eyes hoping for some kind of reaction.

"I'm sure I'll grow to become fond of them once I learn more about them. For myself, I 'm fine if we have no ritual at all. But since we are meshing our respective cultures together, I'm more than happy to adapt my way of thinking," Amalthia said as she perused through one of the books.

"There is one book that does describe a time when you people did perform bonding rituals for mated pairs. I think it's found somewhere in chapter twenty."

After they put away their books and disrobed from their outfits, the pair curled up together after their long and busy day. Kaleb gently stroked Amalthia's ears as she rolled over on her back then looked into his deep brown eyes and smiled.

"I'm glad Fredricka has found a good home. I haven't seen my sire so happy to have a companion once more in his life."

"Yeah. They took to each other right away. I'm glad your dad and I are now squared on things. I just wish the same could be said for my own family."

She caressed the side of his face and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. "Like I said before, you needn't beat yourself up over that. I'm sure that in time, you and your parents will be able to make amends."

"I sure hope so. Anyway, I'm glad that my buddies are coming into town this weekend."

Kaleb rested on his back, closed his eyes and let out a sigh of relief.

"And don't forget my warband. They will be joining too yanno."

"I can't wait!" Kaleb said as his eyes became heavy with sleep.

The lovers would soon share their unique story with each of their respective friends during the upcoming weekend. In the end, they were both glad that they no longer had to carry their relationship in secret.

Soon, the entire world would know of how a human and a charr had found love with each other.


	27. Chapter 27

The weekend had come and Kaleb was getting ready to see many of his comrades-in-arms once more. As he was helping Ulfgar with some of the preparations for the upcoming party, he remembered asking his old friend if he had taken Amalthia's ring size measurement.

"Hey Ulf. Have you, by any chance, had time to find out how big a ring will Amalthia need?"

The old norn stopped his work, smiled at his friend then waved for him to come forward. "Come, lad. I've something to show you."

The massive norn took Kaleb to the upstairs room he resided in during his off hours. When he saw the decorations in Ulfgar's sleeping quarters, he was amazed at the number of sculptures and paintings.

Ulfgar opened an ornate wooden chest then pulled out a small wooden box and handed it to Kaleb.

"Open it, lad."

When Kaleb did, he could hardly believe what he saw. Tucked inside the mahogany box was a large diamond ring with a solitaire, brilliant-cut gem.

"My gods, where did you get this? It's…" Kaleb was at a loss for words.

"Beautiful, yes? It was crafted from dwarven gold filigree and the stone was set by one of the finest jewelers in Lion's Arch. Take it, lad. It's yours to give to your love."

"I... I don't know what to say, Ulf. All I wanted was a measurement. I would have eventually found a ring."

"No, lad. The both of yas are like me own adopted kids. I want you to have it, and I  _ won't _ take no for an answer." The old norn handed him the box.

Kaleb examined the diamond and marveled at its brilliance. "Where did you get this rock?"

Ulfgar walked over to his late wife's dresser and pulled out the tiara. Kaleb could clearly see that the largest stone was missing.

"Ulf. No. I can't accept this."

"Like I said, lad. It's yours. My dear Glorina would be smiling from the Mists right now if she saw a part of her go to you and your mate."

Kaleb bowed in respect to his long time friend then pulled out a bag of gold coins and handed them over. The old norn refused the offer.

"This is a gift, friend. Use the gold elsewhere, perhaps to buy Amalthia a fancy wedding gown," Ulfgar said with a warm smile.

"This is such an honor, Ulf. I'll never forget this. Thank you!"

"No, boy. The honor is all mine."

***

Evening came and several of Kaleb's Seraph army buddies arrived at the  _ Jotun's Corpse  _ to reunite with their comrades-in-arms once more. He had not seen his two closest friends in several months and having them visit their old haunt felt like old times.

"So you're a Lieutenant in the army now, right?" Kaleb asked his friend Cynthia.

"Yes, indeed. Made rank just a couple of weeks ago. So where's the misses?"

Kaleb looked at the front door and pondered. "She went on a few errands. She should be back at any moment."

Brad walked through the door as he held it open for someone else who was entering. It was Amalthia.

"Look who followed me in," Brad said as he turned to help her with some items she was carrying.

Kaleb and Cynthia immediately leapt off their barstools to help her out. Almost immediately, Amalthia was greeted by hugs from both Brad and Cynthia. Kaleb gave her a kiss then carried the items she had bought to their upstairs room.

"It's so good to see you, Ama. How've you been?" Cynthia asked.

Amalthia twitched her ears and smiled. "Just great! Kal and I have been crazy busy with expanding our little business venture."

"Yeah, I heard. Our folks heard about the way the two of you cleaned out that pack of undead over in Seaside Village. Nice piece of work there." Brad complimented her.

"Thanks. He and I work so well together. The coin we earn is just a nice perk."

Ulfgar walked up and boldly gave both Cynthia and Brad a big hug. "So good to see the two of yas again. No worries, all drinks are on the house."

" _ Ulfgar! _ " Both of them said in unison as they returned his hug.

"So you're Kaleb's new landlord? I knew that slob could never afford a place on his own," Brad said in jest.

"I heard that, bro. And who says I can't afford it... huh?" Kaleb returned the jab and laughed.

Ulfgar passed out the drinks as Kaleb and Amalthia snuggled close together and Brad and Cynthia did the same.

"I heard you guys have been knee-deep fighting the undead up in Sparkfly. Making any headway?" Kaleb asked.

Brad took a draught and shook his head. "It's a stalemate right now. Those Orrians are endless. It seems like every time we de-animate a bunch, at least two dozen more crop up."

A small, skinny, shaggy-haired young man came running into the bar shouting to the top of his lungs in a panic.

"A bunch of charr are heading this way. They've got weapons galore."

Amalthia looked up and cheered. "It's my warband!"

Kaleb looked at the young man. "It's okay, Flipper. They're Ama's friends... I least I hope they are."

She pointed towards the door and nodded with a smile as she waved to them once they entered. "Hey guys, over here!"

One by one, members of the Blade warband stepped though as humans in the tavern backed away in fear. The leader of the group, Krenesh, seemed to relish in their fear and made every effort to accentuate his menacing facial expression. Navina followed, acting indifferent to the people around her. Bogo and Tovu, on the other hand, made it a point to wave at everyone in the establishment.

"Greetings members of the mighty Blade warband. As owner and proprietor of the  _ Jotun's Corpse _ , I bid you a warm welcome," Ulfgar said as he waved them over and offered them a selection of drinks.

Amalthia leaped off her seat and gave each member of her warband a traditional charr style handshake by grasping at the base of the forearm. She started with her leader; Krenesh then did the same for each one until she worked her way to Tovu.

"Hey. How did you make it into our warband?"

Tovu said sheepishly. "Nice to see you Amalthia. All of my bandmates were killed in a separatist attack. I was the only survivor. Thus, I became a gladium. If it weren't for Bogo, here, I would still be one too."

Kaleb, meanwhile, reached out his hand to Krenesh. "It's good to see you again, sir. I hope all is well with the Blades."

Remembering their last odd encounter, Krenesh only returned a half-hearted handshake. "Yeah. Couldn't be better. Is the beer around here any good?"

Navina shook her head. "Is that always the first thing you've gotta ask whenever you go someplace new?"

"Oh. Good to see you too, Navina." Kaleb saluted her as well.

She held up her stein returning the gesture. "Same goes for you, loverboy."

"Navi, I missed you!" Amalthia said as she gave her warband sister another hug and clanked her stein in toast.

"Missed you too, cub. So now you and this human are a permanent pair, right?"

"For as long as the other draws breath. Yup!"

As Krenesh began drinking from his mug, Brad approached him from the side.

"So you're the leader of Ama's warband? Name's Brad Pendragon - second in command and best friend to that joker over there," he said as he pointed in Kaleb's direction.

"Damn straight. Mine's Krenesh Howlingblade, but everyone calls me Kren. I heard you're pretty mean with a shortbow. Ranger, I take it?"

Brad smiled as he pointed to himself with pride. "Yup! Mid ranged is my specialty. In fact, I've got a whole team under me who covers that element of the battlefield. Most attackers are caught completely off guard by our strong midline defense."

"Don't listen to this guy. If given the chance, he will brag you ear off all day," Cynthia said as she reached out to the warband leader for a handshake. "Lieutenant Cynthia Waterstone, Thirty First Platoon - I'm in command of  _ this  _ loser here."

Brad looked at her in surprise. "Loser? Wasn't I your fiancé just a few days ago?"

"Like I said,  _ loser _ ." She had to rub it in further.

Kaleb overheard the conversation. "Woah. So you finally worked up the nerve and proposed to her?"

Cynthia laughed.

"Forget it. It was  _ I _ who proposed to  _ him _ !"

Brad tilted up his mug and swallowed. "That's what I like, a woman who is aggressive."

"She's your mate, then?" Krenesh asked.

Brad laughed. "I guess you could call her that. She's more like  _ my boss _ ."

Krenesh looked at him straight in the eyes and said in a much more serious tone. "Never let her out of your sight when in battle. I can tell you this from experience, there's nothing worse then... seeing something bad happen to someone you care about."

The charr staggered off with the mug in his hand. Amalthia noticed then walked up to Brad to fill him in on the details.

"Kren lost his closest mate in battle. He still gets worked up anytime subjects like this come up."

Brad bowed his head. "I'm so sorry, Ama. I didn't know. Please give him my condolences."

"It's okay. Navi just told me that Mia was expecting cubs when she was killed."

Navina rapidly gulped down a tall mug of ale while sitting alone at the edge of the bar. As she did so, a scrawny unkempt human approached her from the left side and asked in a leering voice; "um, what kind of drink do ya have there?"

The big female charr took another swig then glanced down at the strange looking little man.

"Alcohol."

"Um. What kind, exactly?" He asked in a sheepish voice.

Her gazed pierced his beady little eyes. "Who wants to know?"

"Lager?"

She shook her head.

"Mead?"

She growled.

"Um... Ale! That must be it!"

"You guessed right after your third try. That must make you pretty smart... for a human."

Flipper smiled upon hearing those words. "May I buy you a drink?"

Her gaze turned to a scowl. "Are you trying to hit on me?"

"Well, I uhh..."

"Cause if you were, I would claw your damn eyes out. Just because my warband sister is into your kind doesn't mean the rest of us are," Navina snarled as she took another draught of ale.

Kaleb saw what was transpiring and rushed in to intervene. "Flipper! What's up, my man!"

"Ohh. Hi, Kal. I was just offering this lovely lady a round of ale," the scrawny kid said nervously.

Kaleb put his hand on the boy's back and laughed. "Look, Flip. She's really not your type. Trust me on this. How about you run to the back and fetch us some fresh casks. Okay?"

"Wait, I was just..."

He was interrupted. "No buts... just  _ go _ . After all, a thirsty charr is a  _ cranky  _ charr. Now run along."

Reluctantly, Flipper yielded to Kaleb's demands and headed towards the cellar.

Navina looked at Kaleb and commented. "You just saved that meat's life. Any longer and I would have had to wipe his remains off from under my boot."

"Flipper's not a bad kid. He just wants to screw anything that's got a hole somewhere between the legs. I've had to chase him out of the sheep pen on more than one occasion." Kaleb chuckled.

"What's with you male humans and sheep?" Navina shook her head in utter revulsion.

The two male charrs, Bogo and Tovu, noticed a large rectangular object hanging above the bar. Realizing what it was, Tovu asked in an enthusiastic tone, "I wonder what time it is?"

Bogo looked at a nearby cogwheel clock. "Oooo. It's almost time!"

"Hey. Bartender - anyway you can turn that thing on?  _ Project Transmog  _ is about to come on."

Ulfgar shook his head.

_ Why in the Great Bear Spirit's name did I allow that asuran to talk me into purchasing one of these things? _

"Hold on. Let me find the control."

The two charrs looked at each other and grinned ear-to-ear.

Ulfgar found the remote and flipped on the device. Within seconds, the once blank rectangle was now filled with an image of a female sylvari preparing various vegetarian cuisines.

A human patron shouted out loud. "Put it on the  _ Arena Channel _ . There's supposed to be a tar pit death match between the Twin Sons of Destruction and the Annihilators."

Ulfgar grumbled as he started flipping through the channels.

_ "Hello ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the Bernie Lomax show. I am your host, Bernie Lomax. Today's topic - gods, do they or don't they actually exist?" _

He flipped through to another channel.

This channel depicted a large male charr holding a blowtorch as he began welding together a part to a massive war tank.  _ "Today on Heavy Thunder, we are gonna soup this baby up with five turrets and twenty..." _

Ulfgar flipped the channel once more. Krenesh called out. "Hey! Leave it there! I wanted to watch that!"

Bogo and Tovu said in unison. " _ We called it first! _ "

Flipping the channel once more to a garden show then to a travel program, Ulfgar finally commented. "Y'know. It is this thing that will truly be the doom of Tyria."

The revelries continued into the early morning hours as Kaleb's and Amalthia's friends had become more acquainted with each other. By this time, Krenesh discovered that he had much in common with Brad and the two of them shared war stories until both were passed out from too much drink. Likewise, Cynthia and Navina found common ground in discussions involving the male species. Bogo and Tovu were beside themselves when Amalthia showed them the outfits that Ariyana had designed. Each of them gave their opinion on the style and composition of the garments as well as which one looked the best on whom.

Once the festivities had ended, both Amalthia and Kaleb were exhausted - not to mention, quite inebriated. Kaleb found enough strength in his body to hoist his passed out mate into his arms and lay her out onto their bed. As she lay prostrate across the sheets, snoring with drool dripping from the side of her muzzle, Kaleb couldn't help but smile. His mind, however, was clear enough to plan what he wanted to do the following day. He clutched the boxed ring in his hands for a moment then carefully slid it beneath the bed, safely out of her sight.

Tomorrow was going to be the big day.


	28. Chapter 28

Amalthia awoke to find herself alone in bed. By Kaleb's pillow, was a note that read - meet me by the river at the edge of Thunderfalls. Bring your swimming goggles too. She was well aware of the significance of the place, but was puzzled by her mate's sudden disappearance.

Still shaking off the effects of the hangover, Amalthia cleaned up, got dressed then headed out to Kessex Hills. It took her the better part of the morning to reach her final destination. When she got there she noticed a trail of freshly plucked petals leading up to the falls. She followed the trail until it ended just at the edge of the river.

When she looked across the river, she noticed Kaleb was standing there holding something in his hands that she could not quite make out. She began leaping onto the larger rocks, being careful to avoid losing her footing, lest she become swept up in the current. Her mate started to cross the river as well.

Rushing torrents of water surrounded the pair, as they stood just mere yards from the edge of the falls. Kaleb jumped up onto the same rock she was standing on and reached for her hands.

"Sorry for the goose chase. But I thought this would be as good a spot as any," he said as he held her close.

"So long as there is a goose to chase then I suppose it's all worth the trouble. Just what are you scheming, you silly little goose?" She quipped.

Kaleb looked at her with a frown. "I thought I was a mouse?"

She chuckled and stroked his long brown hair. "Mouse, goose. Whichever fits the mood, I suppose."

"You remember the significance of this place. I figure now would be as good a place as any to do this," Kaleb said as he looked into her amber eyes and held her hands firmly.

Amalthia's ears flicked as she returned the gaze and smiled. "Why do I get the feeling you are about to do something crazy."

"Because I'm crazy for you!" Kaleb knelt down on the flattened rock, pulled out the wooden box from his coat then opened it as he held it up to Amalthia.

"Amalthia Steelblade of the Blade warband. My life, my love. Would you bestow upon me the honor of being my wife?"

By this time, she understood the significance of human bonding rituals. So much so that she even became quite thrilled to be a part of them.

"That rock clay is going to leave a permanent stain on your pants. It will take me forever to wash it out," she said dryly.

"Okay now. I'm gushing my heart out and you're worried about my pants?" Kaleb said with a hint of a smirk.

"Get up you silly, mouse. Yes! The answer is yes. I would happily be your wife!" She pulled him up then both lovers embraced in a passionate kiss.

Kaleb slid the ring onto her finger and found that it was a perfect fit. The diamond sparkled brilliantly in the arcing sunlight as his fiancée admired its splendor.

"That is quite a rock ya got me there, love. Tell me you didn't heroically slaughter a hundred giants to get me this?" She laughed.

"Believe it or not, Ulfgar gave it to me. He took the largest diamond from his late wife's tiara and had the band cast using dwarven gold."

Amalthia pursed her lips. "I was wondering why he was interested in finding out the size of my fourth finger. Please thank, Ulf. That was very thoughtful of him to do something like that for us. We will have to find some way of repaying him."

"Agreed. But first... about those goggles..."

She looked over the waterfall, then back at Kaleb. "You're not serious? Are you?"

"Why not? We are 'taking the plunge' after all. I thought it would be fitting," Kaleb winked as he began undressing until all he had on was his swim trunks. Amalthia followed suit, only she stripped down to nothing and stashed both of their articles of clothing in a waterproof bag she was carrying.

"Goggles please, Miss Steelblade," Kaleb said as she handed him his goggles.

"Certainly Mr. Grimwald. After you, of course," she said gesturing for him to take the first jump.

He clasped hold of her hands and looked into her eyes. "How 'bout we both do it at the same time?"

She nodded as did he, and they both ran towards the edge of the falls. Each leaped high into the air and assumed their respective diving forms as they both slid effortlessly down over the falls. When they descended, they each made a perfectly choreographed plunge into the cold water then emerged with the widest of smiles on their faces.

That day, the pair made passionate love to each other in several of their favorite romantic hiding places. By the time their bodies were spent, they were cuddled together at a nearby riverbank.

"Now we've got to figure out how to plan this whole wedding thing," Kaleb mused as he stroked Amalthia's still-damp fur.

"Isn't it the groom's family that's supposed to plan the ceremony?"

"The bride's actually. But since your people aren't into that sort of thing, an exception will have to be made."

Amalthia looked into Kaleb's eyes and nestled her head on his chest. "Then you know what that means, don't you?"

"Yeah. Talk to my parents. I swear that I would rather face an army of a hundred undead than confront my father." Kaleb sighed.

His fiancée reassured him. "Sooner or later you will have to deal with them. As a matter of fact, I've never even met any of your family."

"I know. Well, I suppose I'll have to do it sometime, eventually. Tell you what - would you like me to introduce you to them?"

"Do I have a choice? I'm not saying it in a bad way, mind you. It's just that I know you and your family didn't depart on exactly good terms."

Kaleb looked at her and smiled. "No time like the present, then. How about we head on over to my parents place... say, sometime next week? Might as well get this over with. Like you said - the sooner the better."

Amalthia smiled back. "I didn't exactly say that, silly. But sure... I'm game for meeting your folks."

"Well, they will eventually be  _ your _ folks too, yanno." Kaleb jested.

"Geesh. Don't remind me..." she snarked playfully.

"Hey now! I'm the one who has to call that big charr of yours,  _ dad _ . Talk about taking a lump to the throat." Kaleb made a grimacing face.

"At least my sire actually respects, and to a certain degree, even likes you. There's no telling your parents will react around me."

Kaleb kissed her on the cheek. "Don't worry about that, m'dear. I'll make sure they are on their best behavior when they are around you."

***

A week had passed since Kaleb had proposed to Amalthia. He gave his uncle advance notice of their impending arrival. After all, he didn't want to catch anyone in his family completely off guard.

It was an early weekend morning when the two of them headed on over to his parents place. The air was brisk and Kaleb could feel the chill of fall. As they approached his family home, he waved for Amalthia to stand out of line-of-site. He first wanted to break the ice with his folks slowly.

He knocked and a minute later, the door opened. His father stood there looking at him silently for a moment before gesturing for him to come on through.

"Kaleb..." was his father's only response.

"Father." Kaleb nodded, as he was about to enter.

"Where's mom? There's someone I would like to introduce you both to," the Grimwald son said as he stopped just shy of entering the doorway.

His father walked back and called up the stairs to his wife, Shirley. Moments later she came down, dressed in her typical conservative housewife attire.

"Son. It's... been a long time," she said as she walked over to give her son a hug.

"Same. Mom. Dad. There's someone I'd like you to meet. Amalthia," Kaleb said as he waved for Amalthia to show herself.

She deftly stepped through the doorway, walking in her characteristic charr crouched position as she went on through. For a moment, both of his parents looked at her without uttering so much as a sound.

"This is the source of all our troubles. Mom. Dad. Meet Amalthia. Amalthia - these are my parents, Daniel and Shirley Grimwald," Kaleb said as he closed the door.

Amalthia bowed her head and held out her right paw. "It's nice to meet you both."

Shirley stood still and said nothing. Daniel, on the other hand, reached out and took Amalthia's rather large pawed hand and gently shook it for a moment before quickly withdrawing his own hand back into his coat pocket.

"Pleasure's all mine. Please, make yourself comfortable. Coffee? Tea?" Father Grimwald asked as he showed them to the living room couches.

"Water is fine," Amalthia said as she tucked her large tail off to the side to accommodate the rather small seats. Kaleb sat down and nodded for some water as well.

His mother finally spoke. "Do you like ice in yours miss...?"

"Steelblade, ma'am. Ice is fine."

It was obvious to everyone that the introduction was getting off to a very awkward start. Kaleb tried to smooth things over by asking about how the business was doing.

"It's doing fine, son. Will and his boy have been helping to keep things afloat. But the truth is, we still miss you."

Kaleb bowed his head. "And I miss working with you as well. But I'm glad Uncle Will has been helping with things."

Shirley returned with the drinks. As she handed them out she looked at Amalthia then Kaleb and asked. "Is this your girlfriend?"

Kaleb shook his head. "That's what I came here to talk to both of you about."

He took hold of Amalthia's left pawed hand and showed his parents the ring on her finger.

"I asked her to marry me about a week ago. Ulfgar had this ring custom made just for her. The diamond was from his late wife's tiara. Isn't it amazing?" Kaleb smiled as he held his mate's hand snugly.

Both of his parents were left speechless.

"Don't everyone go jumping for joy on my account," Amalthia said in her characteristic blunt manner.

"Ama! Please!" Kaleb chided her.

His dad spoke up. "No. No. It's okay. There's an eight hundred pound gorilla in the room and someone's gotta break the ice. Miss Steelblade... I apologize if we may come off as being rude. But you have to understand the turmoil this has caused our family."

"Let's all try to be civil, dear," Shirley said while doing her best to keep the conversation peaceful.

Amalthia looked at his parents then replied in an even tone, "I don't think either of you are being rude. Insincere? Maybe - but rude?  _ Hardly _ ..."

"Amalthia!" Kaleb said to her angrily.

She looked at both his parents in the eye and commented. "In case either of you find why your son picked a furry lush like me to be his forever mate, it's probably because I'm never afraid to call things exactly as I see them."

Daniel sighed. "She does have a point."

"I think I must get some fresh air. Please go about your business while I freshen up," Shirley said as she was about to make a hasty departure.

"Mom. Please stay. I would like to try and talk."

Daniel placed his hand on his son's knee. "Leave her be, son. This is a lot for her to take in."

"Father.  _ Dad _ . I just wanted to apologize for the things I said to the both of you earlier. There were just so many things happening and it was all so unexpected, you know - the way you all found out."

His father looked into his son's eyes. "I understand why you didn't attend Rachel's college acceptance party. The way she handled the situation left much to be desired."

Moments later, Kaleb's youngest sister came running down the stairs when she saw that her big brother was finally home. "Kaaall!!"

"Katieee!" He said as he ran, picked her up then gave her a big hug.

Katie immediately noticed Amalthia sitting at the edge of the sofa.

"Charr! So big and fluffy."

Kaleb walked her over to his fiancée. "Here. Would you like to meet her? This is Amalthia. Can you say Ah.. mall..thee...ah?"

The little girl mimicked the words as she reached over to give Amalthia a hug. Kaleb handed her off and Amalthia sat the little girl on her knee.

"Well, hello there. I've heard all about you, Katie."

She touched Amalthia's large cranial horns then ran her small fingers along her fur until she began feeling the charr's whiskers. Amalthia laughed and gently stroked Katie's golden blond hair with her clawed hands.

"Those are such big teeth. Do you bite?"

Amalthia playfully nibbled the little girl's shoulder. "Do you call that a bite?"

Katie laughed and shook her head. "That's not a bite."

The interaction had not gone unnoticed by Katie's mother. She changed her mind about leaving and decided, instead, to stay.

"Aww. I never knew you were so good with kids, Miss Steelblade."

"You may call me Amalthia. It's much easier than saying my last name. Anyway, contrary to popular belief, charr aren't into eating your young. They are too skinny and boney," she said as she playfully nibbled on Katie some more.

"She's had plenty of interactions with human children before. To tell you the truth, when I first saw how she interacted with them, I knew then that there was something special about her," Kaleb smiled as he too joined in playing with Katie.

"Your cub is absolutely adorable, Mrs. Grimwald."

"I think you found a new best friend," the elder Grimwald commented.

Kaleb added. "More like, a new best sister."

Katie started playing with Amalthia's long tail. Amused by the little girl's antics, she swished her tail in the child's face causing her to laugh even more.

"Speaking of children. How do either of you plan on having any?" Shirley asked the one question that was bound to come up.

Both Kaleb and Amalthia looked at each other then turned to face his parents and simultaneously said. " _ Adoption _ ."

"I see," was Shirley's only response.

Moments later, the lock on the front door clicked and in walked Rachel, who was carrying a backpack that appeared to be several sizes too big for her. Oblivious to the guests, she quickly began running towards the stairs until her mom's voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Guess who's here, Rach."

The middle child angrily threw down her backpack at the foot of the stairs then turned to look at whom her mother was talking about. When she saw her brother and a large golden-furred charr, she was completely at a loss for words.

"So is this the little rat you've been telling me about, love," Amalthia said as she pointed to Rachel.

"Yup. She's the one," Kaleb said with a smirk.

"I'm not a rat,  _ furface! _ "

"Rachel Grimwald! Don't be so rude to our guest!" Mother Grimwald chided her daughter.

Amalthia waved her hand and smiled. "That's okay, Mrs. Grimwald. I'll be happy to instruct your wayward daughter on the proper implementation of hurling personal insults. Shall we begin, little mouse?"

Kaleb could not contain his laughter. "Don't encourage her, dear. Wait... maybe you should."

"Fine, whatever! I'm going up to my room so I won't have to spend one more minute looking at my brother who likes to roll with a kitty in the sack," Rachel said as she stomped off towards the upstairs.

"I'm so sorry my daughter is acting this way. She's just going through that teenage angst phase," Shirley tried to smooth over the situation.

Amalthia shook her head. "Nah. She's just lashing out at me because she resents you."

Shirley was taken aback by the seeming insult. "What did you say??"

"Look, I know a mother-hater when I see one. Anyone who knows me can vouch for me on this one. Your cub holds a lot of hostility towards you but she's too afraid to express it," Amalthia said as she shouted the last part of what she was intending on saying; "isn't that right, Rachel?"

Even though none of the humans could hear it, Amalthia could clearly hear Kaleb's middle sister saying -  _ piss off _ .

Daniel Grimwald looked at Amalthia then rested his chin on his arm. "I still don't know what to make of you. But I've got to admit, you don't hold back on your words."

Amalthia smiled. "I never have and I never will. And neither does Kaleb."

"I can't say that I approve of your relationship with my son. But the two of you are grown adults who are capable of making your own decisions." Shirley noted the obvious.

Kaleb looked at his fiancée and then at his parents. "Look. We would very much like to have the two of you on board for our upcoming wedding. I know it isn't the kind you had in mind for me, and I'm sorry that it didn't work out with Trish. But both of you have always known that I've followed life to the tune of a different drum anyway."

"About Trish," his father commented. "To my shame, she wasn't the person your mother thought she was. I know she accused you of threatening her. But when Will told me about what she did to the cat, I realized that she was no good."

"Did Uncle Will tell you anything else about her?"

His mother chimed in. "Before we go further, please put Katie to bed. She doesn't need to be hearing all this grownup stuff."

Amalthia nodded then asked Katie where her room was. The little girl pointed upstairs and she took Kaleb's youngest sister up to her room.

"I know that she and Will had more than just a casual relationship," his father said.

"Listen, father. I did, in fact, plan on going to Rachel's party. But when I arrived, I found Trish and Uncle Will... you know - rolling in the hay," Kaleb confessed as he made room for Amalthia, who was coming down the stairs.

"She's all tucked in," Amalthia smiled then leaped over the couch then onto the empty spot the Kaleb had left for her.

"Didn't your mother teach you that it's bad manners to jump over furniture?" Kaleb jested as he gave her a kiss on the nose.

"That's why I do it. Anything to piss her off was always fine by me. Besides, I was raised in a fahrar. My primus never enforced that rule anyway."

Shirley looked at the boisterous female charr rather sternly. "That soon-to-be wife of yours is an outspoken one, isn't she?"

"Well, her dad did say she was a clam. Always opening her mouth and lacking adequate filtration whenever something unsavory flowed out," Kaleb said with a laugh.

"I heard the two of you live at Ulfgar's tavern. If you don't mind me asking, what kind of living do you make?" Daniel asked.

"Freelance professionals," Amalthia interjected.

Kaleb also commented. "Yeah. In fact, we need to get some business cards drafted up. Isn't that right, honey?"

She picked up on the hint that it was time to go. "Oh yes. Time is money."

The elder Grimwald bowed his head as he walked over toward his son. "I take it you have to be going."

"Fraid so, father. I'm just glad we could drop by, so the two of you could meet Amalthia."

Shirley gave Kaleb a hug as well. "I'm so glad you stopped by to see us. I'm sorry if your visit wasn't as pleasant as it could have been."

His mother, then, walked over to Amalthia and offered her a handshake. "If there's one thing I've learned today, and that is to be honest. Please don't be too offended if I don't offer you a hug. It's just that I'm still coming to terms with all of this."

Amalthia returned the handshake with a deadpan look. "No offense taken. You hate my guts for what I am and for stealing your son away. I get that. Meeting you hasn't really changed my perception of mothers anyway. But for what it's worth, at least I don't hate you like I do my own."

Shirley Grimwald was speechless. Kaleb tried his best to make a quick exit by coaxing his fiancée towards the door. "Okayyy. I think we should be going, dear."

Once the door had closed behind them, Kaleb could hear his mother crying. With a heavy sigh, he held his mate's hand then quickly put some distance between themselves and his family's place.

"I'm sorry my folks reacted the way they did."

Amalthia looked at Kaleb and smiled. "You needn't worry. This is going to be a step-by-step process for everyone. And by the way... I'm not sorry for how I behaved in front of your parents. If they can't accept me for who I am then it’s just tough luck for them."

Kaleb shook his head. "I've never felt such a culture clash until now. The way your people express their thoughts and emotions is so much different than the way we do it. For us, it's politeness. For your people, it's seen as duplicity."

Amalthia looked into his eyes then stroked his head with her long claws. "The path we chose is not an easy one. This is just one of those challenges we have to overcome. But if we do this together, I believe it will make us even stronger. Don't you agree?"

Kaleb smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"My dear, I couldn't agree more!"


	29. Chapter 29

Two members from Amalthia's Blade warband were hanging out at the  _ Jotun's Corpse _ when Ludrick Crushblow hobbled in. Navina and Krenesh had stopped by to pay their bandmate a visit. But to their disappointment, both Kaleb and Amalthia were attending one of Ulfgar's cousin's weddings.

As soon as Navina saw the old charr, she nearly fell off her seat.

"That's Ama's sire! I didn't get a chance to really get to know him back at the Black Citadel. But now that he's here, I would say that he looks magnificent!"

Krenesh shook his head and rolled his eyes.  _ Oh great. Miss Alleycat wanting to share herself with another war hero. _

"Ludrick? Ludrick, you old varmint! How long has it been?" Ulfgar shouted as he rushed to help his friend to the barstool.

"Greetings, old friend. It's good to see you again. By any chance, are Kaleb and my cub here?"

The old norn shook his head. "They are attendin' my cousin's wedding. Getting a feel for the whole marriage thing and whatnot. Mead, right?"

Ludrick nodded. Ulfgar poured a tall stein of the amber, colored liquid as the old charr propped his cane against the base of the bar.

"So you're Miss Mouthy's sire? I'm Navina. I think we met at the Citadel, but we really didn't, you know,  _ meet _ . This round's on me," the female charr said in a boisterous manner.

"Aren't I a little old for you? But I won't say no - to the drink, that is," Ludrick said with a wry smile.

Navina sat on the stool next to him then propped her right leg over his knee. "Nonsense! One is never too old for  _ companionship _ . Your cub told me all about you and what a beast you were in...  _ battle _ . Just thinking about it makes my pheromones go crazy."

Ulfgar overheard the conversation and laughed. "She's not a shy one, that's for sure."

Ludrick looked at the amorous female then unwittingly found that he was stroking her leg. "I think your mate would be a bit jealous if anything happened."

Navina waved to her mate and shouted. "Hey, Kren. You mind if I screw this war hero? He's afraid you might be jealous."

Krenesh could only bury his head in embarrassment. Without saying a word, he only shrugged then took another large draught from his mug of ale.

"See. He doesn't care. Even if he did, there's nothing he could do to stop me. Well, that is unless he decided to plunge a sword through my heart... then perhaps, maybe," she said as she swung her other leg over his lap.

"Easy on the hanky panky. People 'round these parts are a little sensitive to that sort of thing," Ulfgar said as he started pointing towards the ogling patrons. "I've got a spare room for just such activities."

Navina said eagerly. "We'll take it!"

Navina and Ulfgar helped Ludrick up the stairs. Once he was shown to the available room, his newfound lover helped him to the bed. It didn't take long until both were undressed and engaged in foreplay.

His lover rode him hard as she gently caressed the contours of his muzzle and forehead, while he lay prostrate. It had been many years since the old charr felt this kind of pleasure, far too long, in fact.

Navina yowled in pleasure as she felt his expanding member deep inside of her. "You don't hurt like my other mates. You're so smooth."

"It's something I did to myself a long time ago. Please, let's not talk about it," Ludrick grumbled.

She rested her head against his furry chest and purred. "I promise, I won't. For some reason, I can never resist lonely males. Especially when they are big heroes like you."

Ludrick gently stroked her auburn mane with his large clawed hands then gazed into her slate blue eyes. "Something about our coupling tells me that this is more than just a placation of lust. If you are developing feelings for me other than just pleasure, my advice is -  _ don't _ . I'm far too old and broken for someone as young and beautiful as you."

"Your words are only having the opposite effect," she held him close then licked him on the face.

"Does your mate not satisfy you?"

Navina growled briefly then rolled off of the old charr. "Kren is just Kren."

"So he doesn't love you?"

She closed her eyes and sighed. "Ever since the death of our bandmate, Mia, Kren has never been the same. He had always loved her much more than he did me. I was just a backup lover in case anything ever happened to her."

"This behavior seems a bit out of the ordinary for most charr," Ludrick noted.

Navina turned to him as she rested her muzzle on his chest. "See, that's just it. Ever since your cub came into our warband and we discovered her relationship with that human, things have never been the same. I see in my sister's eyes, a certain resolve whenever she is around her mate. It's like nothing I've ever seen before with our people."

Ludrick caressed her face and purred deeply. "So you want some of that resolve too. I understand."

"But I don't want to hurt, Kren. That's the problem - how do I satisfy my desire to love someone but not hurt the one I can't love in quite the same way?"

"You are still quite young compared to me. I think this moment of infatuation will fade as time goes on," Ludrick said as he held her close.

"That's just it. I  _ don't  _ want it to fade. I want to be yours for the long term."

Moments later, she got out of bed then started to get dressed. "Maybe I shouldn't have done this. I just got caught up in the moment, I suppose."

Ludrick also got up and clasped hold of her shoulder, as she was about to leave. "Listen, Navi. You made this old warrior feel young once more. For that I thank you. I hope that this doesn't cause friction between you and your mate."

"Nah. He'll understand... I suppose."

With that statement, Navina walked out of the room then headed downstairs. She closed her eyes trying in vain to prevent the tears from flowing out.

_ This love thing really bites! _

***

Brad Pendragon and Daniel Grimwald entered the tavern and headed up to the bar to greet their friend, Ulfgar. When they got there, Brad noticed a lone large male charr sitting on the barstool at the far end.

He recognized the charr almost immediately. "Hey, Kren...ish, is it?"

The charr turned to the human and said in a somewhat slurred voice. "Kren _ esh _ . Hello Brad."

Daniel looked at Kaleb's long time friend and asked curiously. "You know each other?"

Brad nodded. "We met Amalthia's warband during a party a few weeks ago. He's their leader. Krenesh - this is Kaleb's dad, Daniel."

Krenesh bowed and the elder Grimwald cautiously returned the gesture then found a seat at the middle of the bar. He looked to see if his son was there, but to his dismay, there was no sign.

"Kaleb's gone to a weddin' of my cousin's. Ale?" Daniel nodded and Ulfgar poured a tall glass of the dark liquid.

"Dang. We missed 'em. I was hoping for an all niter just the three of us," Brad commented as he took a mug of ale as well.

"Where is your mate?" Krenesh asked Brad.

He bowed his head. "Cynth is running errands. This was going to be a boys' night out anyway. Kal's dad here has been pretty broken up ever since his son and Ama last visited him. I guess receiving the news of getting married didn't go over so well."

Daniel quietly nodded in agreement.

"Amalthia and Kaleb are getting  _ married _ ?" Krenesh asked as he saw Navina come down the stairs, but not acknowledge his presence.

"Yup. Not to come off as sounding offending or anything, but are you familiar with our peoples' mating customs?" Brad asked.

Krenesh chuffed. "Bah. My fahrar taught about human customs since I was a cub. Our primus knew a lot about human culture and explained your life bonding ceremonies to us. So yes, I do know the significance of your 'marriage' concept."

"I came here to try and iron things out with my boy. Darn fate preventing me from doing that," Daniel said with disappointment.

"Word has it that Ama and Shirley didn't exactly hit it off," Brad noted.

"No. I can't say they did either. That charr is far too blunt for my wife."

Krenesh laughed.

"No offense, human. But those of us who know Miss Mouthy would expect no less."

"So she even has a dubious nickname amongst your people as well?" Daniel queried.

"That isn't the half of it. As a matter of fact, she took some explicit human literature, snuck it into a report that made it all the way up to Tribune Brimstone himself. Her mother is a centurion of our legion and it was from her paws that the report passed through. I can only imagine the look on her face when she was told by the Tribune himself to pull guard duty for all sheep pens that were near the human delegation."

Brad burst out in laughter. "Okay. That's one for my memoirs."

"But she has a heart of gold and the courage of a tiger. There's nothing she won't do for those she cares about," Krenesh stated as he bowed his head in contemplation.

Daniel looked at him and asked. "As leader of your warband, do you approve of her relationship to my son?"

Krenesh shook his head. "No, I don't. I've never approved of our people interacting in that manner with yours. But, it is not up to me to dictate how people should feel towards each other. So long as she is a good soldier then what she does in her personal life is her own business."

Brad raised his mug. "Here, here. I like the way you think, Kren."

The charr returned the toast and so did the elder Grimwald.

"So why hasn't your lady friend cared to join us, Kren?" Brad asked as he noticed Navina sitting off at a table by herself.

With several pints already in his system, the Blade leader was much more forthcoming about his emotional state.

"Ever since Mia died, my relationship with Navi hasn't been the same. You see she wants me to care for her the same way I cared for Mia. But it's just not the same. Navina is a good friend and bandmate, but I just don't click with her in the same way."

Daniel looked over at the charr and commented. "You will have to let her go, son. Okay, you're not my son but to use a human vernacular, I'll just call you that. Anyhoo... it is your past that is keeping you from finding a future."

Brad looked at Kaleb's father in a surprised manner. "You're sounding wise, sir. Is this coming from experience?"

The elder Grimwald was silent for a moment before he collected his thoughts. "I never told my son this but I'm telling you both - before there was Shirley, there was another woman whom I loved dearly. We had just gotten married and nine months later, our first child was due. The labor was painful and the baby wound up stillborn. My wife was so heartbroken that she lost the will to live and she succumbed to an easily treatable infection."

"What was her name," asked Brad.

"Valerie. My son's name was... Kelly."

Krenesh bowed his head but said nothing.

The elder Grimwald stood up then patted the charr on the shoulder. "This kind of loss transcends all races. Even though you and I are different peoples with less-than friendly past relations, the pain we each feel is still very salient."

Brad gave Krenesh a reassuring clap on the arm as well. "You and Navi are more than welcome to hang out at Cynth and my place anytime. As a matter of fact, y'all should see what we did to our basement."

Daniel looked at him and asked. "So you got around to hooking up the plumbing for your brewery? I was wondering why you were transporting so many copper pipes around."

"It's a brewery and game room all in one. Billiards, darts card tables... you name it!"

"Ha! You humans sure know how to have a good time." Krenesh's mood seemed to lighten up a bit.

"Damn straight, we do!" Brad grinned in satisfaction.


	30. Chapter 30

Several months later...

"A little more to the right, darling. Oh wait. That just won't do. Nevermind!" Ariyana shouted as she directed several of her workers to re-hang some garlands.

Moments later, her mate Jestin arrived. "Cakes have arrived, dear. Where would you like them?"

She smiled at her husband then pointed towards two large banquet tables. "Put them right there."

"Wait. Isn't that where Ludrick's smorgasbord is supposed to be?"

Ariyana shook her head in frustration. "Gah! So many things to do and so little time to do them in. Use your imagination, my love. I'm sure you can work out something beautiful in that pretty little head of yours."

***

Daniel Grimwald and Ludrick Crushblow rode atop a wagon as the two of them headed towards the grassy meadow that was adjacent to the base of Thunder Falls. Brad, Cynthia, Navina and Krenesh were there to greet them as the wagon pulled into the pavilion area.

"The meat wagon has arrived," Daniel said as he reached over and pulled off the covers. "Thanks to Ludrick here, everything has been put on ice so it doesn't spoil."

"Crap! That thing must weigh a ton," Krenesh commented as he helped unload the contents.

"One and a half ton, to be exact," Ludrick stated while Navina and Cynthia helped him off the wagon.

Brad chuckled. "You gals got the easy part - helping two hansom males, while, Kren and I are stuck carrying a heap of slaughtered carcasses."

"Good and tasty carcasses at that!" Krenesh reminded him.

"Don't let your friend eat everything before you get to the banquet hall," Cynthia commented.

"Bah! With all the work we've been doing, I just might be tempted."

"She wasn't referring to you, numbskull!" Navina quipped.

"If I find Ama's blowtorch anywhere, I might just make an instameal outta this yummy good stuff."

"Do it and die, Brad!" Cynthia chided as she handed Ludrick his cane.

***

"Mom. This dress makes me look like a bloated quaggan," Rachel grumbled as her mother examined the outfit.

"It looks fine on you, sweetie. Now be a good girl and take those audiophones out of your ears."

"But my favorite band just released this single. I'm one of the first in Claypool to even hear these songs."

Her mother looked around for a styling comb. "Have you seen Katie anywhere?"

"Um. I think she's with your soon-to-be daughter-in-law."

***

"This blue flower looks so pretty in your hair," Katie said as she placed a blue violet in Amalthia's golden mane.

"Can you find me a mirror? I would love to see what it looks like."

The little Grimwald clamored off her lap then was off to find a shiny reflective object.

"Oooo. Shiney! I'm a skritt!"

Amalthia smiled at the precocious child as she coaxed her into holding up the mirror to her face. "Why that's lovely. You know that my people love to eat skritt and I'm going to do the same!"

She laughed then playfully nibbled on Katie's head with her large canine teeth. Kaleb's little sister adored the attention that his mate had showered upon her.

Moments later, Ariyana stepped in. "Darling! You look splendid!"

"Ari! So nice to see you!" Amalthia picked Katie up, carefully planted her on the floor then walked over and gave her friend a big hug.

"I see you have a little helper," the sylvari said, eyeing the little girl.

"Oh yes. I could not have done it without her."

Katie found the wedding veil and ran over to place it on Amalthia's head. Kneeling down, the bride-to-be accepted the gift.

"How's that!"

"Oh my. She is going to put me out of business if she keeps that up," Ariyana said with a laugh.

Shortly thereafter, Cynthia and Navina walked into the room each bearing gifts. After a round of group hugs, the presents were set aside and everyone began to get ready for the upcoming event.

"You really outdid yourself, Ariyana. If my man ever gets around to popping the question, you better believe I'll be paying you a visit," Cynthia smiled as she examined Amalthia's bridal gown.

"I still don't get these human rituals. but hey, if it makes the two of you happy then I'm all in," Navina said with a chuckle.

"Kal is gonna die from a serious boner after seeing you in this. Dang girl! Maybe I should find a wizard who can make me grow horns, fur and a tail. Cause you look drop-dead sexy in this getup." Cynthia jested.

"Oh. I'll be giving him plenty of those both on and after our wedding night," Amalthia said with a wink and a wicked grin.

"What's a boner?" Katie asked innocently.

Everyone was at a loss for words.

***

Kaleb wandered around carrying a half-empty stein of lager while eyeing the tent that his soon-to-be wife was residing in. He took another draught just seconds before Brad approached from behind then clapped him on the shoulder. "The man of the hour! How ya doin' bro?"

The slightly inebriated Kaleb shook his head. "Couldn't be better. It's too bad I can't steal a peak at the misses."

"Don't you know it's bad luck seeing the bride before the wedding?"

Moments later, Daniel, Ludrick and Krenesh made their way to greet the groom-to-be. The elder Grimwald looked at his son, shook his hand then took a carnation from his lapel and placed it though one of Kaleb's buttons.

"That suit fits you well, son. Think you'll be sober enough to say your vows?"

Kaleb nodded and smiled. "I'm just nervously tipsy, that's all. I'll be fine once the ceremony starts."

"You are looking well, Kaleb. I'm sure my cub will agree once she sees you," Ludrick said as he handed the young man a flask of herbal coffee. "This is a quick cure for any hangover. Trust me, I've used it plenty of times."

Krenesh stepped in and shook his head. "You and Ama have got to be the oddest couple on the face of Tyria. But even that is secondary to this even odder ceremony. Bah! This thing is so tight around me I can't even move properly."

Brad and Kaleb laughed.

"I can hunt down Ariyana. I'm sure she'll be able to modify the outfit a bit for ya," Kaleb said.

"Nah. I'll be fine. Besides, the sooner I get out of this thing the better."

Suddenly, Brad burst out laughing as he pointed towards a lone male charr who was dressed in what appeared to be a bridesmaid outfit.

Kaleb looked up and said. "Isn't that..."

"...Tovu." Krenesh buried his head in the palm of his hand and closed his eyes.

"A male charr in a woman's outfit. Now I've seen everything," came Daniel's response.

Ludrick clapped the elder Grimwald on the shoulder and said with a half-chuckle. "I think you and I are going to have to follow your son's lead and have a nice strong drink together."

Daniel nodded in agreement.

"Oh man! I'm never going to forget this day!" Brad said in between his uncontrollable bouts of laughter.

"I wish I could," grumbled Krenesh.

"I _seriously_ wish I could."

***

"Tovu! Over here," Bogo shouted as he beckoned for his partner to come join him.

Being careful not to soil the gown, Tovu gingerly stepped over the tufts of grass trying not to trip in the process.

"You look ravishing in that outfit, Tovu."

His partner frowned. "You think so? Everyone looks at me funny. It's not like our females even wear these kinds of outfits anyway."

"Oh, pay them no mind, you silly furball. My suit is rather plain compared to yours," Bogo said somberly.

"Nonsense! That tie brings out the color of your eyes so well."

"You think so? I think it makes me look kinda drab."

Off in the distance, someone was shouting something about where the other bridesmaid was. Tovu's ears pricked out upon hearing the message.

"Sorry big boy. They're calling me. See you at the altar, you big snuggly beast!"

Bogo waved back and winked at his partner. "Give Ama my love!"

***

Amalthia busied herself putting on the finishing touches to her wedding gown. Everyone else had gone to their respective dressing rooms in order to prepare for the upcoming ceremony. As she was braiding the last lock of her long golden mane, she heard someone scratching at the other end of the tent door.

"Come in."

When she looked up, she saw the Grimwald middle child standing before her. She had a pair of audiophones plugged into her ears and appeared to be jamming out to some type of music.

"Oh. Hello, Rachel."

There was an awkward silence for a moment before the teenager responded.

"Hi."

Amalthia smiled then handed her a comb. "Mind helping me with this last strand? It's always a bitch to tame."

The teen was taken aback by the charr's crassness. "Uh, okay."

"I won't bite. I promise," Amalthia said with a noticeable display of her large teeth.

Rachel summoned her courage to speak.

"You don't have rabies, do you?"

"I got my shot yesterday. Doctor said the medicine should take effect within the next week."

"So you _do_ have it."

"You assume much about me, don't you? I never said I did or did not have what you thought I had. Now are you going to help me with that braid or are you going to just stand there wishing you really could just tell your mother to screw off," Amalthia said with a smirk.

The girl was completely speechless.

"Oops. Did I let that slip? Oh well, it must be lagers in me," she pointed to an empty stein by her vanity.

"You really are a lush," Rachel said sarcastically as she slowly reached her hand towards the charr's golden mane.

"Eh. You can blame my mother for that. _I_ sure do."

"So is your mom mean?"

Amalthia closed her eyes and grinned. "She is as sweet as cyanide in a wine glass and as pleasant as an acidic enema."

Rachel couldn't help but laugh.

"So your face is capable of cracking a smile," Amalthia said.

"Well, even though I don't like you, at least we have one thing in common. My mom pisses me off _a lot,_ " Rachel said angrily.

"So what is it about her that pisses you off?"

Rachel shrugged.

"She makes me attend church and tells me the music I'm listening to is made by a bunch of blasphemers."

Amalthia looked closer at the audio box that Rachel was listening to. She noticed the name of the band that was stamped on one of the removable cartridges.

" _SynR J-TX_. I know their music."

"You do? I'll bet you haven't heard their latest album. My friend knows a friend who knows a friend who works with the band. I was able to get a fresh cut of their latest release."

Rachel switched to another track and began jamming out on that. Amalthia reached over then clicked on the audio box, switching it to another track.

"Hey!"

"Just listen. You've heard the extended release, right?" Amalthia asked.

The teen shook her head.

"They did a remix just recently. So recent, in fact, it hasn't even been cut yet."

"And how do you possibly know this?"

Amalthia gave the girl a wide grin. "I do live in a tavern. It's amazing what I hear sometimes."

"I like their fifth track. It's got a really cool beat."

"It does. Can you dance?"

Rachel nodded. "Well, yeah. Can you??"

The bride-to-be stood up then offered her hand to Rachel, inviting her to dance.

"Watch me!"

Both girls were dancing in sync. Rachel showed one of her moves while Amalthia mimicked her at every step. Soon, they were dancing like a pair of professionals in harmony with the rhythm of the beat.

"How much do you hate your mother?" Rachel asked as they were choreographing their moves.

Amalthia stopped dancing then beckoned for Kaleb's sister to come over to the vanity. She, then' pulled out an old parchment that featured an array of images that she drew when she was still a cub.

"When I was in my fahrar, we were asked to draw what we would do to our enemies once we were old enough to go into battle. Everyone else drew either, Flame Legion, humans, ogres or some other hideous creature," Amalthia smiled deviously. "I, on the other hand, was a bit more creative."

She handed Rachel the parchment that depicted a child-like drawing of one charr cutting off another charr's head.

"That was me beheading my mother with a broadsword. I colored the blade brown in order to depict the blade as being rusty and dull."

Rachel looked at the images, stunned. Amalthia pointed to another one that appeared to show a charr getting blown to pieces by an explosion.

"Oh. I drew that one hoping my mother would, someday, step on a land mine and blow herself up. See the bones and entrails?"

"Um. Dare I ask what this one is?"

Amalthia looked at the image of a darkened charr and laughed. "That one was Mother getting charbroiled by a flamethrower. Get it? _Charr_ broiled?"

"You are one sick kitten!" Rachel said in her characteristic monotone voice.

"If I am then why haven't you run away?"

Rachel shrugged. "I dunno. I guess you are like a shipwreck. Horrible to watch but I can't take my eyes off it."

"I have the suspicion it's something else. My guess is you resent your mother but are too afraid to tell her so openly," Amalthia stated.

"How would you know? You no nothing about me!" Rachel retorted angrily.

"Oh. I know a mother-hater when I see one. Trust me on this."

"I don't hate my mom."

"But you do resent her for what she's done to you. Always being obligated to live up to those expectations, while your brother doesn't seem to give a damn?"

"Well, maybe. Mom always did get on Kals case about doing things his way. I hate him for being able to resist our mom's authority," Rachel said as tears began to well up in her eyes.

"It's okay, Rachel. Let it out. That's what I did when I was a cub. I let out all my rage and anger through my drawings. Looking back, it was very therapeutic for me," Amalthia said as she rolled up the illustrations then put them back into the drawer.

"Okay, okay. I really think you aren't so bad now. I thought your people were always evil. But in talking to you like this, you seem almost human."

Amalthia smiled and gently reached for Rachel's face in an attempt to wipe her tears away. "I've learned that all intelligent races share the same basic emotions. Even though we each express them in different ways, all of us still feel love, sadness, apprehension and loneliness."

Rachel broke down then cried as she buried her head in Amalthia's chest. The charr gave her a gentle hug as she switched tracks to a more melodious song and began a slow dance with her future sister-in-law.

***

Ulfgar thumbed through the sermon, doing some last-minute revisions as needed. Daniel walked up to the massive norn as his son helped Ludrick navigate across the uneven ground.

"Ah. Three of the finest gentlemen I know. Are you ready for the big one, boy?" The old norn said with a hearty tone.

"When is anyone ever ready? I can't wait to see what Ama's dress looks like. Any idea where my sister's at?" Kaleb asked as he anxiously looked around for the ring bearer.

"Amalthia is giving Rachel the rings now. I think you'll like her attire, Kaleb," Ludrick said with a satisfactory nod.

"Father. Where's mom?"

"She's paying your future wife a visit. It's one of those mother-daughter sort of things." Daniel looked at his son with an air of pride and smiled.

"Take a deep breath, lad. This is supposed to be a legendary occasion, not a funeral."

"Sorry about that, Ulf. It's not the wedding itself that has me uptight so much as seeing so many folks here all in one place. I know that things started off very rocky for everyone, and this whole thing still feels so unreal. Never in a million years did I think we would ever come this far."

Ulfgar patted Kaleb on the shoulder. "And come far, you did. You and Amalthia are the first marital union in Tyira between human and charr. That is no small feat in and of itself."

His father gave him a reassuring hug as well. "Ulfgar's right, son. Through everything, you've never wavered in your conviction. This is as proud a day for me as it is for you and your bride."

Ludrick gave his future-son-in-law a pat on the shoulder as well then saluted with his fist to his chest. "Kaleb. Two years ago, you walked through that door in my butcher shop and everything I had ever known changed forever. You brought light into my cub's heart and hope to this old warrior once more. Even though you may not have fur, large teeth or horns, I feel that deep down you are as much of a charr as I am. If there is anyone on the face of Tyria who is worthy of my cub, it is you Kaleb Grimwald."

Everyone heard a noticeable sniffle coming from the mighty norn. "Baw! You've done and gotten me all sentimental ya old warbeast."

Kaleb gave the charr a tight bear hug as tears dribbled from his eyes and onto his future father-in-law's dark orange fur.

***

The usher called into Amalthia's tent letting her know that the ceremony would begin within the hour. As she was finishing up some last minute details, the usher also stated that Shirley Grimwald wanted to see her privately.

"She may come in."

The tent door opened and in walked Kaleb's mother, who was dressed in a conservative plain long dress. She approached her soon-to-be daughter-in-law then quietly pulled up a chair as she sat directly in front of her.

"That sylvari did an impeccable job making that dress," Shirley said as she began straightening out the pleats along the front.

Amalthia helped her with the hem. "That she did. I really like what she did to the backside. It doesn't bunch up around my tail at all. Not that such a thing is an issue with your people."

Shirley paused for a moment before responding. "About that topic Miss Steelblade..."

" _Grimwald-Steelblade_ , if you don't mind. And _Mrs_ please. It's a title we will all have to get used to," Amalthia said without looking at Kaleb's mother.

Shirley struggled to make conversation. "Please understand, Amalthia. I know you and I do not see eye-to-eye on a lot of things. But I also know that my son thinks the world of you, even though I have yet to understand what he sees that I don't."

"And your point, Mrs. Grimwald?"

Shirley could no longer contain her emotions. "Dammit! I still don't understand why my son picked a woman who is as rude and crass as you. If I were a man, I would object to this whole affair before either of you could take your first vows. That's what I would do, _Miss_ Steelblade."

Amalthia shook her head then said in an unemotional tone. "But you are not a man, thank Pyreshot. I would _like_ to like you, Mrs. Grimwald, but what you've presented me so far hasn't given me reason for changing my perception of you."

"So just what is your perception of me, Amalthia?"

"I think you are a woman who is deathly fearful of change. Look. I did not choose to intentionally seek out a human lover. My love for Kaleb just happened. Not everything that we are taught is necessarily the right path. There are some among us, of all races in fact, who travel to the beat of a different drum. Kaleb and I are such people. The sooner you accept that fact, the sooner you will feel a greater sense of happiness."

"I am trying to accept this, I really am. It's just so hard knowing that he is giving up his chance of having children who are his own. You are giving up your chance as well. Who's to say if this whole thing wears off you won't go..."

"Stop right there, Mrs. Grimwald. In case you were never informed, I cannot even bear children of my own. A war wound saw to that. Here, I'll show you. I developed an infection in my uterus that all but ruined my reproductive ability." Amalthia promptly lifted up her dress then showed Shirley the small scar that crossed her lower abdomen.

Stunned, Mother Grimwald said nothing as she reached out to touch the scar tissue.

"I... I'm soo sorry. I didn't know... Please forgive me for making such a cruel statement," she began to cry once more.

"Ignorant, yes. Cruel? No." Amalthia lowered her gown then reached out and held her soon-to-be mother-in-law by the shoulders, as she looked her in the face. "I don't hate you Mrs. Grimwald. You raised a fine son and I'm very honored to be his wife. Once you get to know me, I think you may actually grow to like me just a little."

The usher stopped by once more indicating that the ceremony was close at hand. Both Shirley and Amalthia waved him off as the two ladies smiled at each other for the first time.

"Be a good wife to my son, Amalthia."

She looked at her future mother-in-law in the eyes and said in a resolute voice.

"I will."

***

Ulfgar stood at the podium all dressed in his finest regalia. Below him, stood Kaleb who was anxiously waiting for his bride to come down the aisle. To his right stood his best men - Brad, Krenesh, Jestin and Bogo. Their outfits were designed to match in spite of the physical size and proportion difference between human and charr. To Ulfgar's right stood the bridesmaids - Cynthia, Ariyana, Navina and the most unusual of all Tovu.

The aisle was lined with soldiers from both the legions and the Seraph. Each one instructed to hold their swords aloft in criss-cross fashion when the bride walked down the aisle.

Moments later, the final wedding theme began to play. Katie began dropping petals of jasmine and lilac flowers as she walked by followed closely by her older sister, Rachel (who was the ring bearer).

Once the two girls found their places. The ode to the wedding march began. Soldiers from both Seraph and legions drew their blades and meshed them together in staggered formation. Kaleb could see the swords withdrawing as his bride drew closer.

Amalthia strode lightly across the pedal-laden carpeted aisle as the last blade drew back from either side of her. She glanced up at Kaleb then gave him a wink. For his part, Kaleb was awestruck by her beauty. The gown she wore accentuated her best features, and reflected the amalgamation of two vastly different peoples. In spite of his old injuries, Ludrick summoned strength to walk his daughter down the aisle.

She helped hold him steady his gait the entire time until he found his seat at the front row. Once she had helped her father to his seat she stood next to Kaleb as the both of them turned to face Ulfgar.

The old norn smiled upon the bride and groom just as he was about to deliver his sermon.

"Today a legend is born. For today, for the first time in recorded Tyria's history, we are gathered here today to unite two souls from two very different peoples. On this special occasion, a human and a charr will be joined, not in bloody combat with each other, but in sacred matrimony."

Ulfgar turned to Kaleb. "The young man standing before me is one whom I have known since he was a pup. Never have I met a soul who is more good-natured, witty and willing to go the extra mile than this young man. I have seen his courage, his generous heart and his willingness to sacrifice himself for the sake of others. Kaleb Grimwald was a boy who did not know what his future would be. He was brash, independent and in many cases, foolish. But all that changed when he met the one soul who gave him a purpose."

The old norn then turned to Amalthia. "This young lady is like no charr I've ever met. In spite of her rather small size, she has the heart of a norn. She is bold and completely unafraid to say whatever's on her mind. Only she could tame the heart of the wayward boy whom I've known since he was pup."

Ulfgar gestured for Kaleb and Amalthia to face each other while holding hands. He took the rings from Rachel then handed the first one to Kaleb.

"There are no words, no ceremonies, no rituals that can adequately express what is about to transpire this day."

"Kaleb Grimwald - will you swear to give Amalthia your heart, your soul and keep her well in sickness and in health? Will you be there to comfort her when she is sad or downtrodden? Will you be there to bring joy and happiness into each other's lives? And will you promise to do these things for the rest of your days? What say you, lad?"

"I do," Kaleb said as he looked lovingly into Amalthia's eyes then slid the ring onto her finger.

"Amalthia Steelblade - will you swear to give Kaleb your heart, your soul and keep him well in sickness and in health? Will you be there to comfort him when he is sad or downtrodden? Will you be there to bring joy and happiness into each other's lives? And will you promise to do these things for the rest of your days? What say you, lass?"

"Of course!" She smiled as her ears twitched and she slid the band onto his finger.

"Then by the power vested in me and the Great Raven Spirit, I now pronounce you man and wife."

Ulfgar, then, smiled and said with a wink. "You two know the rest."

Kaleb and Amalthia embraced in a passionate kiss as cheers erupted from the crowd. The old norn waved for the newly married couple to face the audience then announced in his resonating voice.

"Behold, Kaleb and Amalthia Grimwald-Steelblade. May they both share many happy years together!"

Shortly thereafter, both were given plenty of hugs and well wishes by various friends and family. Kaleb, then, grabbed his wife by the hand and said. "You know what comes next, right?"

Amalthia and her new husband said in unison.

" _Get toasted!_ "


	31. Chapter 31

The reception was a riotous event with the amalgamation of five Tyrian cultures coming into play. Kaleb and Amalthia had already begun the festivities with a vengeance by consuming almost an entire cask of mead.

"Hold on. Aren't I supposed to take that garland off your thigh?" Kaleb said as he walked with a slight stagger.

Amalthia, who was also a bit more than tipsy herself, shook her head then reached for her a sword that she kept under her gown.

"Come and take it!"

"Bob accepts the challenge!" Kaleb drew forth his long-blade and soon the duel for claiming the garter was on.

Within moments, the husband and wife were locked in a sword fight as each deftly parried the attacks of the other. Kaleb tried in vain to catch his wife by the tail. But in each instance, she was too quick.

"I'm not falling for that again, love!"

Everyone in the wedding reception stood back as they watched the bride and groom clashing blades with each other. Soon, raucous cheers erupted from the many charr that were in the crowd. But it didn't take long for the humans and other races to join in as well.

"Then I guess I'll have to try another approach." Kaleb gently tossed his sword at her (handle first) in the hopes that it would distract her. It worked. By the time she realized the trick it was already too late. Kaleb tripped her over then quickly began tickling her in the ribs.

"Damn you! Stop it! I hate that!" Amalthia said as she laughed uncontrollably.

"Something I found out about dating a charr - they are very ticklish!" Kaleb said with a grin.

He picked her up, reached under her dress then put her back down on the floor and clasped her garter with his teeth. He, then, pulled it off her leg as she lay on the floor laughing. All of the men in the audience let out thundering cheers as he stood up with the trophy dangling in his mouth.

"Not fair! I'm drunk," Amalthia humorously said in protest.

***

The celebration had begun in full swing. Kaleb and Amalthia were the first to take their turn dancing in front of the bonfire, as they were serenaded by a string quartet that played one of their favorite songs. They moved in synchronous motion, each feeling the rhythm of the music.

"I hope I don't vomit on your dress. I've probably had enough mead in me to tranquilize a dolyak," Kaleb said jokingly.

"If you did, I would make you clean it up... using our _tongue_!" Amalthia gave him an affectionate lick on the nose.

Cynthia, who was dancing with Brad, overheard the remark and decided to chime in. "You two are disgusting. Every time I hear either of you talk, it's something to do with bodily functions."

"Easy in, easy out, I always say," commented Brad.

"It strengthens the relationship," Kaleb said with a chuckle.

"If you say so," said Cynthia.

Amalthia noticed that someone was tugging on her gown. When she looked down, she saw Katie looking up right at her.

"I think we have a new partner, love."

Kaleb invited his little sister to join them in dancing. "Show us your moves, sis!"

Within moments all three of them were dancing together in a tight circle.

Off in the distance, Amalthia's father propped himself up on his wooden cane. As he looked around the crowds trying to find a place to sit down, he heard a strangely familiar voice coming from behind. He turned around to look and to his astonishment, he immediately recognized who it was.

"It can't be... Karla?"

Amongst the throng of people, stood a petite middle-age woman with blondish gray hair tied up in a braid, who looked at him with somber eyes. "Hello Ludrick. It's been a long time."

Ignoring the pain in his foot and knee, the old charr threw down his cane then hobbled over to a human he had loved so long ago. She reached out to him and held his massive pawed hands as he gently placed them around her shoulders.

"I can't believe you're here. How have you been, Karla?"

She averted her gaze, unable to look into his eyes. "I've been well. How about you?"

"Good, but lonely now that my only cub has moved out." He gently began stroking her long hair hoping she would look him in the eyes.

"I am so glad for you, Ludrick. That's why I came. To see your child enjoy a chance we never had," Karla said as tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Karla. I didn't expect you to show up at my cub's wedding. I had given up hope of ever seeing you again and now that you are here, perhaps we could make this a reality... for us," Ludrick said while trying to hold her close.

Karla backed away. "I'm sorry, Ludrick. I wish things were different, but for us they are not. I've moved on. Look over there."

She pointed to a woman with two small children. "That is my daughter Eliana and her to children Robbie and Sabby. I married about a year after our encounter. I'm sorry, Ludrick. What we had was a beautiful moment, but that is all it was - a _moment._ "

Tears fell from Karla's eyes as she clasped hold of the broken half of the medal that the old charr had given her so long ago.

Ludrick's heart sank. "I understand. But grant me one thing, Karla..."

"And what is that?"

The old charr bowed regally then offered her his pawed hand.

"Dance with me."

As Amalthia was dancing with her husband and Katie, her bandmate Navina came up to her and grabbed her by the horns.

"Lookie there, sis. See your sire? If that isn't a love-sick puppy, I don't know what is."

When Amalthia saw her father dancing with the human woman, she suddenly realized what was going on. She turned to Navina and said. "I... I can't believe it. You're right, Navi. Gah! Why didn't he tell me?"

Kaleb was completely confused. "Tell you what?"

Amalthia held his hand as she pointed him towards the direction of her father.

"Don't you see? It's as plain as day just like Navi pointed out. I should have noted the obvious."

"I'm still lost. So your dad's dancing with a human woman... what's the big deal?"

"Ugh! Males, sometimes. So obtuse! My sire was in love with that woman. He never told me straight up, but he did make plenty of comments alluding to that fact. I was just too dense at the time to notice it," Amaltia said while trying to remain calm.

"Then we should leave them alone, dear. Your father probably had good reason for not telling you. And I think I can understand his reasoning too," Kaleb said as he pulled Amalthia closer to him.

"He should have told Ama," Navina commented.

Kaleb shook his head. "No. Her father wanted to protect her more than anything. Besides, if news like that had got out at an earlier time then there's no telling what would have happened to his reputation amongst his people."

"Navi! You're jealous. Admit it!" Amathia said as she poked her bandmate in the ribs.

Navina sighed. "Yeah. I guess you can call it that. Okay, I'll admit - I am very fond of your sire."

"So you and my daddy-in-law got busy in the sheets, eh?" Kaleb said with a smirk.

"Love! Isn't that a bit crass even for a human like you?" Amalthia said chidingly.

"Nah. He's right, sis. I had a fling and now I have a thing for your old sire."

"What did I tell ya?" Kaleb laughed.

Amalthia shook her head. "Don't you break his heart, sis. That old furball has been through too much in his life."

"What about Kren? How does he feel about all of this?" Kaleb asked.

"He's taken Mia's loss very hard. Ever since she died, he's never been the same around me. Even when we mate, it's like he's a million miles away," Navina said with a sigh.

"Speak of the devil... look who's been talking to my dad," Kaleb said as he pointed towards a table at the far end of the dance platform.

Sitting together like two sullen fellows, Daniel and Krenesh took turns downing lagers in successive turns. Krenesh took a long swig from his mug then wiped the foam from his mouth. "I can't wait to get back to the front. Seeing my people dancing around, acting like fools not only depresses me, it makes me really pissed."

"Then you need to take a good look at yourself for once, and think about why they are having all the fun and you aren't." Brad walked over then handed his charr friend a fresh mug of custom brew.

"Bah! You're a human, you wouldn't understand. This sort of stuff makes us too soft. And soft is what gets one killed on the battlefield."

Brad shook his head. "I beg to differ, friend. It's what makes us sane. Anyway, I don't think ‘your people’ is what you are really concerned about."

"Oh?"

"You've been eyeing your girlfriend over there ever since she started hanging with Ama's dad. Have you come to love her as much as you did Mia?"

Krenesh snarled and growled then threw down his mug before stomping off. "That's none of your damn business, _human!_ "

Daniel reached out to restrain Brad. "Let him be. He needs time to come to terms with his loss."

Brad shook his head. "He's not even trying, Dan. If he doesn't acknowledge the loss of his mate now, it will only cause more pain for him in the long run."

Cynthia noticed Brad chasing down the distraught charr, then decided to follow.

"What's the deal with the Blade leader?"

Brad turned to his fiancée. "He's still flipping out over the death of his mate. I just want to help him if possible."

Cynthia pulled him in and kissed him on the lips. "The best thing you can do is to give him his space. If you push too hard, it may drive him even further into depression. Have patience, hun."

Brad sighed then shook his head.

"I just hope he'll be okay."

"He will, so long as he has a friend like you," Cynthia said as she hugged him.

***

"Mind if I join you, dad?" Kaleb asked as he took a seat next to his father.

Daniel nodded then offered a toast. Moments later, Ludrick hobbled in as Kaleb pulled out a seat for the old charr.

"Thank you. My knee has been killin' me."

"Cheers, Ludrick," Daniel said while lifting up his mug.

"Cheers."

Kaleb looked at both of his fathers and grinned. He decided not to ask Amalthia's father about his interaction with that human woman as doing so might open up old emotional wounds.

"Quite a bash, huh?"

"You're four sheets into the wind, son."

Ludrick laughed. "I think it's more like, _five_ sheets."

"Hey! I can hold my liquor quite well, in fact. My wife can attest to that," Kaleb said as he tried gulping down another ale. His attempt was only moderately successful as part of his drink wound up spilling onto his outfit.

"Ariyana's going to have your hide for staining that drab. That suit alone cost me two weeks worth of income," Ludrick jokingly growled.

Daniel chuckled and shook his head. "Any damages incurred are on me. Listen son, you might want to ease back on the brew. I know the two of you love the stuff, but your lives are going to be very different from here on out."

Kaleb looked at his dad and grimaced. "Oh no. Here comes the sermon. Yes, dad. I will be a fine, upstanding gentleman who is rarely, if ever, completely sober."

"Spoken like a true norn," Ludrick said as he raised his mug to a toast.

Kaleb looked around. "Speaking of norns, has anybody seen Ulfgar?"

"I haven't," Ludrick replied.

Daniel scratched his head then gazed around the partying crowds. "I heard he was gearing up for some big surprise. I wonder what it might be?"

***

Amalthia took Rachel by the hand and led her to just below the summit of Thunder Ride Falls.

"Where are you taking me?" Rachel asked.

"Trust me. It's a special surprise, compliments of Kaleb, Ulfgar and me," Amalthia said as her ears began to twitch.

"Oh. I get it. You're going to take me to the top of those falls and throw me off and make it look like an accident," Rachel commented cynically.

"Come to think of it... that's a very original idea. I hope you can swim!" Amalthia said with devilish laugh.

"Ha! I knew it!"

Within moments, a massive raven flew towards the edge of the falls then transformed into the old norn. Raising his hands aloft, Ulfgar shouted in a thunderous voice. "Rachel Grimwald - word has reached my ears of a certain song of legend you have been seeking. I have searched far and wide for such a balled, from the furnaces of the Black Citadel to the Frozen Wastes of the Shiverpeaks. But it was in Rata Sum that I finally found this tune you so diligently have sought."

As Ulfgar finished his speech, the sound of mechanized footsteps could be both heard and felt beneath the soft ground. Moments later, cresting over the peak, stood four giant golems followed by several strange flying machines carrying various visual and audio devices.

Rachel's eyes flew wide open as she saw the four asurans who rode atop the mechanical devices. "Oh my gods!! It can't be!?"

Soon, the entire valley was filled with the synthesized rhythm of the asuran band, _SynR J-TX_. Several flying machines hoisted up the band members and their golems from the peak then deposited them on a large platform that was placed at the far end of the embankment.

The electrifying beat of their music soon got the entire reception party hopping with jubilation. Rachel had passed out on more than one occasion due to the sheer excitement. Amalthia and Kaleb, meanwhile, began grooving to the band's latest just-released hit - _N.R. GyZ_.

Eventually, the festivities came to a close, as Kaleb and Amalthia were both passed out from exhaustion and too much drink. Everyone else, filtered out of the crowd until only immediate family members and close friends remained.

Lifting each one in his mighty arms, Ulfgar hoisted the passed out bride and groom over each of his massive shoulders.

"I'll get these two love pups back to their den. They've had a very busy day."

"Thank you for all that you've done, Ulf. My son will not forget this day."

Brad chimed in. "Given his current state, I think _remembering_ may be more the issue."

"I was much the same way on my wedding day," Daniel replied as he watched Ulfgar place the passed out couple on the wagon.

Shirley stepped up and chuckled. "It's true. In fact, Dan here left more than one stain on my wedding gown."

Cynthia, who overheard the conversation, let out a long laugh. "Mamma Grimwald! My image of you as being the font of piety is now forever shattered!"

"She was a wild one back in the day," Daniel said as he held his wife of twenty-four years, close.

"People are far more complex than they appear," Ludrick commented as Navina helped to steady him.

"The two of you have been mighty close this entire reception," Cynthia noted.

Navina spoke up. "Okay. I confess. I'm in love with this brute. He needs _someone_ to look after him, so I guess that 'someone' is me."

"What about Kren? How's he going to take it?" Brad queried.

"He has to sort out what happened to Mia first. For myself, I'm eligible to take leave in caring for this fellow's needs," Navina said as she gave an affectionate lick on Ludrick's cheek.

"You are aware just how awkward it will be if the two of you decide to get hitched. I mean you'll be going from Amalthia's 'sister' to her 'mother-in-law'? That's a bit creepy if ya ask me," Cynthia said as she laughed.

"Bah! Marriage is a human ritual. So no worries there. And who knows? If Kren decides to get his head on straight, it may wind up being the _three_ of us sharing the same bed," Navina said with a toothy smile.

"The kinky factor just went through the roof. You think there's any chance of going doubles with Kal and Ama?" Brad said with a sarcastic wink to his fiancée.

Cynthia grabbed him by the ear. She, then, pointed to his lower regions.

"Try it and I'll borrow Navi's claws and use them to take out more than just your eyes."


	32. Chapter 32

The following morning, Kaleb and Amalthia headed over to Lion's Arch to reserve their honeymoon vacation as well as acquiring their marriage license. While waiting for his number to be called at the registrar's office, Kaleb would soon run into some unexpected difficulties.

An asuran male stood behind the counter then asked what purpose Kaleb had come for. Kaleb pulled from his coat pocket a marriage certificate that he, Amalthia and Ulfgar had signed.

"You are applying for a marriage license, correct?"

"That is correct."

The counter clerk pulled forth some paperwork.

"Please fill out all information that pertains to you and your unofficial spouse."

_ Unofficial? The nerve of that guy! _ Kaleb grumbled to himself as he began filling out the paperwork.

Once he was finished, he handed the papers over to the asuran. The clerk mumbled to himself intermittently then handed Kaleb back the papers.

"Sir. I noticed some strange discrepancies regarding your spouse's description. First, you list her skin complexion as being unknown. Do you not know what color your spouse's skin color is? Second, you listed her eye color as being amber. Sir. Please remember to use her natural eye color and not what she wears for eye contacts. And lastly, in order for this to become valid, we will need her signature as well."

Kaleb grumbled. "Funny. I thought she had already signed it. Oh well. I'll just take it to her directly. By the way - my wife's eyes  _ are _ a natural amber. And no, I actually  _ don't _ know what her skin color is."

"If you are color blind then perhaps you can contact her directly. Although, I find it rather odd when you said that you don't even know what your own unofficial wife's skin color is."

Kaleb did his best to hold in his rage.

"Now sir, in order for this document to become valid, both you and your unofficial spouse will have to countersign this document in the presence of a notary, which is me."

"Hold on. I'll get in touch with her. Oh. You have any idea how I operate this telecom device? It was a wedding gift and..."

The asuran abruptly cut him off as he snatched the document from Kaleb's hands and beckoned for the female asuran to assist him.

"Please help that human over there with that telecom device. I am far too busy."

She approached Kaleb. "What may I assist you with, sir?"

Kaleb handed her the device. "I'm trying to get in touch with my wife, but I haven't figured out how to use this thing yet."

"Name?"

"Amalthia. Amalthia Grimwald-Steelblade."

She shook her head, which caused her already oversized ears to flop around in a rather strange fashion.

"That's a very peculiar last name."

"Well, she's a very peculiar lady."

"There. Now try it."

Within seconds, he was connected.

Amalthia answered the line. "So you figured it out? Impressive!"

"Guess what dear..."

"What?"

Kaleb shook his head while looking over the document that was handed back to him by the asura. "You need to come to the registrar's office to sign the license. It also requires some additional signatures that have to be in the presence of a notary."

Amalthia snarled slightly. "I thought I signed it. Hmm. I must have been too drunk and forgot. Alright. I'll be right there. Lucky for you I'm just a few blocks away from the office."

Within fifteen minutes, she arrived. But by the time she got there, she could see that other customers were getting very irritated at her husband for holding up the line. She shuffled her way through the crowd until she was standing right next to him.

"Glad you could make it," Kaleb said.

The asuran registrar looked visibly annoyed. "Ma'am. Would you kindly go to the back of the line?"

"Excuse me??" Amalthia said with a snarl.

Kaleb was getting irritated as well. "Look. You wanted my wife to sign the papers. Well, here she is!"

"Where?" The male asuran said as he looked around the crowd.

"Here!" Kaleb pointed to Amalthia.

"You mean she's standing behind the charr?" The clerk poked his large head over the counter trying to see around Amalthia.

"My wife  _ is _ the charr, you clueless big-eared numbskull!"

The clerk was left speechless. His female assistant butted in.

"Oh. You'll have to forgive Boz; he's had a very excruciating day. I'll be glad to assist you."

The female asuran who went by the name Vivi, scanned over the documents and was about to sign them when she noticed something that her supervisor had overlooked.

"I'm sorry, sir and ma'am. I can't countersign this document."

"Why not?" Amalthia asked gruffly.

"See, it has a blank space here for race. You didn't list anything and even if you did, it's valid for one race only. Marriage licenses do not take into account dual racial backgrounds."

"My gods, you've got to be kidding me??" Kaleb said with an exasperated voice.

"I'm sorry, sir. I really am. But interspecies marriages are not recognized by Krytan law."

"Hold on just a minute there," Amalthia said as she remembered her friend Ariyana and her husband Jestin. "We know of a married couple where one is sylvari and the other is human. Explain  _ that _ for me."

"I can't. Maybe, their marriage is not bona fide. A lot of people can claim to be legitimately married even though they are not. I'm not calling them liars or anything, but that is still a possibility," Vivi noted.

Amalthia snatched the marriage documents from the asuran's hands then stuffed them in her coat pocket.

"I will take these damn things to the Black Citadel if I have to, maybe someone there would grant us a license."

"Honey. I don't think they recognize marriages,  _ period _ . Why don't we just hold off until after our trip?"

She grumbled for a moment before relenting. "Gah! I suppose you've got a point, Kal. It's not like we need this piece of paper to make our love valid anyway."

Kaleb and his wife both noticed that everyone was staring at them.

"Where can a human go to marry a charr in peace, right?" Kaleb said aloud as he began waving at the crowd.

Murmurs began to erupt among the spectators.

"He was looking for a horny lover, so he got one!" Amalthia said as she pointed to her cranial horns.

The crowd began to chatter like a band of raving monkeys as the couple made a mad dash out of the office.

"I suppose we are going to be an exhibitionist couple by default," Kaleb said as he gave his wife a passionate kiss on the mouth.

"I see a water fountain over there and I'm getting some really bad thoughts," Amalthia said as she and her husband became locked in an impassioned embrace.

Scattered among the occasional curses, jeers and other foul epithets hurled their way; the couple openly displayed their affection for each other without a care in the world.

"I favor seclusion, if you don't mind m'dear," Kaleb said as the two headed towards the travel office to book their honeymoon vacation at the Zephyrite Skylounge.

"Only if you promise that we can make love at ten-thousand feet."

"Consider it done!"


	33. Chapter 33

Amalthia and Kaleb navigated through the narrow corridors of the Zephyrite airship while trying to find the location of their honeymoon suite. Once they found the correct number, Kaleb inserted the key into the latch then promptly opened the door. To their pleasant surprise, they had found that all of their travel items had been delivered to them ahead of time. Amalthia found a tall bottle of wine encased in a silver chalice of ice then decided to pop the cork.

"Zero in on that alcohol. That's my Ama!" Kaleb said with a laugh as the pair embraced in a passionate kiss.

"Darn right!"

She looked him in his dark brown eyes and smiled. "Hey! Check out this view, it's breathtaking!"

Kaleb walked over to the open-air portal that was located next to their bed. Stretching before their eyes was a vast mountainous landscape that drifted below them some ten thousand feet.

"On the rocks?" Amalthia asked.

"Please."

She poured them each a glass of the dark cherry colored liquid until it almost filled the brim. Once filled, they toasted to their marriage and happiness. The next phase involved who could finish their glass the fastest.

"Well, we are at ten thousand feet, so you know what that means," Kaleb said with a devilish wink.

"Mr. Grimwald - are you having dirty thoughts already? Whatever shall I do?"

"Removing those cumbersome garments might be a good start, Mrs. Steelblade."

Amalthia put down her half-finished glass then leaped onto the bed and looked at her husband with her sultry eyes.

"I will require some assistance, kind sir." She rolled over then started purring as Kaleb began to slowly remove her clothes.

Once they were sans garments in bed, the pair began hours of passionate lovemaking. As her yowls of ecstasy became louder, a couple from the adjoining rooms began complaining of the noise.

"I believe the people around us are getting jealous. Don't you think, m'dear?"

"Just a bit. Let's see how long it will take before the staff comes beating on our door, telling us to quiet down," Amalthia said as she rode her husband hard.

Kaleb assumed the missionary position then began to thrust at full intensity, which caused the legs on the bed to lift off the floor then slam down at rapid intervals. It wasn't long before one of the staffers came knocking on the door telling them to tone it down.

Several hours after their love fest was over, the couple made their way down to the dining hall. The buffet was filled with a variety of foods from all over the region and Kaleb and Amalthia took no time in filling their plates to the max.

When they sat down at one of the tables, there was a human newlywed couple nearby which Amalthia could overhear complaining about some noisy neighbors. Feigning politeness, she waved to them and smiled.

"Nice to meet you," Kaleb waved to them and grinned.

The woman replied. "Nice to meet you too. Are you here on business or pleasure?"

"The latter. How about you?"

The woman's husband spoke up. "Newly married. You?"

"Same," Kaleb replied.

"Where's your wife?" The woman asked.

Kaleb and Amalthia looked at each other then shook their heads laughing. The human couple looked confused.

"She's sitting next to me," came Kaleb's wide-grinned reply.

The human newlyweds only looked at them in silence.

Amalthia held out her left hand flashing her diamond ring. "Nice hunk of pressed carbon, huh?"

"Uhh. Okaay," was the man's only reply.

"It's okay, love. Let's not be rude to people."

"Yeah. Rude people are awful," Kaleb said as he winked to his wife.

Taking the queue where this was going Amalthia smiled and nodded. "Oh yes. Rude people; especially the ones who can't seem to tone it down when they are going at it hard in the sack."

The newlywed husband and wife both nodded in agreement as the woman chimed in. "The nerve of some people, making an exhibition out of their bedroom acts."

"That is soo inconsiderate," Kaleb quipped with a contained chuckle.

Amalthia shook her head. "Awful. Simply awful! Engaging in hours of unbridled lovemaking on a honeymoon trip. Tell me, love - what  _ is _ this world coming to?"

"Well, whoever it was, was certainly doing a lot of  _ coming _ . Wouldn't you agree?"

Amalthia nodded with a closed-eyed smile. "Indeed. Such passion should be a crime."

Kaleb stood up, walked over then gave his wife a passionate kiss on the mouth. "Then I suppose I am guilty."

The newlywed couple had just about enough, as they stood up then walked out leaving behind the majority of their meal. Once they were gone, Kaleb and Amalthia gave each other a fist-pump and laughed.

"It took 'em long enough to catch on," Amalthia chuckled.

"Scratch two, bigots. You eyeing that pricey steak, dear?" Kaleb asked as he walked over to the vacated table to pick through the unfinished feast.

"Put so much a morsel in your mouth and I'll rip your tongue out," his wife said with a mocking smile.

"Fine. You have the undercooked chewy steak. I'll take the delectable seafood platter."

Kaleb began piling his plate full with the abandoned food then portioned out some to his wife. Within a few minutes, the couple had managed to enjoy two expensive meals for the price of one. As they were about to leave the dining hall, they suddenly heard a loud commotion off in the distance. Moments later, a woman came running through the door screaming to the top of her lungs.

"Pirates!"

Kaleb and Amalthia immediately looked at each other as they said in unison.

" _ Luggage! _ "


	34. Chapter 34

The airship was abuzz with panicked passengers who ran about desperately across the decks. Several of the brigands brandished muskets and rapiers threatening to disembowel anyone who did not comply with their demands.

Kaleb ran up several flights of stairs while frisking his pockets, trying to find the keys to their honeymoon suite. Amalthia shook her head and groaned.

"You would lose your head if it weren't attached to your shoulders, you know that don't you?" She said to him in a patronizing tone.

"Hey. Cut me some slack, will ya? I thought I kept them in my pants pocket," Kaleb retorted.

"You thought wrong," she chuffed as several scared passengers ran down the stairs, some tripping over their own feet.

"I think this is the right hallway. Let's go!"

The husband and wife bounty hunters made a mad dash though the narrow passageway as Kaleb recognized the number to their luxury suite.

"This is it!"

"Still no keys, huh?"

"Well, don't you have a blowtorch stuffed somewhere under your garter?"

Amalthia looked at him and smiled as she gave him a lick on his cheek. "As a matter of fact I do."

She lifted up her skirt, revealing a small butane torch that she always kept with her in case of unseen emergencies.

"I'll just kick the door down. It's much faster," Kaleb said as he gave the sturdy wooden door a full-forced kick. To his chagrin, it didn't budge.

"Nice try, but you don't have the leverage. I'll just cut the hasps. The dummies who installed these doors forgot to put them on the inside."

Once the torch was lit, Amalthia began slicing through the door hinges. It took less than two minutes for them to be cut. After the doorway was weakened, they pulled it aside and rushed into their suite hoping to find their luggage. Moments later, the couple they had run into earlier at the dining hall appeared through the now gaping door frame.

"My gods! It's you two... did you not hear that there are..."

Amalthia cut the husband off in mid sentence. "Pirates. We know. Love, any luck with our suitcase?"

Kaleb rummaged through some smaller bags until he found the right one. "Got it!"

The woman interjected. "Harold. These are the same annoying people who were making all that racket last night."

"I think that's the least of our problems, dear. Hey guy. Leave the luggage. It's not worth your life," the woman's husband said.

"Tell me you have the key to our luggage. I hear more than one pair of unfriendly footsteps coming up fast," Amalthia said as she snarled in frustration.

Kaleb fished his pockets for a moment before locating what he needed to find.

"Key! Got it!"

With a quick twist of the locks, the suitcase opened revealing an arsenal of weapons. Kaleb reached for his two pistols while Amalthia quickly assembled her folded sniper rifle. Each of them also took a short sword then promptly strapped them to their hips.

"Oh my gods... just what kind of people are you??" The woman said just as Kaleb pointed his guns in her direction.

"The good kind.  _ Duck! _ "

He unleashed two rounds that blew the heads off of two pirates who were just about to accost the newlyweds. Drenched in a spatter of blood and brain matter, the couple screamed in sheer terror as Amalthia calmly tried to wipe them down using a towel she had grabbed from the linen closet.

"Sorry for my husband ruining your dress. But don't worry, bleach should remove most of the stain."

The shocked couple did not budge.

Kaleb reached into his coat pocket, pulled out a couple of business cards then handed the cathartic husband and wife one each.

"We are the Outliers - Kaleb and Amalthia Grimwald-Steelblade - professional bounty hunters at your service. We specialize in undead, uncouth and unruly. Our prices are reasonable..."

"Kaleb. I really don't think they are interested in hearing our entire spiel at this time," Amalthia said as she glanced at one of the business cards. When she noticed something was printed in error, she snatched one of the cards from the hand of the still-as-a-statue man then showed it to her husband.

"Shit! They forgot to put a hyphen between our last names. After we just spent all that coin on these extra glossy..."

"Incoming!" Kaleb shouted as he unloaded more rounds into some oncoming brigands.

Amalthia's keen hearing allowed her to track the pirates' clanky weaponry from behind walls. As soon as several of them converged in an optimum spot, she loosed a high-powered round from her long rifle.

The sound of brief grunts followed by the thud of falling bodies echoed through the corridors.

"Load me up, love!" She said as Kaleb tossed her some extra magazines while she loped on all fours across the hall checking to see if the coast was clear.

"I promise I'll contact the print shop and have 'em print us up some new cards," Kaleb said while providing cover for his wife.

"You'd better!" Amalthia playfully snarled.

Kaleb stowed his revolvers then offered his hand to the cathartic couple. "Come with us if you want to  _ not  _ die."

"What kind of people carry stockpiles of weapons on their honeymoon?" The man asked in a panicked voice.

Amalthia backtracked upon hearing the comment then replied; "the kind that want to stay alive."

"You heard her. Hey honey... you should have let me bring Bob."

Kaleb's wife growled and shook her head. "Bob was over the size limit. So stop grousing over it and use what ya got."

He, then, pulled out his shortsword and grimaced. "This thing isn't big enough to skewer a skritt. Besides, I haven't even given it a name."

"Fine, call it Chuck."

"Chuck? Why that's a horrible name!" Kaleb shook his head in disagreement.

"It can't be much worse than  _ Bob _ ." Amalthia countered then stuck her tongue out at her husband.

"Oh Harold. This has turned out to be such an awful trip. This couple that happens to be just as weird as they are rude, just ruined our romantic getaway. And now that same weird, rude couple is in the middle of fighting a bunch of pirates who are hijacking our ship. ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME HAROLD??!"

Shaking in fear, her husband just hunkered down and said nothing.

"Warning, newly minted spouse about to lose it," Kaleb said as he deftly wielded his shortsword against some oncoming brigands by quickly felling them with swift strokes to their kneecaps.

"Make yourself useful, woman, and carry our luggage," Amalthia stated as she tossed the heavy suitcase to Harold's wife.

Deck by deck, the human-charr husband and wife team began clearing each hallway of scoundrels. Once they were finished, no less than twenty of the pirates lay dead. The remainder retreated from the ship using makeshift gliders.

In spite of the Zephyrites' philosophy of non-violence, the commander of the vessel thanked both Kaleb and Amalthia for their heroic deeds. For the remainder of their honeymoon, the pair was treated to free dinners and full use of the travel amenities.

On the final day of their trip, Kaleb and Amalthia were enjoying complimentary free massages as they sipped on a tall daiquiri that was shared between them.

"So you promise to get the hyphen added to between our names?" Amalthia asked as she took a big slurp from the frozen glass.

Kaleb took a long suck from the straw as well. "Promise. In fact, I'll shred every non-hyphenated name business card in our inventory."

"Good! I love you, you know," his wife said as she relaxed her muscles and purred in contentment.

"And I love you too. Hey. Look at the normal couple over there. I'll bet this is a trip they'll never forget," Kaleb said with a wide grin.

Amalthia reached over then took his hand and held it tightly. "That's the kind of effect we have on people. We are odd."

"We are bold," Kaleb said as he leaned over to kiss her.

The human and charr - who were now husband and wife - looked into each others' eyes and said in one chorus.

" _ We are Outliers! _ "

  
  
  


...the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Story will be updated periodically for the purpose of fixing content, grammar and linguistic errors that I have missed earlier.


End file.
